Entre Prostitutas
by LinaFurtado
Summary: Bella mora em uma casa de prostitutas, por causa do emprego de sua mãe. Após terminar a escola,enfrenta dificuldades em encontrar um emprego para pagar sua faculdade e se vê obrigada a seguir o mesmo caminho.O que fazer em uma hora de desespero?
1. Tudo tem um começo

**Aii como eu odeio o espaço pequeno que temos que colocar um resumo! haha :B**

**O inteiro: **

Isabella mora em uma casa de prostitutas no subúrbio de Nova Iorque desde que nasceu, por causa do emprego de sua mãe. Após terminar seu High School, enfrenta dificuldades em encontrar um emprego para poder pagar sua futura faculdade e se vê obrigada a seguir o mesmo caminho de sua mãe, mas em sua primeira experiência, se encontra com um belo jovem cursante de medicina e com o medo de sua primeira vez. O que fazer em uma hora de desespero?

**Oiii, gentém! Bem, depois do meu ataque de ódio... Essa é a minha mais louca e nova idéia de fic! Que me ocorreu quando eu estava viajando acordada em um momento em que não se faz nada, sabe? :D Pois é...**

**Espero que gostem e peço para que se não quiserem continuação, que me avisem nas reviews, ok? Agradeço desde já ;P**

**ENTRE PROSTITUTAS**

**Capítulo 1. Tudo tem um começo.**

**Bella's POV**

Saí de casa correndo de casa para ir ao bar onde Jacob trabalhava a fim de ver se seu chefe havia chegado para eu fazer a minha entrevista para garçonete. Precisava desse emprego ao toda custo ou não sei o que faria para conseguir pagar a minha faculdade e, mesmo que as minhas notas tenham sido as melhores possíveis, não consegui bolsa para a faculdade que ficava aqui em Nova Iorque.

A rua estava em seu normal, abarrotada de gente, fui passando entre elas, com a rapidez permitida, uma vez que a minha falta de coordenação motora me faria cair a qualquer momento na frente de muitas pessoas. Peguei um ônibus lotado e fiquei de pé, esperando o meu ponto chegar. Dei uma olhada breve no meu relógio de pulso e vi que seria bem provável de eu chegar bem atrasada.

Ao chegar na minha parada, desci e, como a rua era mais deserta, uma que dava para andar sem esbarrar nas pessoas, acelerei o passo, cheguei ao bar cujo o nome era: "The butter". Entrei já sentindo calor mesmo que estivesse quase nevando lá fora. Olhei por cima das cabeças e encontrei Jacob no bar, conversando com uma mulher ruiva. Fui até ele e acenei. Ele terminou de falar com a mulher e se voltou para mim, dando-me um abraço.

-Estou muito atrasada? – perguntei fazendo uma careta.

-Nada. O chefe nem chegou ainda. – Suspirei aliviada. Tirei meu casaco com pressa e joguei-o sobre o meu colo, olhando ao redor. – Que calor esse seu, eim? – Revirei os olhos.

-Vim correndo. – Pausei. – À toa. – Completei e observei o bar em estilo rústico, parecia daqueles que saiam de filmes de faroeste com cabeças de esqueletos de animais, tudo em madeira, estofados verdes musgo e várias mesas espalhadas. – Está vazio aqui.

-Pois é... – Jacob se debruçou sobre a bancada. – Toda a segunda fica assim. – Voltei a olhar para Jacob e o vi se ajeitar e olhar para algo atrás de mim. – Chegou.

Olhei para quem imaginei que fosse James, de quem Jacob estava falando. Entrou cumprimentando todos que via pela frente e caminhou em direção ao bar, uma vez que seu escritório ficava atrás dele. Notei que ele havia tirado seu cabelo loiro grande, adotando um curto e repicado. Cumprimentou Jacob e apenas indicou para que eu o seguisse. Jacob apertou minha mão como um sinal de "boa sorte" e lhe sorri em troca.

Segui para a parte de trás do bar, entrando na sala de James. Era pequena, mas havia uma certa comodidade. Tinha uma mesa velha de pinheiro, com um computador sobre ela, assim como muita papelada. No canto tinha um armário cheio de gavetas que pareciam que não iam se fechar nunca de tanta coisa dentro.

James indicou para que me sentasse, assim que fechou a porta atrás de si e se colocou em sua cadeira atrás da mesa. Ergueu seu olhar para mim e sorriu, sentando-se confortavelmente.

-Bella – Saudou-me. – Como é bom ter um belo colírio em um dia como esse.

Dei-lhe um sorriso sem graça, abaixando minha cabeça com o tamanho da vergonha que sentia.

-Mas, me diga, o que a trouxe aqui? – Apoiou a cabeça nos cotovelos sobre a mesa, me olhando.

-Bem... Sabe que acabei de terminar o High School e preciso entrar na faculdade, mas para isso, eu preciso de um emprego e... – Calei-me sem saber como diria.

-E quer um emprego aqui, estou certo? – Assenti. Ele respirou fundo e se recostou na cadeira. – Bella, não estamos precisando de ninguém no caixa ou de alguém que cuide das papeladas daqui... Temos Ângela.

-Não era bem essa área que eu estava procurando... – Mordi o lábio. – Pensei em talvez garçonete.

Ele me olhou como se essa idéia nem havia lhe ocorrido antes.

-Bem, é verdade que estamos atrás de garçons, mas... – Fez uma careta, sem me olhar, voltando seu olhar para mim. – Bella, querida... Desculpe, mas não posso colocá-la aqui. – Meu coração disparou. _Rejeição_. – Te conheço a um tempo razoável para saber que você não tem muita... Coordenação, digamos assim. – Assenti tristemente. – Mas assim que precisarmos de alguém na área que não envolva _movimentos_, com toda a certeza você será a minha primeira opção.

Mais uma vez assenti e me levantei. James parecia magoado, mas eu não tirava a sua razão. Eu não tinha mesmo coordenação e acabaria estragando seu bar, estava certo em não arriscar. Agradeci e ele me pediu desculpa enquanto me acompanhava de volta ao bar. Vi Jacob procurar pelos meus olhos, e quando assim fez me jogou um sorriso de consideração. Voltei para o bar e me sentei a sua frente, onde expliquei a ele porque James não queria me contratar.

-Sinto muito, Bella. – Jacob segurou minha mão.

Tentei-lhe jogar meu melhor sorriso.

-Calma, Jake. Isso não é o fim do mundo. Posso tentar achar outro, só pensei aqui porque já conhecia você, mas não faz mal. – Sorri-lhe.

Afagou meu rosto e saiu para atender um cliente. Cumprimentei Ang que tinha acabado de chegar, junto com Jessica e como não tinha mais nada do que fazer ali, me despedi de todos e fui voltar para casa. Olhei no relógio assim que saí para o frio congelante de Nova Iorque. Ainda tinha tempo de pegar a minha mãe em casa.

Depois que desci na parada, fui descendo mais ainda, passando pelas outras casas até chegar na minha em si. A minha casa não era a mais comum de todas, por eu morar em uma casa só de prostitutas e, sendo filha de uma, tinha que morar com ela. Mas éramos como se fossemos uma grande família. Era um pequeno prédio, onde cada uma pagava o aluguel de uma quitinete para a dona dele, no caso, a senhora Britney – também prostitutas, mas aposentada no momento.

Tirei minhas chaves da bolsa e abri a porta, dando de cara com Stefany, usando uma micro-saia, um tope preto de couro e uma enorme bota preta que ia até acima do joelho. Ela sorriu para mim, ao pegar seu casaco fino.

-Bellinha! – Deu-me um beijo na bochecha. Ela tinha seus quarenta anos, com os cabelos negros presos em um coque alto e tinha uma filha de sete, Morgan, que não fazia a menor idéia de qual fosse seu real trabalho. Só que de acordo com ela, contaria quando ela tivesse dez anos.

Sempre soube do trabalho da minha querida e amável mãe, Renée. Ela sempre me deu tudo que eu precisava e não se arrependia disso. É claro que já passamos por muita coisa ruim juntas, mas tudo que realmente importava era _estarmos_ juntas. Renée mais parecia ser minha filha do que eu dela, não pela aparência, mas sim pelo modo de agir. Ela é muito impulsiva, o que nos causa muitos problemas e eu sou o contrário, sou o adulto da relação.

-Vai sair? – perguntei casualmente para Stefany.

-Sim, tenho um encontro agora e estou atrasada. – Pousou um segundo e me olhou com um olhar como quem se desculpa e ela não precisou dizer mais nada.

Ergui as mãos.

-Precisa que eu cuide de Morgan, certo? – Ela sorriu sem jeito e eu lhe retribui. – Claro que sim. – Adorava aquela garota, passávamos muito tempo juntas enquanto sua mãe trabalhava.

-Oh! Obrigada, Bella! – Me abraçou com força, antes de nos girar e ela ficar de frente para porta.

-Não vai levar um casaco maior? Está realmente frio lá fora.

-Não, querida. Tem que mostrar o conteúdo. – Ela piscou para mim e eu revirei os olhos, arrancando uma risada dela.

Apenas escutava as conversas altas das mulheres e choro de crianças, enquanto ia subindo as escadas. Ao chegar ao primeiro andar, vi Morgan indo descer, passando por mim, sem me olhar. Segurei-a pelo braço antes que começasse a descer.

-Hey! – Agachei-me na sua frente. – Por que não vamos brincar lá em casa?

Morgan com seus cabelos negros, exatamente como os da mãe, me olhou com seus olhos grandes e verdes, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Deu-me um abraço forte e me seguiu, subindo mais um andar e entrando na última porta do final do corredor.

-Mãe? – Fui entrando junto de Morgan na sala/cozinha, tendo apenas as bancadas para separá-las.

-Oi, filha! Saiu do quarto, se ajeitando, colocando seu brinco de argola. Viu Morgan. – Oi, Morgan, querida! – Minha mãe, se abaixou e beijou o rosto dela. –Tudo bem?

-Tudo. Vim brincar com a Bella. – respondeu ela, com o seu natural baixo tom de voz.

-É mesmo? – Minha mãe sorriu gentilmente à ela, que assentiu. Ergueu-se e me olhou. – Como foi na entrevista?

-Morgan, fica jogando aí enquanto eu vou conversar com a minha mãe, certo? – A pequena menina dos olhos verdes, correu para o sofá velho e ligou o vídeo game barato que tínhamos.

Renée me olhou e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto, comigo atrás. O quarto todo em amarelo gema era pequeno e velho, como todo o resto desse prédio e das nossas coisas, mas era o suficiente. A cama de casal da minha mãe estava encostada na parede e uma cabeceira se espremia entre ela e um armário, para onde minha mãe se direcionou, sentando no banco que tinha a sua frente e começando a sua maquiagem.

Dormíamos naquela cama, mas só porque minha mãe fazia questão de que, a partir do momento em que ela pisava em casa, seu trabalho ficava para trás, isto é, não tinha relações com outros homens aqui. Ela se sentia suja se isso acontecesse como aconteceu em nosso último apartamento, não me deixando dormir de jeito nenhum na mesma cama em que ela o tinha feito.

Sentei-me na cama antes de começar.

-Não consegui o emprego. James disse que era verdade que eles precisavam de garçons, mas com a minha falta de coordenação, isso não seria possível. Não tiro sua razão...

Renée se virou bruscamente em minha direção, segurando em uma das mãos, seu lápis de olhos já no final, preto.

-Como assim ele não te deu o emprego por causa disso? – Gritou e eu a olhei, alertando de Morgan, fazendo-a abaixar o tom. – Aquele maldito vai se ver comigo ou se não, não termos mais nossos encontros...

-Mãe... – Reclamei. James tinha seus trinta anos e era cliente da minha mãe, fazia muito tempo. – Ele está certo. Não ia mesmo tudo acontecer direito comigo – a desastrada – lá.

-Bella... – Minha mãe, segurou meu rosto. – Querida... – Mordi o lábio. – Não tenho condições de nos sustentar, pagar o aluguel e ainda pagar a sua faculdade.

-Eu sei, mãe. – disse-lhe tristemente, já prevendo o que vinha depois; o motivo de muitas discussões.

-Não temos outra escolha... Você está procurando emprego há tanto tempo, mas nenhum ganha suficiente para pagar seus estudos...

-Eu aceito, mãe. – Olhou-me incrédula, não podendo acreditar no que eu disse. – Tem razão. Não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo, sem estudar, sem trabalhar, por isso... – Respirei fundo, tomando uma decisão importante, talvez a maior da minha vida. – Eu aceito trabalhar com _isso_. – Odiávamos quando falávamos: prostituta ou prostituição.

-Não, Bella. Não quero essa vida para você também...

-Mãe, não tem outro jeito. Quero começar logo meus estudos. Estou tão empolgada que faço qualquer por eles. – Renée começou a chorar e eu levei minhas mãos ao seu rosto, obrigando as lágrimas a não escorrer e borrar sua maquiagem. – Não chore, vai borrar a maquiagem. – Sorri e ela fez uma careta, voltando o rosto em direção ao espelho da cabeceira, ajeitando os erros.

-Bella, não acredito que vou ter que fazer isso...

-Por mim, mãe. Pelo o meu futuro. – Lembrei-a.

Ela engoliu o choro e assentiu devagar. Sabia que isso era difícil para ela, ver a sua filha ter que caminhar para o mesmo caminho que o seu, mas isso era apenas temporário – assim esperava-se. Deixei para o desespero bater em mim depois, afinal, demoraria em ela achar um cliente para mim; uma sem nenhuma experiência...

Seu telefone começou a tocar loucamente em cima da cama e eu o peguei, estendendo-o a ela, que atendeu rapidamente, disfarçando a voz de choro. Fiquei-a observando falar e desligar, levantando-se.

-Tenho que ir, já estou atrasada. – Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. – Não me espere para o jantar.

Me levantei também.

-Espera, mãe. – Ela deu meia volta e me olhou. Limpei melhor seu rosto e sorri. – Vá com Deus.

-Sempre com ele e com você. – Beijou-me mais uma vez antes de se despedir de Morgan que brincava sozinha e sair, trancando a porta.

Sentei-me ao lado de Morgan no sofá e fiquei olhando-a jogar.

-Joga, Bella. – Reclamou. Eu ri e peguei o outro controle, reiniciando uma nova partida de corrida.

Ficamos jogando e conversando por um tempo e, como ele passava rápida quando eu estava com essa garota! Pulei para fora do sofá, deixando-a jogar sozinha de novo e fui preparar o nosso jantar, sem deixar de esquecer um prato para Renée quando ela chegasse. Fiz alguns filés de frango e percebi que estávamos sem mantimentos, tendo apenas pães, por isso desisti do jantar e preparei três sanduiches grandes para comermos. Guardei o de Renée na geladeira e, levei o meu e o de Morgan até ela.

Comemos conversando e não demorou muito para Stefany bater em minha porta. Ao atender, Morgan viu que era sua mãe e saiu correndo para abraçá-la.

-Oi, meu amor! – Ergueu-a em seu colo e afagou seu cabelo, sorrindo para mim. – Como foi sua tarde?

-Boa, eu me diverti muito com a Bella! – disse a pequena, animada.

Stefany sorriu ainda mais para mim.

-Obrigada, Bella, mais uma vez. – Dei de ombros, mostrando que não me importava em ficar com a pequena. – Agora, vamos para casa e botar essa menina aqui para dormir.

Morgan gemeu e nós rimos. Elas saíram e me deixaram ali naquela quitinete sozinha. Já tinha me acostumado com aquilo. Fui tomar um banho rápido, entrando correndo em meus pijamas mais quentes e, assim que me sentei no sofá para ver TV, escuto o barulho de alguém abrindo a porta. Rapidamente me ponho em defesa, mas solto um suspiro ao ver que era a minha mãe que havia voltado cedo.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e ela bufou, soltando a bolsa na bancada e andando até mim, largando os saltos gigantes. Sentou-se ao meu lado e deitou no meu colo, aconchegando-se. Comecei a mexer em seus cabelos.

-O que foi, mãe? Foi rápido hoje. – Comentei, sem deixar passar sua feição triste.

-Hoje foi cliente novo.

-Humm... – Renée suspirou. – E o que mais?

-Não tive relações hoje. Na verdade, só foi uma conversa.

-Sério? – Olhei-a espantada, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Ela assentiu. – Que bom, então, não é?

-É... Tirando uma coisa.

-E qual seria ela? – perguntei curiosa para saber mais da pessoa que não quis nada com a minha mãe.

-Ele era um jovem bonito, devia ter vinte oito ou nove anos, muito bem arrumado, olhos azuis claros, cabelos loiros e curtos... – Pela sua descrição, eu estava montando um personagem de filme _bem_ bonito. – Mas ele queria me pedir um favor, não à ele, mas para o seu irmão.

-Certo. – Eu disse. – Não estou entendendo nada, agora.

-Ele disse que precisava de uma mulher que pudesse ir para a cama com o irmão dele, que tem vinte e três anos e, logicamente, não é mais virgem há muito tempo. E... Foi aí que eu entrei, perguntou se eu conhecia alguma mulher... _Nova_, para o irmão dele. – Meu coração acelerou de imediato. Não podia ser o que eu estava pensando.

_Já?_

-Por isso, disse a ele que tinha você. – Era oficial, estava dentro. E... Com _muito_ medo, assustada demais, sendo que eu ainda nem tinha ido conhecer o cara! – Disse que você era nova nisso, que não tem experiência alguma e que tem dezoito anos. – Engoli seco, feliz por minha mãe estar com o rosto virado para longe do meu. – Ele perguntou por fotos e eu mostrei aquela com que ando na carteira, a da festa da Carmen...

-Huhum... – Concordei sem saber mais o que falar.

-Ele ficou espantado em como você era bonita e topou na hora. Perguntou se... – Senti o úmido em minha perna, Renée tinha voltado a chorar. – Perguntou se podia ser amanhã de noite e eu aceitei... – Voltei a mexer em seus cabelos, mostrando que estava tudo bem, sendo que não estava. Eu estava tendo quase um colapso mental.

-Ele... – Iniciei. – Ao menos falou por que ele quer que o irmão tenha relações com uma mulher daqui? – Senti-a assentir.

-Disse que era porque o irmão anda muito ocupado para ter esse tipo de relações por causa da sua faculdade de medicina e que não agüenta vê-lo enfiado nos livros, sem se divertir.

-Humm...

Então era um cara de vinte e três anos, que cursava medicina e o irmão mais velho queria lhe "dar um presente", enviando-lhe uma _prostituta_... Não sabia mais o que pensar. E eu que imaginava já ter visto todos os casos! Foi a partir daí que eu tomei a minha decisão, era difícil, mas não ia voltar atrás.

-Tudo bem. Eu aceito. – Minha mãe se ajeitou, virando-se de um jeito que me olhasse e pude comprovar o quanto eles estavam vermelhos por causa do choro. Negou com a cabeça. – Não, mãe. – disse do modo mais firme que pude. – Não vou voltar atrás. Vou e ponto final.

-Bella... – Ela me abraçou desajeitada pela forma que estávamos. – Desculpe, filha.

-Esqueça isso, mãe. – Sorri-lhe.

Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio até eu me lembrar do sanduiche que eu tinha feito a ela. Se levantou e correu até a geladeira, tirando o sanduiche.

-O que seria de mim sem você, hã? – Sorriu como uma criança.

-Uma morta de fome, sem teto. – Ficamos em silêncio, daí a sala/cozinha se encheu de gargalhadas nossas.

Depois de Renée alimentada, fomos nos preparar para dormir. Ela tomou outro banho – seu ritual assim que chega do trabalho – e se deitou ao meu lado na cama de casal. Disse-me boa noite, beijando a minha testa e eu fiz o mesmo. Virei-me para o lado contrário da cama e tentei me forçar a dormir, mas o sono teimava em não vir.

Na minha cabeça, ainda processava a informação que recebi. Achei que fosse demorar muito mais para aparecer um _cliente_, para... _mim!_ Só que teve o efeito contrário, havia sido rápido e nem tive tempo de me preparar psicologicamente. O desespero que empurrei para depois apareceu com tudo e trouxe como resposta o acelerar frenético do ritmo do meu coração.

Amanhã de noite, seria a minha primeira noite. Estava nervosa, não sabia o que esperar, como agir, o que falar, o que fazer... Haviam milhões de perguntas explodindo a cada segundo na minha mente, apenas me deixando com mais medo ainda.

Fechei meus olhos com força, quando senti minha mãe me abraçar.

Não.

Não ia decepcioná-la e ia sem fugir e voltar atrás.

Faria isso por _ela_ e, de alguma forma, por mim também. Só depende de mim.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Reviews para eu saber se continuo ou desisto? ;] **

**E, respondendo perguntas futuras, Edward vai aparecer no próximo. Não se preocupem ;P**

**Obrigada e beijinhos para aquelas que pararam para ler isso! :D**

**Bye! **

**Lina Furtado.**


	2. Edward Cullen

**Capítulo 2. Edward Cullen**

Acordei assustada, com a minha respiração ofegante. Não tinha dormido quase nada na noite passada por causa do meu nervosismo. Sentei-me devagar e olhei ao meu redor, vendo que minha mãe já havia se levantado. Arrastei-me em direção à sala, vendo que Renée não estava em lugar algum.

Preparei um café da manhã para mim, quando vi um bilhete dela, avisando que saiu, mas que voltava logo. Tomei meu café reforçado e fui ao banheiro, trocando de roupa e me preparando para sair. Decidi que iria ocupar a minha cabeça fazendo qualquer outra coisa e me fazendo esquecer o que ia fazer essa noite.

Estava fazendo muito frio lá fora, me arrumei colocando um casaco mais fino por cima de uma blusa de gola alta e o meu sobre tudo marrom que ia quase a altura do pé. Antes de sair deixei um recado para Renée avisando que quem ia sair agora era eu – faria as compras de casa.

Assim que tranquei a porta de casa, notei que estava bastante calmo já que a maioria das mulheres trabalhava à noite, era normal estarem dormindo essa hora. Fui cumprimentando as poucas que tinham e saí para o frio, encolhendo-me em meu enorme casaco. Fui ao supermercado que tinha aqui perto e comecei a minha sessão de compras. Deixei-as em casa, para tentar me distrair. Ia andar por aí.

Fiquei caminhando nas ruas do centro, olhando as lojas com seus manequins cheios de roupas chiques de frio, onde cada peça, por mais simples que seja, custava no mínimo duzentos dólares. Nunca pagaria tudo isso por uma peça de roupa. Continuei andando até me cansar de não fazer nada. Decidi que iria ver Jacob e Ângela, no The butter.

Ao entrar, vi Ang no caixa, atendendo um cliente. Fui até ela sem ver Jacob em parte alguma. Ela quando me viu, sorriu.

-Bella! – Dei a volta no balcão e fui abraçá-la. – Como é bom te ver!

-Também, Ang. Continue seu trabalho aí. Não vou atrapalhar. – disse, dando a volta novamente.

-Você nunca atrapalha Bella. – Ri dela. – Venha, vamos conversar. – Ang deu saiu de seu posto e pediu para que Jessica ficasse em seu lugar por alguns momentos.

Jogamos bastante conversa fora e Ang me avisou que hoje Jacob tinha à tarde de folga, mas à noite ele voltava. Lógico que contei a ela que eu tentei procurar emprego, mas não achei e que James não tinha me dado um, mas ocultei o fato de que não poderia ver Jacob, uma vez que estaria ocupada a noite.

Almocei por lá mesmo e só depois de duas horas, fui voltar para casa, encontrando uma Renée desesperada atrás de mim. Assim que pisei em casa, ela me abraçou com força, dizendo que ficou preocupada e com medo de que alguma coisa ruim tivesse acontecido comigo.

-Só fui almoçar com a Ang, mãe. – disse-lhe, soltando a minha bolsa no sofá e me sentando.

-Mas fiquei preocupada do mesmo jeito! – Berrou e se jogou ao meu lado no sofá. – Bella, comprei um celular para você – Estendeu-me um celular antigo, mas que funcionava direito.

-Para quê gastou seu dinheiro com isso? – perguntei enquanto analisava o negócio.

-Porque você precisa dele para... – Fez uma careta, quando eu entendi. – Para hoje. Assenti calmamente. – Você... Tem alguma pergunta para mim?

Olhei-a sem entender.

-Quanto a quê?

-Quanto a alguma dúvida sobre hoje à noite.

-Ah! – Pensei por um momento. – Tenho talvez um milhão e meio... – Ela ficou séria e pediu para que eu continuasse. – Bem... Não sei muito o como agir... Oh, não, mãe! Por favor... – Implorei, secando suas lágrimas, que teimavam cair.

-Não acredito nisso... – Chorou no meu ombro ao se sentar e eu apenas a abracei com força. – Minha filha seguindo o mesmo cruel caminho que eu...

-É temporário, mãe. Não vou ficar nisso, prometo.

-Mesmo assim, Bella! – Afastou-se, olhando com um misto de tristeza e raiva. – Não quero que se _suje_ com _isso_! – Não sabia o que falar por isso me mantive quieta. Renée limpou suas lágrimas e seguiu. – Avisei à Emmett, o homem que pediu você para o irmão mais novo, que você não tinha nenhuma experiência e que era virgem ainda. Ele me prometeu que se encarregaria de avisar ao irmão para ter cuidado... Para não ir com tanta força, logo de início, uma vez que dói um pouco...

-Certo. – Tentei passar confiança e não mostrar o quanto eu realmente estava com medo.

-E quanto a o que fazer... Isso se aprende na prática. Será provável que vá pedir para você fazer algumas coisas... Precisa que eu diga quais são? – Olhou-me tristonha e eu lhe retribui o olhar com força.

-Não. Não precisa.

-Precisa se certificar que estão se protegendo, certo? – Assenti. – E o principal de tudo, Bella: Tome muito cuidado, em todos os sentidos. Tenha cuidado com o que vai falar, não pode irritá-lo de nenhuma maneira e tudo, simplesmente _tudo_ que ele mandar, você _tem_ que fazer.

Assenti mais uma vez, tendo ainda mais medo.

Minha mãe se levantou e foi até o quarto indo pegar alguma coisa, que voltou nas mãos. Eram algumas sacolas. Voltou-se a sentar do meu lado, tirando roupas de dentro delas.

-Comprei um lingerie mais sexy para você usar hoje à noite. Eles gostam disso. – Olhou-me para ver minha reação e eu me mantive impassível. – Também comprei roupas mais... Ousadas. Como as que eu tenho só que como você é mais magra e menor que eu, tive que comprar algumas.

-Claro. – Concordei, enquanto eu analisava as roupas.

Tinha uma blusa mais simples que não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver que minha mãe ainda se preocupava comigo, não querendo me ver nos mesmos trajes que ela usava para o seu trabalho. A blusa era branca com certos brilhos e era aberta nas costas, tinha um decote na frente, mais não era muito grande. Comprou uma calça para mim e não um micro short ou uma micro saia, a calça era skiny que parecia dar a impressão de ser de couro.

Olhei para aquelas peças em minhas mãos e olhei para minha mãe.

-Obrigada, mãe. – Ela sorriu forçada e eu a abracei novamente, com força. – Prometo que será temporário... Não fique assim.

-Oh, minha Bella! – Voltou a chorar e eu a fiquei consolando, até bater em nossa porta.

Renée secou suas lágrimas e se levantou a fim de ir abrir a porta. Nesse meio tempo fui guardando as roupas de volta na sacola.

-Renée, tudo bem? – Stefany estava na porta, com Morgan no colo, dormindo.

-Está... Não. – Minha mãe passou as mãos rapidamente no rosto, retirando suas lágrimas.

-Oh, amiga! O que houve? – Stefany entrou e me olhou rapidamente antes de voltar sua atenção à minha mãe.

Levantei-me e passei meu braço na cintura de minha mãe, encostando a minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ela apenas forçou mais um sorriso e colocou sua mão esquerda na minha cabeça.

-Bella irá trabalhar hoje. – disse ela.

-Oh! Mais isso não é bom? – perguntou nossa convidada.

-Seria se ela não estivesse indo trabalhar do mesmo modo que nós.

Stefany demorou seu olhar sobre mim e pude ver a pena nele, via que ela também não desejava isso a mim. Era algo que nenhuma delas desejava a alguém.

-Trabalhará essa noite? – Assentimos. – Mas... Bella não é virgem? – Assenti envergonhada ao mesmo tempo que minha mãe. – Oh, meu Deus! Conte-me tudo.

Stefany entrou, deixando Morgan no nosso quarto enquanto minha mãe contava toda a história para ela e mandou ir me arrumar. Assenti indo para o quarto pegar as roupas que tinha acabado de me comprar, entrando no banheiro logo em seguida. Fechei a porta e me encostei nela, pensando se valia mesmo à pena fazer isso.

Estava certa de que precisava de dinheiro para pagar minha futura faculdade de Literatura, mas não queria ter que fazer _isso_. Mordi meu lábio com força e fechei meus olhos. Gostaria de não ter que fazer, gostaria que a minha primeira vez fosse especial...

Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Sequei-a com raiva de mim mesma por estar sendo imatura e por não enfrentar meus dilemas de frente, por isso, por um momento, decidi que iria parar de pensar e simplesmente seguir. Sim, era o que eu ia fazer. Entrei para debaixo do chuveiro quente e fiquei ali parada por alguns instantes. Só fui perceber que a água quente estava deixando meu corpo muito vermelho depois. Liguei um pouco da fria e me foquei no meu banho.

Depois de pronta, voltei para a sala, encontrando Stefany ainda conversando com a minha mãe. Ao me aproximar as duas se calaram e não pude deixar de ver minha mãe limpar uma lágrima que escorreu sorrateiramente em seu rosto. Me senti ainda pior.

-Vamos te maquiar. – Ela se levantou e foi pegar suas maquiagens no quarto, deixando-me sozinha com Stefany que me olhava com pena.

-Bella, não faça isso, por favor. – disse-me com tristeza no olhar.

-Eu tenho se quiser entrar na faculdade e um dia me formar, Stefany. – Ela negou e minha mãe voltou, me chamando para me sentar no sofá, assim fiz. – Precisa mesmo disso? – Fiz uma careta.

Elas sorriram de leve.

-Tem. – disse minha mãe, simplesmente. Pegou seus pinceis e iniciou a sessão maquiagem. – Pronto. – disse ao terminar. Eu apenas olhava em seu rosto, ainda triste, provavelmente não acreditando no que eu iria fazer.

Ela olhou em seu relógio de pulso, se levantando, batendo de leve na minha perna para que eu fizesse o mesmo. Pus-me de pé quando vi o que ela estava vestindo. Usava uma camiseta branca sem nada, e um jeans.

-Não vai trabalhar hoje? – perguntei.

-Não. Cancelei os meus encontros. – disse, indo até a parte da cozinha e mexendo nas gavetas.

-Por mim? – Ela assentiu. – Mãe... – Reclamei.

-Tome. – Jogou-me alguma coisa, que imediatamente caiu no chão, por causa da minha falta de coordenação.

Abaixei-me para pegar, vendo como aquilo parecia uma lata de refrigerante.

-O que é isso? – Voltei a analisar.

-Spray de pimenta. – Assim que ela falou, vi no rótulo e eu a olhei em questionamento. – Nunca se sabe o que eles vão tentar. – Deu de ombros e eu coloquei a lata na bolsa. – Vamos. Está pronta? – Acho que nunca vi minha mãe tão séria e fria do modo como eu a via agora. Isso era... Estranho.

Assenti e nos despedimos de Stefany que apenas olhava toda a movimentação. Renée me contou que encontraríamos Emmett em um bar da esquina perto do nosso prédio. Coloquei meu casaco e saí junto dela, melhor, atrás dela, porque nem ao menos me esperava. Estava com raiva de mim, devia imaginar que isso iria acontecer.

Quando chegamos, ele ainda não estava lá. Sentamos em uma das mesas e minha mãe pediu uma vodka. Olhei-a sem entender.

-O quê? – perguntou.

-Você está bebendo. – Afirmei debilmente.

-Estou. Vou precisar pelo o que você vai acabar fazendo essa noite. – Bebeu a dose em um gole, seguindo de uma careta.

-Não acredito que está fazendo is... – Fui interrompida quando vi um homem alto, loiro, bastante musculoso tocar nas costas da minha mãe, chamando sua atenção. Ela o olhou por cima do ombro, vendo quem era e se pôs de pé em questão de segundos.

Levantei-me também.

-Renée. – Cumprimentou o homem que imaginava ser Emmett pela descrição de minha mãe. Ela não mentiu quando disse que era um homem bonito.

-Como vai, senhor? – perguntou casualmente.

-Senhor não! – Riu o enorme homem, mostrando suas covinhas. – Não sou velho sou? – Riu mais ainda e, pela primeira vez seus olhos pousaram em mim, sorrindo-me gentilmente, antes de voltar sua atenção para Renée. – Emmett, por favor.

-Claro. Sim, desculpe Emmett. – Corrigiu, me indicando. – Essa é a minha filha, Isabella.

-Bella. – Corrigi envergonhada ao pegar sua mão, em um cumprimento.

-Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. – disse-me Emmett. – Bem, vamos? – Olhou para nós duas.

Olhei rapidamente do rosto de Emmett para o da minha mãe, comprovando que seu sorriso havia sumido, mas forçou um, colocando a mão nas minhas costas e me abraçando levemente. Sussurrou na minha orelha.

-Cuide-se. – Quando nos afastamos sorri.

Emmett me esperou pacientemente enquanto me despedia dela. Assim que passei por minha mãe, ele me indicou o caminho de seu carro. Estranhamente, senti que podia confiar naquele enorme homem, e não entendia por quê. Seu carro era bem bonito, com bancos de couro, fiquei fascinada com a beleza dele, nunca tinha andado em um assim.

Deu a volta no carro e assumiu o volante, ligando o aquecedor.

Mais uma vez estranhei a minha confiança inesperada e forcei uma conversa com o homem.

-Bem... – Iniciei e o vi prestar a atenção em mim. – Tem algo que eu deva saber sobre o seu... Irmão, certo?

-Certo. – Sorriu. – Bem, o nome dele é Edward Cullen, sou seu irmão, Emmett Cullen – Olhou brevemente para mim e sorriu. – Ele está no oitavo semestre de medicina, tem vinte e dois anos e não tem tempo para nada, por isso, como o bom irmão que sou... – Não pude deixar de rir da sua cara, ele era engraçado e parecia realmente confiável. – Queria lhe dar um dia de folga.

Fiquei quieta, apenas absorvendo suas palavras.

-Vocês são parecidos? – perguntei sem pensar, sentindo o meu rosto ganhar uma coloração vermelha sangue que não passou despercebido por Emmett, que riu alto, me deixando ainda mais sem graça.

-Lógico que não! Sou o mais lindo da família!

-Ego grande o seu, não? – Calei-me ao ver a besteira que eu tinha dito, mas mais uma vez ele me surpreendeu, rindo mais alto ainda.

-Talvez... – Piscou para mim. – Mas deixe-me perguntar, quantos anos tem mesmo?

-Dezoito.

-Certo. E é virgem ainda? – Assenti envergonhada. – Por que decidiu fazer isso?

-Tenho que arranjar algum jeito de me sustentar na faculdade, então... É isso. – Abaixei minha cabeça, olhando para as minhas mãos serem esmagadas uma na outra.

-E precisa ser com _isso_? – Olhei-o e ele olhava sério para a rua. – Aposto que não era o que sua mãe desejava para você.

-Não... Não era. – Mordi o lábio, voltando a olhar para a rua. – Não tinha outro jeito. Não consegui arranjar emprego algum...

-Entendo. – Ficou em silêncio, mas logo voltou. – Sua mãe parecia preocupada e triste.

-É... Ela realmente não quer o mesmo para mim. Lutou muito na vida para conseguir me criar com seu trabalho e não deseja o mesmo futuro para mim.

-Logicamente. – Vi onde estávamos chegando, uma vez que Emmett estava reduzindo a velocidade. Estávamos no centro universitário e notei que ele dirigia em direção aos apartamentos do campus. – É aqui que irá estudar depois que conseguir o dinheiro, ou vai se mudar? – perguntou, fazendo uma curva.

-Não vou me mudar, seria aqui onde eu irei estudar.

-Um pouco longe da sua casa, não?

-É, mas... – Dei de ombros. – Fazer o quê?

Ele sorriu e começou a estacionar o carro. Descemos, quando senti o palpitar acelerado do meu coração começar. Ao subirmos as escadas do prédio, vi que tinha um enorme número de apartamentos. Nos corredores escutávamos de tudo, brigas, conversas altas, festas, e... Gemidos? Sim, eram gemidos.

Não pude deixar uma careta não aparecer em meu rosto. Emmett riu e indicou a porta de onde vinham os gemidos.

-Esses aí estão se divertindo! – Riu mais. – Sabe Bella... Posso te chamar de Bella, certo? – Assenti sem deixar de segui-lo. – Sabe na minha época de faculdade, era isso _todas_ as noites! Uau! Era ótimo! – Ri da sua empolgação. – Pena que agora sou casado... E muito bem! Não tenho do que reclamar. – Ele parou. – Chegamos. Pronta? – Olhou-me e eu assenti temerosa. Sorriu-me como uma espécie de "boa sorte" e tocou a campainha.

Encostei-me do lado da porta, sem querer ser vista logo de cara. Escutei a porta ser destrancada e o meu coração saltou. Engoli seco e me ordenei a ficar tranqüila. Emmett abriu um sorrisão e os braços.

-Irmãozinho! – Entrou, e eu imaginei que ele o havia abraçado.

-Emmett... O que está fazendo aqui? – Me surpreendi com o som de sua voz. Era uma voz de homem muito bonita e firme, mas ali tinha uma pontada de cansaço.

-Que isso? Não posso fazer uma visita?

-Pode, só... O que quer? Estou cansado.

-Ahh! Te trouxe um presente, para você se divertir e... Se cansar mais um pouquinho.

-Emm... – Emmett o interrompeu.

-Quieto. É bom! Você vai gostar! – disse ela animadamente.

Merda! Ainda dá tempo de eu fugir...

-Bella. – Escutei ele me chamar.

Respirei fundo antes de me mexer. Quando me virei para a entrada do apartamento, dei de cara com o rosto sorridente de Emmett, me indicando. Meus olhos caíram em cima do dono da bela voz, que sustentava um olhar confuso.

Emmett só podia ter brincado com a minha cara quando disse que era o mais bonito da família. O irmão era muito mais bonito, ao meu olhar, sua expressão de cansado e desleixado, com seus cabelos dourados em uma enorme bagunça, apenas o tornava ainda mais atraente. Seus olhos eram fundos e em um tom magnífico de verde. Vestia uma calça de moletom verde musgo, junto com uma camisa velha e larga, cinza.

-O que significa isso? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos sobre mim.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: Ok, sei que o final ficou tosco, mas era para continuar. Tinha ficado grande demais o capítulo e, por isso resolvi fazer dois ;D**

**Bem, people, o Edward apareceu! Sempre lindo e gostosão, como sempre ;P Não apareceu **_**bem**_** como eu prometi, mas APARECEU! hahaha**

**Posso garantir uma coisa! Muitas emoções no próximo capítulo! Já escrevi, então não acho que demoro a postar, só preciso de RAZÕES para me fazer postar, do tipo, reviews! :D Contem-me o que acharam! Quais são os palpites para a reação de Edward... Essas coisas e aposto que ninguém acerta! HAHAHA' Mentira, acho que acertam, mas não muitas pessoas ;]**

_**Vamos aos agradecimentos! (MORRI AO DESCOBRIR QUE EU CONSEGUI DEZ REVIEWS NO PRIMEIRO CAPÍTULO! :O OBRIGADA!)**_

_***Agatha***_** Ounnn que bom que gostou, fico realmente feliz que tenha gostado dessa idéia meio maluca minha ;D Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;***

_******_** Vou continuar sim! :D Obriga pela review de incentivo! Obrigada mesmo! Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;***

_***Hebe'Lima'C.***_** :DDDDDDDDD! Obrigada! Vou continuar e espero que continue gostando do rumo que ela irá levar ;] Beijinhos ;***

_***Isa Stream***_** Que bom que gostou! Estou MEGA empolgada agora ;D E outra! Espero pelas atualizações da sua fic "Me deixe te amar", podemos fazer uma troca! Você posta eu posto! HAHAH Brincando! ;P Beijinhos e obrigada! ;***

_******_** Vou continuar sim! Obrigada! ;D Beijinhos e até o próximo! ;***

_***Ariel***_** EBA! Obrigada! ;D Vou continuar sim, além do quê quero saber que rumo seguir por causa de vocês, leitoras! ;] Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

_***Gibeluh***_** hahaha Sim, ela ainda é virgem ;] Fico feliz que tenha gostado da idéia inicial e espero que assim continue! ;D Beijinhos ;***

_***Ana Alice Matos***_** Ounn obrigada por você sempre gostar das coisas que eu escrevo! Sério, obrigada mesmo! ;D Até! Beijinhos ;***

_***Nicaele***_** Que bom que gostou! Eu demorei? Não, né? Dois dias ;P hahah Beijinhos! ;***

_***gby00***_** Hahaha Pode deixar ;P Ninguém além do Edward! Prometo! ;D Ebaaa! Estou feliz que tenha gostado! Muiito! Beijinhos ;***

**Agradecimento especial à minha Beta reader: Patica! Que ia falar aqui, mas como ela enrola bastante, deixa para o próximo! HAHAH**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo! ;***

**Lina Furtado.**


	3. Presente

**Capítulo 3.**

_-O que significa isso? – perguntou ele sem tirar os olhos sobre mim _

-Seu presente, ora! – Respondeu Emmett. – Bem, vou deixá-los sozinhos para... Vocês sabem.

-Não, eu não sei. – disse Edward voltando a olhar para o seu irmão. – Emmett, explique-se.

-Está é Bella e, Bella, este é o meu irmão que te falei. Não te disse que eu era o mais bonito? – Ri de sua piada e eu me mantive quieta, mordendo o lábio de vergonha.

-Você a drogou? – Caminhou até mim e sua aproximação repentina, me sobressaltou. – Desculpe. – Parecia envergonhado, por isso deu um passo para trás, ainda me olhando e esperando por minha resposta. Mas estava perdida em seu rosto belíssimo quando notei que ele tinha perguntado alguma coisa.

-Humm... Desculpe? – Quase não escutei minha própria voz.

-Ele a drogou? – perguntou de novo, com seu olhar preocupado.

-Argh, Edward! Ela não é uma paciente! Apesar de que pode brincar de médico...

-Calado, Emmett! – Edward extravasou. – E então?

-Não. – Seu rosto se aliviou, mas voltou para o seu irmão, ainda mais confuso.

-Bem, vou indo. – Emmett passou a mão para de trás das minhas costas, me colocando mais para dentro do apartamento. – Vejo vocês depois. Tchau, Bella. – E se foi. Praticamente correu e nos deixou ali, no meio da sala.

Abaixei minha cabeça, mas sem antes olhar Edward com uma expressão com um misto de raiva e confusão. Escutei-o bufar e caminhar de um ponto ao outro do cômodo. Não sabia o que fazer, até que ele enfim falou comigo.

-Bem... – Voltei a olhá-lo só que não fazia o mesmo comigo – agradecia isso mentalmente. – Por que ele a trouxe aqui?

Molhei meus lábios secos e pensei em como começar.

-Como... – Forcei a minha voz a sair mais alta, pois eu não estava _me_ escutando direito. – Como o seu irmão disse... Sou seu presente. – Não sei como consegui dizer isso!

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha na minha direção.

-Quer dizer que está aqui para dormir comigo? – Assenti, sentindo o meu rosto queimar. – Pelos céus! – Levou as mãos ao ar. – Quantos anos têm? Dezessete? – Ficou irritado, só não sabia se era comigo.

-Na verdade, tenho dezoito. – Olhou-me como se isso não fizesse diferença. – Sabe, sou livre para fazer o que eu quiser com essa idade, faz diferença.

-Tanto faz! Só... Não acredito que ele fez isso! – Passou as mãos, nervosamente nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais.

-Ele só quer que você se divirta... – Não sabia o porquê que eu estava defendendo Emmett, mas me senti na obrigação disso.

Seu olhar demorou sobre mim.

-Ao que parece você é nova nisso. – Afirmou, me analisando. – É virgem?

Na minha mente, eu estava gritando: _Por que diabos todos perguntam isso? Por algum acaso está estampado no meu rosto?_

-Não, só... Parece que não sabe o que vai fazer. – Só fui notar que falei a última parte alto, mais tarde.

Fiz uma careta, me reprovando.

-Desculpe... – Comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Não houve nada. – Foi se sentar no sofá que só depois percebi que não tinha observado o lugar em que me encontrava, uma vez que sua beleza chamava toda a atenção a ele. Suspirou. – Seu nome é Bella ou é um apelido?

-Apelido. Meu nome, na verdade, é Isabella, mas é muito grande, por isso prefiro Bella. – Expliquei inutilmente. Ele não me olhava, encarava a mesa de centro e o vi sorrir torto. Era o sorriso mais lindo que vi na vida.

-Então, Bella – disse enfatizando o "_ella_" com um sotaque britânico. – O que quer fazer? Não vou te forçar a dormir comigo, pode ficar tranqüila.

Instantaneamente, me acalmei, mas ainda estava tensa por estar na casa de um estranho.

-Se não vai... – Me apressei em dizer, apertando mais a alça da minha bolsa. – Vou embora.

Ergueu seu olhar para mim.

-Não! – Estanquei em meu lugar, sentindo a tensão correr pelo meu corpo ao perceber que ele estava se aproximando. – Como vai voltar para casa? Bella? – Chamou-me, por eu estar de costas para ele.

Virei-me lentamente, sem olhar em seus olhos e me surpreendi ao ver que ele estava bem mais próximo. Mais uma vez, ele deu um paço para trás.

-De ônibus. – disse rapidamente.

-Há essa hora? Não, por favor, fique. Se quiser te levo. Onde você mora?

-Humm... Não precisa, sei me virar.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e soltou um riso, sorrindo torto.

-Está certa. Não pode contar seu endereço a um estranho. – Minha mãe sempre me disse que ela nunca contava seu endereço para caso acontecesse alguma coisa. – Mas... Não pode voltar a essa hora, Bella. – Parecia preocupado.

-Não, estou bem. Sério. – Garanti. – Vou indo. – Virei-me, mas voltei assim que vi que ele ainda falava comigo. Ao menos tinha ido se sentar no sofá novamente.

-Por que decidiu fazer isso? – Fiquei observando-o até ver que ele me encarava de volta.

-Porque preciso de dinheiro para pagar a minha faculdade de Literatura. – Estreitou os olhos.

-Já começou?

-Não.

-E pretende fazer aqui? – Assenti. – Já pensou se eu dormisse com você e te visse aqui quase todos os dias? – Mordi o lábio. – Morde o lábio quando fica nervosa?

-Hum? – Fiquei confusa e envergonhada por ser o alvo de seus olhos verdes.

-Você. Desde que chegou aqui, morde o lábio inferior o tempo todo. Isso é nervosismo?

-Não, isso é: "por que eu estou dando trela para um homem que mal conheço?" – Ele riu.

-Você tem um gênio e tanto. - Comentou sorrindo. – Algo a acrescentar? – perguntou assim que me viu abrir e fechar a boca.

-Não.

_Céus!_ Como ele era lindo com esse sorriso sedutor...

Balancei a cabeça, fechando os olhos brevemente. Que merda eu estou pensando?

-Bem, Bella – Se levantou, passando a mão no cabelo. – Quer comer alguma coisa? Acabei de chegar do hospital e estou faminto! – Riu, encaminhando-se para o que eu imaginava ser a cozinha.

-Não, obrigada. Vou embora. – Botando-me a caminho da porta mais uma vez e, mais uma vez ele me deteve.

-Jante comigo! – Escutei-o gritar da cozinha.

O que fazer em uma hora como essas? Ignorá-lo e ir ou ficar e jantar? Merda, merda, merda!

Estava perdida em meus pensamentos quando o vi colocar a cabeça para fora e indicar a cozinha.

-Prometo que não vou te fazer comer besteira ou veneno. – Garantiu-me com um ar de diversão. – Vamos, venha.

Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando mudei de idéia e resolvi ficar, mas Edward estava sendo um perfeito cavalheiro comigo. E, o melhor de tudo era que eu não ia dormir com ele, só que... Não iria receber.

Sentei-me à mesa da cozinha e fiquei olhando-o preparar o que seria o jantar. Cozinhava de costas para mim, pegando coisas na geladeira. Seu apartamento se resumia em bom gosto para móveis e eletrônicos em geral e em organização e limpeza. Tudo era bem bonito e caro para um apartamento de faculdade, mas ignorei esse fato. Talvez ele gostasse de morar no luxo.

-Posso te pagar, Bella? – perguntou enquanto grelhava frango no forno.

-Pagar o quê?

-O nosso pequeno encontro.

-Hum? Não. De jeito nenhum. Não fiz nada, então... – Minhas palavras morreram em minha boca.

O vi se virar para mim e sorriu.

-Pagar pelo encontro e por ser minha companhia para o jantar. Vai precisar do dinheiro, não?

-Não vou aceitar seu dinheiro, na verdade nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Te atrapalhando.

-Não atrapalha. – Disse-me.

-Mas você mesmo disse que está cansado e deve querer ficar sozinho para descansar. E posso ter outro encontro com outra pessoa...

-Se quiser tanto o dinheiro... – Iniciou, sem me olhar, ainda estava de costas. – Podemos resolver isso. – Meu coração acelerou. Se virou e me observou, parecia falar sério. – Só se realmente quiser e, como eu havia dito, não vou forçá-la a dormir comigo.

-Bem... – Mordi o lábio e isso o fez sorrir, o que eu não entendi.

Eu realmente precisava do dinheiro e era por isso que eu estava ali; para dormir com ele e receber para poder pagar a faculdade que em breve começaria e eu não queria perder nada. Mas... Ao mesmo tempo não queria fazer isso. Depois de tanto pensar, dei a minha palavra final.

-Tudo bem. – Ele terminou de montar dois sanduiches, um para mim e outro para ele e colocou sobre a mesa, se sentando na minha frente, me olhando nos olhos.

-Tem certeza?

-Se isso não for te atrapalhar...

-Não vai, mas estou preocupado com você. Não acho que realmente queira e eu já disse que posso pagar só por ter vindo até aqui e me feito companhia que devo acrescentar foi boa. – Senti meu rosto corar, por isso abaixei minha cabeça.

-Não vou te fazer pagar por isso, seria baixo da minha parte.

-Certo... – disse lentamente, antes de voltar sua atenção ao sanduiche.

Olhei para o meu, que parecia delicioso e peguei-o devagar, provando. Tinha que admitir que ele sabia fazer um sanduiche como ninguém. Olhou-me esperançoso a fim de que eu fizesse algum comentário sobre sua obra.

-Está bom. – disse-lhe e ele sorriu.

-Obrigado. Não é a minha especialidade, mas dá para o gasto quando se mora sozinho e não se tem tempo.

-Gosta do que faz? – perguntei casualmente. Terminou de mastigar.

-Sim, apesar de ainda estar um pouco longe da minha graduação.

-São quantos semestres? – Me peguei interessada e isso não passou despercebido por ele.

-Doze. – Continuou. - Estou no oitavo. É bem cansativo, mas gosto muito, principalmente quando vou para o hospital. Gosto do contato com os pacientes, eles me fazem ser uma pessoa melhor... – Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e ele parecia absorto em seu próprio mundo. – Mudei muito depois disso, acho que passei a dar mais valor às coisas. – Terminou voltando o foco em seus olhos e me encarando.

Sorriu.

-Tem alguma área em especial? Alguma em que queira se especializar? – Perguntei, seguido de uma mordida no sanduiche.

-Pediatria. – Arregalei meus olhos e ele riu. – Parece surpresa.

-Bem... E estou. – Limpei minha boca, com o guardanapo. – Imagino que goste de crianças.

-Gosto muito. São os melhores pacientes, principalmente para se fazer amizades e... É claro que em alguns casos, acabo me apegando mesmo quando o final não é dos melhores.

-Entendi. – disse em um murmúrio. Sabia que ele falava na morte de seus pacientes.

-E quanto a você? – Olhei-o sem entender. – Por que Literatura?

-Gosto muito de Literatura em geral e, assim como você, gosto de crianças, por isso quero ser professora e ter esse mesmo contato. – Ele pareceu satisfeito com a minha resposta.

-Que bom. Você tem cara mesmo de que gosta de crianças. – Comentou.

-Tenho cara?

-Tem. Tem cara daquelas professoras que são todas atenciosas com seus alunos e que nunca se estressam quando um faz algo de realmente errado, só por causa de um coração mole. – Respirou e voltou a me encarar. – Você tem um coração mole?

Não consegui responder de primeira, pois estava distraída demais com sua beleza e com o som suave de sua bela voz. Clareei minha mente e respondi.

-Não sei... Talvez sim. Ou não. – Completei.

-Parece que tem. – Se levantou, levando seu prato consigo. Fiz o mesmo, uma vez que já tinha terminado.

Edward colocou seu prato na pia e encostou ao lado, me observando fazer o mesmo. Vi que a esponja estava logo ao lado da torneira, juntamente com detergente. Peguei-os e a louça para começar a lavar, quando Edward tocou em minhas mãos, a fim de me deter e eu senti como se tivesse levado um choque, deixando a louça cair dentro da pia e, por pouco, não quebrando o prato de vidro.

-Desculpe... – Murmurei ao vê-lo se afastar, recuando a mão como se tivesse sentindo a mesma coisa.

-Deixe isso aí, Bella. – Reclamou. – Você não veio aqui para lavar louça.

-Você fez, eu pelo menos lavo. – Olhei-o e ele fazia uma careta muito engraçada que eu não pude deixar de rir. – Por favor? – Nem esperei pela resposta e comecei a lavar.

Assim que terminei, ao me virar, vi que ele não estava mais na cozinha. Saí para a sala e o encontrei sentado no sofá, olhando em direção à janela. Certo. Agora eu estava nervosa, novamente. Isso tinha que ser agora.

Limpei a garganta, chamando sua atenção. Funcionou, ele me olhou e se levantou, pedindo para que eu o acompanhasse. Meu coração batia descompassado em meu peito, a cada passo que eu dava para mais dentro de seu apartamento. O vi entrar na primeira porta do corredor, seu quarto, onde tinha uma cama de casal que parecia gritar para que dormissem nela. Só dormir e nada mais.

Edward parou no meio do quarto e indicou o lugar.

-Bem, aqui estamos. Está certa disso? – perguntou mais uma vez e outra vez eu assenti, mordendo o meu lábio. – Certo.

Os passos que veio dando em minha direção, lentamente, como se estivesse me testando para ver se eu não ia mudar de idéia, faziam com que parecesse que meu coração fosse saltar de dentro de mim a qualquer minuto. Parou bem diante de mim, com seu corpo quase se encostando ao meu. Minha cabeça batia na altura de seu peito.

Sua mão pegou meu queixo. Nosso pequeno contato, mais uma vez, me deu um leve choque, uma sensação boa, mas o nervosismo não me deixava um segundo. Queria não ter que fazer...

Ergueu meu rosto em sua direção. Senti sua outra mão segurar a minha direita, fazendo pequenos círculos nela. Não conseguia decifrar seu olhar, até porque eu estava muito envergonhada.

-Pare de morder seu lábio. – Quase não o escutei de tão baixo soou sua voz. – Vai acabar se machucando. – Larguei meu lábio e o vi esboçar um sorriso angelical, e foi aí que eu me peguei presa em seu olhar. Por mais que eu lutasse para desconectar nossos olhares, não conseguia.

Edward largou meu rosto, mas sua outra mão ainda segurava a minha. Foi me puxando até sua cama. Me sentei e ele ficou de pé na minha frente, apenas me olhando, quando de repente foi se debruçando sobre mim, bem devagar. Fui descendo meu tronco até encontrar o macio do colchão, com Edward sobre mim, analisando-me e sem colocar todo o seu peso sobre o mim.

O vi olhar para a minha boca, como se pedisse permissão e me peguei olhando a dele também; parecia me chamar. Isso foi o suficiente para que ele abaixasse seu rosto a estar perto o suficiente para eu sentir sua respiração no meu. Seu cheiro era delicioso e embriagante. Fechei meus olhos assim que senti o contato delicado de nossas bocas.

Um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas, fazendo-me ir contra o corpo de Edward, que por sua vez, foi dando pequenos beijos pela minha boca, mordendo o meu lábio inferior, aquele que ele reclamava de eu estar mordendo. Estava me sentindo tão tonta por conta de nosso contato que não estava pensando em nada. Me beijou mais uma vez, só que desta vez foi _o _beijo. Senti sua língua quente contra a minha e começando a ficar mais ansiosa.

Passei minhas mãos para seu cabelo, sentindo o quão sedoso e gostoso eram, puxando-o mais para mim. Edward passou a mão para a minha cintura e se jogou para o lado, explorando minha boca. Nunca tinha provado um beijo tão bom quanto o dele, parecia que nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Eu tinha que dormir com ele se eu quisesse pagar a minha faculdade, só que isso não soava direito, digo, perder a minha virgindade por dinheiro, quando deveria ser por amor ou pelo o calor do momento...

Edward puxou meu lábio e eu senti uma das suas mãos entrar por debaixo da minha blusa. Senti um arrepio à sua mão tocar a minha barriga. Só conseguia me prender no calor de seus lábios e em puxá-lo para mais próximo, quase como se eu precisasse disso. Foi aí que as coisas começaram a esquentar e eu estava me sentindo cada vez mais suja. Não por estar com ele, mas por estar fazendo isso por dinheiro.

Uma lágrima escorreu sorrateiramente pelo meu rosto e, no segundo seguinte, Edward se afastou lentamente. Nem precisei abrir meus olhos para saber que ele me encarava. Tirei uma de minhas mãos de seu cabelo e limpei a lágrima que escorria. Olhei-o com a minha visão embaçada devido ao choro.

-Não posso fazer isso com você. – Sussurrou me olhando atentamente.

-Pode sim. – disse voltando minha mão para o seu cabelo e puxando-o de volta para mim, para mais perto, mas ele segurou a minha cintura e me empurrou delicadamente.

-Não. – disse sério.

Tirei minhas mãos dele e me sentei, voltando a secar as lágrimas. O vi se sentar ao meu lado

-Tem razão. – disse com um fio de voz. – Não consigo fazer isso. – Esperou que eu falasse. – Me sinto mal por estar fazendo isso por dinheiro, como se... Como se eu estivesse suja, não sei. Não me leve a mal, não é você, ao contrário, você está sendo super gentil e legal, mas... Não consigo... – Choraminguei.

-Está tudo bem. – Puxou-me para os seus braços, o que me surpreendeu, mas me permiti aconchegar-me neles. Sentia a sua respiração em minha cabeça. – Ainda posso te pagar, Bella.

-Não. E, por favor, pare de insistir. – Pedi enquanto me agarrava nele, como se a minha dor estivesse indo embora. Ele retribuiu meu abraço e não reclamou de eu ficar assim por alguns minutos. Ficou mexendo no meu cabelo.

Bocejei e ele também, ao mesmo tempo. Rimos fraco.

-Acho melhor irmos dormir. – Afastei-me e o olhei nos olhos, não deixando passar a parte do "nós" na frase. Falava sério. – Você pode dormir na minha cama que eu durmo na sala. – Continuei olhando-o incrédula, mas ele entendeu errado. – Prometo que não vou abusar de você ou algo assim de noite, enquanto dorme.

-Não... Não é isso. – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Depois do que fez essa noite, eu... Realmente confio em você, mas vai me deixar ficar aqui até amanhã? – Assentiu. – Uma pessoa que nem conhece? – Assentiu mais uma vez. Eu estava de boca aberta, me sentindo uma completa idiota.

-Sinto que posso confiar em você. – Deu de ombros, tranqüilo.

-Certo... – disse lentamente. Coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. – Vou atrapalhar.

-Não vai não. – Encarei-o e ele sorriu.

-Eu durmo no sofá. – Declarei. Ele estava certo quanto aos ônibus a essa hora da noite e muito mais por eu estar no campus, onde tem muito louco.

-Não. – disse simplesmente, se levantando.

Puxei-o pelo pulso, me pondo de pé e tentando inutilmente empurrá-lo de volta a cama. Acabou que ele se desequilibrou e me puxou junto, comigo caindo sobre ele. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio quando ele o quebrou.

-Podemos fazer um acordo. – Ia sair de cima dele, mas me segurou pelo pulso, mostrando que não tinha problema nenhum eu estar ali. Estranho. Pior que eu também não fazia menção de tentar sair de novo.

-Que tipo de acordo? – perguntei com a voz fraca por causa da aproximação dele.

-Podemos dividir a cama, nem eu e nem você ficamos no prejuízo.

-Mas é sua a cama e...

-Shiu... – Colocou o dedo sobre a minha boca e seus olhos que antes estavam nos meus, foram para seu dedo ainda sobre ela. Retirou-o e voltou a me olhar. – Sem mais conversa, moçinha.

-O quê...? – Ele havia me jogado para um lado da cama e puxou o edredom de baixo de mim, colocando-o por cima.

-Nem ouse sair daí ou te coloco de volta. – Pulou para fora da cama e eu já ia protestar caso ele fosse para o sofá, afinal, fizemos um acordo. Ao menos eu penso que ia reclamar por causa disso. Edward só apagou a luz e foi para o outro lado da cama, deitando-se. – Boa noite, Bella.

Me virei de costas para ele, ficando bem ciente quanto a presença ao meu lado, era difícil de esquecer quem estava dormindo na mesma cama que eu.

-Boa noite, Edward. – murmurei quase sem voz.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: Ó Edward! Onde está você nesse imenso mundo? Hahahah Sério... Não sei de mais nada ;D Quero um desse! Enfim, voltando a MINHA realidade, quero saber se está bom, uma droga, se esta é a pior que já leu ou a melhor... Qualquer coisa e, por favor, só não me xinguem :P**

**Agradecimentos:**

***Thamy* - Hahaha É o seu aniversário Sábado? Parabéns! Acho que te dei um presente adiantado, não? Hahaha Mereço review? :B E quanto ao seu palpite... QUASE! ;D Beijinhos, flor, até o próximo!**

***BHope* - Eba! Que bom que gostou! :D Postei! ;P Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***Ariel* - Não roa as unhas não! Hahahah Já postei! ;D Obrigada pela review e fico realmente feliz que esteja gostando.**

***roosi* - Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando ;D Beijinhos, flor, e até!**

***lc* - :DDDD Continuei! Esse capítulo vai fazer você continuar lendo? :B HAHAH Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***Renata* - Olha, eu não sei se vai ser igual a história dela até porque eu não li, porque foi uma idéia que surgiu na minha cabeça HAHAHA ;P Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado :DD Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.!**

***franfurtado* - Minha parenta! HAHAHA Ambas somos Furtado ;D Voltando ao que interessa... Eu coloquei o cabelo dele como sendo louro? QUE HORROR! :O Desculpa, não era para ser :/ E você acerto metade no palpite! Quase! :D Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***Gi Magno* - ARÁ! Para você ter essa resposta, só lendo :B (MÁ!) hahaha Espero que continue gostando ;P Beijinhos!**

***Raquel* - Obrigada! :D Postarei! ;D Beijinhos!**

***Gibeluh* - Hahaha Postei! :D Ounn! Fico feliz que queira mais e mais e mais ;DDDDD Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***juliamiranda* - Epa! Demorei? :D EBAAAA! Que bom que gostou! Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***Ana Alice Matos* - hahah É mesmo! É sempre assim, mas eu vou te contar um segredo: Comecei a escrever essa fic nas férias, conclusão: Já estou no 11º cap.! :O Mas um pouco de suspense é a alma do negócio HAHAHA Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***nicaele* - HAHAH Eu adoro acabar em parte desse tipo, porque aí faz as leitoras quererem mais e ficarem curiosas! (bicha má!) :D Ounn que bom que gostou, fico muuuuiiiito feliz! Beijinhos!**

**UFA! Acabei! OBRIGADA, MENINAS! :DDD**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;***

**Lina Furtado.**

**N/B: hahhahah olha como o Edward é cavalheiro não?  
mas enfim espero que tenham gostado e qualquer problema me falem, ou falem com a Lininha também...  
Ahhh já ia me esquecendo, deixem uma review e façam a autora feliz!  
**


	4. Certo

**Capítulo 4. **

**Edward's POV.**

Eu estava cansado de tanto estudar para as minhas provas que seriam todas essa semana. Xingava mentalmente cada professor meu, uma vez que decidiram marcas as provas para a mesma semana. Sorte que já estávamos acabando. _Inferno!_ Cada vez mais sentia como se eu tivesse mergulhado mais em mim mesmo, sem ter tempo nem para falar com os meus familiares, com quem eu era realmente próximo.

Cheguei ao hospital, indo direto para os meus afazeres. Estava me sentindo cansado, a exaustão me batia com força, mas usei a minha reserva de energia para me manter são e continuar com o meu trabalho. O único com quem eu ainda mantinha conversa regularmente era o meu pai, Carlisle. Ele além de ser o diretor geral, era o dono do hospital.

Era claro que correram especulações sobre mim aqui dentro, do tipo que eu estava aqui só por causa dele, mas com o tempo fui provando que não precisava dele se eu quisesse me tornar um verdadeiro médico. Emmett, meu irmão mais velho, ainda vinha uma vez ou outra atrás de mim a fim de saber se eu ainda estava vivo, me perturbando todas às vezes, mandando eu me divertir. Como se divertir com as minhas provas aí? Sem chance.

Cheguei à área do hospital que eu mais gostava; a pediatria. E logo que entrei, encontrei a minha paciente favorita, Ashley. Ela estava deitada com sua usual cara de tédio, e sua cabeça coberta por um lenço azul, olhando as outras crianças brincarem. Ashley tinha câncer desde que nasceu e sua vida se resumiu em ficar em hospitais fazendo tratamentos, e eu adorava o sorriso maduro da garota de _oit_o anos de idade. Ela era uma adulta no corpo de uma criança.

Aproximei-me de sua cama, com as no bolso e sorri ao vê-la me olhar e revirar os olhos.

-Oi, Ash. – Saudei-a.

-Já sei o que falai falar: Deveria estar brincando com as outras crianças, isso seria bom para você! – Disse com uma voz zombativa e extremamente fina. Franzi o cenho e ela sustentou o meu olhar com uma careta.

-Não ia, mas já que falou... – Ela grunhiu e virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Ri dela. – Vamos, Ash! Anime-se! Você está melhorando aos poucos, devido aos fortes medicamentos e logo poderá deixar o hospital. – Garanti-lhe.

Ela apenas me olhou e soltou um suspiro longo e pesado.

-Queria te ignorar. – disse ela e, eu não pude deixar de soltar um riso. Analisou o meu rosto e torceu o nariz. – Por que está com essa cara de super cansado?

-Não estou dormindo muito bem. – Admiti, puxando uma cadeira para o lado de sua cama. Observou-me com os olhos azuis e fundos. – Tenho tido pouco tempo para o estudo, por isso passo a maior parte da madrugada estudando para os exames.

-Hum... Isso não está te fazendo nada bem. – Ergueu a mão e apontou para mim. – Olhe só para você! Está horrível! A barba crescendo, olheiras, cabelo bagunçado, mas não no bagunçado normal, parece mais um ninho de passarinho mal feito... Sério, você precisa de férias.

Ri, bagunçando ainda mais o meu cabelo, para irritá-la.

Ash era como a perfeita irmã mais nova – ai de mim se Alice me escutasse falar isso em voz alta. Ela sempre me fazia rir quando eu estou chato e entediante, exatamente como agora.

-Obrigado pela informação, criança. – disse sorrindo. Ela riu pela primeira fez desde que cheguei aqui hoje. Meu pager apitou, me avisando dos meus compromissos e me levantei. – Tenho que ir, o trabalho me chama. – Beijei sua testa. – Cuide-se. – disse por cima do ombro enquanto saí dali.

Ashley tinha razão eu precisava me cuidar um pouco mais.

O dia se passou sem preocupações, mas nos meus horários livres, corria para os dormitórios do hospital para estudar mais. Quando terminou meu turno fui para o meu apartamento no campus da faculdade. Chegando láa, decidi que pouco ligava para a prova de amanhã. Tinha estudado já, mas ainda sentia que precisava de mais, só que dessa vez não liguei. Iria relaxar hoje.

Entrei direto para o banho, demorando mais do que o normal e saí, começando a fazer a minha barba. Depois que me arrumei, fui arrumar o apartamento que estava uma completa bagunça. Mesmo cansado e implorando por uma cama, consegui terminar. Deitei-me no sofá e comecei a rodar nos canais da TV, enquanto o sono não batia. Isso era engraçado, estava cansado mais ao mesmo tempo alerta, elétrico, como se estivesse ligado em uma tomada.

Olhei para o relógio que marcava dez horas da noite.

-Vou ver se eu durmo, pelo menos um pouco. – disse a mim mesmo, ao me pôr de pé e desligar a TV.

Quando dei as costas à porta, tocam a campainha. Fiz uma careta e eu era capaz de socar a pessoa que estivesse atrás dela, mas iria me conter... Ao máximo.

Abri a porta e dou de cara com o sorriso infantil do meu enorme irmão mais velho, com os braços abertos. Fiquei surpreso pela sua aparição e ainda mais há essa hora.

-Irmãozinho! – Ele berrou e entrou, em abraçando com força. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer, mas no fim, retribuo rapidamente.

-Emmett... O que está fazendo aqui? –Não pude evitar perguntar, já imaginando o pior.

-Que isso? Não posso fazer uma visita? – O conhecia bastante o suficiente para saber quando ele estava aprontando.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Pode, só... O que quer? Estou cansado. – disse, virando-me.

-Ahh! Te trouxe um presente, para você se divertir e... Se cansar mais um pouquinho. – Com essa eu tive que voltar a olhá-lo, sem entender. Ele apenas mantinha seu sorri, só que logo mudou para um malicioso.

-Emm... – Ia falar, mas ele me interrompeu.

-Quieto. É bom! Você vai gostar! – disse animadamente.

_Que merda ele está falando... ?_, pensei.

-Bella. – Ele se virou, chamando por alguém.

Meus olhos rapidamente caíram em direção à porta, mas só depois de alguns segundos que apareceu alguém. Quando uma garota apareceu. Devo ter ficado de boca aberta, quando me vi com os meus olhos presos na figura a minha frente. Ela era linda de um jeito jovial, seus olhos eram castanhos, em um tom perfeito com a cor de sua pele clara e parecia um pouco perdida, mas detectei algo mais... Medo, talvez.

Emmett a indicou para entrar.

-O que significa isso? – perguntei à Emmett sem tirar meus olhos sobre a garota.

-Seu presente, ora! – Respondeu ele com uma imensa felicidade, como se tivesse feito uma caridade que valia para toda uma vida. – Bem, vou deixá-los sozinhos para... Vocês sabem.

-Não, eu não sei. – Eu disse rapidamente e finalmente tirando os meus olhos dela.- Emmett, explique-se. – Exigi.

-Está é Bella e, Bella, este é o meu irmão que te falei, Edward. – Fiquei confuso. Ele tinha falado de mim para ela? - Não te disse que eu era o mais bonito? – Riu de sua piada e eu me remexi ainda não entendendo. Olhei-a e vi que mordia o lábio, enquanto prestava atenção. Era um sinal óbvio de nervosismo.

-Você a drogou? – Soltei sem pensar e quando vi já estava próximo dela, a fim de ver se ela estava bem, mas vi que ela ficou tensa, por isso dei um passo para trás. Murmurei um desculpe e olhei-a querendo que respondesse a minha pergunta.

Ela seriamente parecia perdida. Não sabia como ficava, seu jeito de se mexer mostrava o quão desconfortável estava, mas, estranhamente, não retirava os olhos de mim. Logo notou e desviou o olhar, abaixando-o e corando levemente. Ela era muito bonita... _Mesmo_.

-Humm... Desculpe? – Sua voz não lhe fazia mau jus - era perfeita para ela – apesar de quase não ter escutado.

-Ele a drogou? – perguntei novamente. Estava com medo de Emmett ter feito alguma merda com ela.

-_Argh_, Edward! Ela não é uma paciente! - Exclamou. - Apesar que pode brincar de médico...

-Calado, Emmett! – Gritei para ele antes de voltar minha atenção à ela. – E então?

-Não. – Suspirei.

Olhei para Emmett querendo explicações, mas ele não parecia que iria fazer isso.

-Bem, vou indo. – Empurrou levemente a garota para mais para dentro do apartamento. – Vejo vocês depois. Tchau, Bella. – E se foi.

Qual era o problema dele? Será que eu merecia os irmãos que tinha? E além do quê, qual seria seu propósito ao me trazê-la, trazer uma garota que mal conheço e dizendo ser ela o meu presente? Se bem que ela... _Esqueça! Nem se atreva a continuar o pensamento!_, gritei mentalmente.

Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Bem... – Iniciei, mas escolhendo direito as minhas palavras e o por onde começaria. - Por que ele a trouxe aqui? – Pronto. Isso parecia bom.

-Como... – Estava falando em um sussurrou, mas logo limpou a garganta e voltou a um som audível. – Como o seu irmão disse... Sou seu presente.

Não pude deixar de ficar surpreso. Ela não tinha cara de prostituta, mas, afinal, prostitutas tem cara? Tem sim e ela não tem. Ergui a sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer que está aqui para dormir comigo? – A vi assentir e foi aí que me irritei com a idéia idiota de Emmett. – Pelos céus! – Levei minhas mãos ao ar. – Quantos anos tem? Dezessete? – Estava realmente irritado, ela era tão nova!

-Na verdade, tenho dezoito. – Não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo. – Sabe, sou livre para fazer o que eu quiser com essa idade, faz diferença.

-Tanto faz! - Extravasei, mas logo me contive. - Só... Não acredito que ele fez isso! – _Arghhh!_ Estava quase arrancando os meus cabelos!

-Ele só quer que você se divirta...

Sério mesmo que ela estava defendendo o meu irmão? Olhei-a sem entender e mais uma vez, soltei sem pensar.

-Ao que parece, você é nova nisso. É virgem?

Ela contorceu o rosto em uma careta engraçada, o que me fez segurar o riso, mas ela acabou gritando. E eu fiquei sem reação.

-Por algum acaso está estampado no meu rosto? – perguntou irritada.

-Não, só... Parece que não sabe o que vai fazer. – Ela corou e fez mais uma vez a careta. Provavelmente não era para ter dito em voz alta.

-Desculpe...

-Não houve nada. – Me sentei no sofá impotente. Não sabia o que fazer e isso cabia exatamente à ela, que parecia saber menos que eu. O único jeito seria forçar uma conversa. – Seu nome é Bella ou é um apelido?

-Apelido. Meu nome, na verdade, é Isabella, mas é muito grande, por isso prefiro Bella. – Explicou e eu não precisava saber que ela estava corada com isso. Era bonito sua pequena reação. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Então, Bella, o que quer fazer? Não vou te forçar a dormir comigo, pode ficar tranqüila. – Completei ao vê-la tensa daquele jeito.

Ela relaxou um pouco, mas seus ombros ainda estavam um pouco.

-Se não vai... Vou embora.

Olhei-a sem entender até que a vi dar um passo em direção à porta, mas o mais estranho foi que automaticamente eu disse que não e quando notei que fiz isso, tive que pensar rápido. Fui até ela e a vi instantaneamente ficar tensa, de novo.

-Como vai voltar para casa? Bella? – Chamei para saber se estava bem, pois não se virava para mim.

Ela se virou lentamente, parecia com medo... Mas aí entendi. Ela devia estar com medo de que eu fosse fazer alguma coisa contra ela, só que mesmo assim, tinha dito que não dormiria com ela se ela não quisesse.

-De ônibus. – disse rapidamente.

-Há essa hora? Não, por favor, fique. Se quiser te levo. Onde você mora? – Não entendia a minha urgência, mas imaginei que fosse por causa da minha natureza, por eu ser médico, a minha profissão era me preocupar com as pessoas.

-Humm... Não precisa. Sei me virar. – Seus olhos eram sempre lindos desse jeito...?

Que retardado eu era! Claro que ela não me diria o endereço. Sorri, abaixando a minha cabeça.

-Está certa. Não pode contar seu endereço à um estranho. Mas... Não pode voltar a essa hora, Bella. – Eu estava, de fato, preocupado.

-Não, estou bem. Sério. – Garantiu. – Vou indo. – Voltou a caminhar para a porta, mas parou e me olhou, enquanto me sentava no sofá.

-Por que decidiu fazer isso? – Sustentei seu olhar.

-Porque preciso de dinheiro para pagar a minha faculdade de Literatura. – Estreitei os olhos. Ela precisava de dinheiro, esse era o ponto. Precisava para poder se formar e por isso resolveu vender seu corpo...

-Já começou? – perguntei.

-Não.

-E pretende fazer aqui? – Assentiu. – Já pensou se eu dormisse com você e te visse aqui quase todos os dias? – Ela mordeu o lábio e me peguei observando isso. – Morde o lábio quando fica nervosa?

-Hum? – Ficou confusa e envergonhada. Corou mais uma vez...

-Você. – Tentei explicar. - Desde que chegou aqui, morde o lábio inferior o tempo todo. Isso é nervosismo?

-Não, isso é: "por que eu estou dando trela para um homem que mal conheço?" – Ri de sua espontaneidade.

-Você tem um gênio e tanto. – Comentei ainda sorrindo e a vi abrir e fechar a boca como se fosse falar mais alguma coisa, mas preferiu o contrário – Algo a acrescentar?

Balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos brevemente. Parecia que estava em uma espécie de briga interna, podia afirmar isso, pois eu lia muito bem as pessoas – um dom, talvez.

-Bem, Bella – Me levantei. – Quer comer alguma coisa? Acabei de chegar do hospital e estou faminto! – Ri.

Estava confuso, só sentia que não podia dizer tchau para ela. Era estranho, nem ao menos a conhecia direito para isso, só que tinha que admitir que a atração havia sido instantânea. Repetia na minha cabeça o tempo todo: Ela é só uma garota, ela é só uma garota, ela é muito nova, ela é muito nova...

Enquanto isso fui caminhando para a cozinha. Abri a geladeira e procurei alguma coisa rápida para comer.

-Não, obrigada. Vou embora. – Escutei-a dar mais um passo. Apoiei-me na bancada e fiz uma careta, querendo me xingar com medo de me arrepender disso depois, mas mesmo assim o fiz.

-Jante comigo! – Gritei para que ouvisse.

Como não houve resposta, mas também não havia escutado passos, imaginava se ela ainda estava ali. Espiei para fora da cozinha, reprimi um suspiro ao vê-la.

-Prometo que não vou te fazer comer besteira ou veneno. – Garanti. Isso era tão confuso que chegava a ser engraçado. – Vamos, venha.

Voltei para a cozinha quando vi que ela iria jantar comigo. Será que eu inventaria de oferecer um jantar a uma estranha qualquer, mesmo que eu estivesse atraído por ela? Com certeza não, eu tinha um senso de auto-preservação... Não era o que estava parecendo... Mas ela parecia tão indefesa e inocente...

Enquanto ocupava a minha cabeça com meus pensamentos, fui preparando alguns filés de frango. O meu estoque de mantimentos estava péssimo devido a minha falta de tempo. Certo. Ash estava certa quando disse que eu precisava de férias.

Estava ciente da presença dela, sentada à mesa da cozinha, olhando tudo o que eu fazia. Ela precisava do dinheiro e precisava dormir comigo para isso e, por mais que eu não me opusesse, também não queria o seu mal. Longe de mim!

-Posso te pagar, Bella? – perguntei sem a intenção de ferir seus sentimentos.

-Pagar o quê? – Devolveu a pergunta de um modo inocente. Sorri de costas para ela.

-O nosso pequeno encontro.

-Hum? Não. De jeito nenhum. Não fiz nada, então... – Calou-se, mas eu decidi mantê-la falando. Me distraindo.

Virei-me e sorri.

-Pagar pelo encontro e por ser minha companhia para o jantar. Vai precisar do dinheiro, não?

-Não vou aceitar seu dinheiro, - disse decidida. - Na verdade nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Te atrapalhando...

-Não atrapalha. – Disse convicto e rápido demais, temia do como interpretaria isso.

-Mas você mesmo disse que está cansado e deve querer ficar sozinho para descansar. E posso ter outro encontro com outra pessoa... – Essa idéia me irritou.

-Se quiser tanto o dinheiro... – Insisti. Ela não deveria ter outro encontro. – Podemos resolver isso. – Eu falava sério e ela me olhava incrédulo. – Só se realmente quiser e, como eu havia dito, não vou forçá-la a dormir comigo. – disse mais uma vez.

-Bem... – Mordeu o lábio e eu sorri. Morder o lábio era sim, _de fato_, um sinal de nervosismo.

Fiquei observando-a se decidir, até que resolvi me mexer, finalizando nossos sanduiches.

-Tudo bem. – Ela decidiu e eu voltei a mesa, tentando manter o meu rosto impassível. Coloquei sobre a mesa o nosso jantar e me sentei, olhando finalmente em seus olhos castanhos belíssimos.

-Tem certeza? – perguntei novamente.

_Não vou fazer isso como ela_, meu lado mais bondoso gritou.

-Se isso não for te atrapalhar... – Logo o meu demônio pessoal se açoitou, agradecendo a ela.

-Não vai, mas estou preocupado com você. – Fui completamente sincero. - Não acho que realmente queira e eu já disse que posso pagar só por ter vindo até aqui e me feito companhia que devo acrescentar foi boa. – Sincero demais.

Uma significativa quantidade de sangue se acumulou em suas bochechas. Tive vontade de estender a mão e tocá-las para sentir o quão macio e quente pareciam ser. Abaixou a cabeça.

-Não vou te fazer pagar por isso, seria baixo da minha parte.

-Certo... – disse lentamente. Tinha que desviar o curso dos meus pensamentos ao dar uma mordida em meu sanduiche.

Ela, lentamente, pegou o dela e mordeu. Observei cada pequeno movimento, estava fascinada, vidradado. Acho que interpretou errado o meu olhar ao dizer que estava bom, agradeci por isso.

-Está bom. – Sorri.

-Obrigado. Não é a minha especialidade, mas dá para o gasto quando se mora sozinho e não se tem tempo.

-Gosta do que faz? – perguntou casualmente. Terminei de mastigar para poder responder.

-Sim, apesar de ainda estar um pouco longe da minha graduação.

-São quantos semestres? – Ela estava interessada, isso era... Muito bom.

-Doze. Estou no oitavo. É bem cansativo, mas gosto muito, principalmente quando vou para o hospital. Gosto do contato com os pacientes, eles me fazem ser uma pessoa melhor... Mudei muito depois disso, acho que passei a dar mais valor às coisas. –Havia falado demais e eu fiquei envergonhado por isso.

Sorri timidamente.

-Tem alguma área em especial? Alguma em que queira se especializar?

-Pediatria. – Arregalou os belos olhos. Ri com seu ato. – Parece surpresa.

-Bem... E estou. – Limpou a boca, com o guardanapo. – Imagino que goste de crianças.

-Gosto muito. – Sorri abertamente, logo me lembrando de Ash. - São os melhores pacientes, principalmente para se fazer amizades e... É claro que em alguns casos, acabo me apegando mesmo quando o final não é dos melhores.

-Entendi. – disse em um murmúrio.

-E quanto à você? – Mudei um pouco o curso da conversa. Queria saber mais sobre ela. – Por que Literatura?

-Gosto muito de Literatura em geral e, assim como você, gosto de crianças, por isso quero ser professora e ter esse mesmo contato. – Fiquei feliz em ouvir, principalmente a última parte.

-Que bom. Você tem cara mesmo de que gosta de crianças. – Comentei, sem deixar de analisar cada traço de seu rosto.

-Tenho cara? – Pareceu surpresa.

-Tem. Tem cara daquelas professoras que são todas atenciosas com seus alunos e que nunca se estressam quando um faz algo de realmente errado, só por causa de um coração mole. – Sustentei seu olhar por alguns segundos antes de seguir. – Você tem um coração mole?

-Não sei... Talvez sim. Ou não. – Completou com dúvida.

-Parece que tem. – Levantei-me a fim de levar meu prato a pia e senti que ela fazia o mesmo. Dei espaço para que ela colocasse o prato dentro dela, me encostando na bancada e a observando.

Ela rapidamente analisou o lugar, quando vi que estava planejando lavar a louça. Assim que tocou no prato, puxando a esponja junto, fui impedi-la, tocando em suas mãos e me afastei rapidamente como se eu tivesse sentido um choque correr pelo meu corpo. Ela pareceu sentir o mesmo e acabou soltando o prato, por pouco não o deixando quebrar.

-Desculpe... – Murmurou.

-Deixe isso aí, Bella. – Reclamei, tentando desviar o meu pensamento sobre o repentino choque. – Você não veio aqui para lavar louça.

-Você fez, eu pelo menos lavo. – Fiz uma careta de reprovação e ela riu, logo me ignorando e voltando a tentar lavar.

Tinha que sair dali. Eu precisava colocar os meus pensamentos em ordem por alguns minutos. Deixei-a na cozinha e fui me sentar no sofá da sala. Não demorou muito e pude sentir sua presença, junto à porta da cozinha. Não a olhava. Meus olhos estavam perdidos no céu escuro do lado de fora.

Escutei-a limpar a garganta e nesse meio tempo enquanto eu a chamava para me acompanhar ao meu quarto, me sentia um completo ridículo. Parecia que quem ia perder a virgindade hoje, seria eu, devido ao quão nervoso estava. Estava nervoso por mim e por ela, pois não queria que fizesse algo que não queria, mas... _Maldição!_ Já havia dito que daria o dinheiro sem que ela precisasse dormir comigo! Queria ajudá-la e esse sentimento de preocupação me tomava conta – mais uma vez, devia ser por causa da minha carreira e pelo ingênuo rosto de Bella.

Parei no meio do meu quarto, mostrando-o para ela e sem nem ao menos saber o que fazer.

-Bem, aqui estamos. Está certa disso? – perguntei e ela assentiu - mais uma vez, a vi morder o maldito lábio. – Certo. – disse lentamente.

Como ela não sabia como começar, teria que tomar as rédeas a partir de agora e já até sabia onde começar. Era incrível a atração que eu senti a por aquela garota!

Caminhei lentamente em sua direção, a vendo-a ficar ainda mais tensa, seus ombros me mostravam o quão claro estava. Parei bem diante dela, apenas a olhando por alguns breves segundos, mas não consegui evitar que minha mão fosse para o seu queixo e o erguesse em minha direção.

Queria ter uma visão melhor de seu belo rosto e da bela mordida que ela mesma dava em seu lábio inferior. Nosso pequeno toque surgiu com o choque novamente, mas, ao que parece, ele se manteve constante enquanto nos mantínhamos em contato. Levei minha mão livre para a sua e a peguei delicadamente, fazendo pequenos círculos nela.

Eu apenas torcia para que ela não se arrependesse ao fim. O mais estranho de tudo era o tamanho da intensidade que seus olhos irradiavam para os meus, sentia-me preso e refém de seu mar castanho. Ela estava corada, sentia o calor de seu rosto, até mesmo em seu queixo.

-Pare de morder seu lábio. – Minha voz soou estranha, fraca e... Nervosa, talvez. – Vai acabar se machucando. – A vi largar o lábio quase que instantaneamente e isso me arrancou um sorriso.

Puxei-a em direção à minha cama, fazendo-a se sentar, comigo de frente para ela. Estava hipnotizado, deixei que meu corpo me guiasse, mas mesmo assim ainda me mantinha em plena consciência de que se ela não quisesse, eu pararia. Debrucei-me devagar em sua direção, pairando em cima dela, sem deixar colocar todo meu peso.

Olhei para o vermelho convidativo de sua boca, queria sua permissão para beijá-la, só que quando vi que seus olhos estavam grudados nos meus lábios, senti que aquela era a minha resposta; sim, eu podia. Abaixei-me ainda mais em sua direção e fechei meus olhos assim que senti sua fraca respiração bater contra o meu rosto. Seu cheiro era maravilhoso!

O encontro de nossas bocas foi delicado, apenas curtindo o contato. O choque havia sido ainda mais intenso o que rendeu uma reação do meu corpo, obviamente. Bella também não havia ajudado quando seu corpo foi contra o meu, parecendo pedir por mais. Não querendo ser indelicado, fui intercalando beijos em sua boca, mordendo seu lábio inferior, o que ela tanto mordia... Não me agüentei e finalmente a beijei de _verdade_ e... Que beijo! Céus!

Aprofundei ainda mais o nosso beijo do tanto que estava bom. Ela beijava divinamente e o incrível era que nossas bocas se encaixaram perfeitamente! Bella correspondeu à minha ansiedade, agarrando o meu cabelo mais próximo da nuca, provocando-me um arrepio involuntário. Joguei-me para o lado e a puxei mais contra mim, sentia seu coração pulsar loucamente, assim como o meu. Passei minha mão para dentro de sua blusa, encontrando sua pele quente feito fogo, tocando em sua barriga. Estava começando a ficar fora de mim enquanto Bella ia me puxando para mais um beijo desesperado, só que a senti amolecer, como se cedesse completamente a mim e, ao que parecia, não iria fazer nada e me deixaria fazer o que quisesse. Comecei a me sentir mal, ainda mais quando senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto, afastei-me instantaneamente, encarando-a.

Estava de olhos fechados, ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas no meu cabelo, com sua expressão triste. Ela retirou uma das mãos e secou rapidamente a lágrima que escorria, enquanto abria os olhos vermelhos devido ao choro. Senti-me quebrar por dentro. Como eu era desprezível em aceitar isso só por causa de uma maldita atração!

-Não posso fazer isso com você. – Sussurrei sem tirar meus olhos sobre seu rosto.

-Pode sim. – disse voltando sua mão para o meu cabelo e puxando-me de volta para si. Era quase impossível de resistir, mas forcei-me a tomar o controle de mi. Empurrei-a delicadamente.

-Não. – disse sério.

Tirou suas mãos de mim e se sentou, secando melhor suas lágrimas. Sentei-me também e a observava. Não sabia o que ela faria a partir de agora.

-Tem razão. – disse com um fio de voz. – Não consigo fazer isso. Me sinto mal por estar fazendo isso por dinheiro, como se... Como se eu estivesse suja, não sei. Não me leve a mal, não é você, ao contrário, você está sendo super gentil e legal, mas... Não consigo... – Tive vontade de reconfortá-la e não me opus por causa de nossa intimidade de antes.

-Está tudo bem. – Puxei-a para os meus braços. Notei que ela se surpreendeu, mas não se opôs. Sua cabeça estava contra o meu peito, enquanto se aconchegava mais em mim. Abaixei meu rosto em seu cabelo, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso. – Ainda posso te pagar, Bella.

-Não. E, por favor, pare de insistir. – Pediu enquanto se agarrava mais em mim. Retribui seu abraço e senti como se devesse fazer alguma coisa por ela. Sentia-me estranho, tinha perguntas que surgiram de repente em mim que precisavam urgentemente serem respondidas.

Fiquei mexendo em seu cabelo até que ela bocejou e acabei fazendo o mesmo; arrancando risos fracos de nós dois.

-Acho melhor irmos dormir. – Afastou-se de mim e me olhou nos olhos, o que eu não tinha entendido. Teria eu dito algo de errado? Tratei logo de explicar. – Você pode dormir na minha cama que eu durmo na sala. – Continuou olhando-me incrédula. – Prometo que não vou abusar de você ou algo assim de noite, enquanto dorme.

-Não... Não é isso. – Ergui a sobrancelha, não estava entendendo. – Depois do que fez essa noite, eu... Realmente confio em você, mas vai me deixar ficar aqui até amanhã? – Assenti contente pela parte em que disse que confiava em mim. – Uma pessoa que nem conhece? – Assenti mais uma vez. Ela estava de boca aberta e tive que rir.

-Sinto que posso confiar em você. – Fui sincero, dando de ombros.

-Certo... – disse lentamente. Colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás da orelha. – Vou atrapalhar.

-Não vai não. – Disse, mais uma vez, rápido demais. Sorri constrangido.

-Eu durmo no sofá. – Declarou, o que me deixou contente em pelo menos ter aceitado dormir aqui.

-Não. – disse simplesmente, me levantando.

Puxou-me pelo pulso, acho que tentando não me deixar sair enquanto se punha de pé, mas acabei tropeçando no pé da cama e caindo de volta à ela, com Bella sobre mim. Ficamos nos olhando em silêncio quando eu o quebrei.

-Podemos fazer um acordo. – Ia sair de cima de mim, mas segurei-a pelo pulso, mostrando que não tinha problema nenhum estar ali. Não _queria_ que saísse dali. O melhor foi que não tentou novamente. Estranho, porém bom.

-Que tipo de acordo? – perguntou com sua voz fraca e rouca, extremamente sexy...

-Podemos dividir a cama, nem eu e nem você ficamos no prejuízo.

-Mas é sua a cama e...

-Shiu... – Quando vi, levei meu dedo indicador em sua boca, calando-a, pegando-me com olhos presos em seus lábios. Retirei rápido e voltei a olhar em seus olhos. – Sem mais conversa, moçinha.

-O quê...? – Não dei tempo para que falasse mais alguma coisa, pois a peguei pela cintura e a joguei para um lado da cama, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a colcha de baixo de si e colocava por cima, cobrindo-a

-Nem ouse sair daí ou te coloco de volta. – Sorri ao ver seu rosto de espanto. Levantei-me e fui apagar as luzes, logo em seguida voltando para a cama e me deitando ao seu lado, puxando a colcha um pouco para mim também.– Boa noite, Bella.

Virou-se de costas e murmurou antes de irmos dormir:

-Boa noite, Edward. – Não queria ter sentido um estúpido arrepio sumir em mim ao escutar meu nome sair de sua boca.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: Eu sei, eu sei... Também não suporto quando as autoras de fic fazem um capítulo só do ponto de vista do outro, sem mais nada a acrescentar, mas, garanto que isso foi necessário. Ia ficar grande demais! ;D**

**No próximo capítulo terá mais de Bella e Edward, só que separados (É uma necessidade). Depois, sem ser no próximo, no próximo do próximo (Deu para entender...? haha) os dois vão se encontrar de novo! E coisinhas bonitinhas acontecerão! :]**

**Reviews? Obrigadinha e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Lina Furtado.**

**N/B: Hey pessoas, gostaram? **

**Eu juro que o Edward não é meu personagem favorito, mas se eu tivesse nessa situação, ahhh eu pegava!ahhahahah, mas enfim, eu ainda prefiro outros...**

**Ahhh já ia me esquecendo, vocês também podem lembrar de mim nas reviews viu, eu não me importo e nem a Lina...**

**Beijos **

**Pati**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

***Alice's Doll" – Opa! Se vendem, por favor, me passa o endereço que vou hoje! HAHAHA' Quem não queria um lindão e cavalheiro como ele, não? ;D Obrigadão por estar gostando e pelo grande incentivo de continuar! ;P Beijinhos e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ;]**

***Ariel* - Não é? Hahah Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.! ;]**

***roosi* - Você é das minhas, não SUPORTA o Jacob e sim, ele vai aparecer, mas não para atrapalhar, só um mero personagem sem muita importância ;D Por isso, fique tranqüila ;] Beijinhos e até o próximo! ;***

***Thamy* - EBA! Obrigada! :D Fico feliz em ver que estou indo no caminho certo da fic! Beijinhos e parabéns de novo! ;***

***Ana Alice Matos* - Menina, não tem problema você se empolgar na review, não viu? ;] Eu adoro ler, então, ZERO de problema! E, NOSSA! Obrigada! Sério, sem palavras para agradecer o incentivo que tu me fez ao dizer que EU escrevo bem... Sem palavras, MESMO! E, respondendo a sua pergunta, não. Nas minhas outras fic, eu não tinha feito lemons, mas isso depende muito do quê as leitora daqui vão querer, porque do mesmo modo que você disse, eu gosto de momentos fofos dos dois e, ao detalhar o momento do sexo (Não que eu tenha problema com isso) acho que fica algo íntimo demais e acaba estragando o "momento fofo", mas se quiserem, assim farei! ;D Agora eu que falei demais! HAHA' Beijinhos e até o próximo! ;***

***Julia Miranda* - Não surta não, por favor! Postei! :D Obrigada, fofa! Beijinhos e até o próximo! ;***

***Isa Stream* - :x Isso, sobre a Renée, só no próximo, mas prometo que não demorarei para postar ;] Obrigada mais uma vez e até o próximo! ;***

***franfurtado* - Também acho, parenta! HAHAH' Até o próximo! ;***

***SimoneLuiza* - Lindo de todos os jeitos, pelo menos aqui! HAHA' ;D Beijinhos e obrigada! Até o próximo! ;***

***Vivi LeBeau* - Mas se achar é para me falar MESMO, viu? :D haha Obrigada, as vezes eu acho que eu viajo demais para imaginar esse tipo de estórias... Enfim! HAHA Olha, eu acho que devo postar de dois em dois dias, por enquanto! Depois se as coisas ficarem pesadas demais para mim, por conta da faculdade, talvez o intervalo aumente, ok? Beijinhos ;***

***tami-sushi* - Adoro leitoras! Obrigada, flor! Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.! ;***

***Maah* - Obrigada!:DDDDD Beijinhos e continuarei! ;***

**OBRIGADA E MEGA BEIJOS PARA TODAS! :D**


	5. Oh céus!

**Capítulo 5. Oh céus!**

Acordei ainda com sono, mas notei que tinha acordado bem cedo, pois o sol ainda não brilhava muito. Ao abrir melhor os meus olhos, notei que não estava em casa. Franzi o cenho, me remexendo na cama e vendo uma figura deitada ao meu lado, quando lembranças da noite passada me invadiram.

_Edward Cullen._

Esse nome estava martelando na minha cabeça. Fiquei olhando seu rosto suave ao dormir até notar que eu tinha que ir embora. Me levantei devagar e pulei para fora da cama, dando um última olhada para o seu belo rosto. Encostei a porta de seu quarto e voltei á sala do apartamento, procurando por um papel e caneta, achando-os na mesa de centro. Me sentei no sofá e rapidamente escrevi um recado, enquanto pegava as minhas coisas, abria a porta do apartamento e saía para o corredor.

Caminhei por eles, á procura da saída até achá-la e enfim conseguir sair dali. Enquanto eu andava pelo campus atrás de um ponto de ônibus, mexi em minha bolsa, atrás do celular, que ao pegá-lo notei que sua bateria havia ido para o espaço.

-Ótimo! - murmurei irritada, continuando a minha caminhada.

Achei enfim o ponto de ônibus e tive que esperar alguns minutos até um aparecer para onde eu queria ir. Não demorou muito e cheguei à rua onde eu morava. Entrei em casa, largando minhas coisas sobre o sofá e indo tomar um belo de um banho e trocar essas roupas que eu odeio. Liguei, antes de entrar debaixo do chuveiro, o celular na tomada perto da pia.

Depois de assim feito, já estava com a minha calça de moletom cinza e com uma camiseta branca, me sentindo mais confortável, saí do banheiro, me assustando com a figura da minha mãe parada na minha frente, com os braços cruzados no peito. Ela não parecia feliz e eu já esperava a bronca, sabia que iria me matar por, primeiro, chegar a essa hora em casa, segundo, pelo celular estar desligado.

-Tem idéia do quase cheguei a chamar a polícia? – Extravasou, andando de um lado para o outro de nosso quarto.

Eu estava sentada na cama, vendo-a com raiva e notando seu olhar de sono. Comecei a me sentir culpada por sua noite mal dormida. Tinha se preocupado comigo.

-Só não liguei porque temos que esperar quarenta e oito horas para registrar isso! – Por fim, se acalmou e me abraçou com força. – Bella... – Afastou-se e me analisou. – Você está bem?

-Estou. – disse sinceramente e isso a irritou ainda mais.

-Bella, eu falo sério! – Levantou-se de novo. – Estou preocupada com você! Ele te fez alguma coisa? Te obrigou a ficar com ele?

-Mãe, - Chamei-a e ela se aquietou. – Eu... Não dormi com ele. – disse de uma vez.

-Como?

-Eu não dormi com o irmão de Emmett. – Uma luz iluminou o rosto de Renée e de repente ela abriu um sorriso enorme, capaz de rasgar seu rosto.

-Oh, Bella! – Pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando ainda com força. – Estou tão feliz! – Sentou-se ao meu lado da cama e me olhou sem entender. – Mas... Como? Onde estava, então?

-Calma, mãe. – Revirei os olhos. – Estava com Edward, o irmão do Emmett.

-Bella, agora que eu não estou entendendo nada mesmo. Como assim você estava na casa com o cliente e não aconteceu nada?

Primeiro tive que acalmá-la e explicar tudo com detalhes à ela, dizendo que ele não me fez nada e ainda se ofereceu em me pagar só por ter ido lá, que havia me feito um sanduiche e, gentilmente, ofereceu seu apartamento para eu dormir até de manhã para que eu voltasse para casa. Renée ficou incrédula.

-Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou curiosa.

-Vinte e dois. Por quê? – Perguntei ao ver seu olhar.

-Porque se ele estivesse próximo da minha idade... Eu pegava!

-Mãe! – Taquei o travesseiro em seu rosto e rimos alto. – Sério...

-Certo, certo, então... É bom para você, Bella! – Abaixei minha cabeça, sentindo o meu rosto queimar. - Lembre-me de quando vê-lo na rua, o abraçar em agradecimento por não ter feito nada com você.

-Humm... – Nada disse e isso fez minha mãe me olhar sem entender.

-Como foi quando ele te beijou? – Olhei-a e vi um sorriso brotar em seu rosto, e piscou para mim.

-Não! – Levantei-me. – Sem chance! Nem invente nada. – Comentei indo para a sala.

-Bella... – Me seguiu. – Vamos, querida! Tem que admitir que se ele é tão lindo quanto disse e ainda é um cavalheiro... Perfeito!

Parei de andar e fiquei de frente com ela.

-Acha mesmo que ele vai querer alguma coisa com alguém como _eu_? – Soltei quase gritando.

-Alguém como você, como? Você não é uma prostituta, Bella, - Me assustei ao vê-la falar a palavra. - E, graças a Deus, nem chegou a começar!

-Mãe... Desculpe, escolha errada de palavras. – Me senti horrivelmente naquela hora.

-Tudo bem, querida. Eu entendo e, tenho que discordar de você. – Mordi o lábio, encarando o chão, mas minha mãe ergueu meu rosto para que eu a olhasse. Estava sorrindo maternalmente. – Você é linda, jovem, com um futuro brilhante na vida. Não vejo como esse rapaz não poderia se apaixonar por você.

-Eu nunca mais vou vê-lo. - Dei meia volta e fui me sentar no sofá, pegando o controle da TV e ligando-a. - Não sei por que está falando essas coisas...

-Só estou dizendo que o que é para ser, será. – Olhei-a e a vi pegar sua bolsa, como se não tivesse dito nada.

-Aonde vai? – Me virei para vê-la melhor.

-Trabalhar. – disse simplesmente.

-Mas... Está cansada.

-Eu sei, mas preciso. Tchau. – Abriu a porta e me mandou um beijo antes de sair e trancar a porta.

Voltei a minha posição normal e fiquei pensando no que minha mãe disse. Era impossível um cara como ele, viesse a gostar de alguém que chegou em sua casa com o princípio de _dormir_ com ele. Um futuro e grande médico, lindíssimo, se apaixonando por uma garota que é o princípio de uma prostituta.

-Não mesmo... – Ri sem humor.

Ótimo. Agora, pelo menos, tenho certeza de que nunca mais vou fazer isso na minha vida. Vou ter que achar emprego em qualquer lugar, menos vou usar o meu corpo como minha mão-de-obra. Isso estava fora de cogitação a se repetir. Se bem que... Foi com essa idéia que eu conheci Edward...

Sem pensar, levei minha mão à boca, que ainda parecia sentir a leve eletricidade da dele. Fechei meus olhos, lembrando-me de seus olhos verdes me fitando, da sua boca, das suas mãos, da proximidade quase íntima de nossos corpos... Tudo em uma só noite! Eu estava pirando, só podia.

Levantei-me, desistindo de ver TV e fui colocar uma roupa de sair. Peguei o celular que ainda carregava, mas mesmo assim tirei-o da tomada e enfiei na minha mochila. Sairia em campo atrás de emprego. Mais uma vez. Não iria desistir e iria arranjar um que realmente prestasse.

Tranquei o apartamento antes de sair.

Posso dizer que meus pés estavam me matando pelo tanto que andei a procura de emprego. Tinha entregado o meu pequeno currículo em cada loja que precisava de atendentes, mas estava feliz. Sentia que dessa vez ia.

Passei no The Butter para contar a novidade de que eu não ia desistir de trabalhar. Jacob estava lá hoje, assim como Ang, mas não vi James em lugar algum. Aproximei-me sorrindo. E ele notou isso, me olhando de esgoela.

-O que é esse sorriso aí? – perguntou desconfiado. Nesse exato momento surgiu Ângela ao meu lado, super animada.

-Também notei! – disse risonha e eu não pude deixar de rir de suas caras, completamente opostas.

Abri ainda mais meu sorriso.

-Não sei, estou sentindo que finalmente o meu emprego vai sair. – Jake se surpreendeu, imaginando que fosse qualquer outra coisa e Ang pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando com força.

-Oh! Isso é ótimo, Bella! – Afastou-se com um sorriso enorme. – Fico muito feliz por você!

-Obrigada, Ang. – Sorri de volta. – Mas ainda não é oficial...

-Não importa. Vai sair sim! – Chamaram-na e ela olhou para trás antes de se voltar à nos. – Vou indo, mas depois a gente conversa direito. – Assenti e a vi se afastar.

Olhei para Jake que limpava o balcão, quieto.

-O que? Não está feliz por mim? – perguntei sem entender.

-Claro que estou, só... – Olhou-me com olhos confusos, mas logo brilharam junto com o seu sorriso. – Fiquei com medo de que não conseguisse...

-Bem, ainda não consegui... – Interrompi.

-Mas vai. – Me interrompeu e sorriu. – Alguma novidade tirando essa?

Pensei se contava, mas resolvi que não. Jacob pode ser bem chato quanto o assunto se tarava de cuidar de mim. Ele se sentia na obrigação de me proteger de qualquer interferência externa e eu que não iria arriscar a contar a ele o fato de que eu cogitei a idéia de virar uma... Prostituta. Minha mente foi mais uma vez para a lembrança dos olhos mais belos que eu já havia visto.

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar a lembrança inútil que eu tinha e, Jacob entendeu isso como se eu tivesse respondendo sua pergunta. O que foi bom, por sinal, pareceu sincero e real. Jacob deu de ombros e perguntou se podia me servir alguma coisa.

Franzi o cenho e ele riu.

-Adora perguntar isso, não é? – Ele riu mais ainda. – Só porque acabou de completar vinte e um.

Piscou para mim.

-É mais interessante assim. – Fiz uma careta e ele continuou com um sorriso irritante no rosto.

Meu dia estava do jeito que eu gostava, sem mais confusões, sem medos ou indecisões, só... Feliz. Eu estava feliz e nem ao menos sabia o porquê. Claro que sentia que tudo ia dar certo a partir de agora, mas mesmo assim. Sentia que tinha algo a mais e, devo admitir que isso estava me assustando... De um jeito bom.

**Edward's POV.**

Acordei de manhã, sentindo-me mais leve e com a luz do sol em meu rosto. Pisquei algumas vezes enquanto me espreguiçava. Olhei ao meu lado, lembrando-me da existência de Bella, mas me surpreendi ao ver que ela não estava no mesmo lugar que estava ontem. Seu lado da cama – Seu lado da cama? – estava bagunçado, mostrando que realmente tinha dormido ali.

Virei meu corpo para o lado e peguei o travesseiro que ela usou, sentindo ainda forte o seu perfume. Fechei meus olhos, deliciando-me com o cheiro suave e delicado que combinava perfeitamente com a dona dele. Resolvi olha no meu relógio da cabeceira, me assuntando com a hora.

-Merda! – Pus-me de pé em questão de segundos, abrindo rápido o meu armário atrás de uma roupa. Peguei a que vi na frente e corri em direção ao banheiro para um banho rápido.

Estava atrasado para a aula e tinha que chegar à tempo se quisesse chegar na hora para poder fazer a minha prova. Assim que terminei o banho, me vesti mais rápido ainda e saí catando as minhas coisas e correndo para a cozinha. Bebi o leite na garrafa e engoli uma barra de cereal, quando vi um bilhete em cima da mesa da minha sala.

Olhei no relógio e fui pegar o bilhete, enfiando-o no bolso de qualquer jeito antes de correr para o meu carro e indo para o prédio de medicina. Vi o tanto de gente que tinha, o quanto o campus estava lotado e ao que parecia, todos estavam em provas, pois geralmente é mais vazio - como aqueles que pensam que faculdade é férias permanente.

Passei pelos corredores, esbarrando em algumas pessoas até que enfim cheguei na minha sala assim que o professor chegou. Reprimi um suspiro e me sentei no meu lugar. Agora era esperar e ver.

Quando terminei minha prova, senti como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas. Caiu exatamente tudo que tinha estudado e – Graças aos céus! – era a minha última do semestre. Poderia finalmente me dar férias, esperar pelas notas e me focar no meu trabalho no hospital. Fui pegar as minhas chaves enquanto saía da sala de aula vendo que tinha um bilhete ali, o bilhete que estava na minha mesa hoje de manhã.

_Obrigada por ter me deixado dormir aí, espero não ter atrapalhado._

_Bella Swan._

Era de Bella, mas... Só isso? Não deixou número nenhum? Virei o bilhete, para ver se não tinha nenhum número atrás e comprovei que não, sentindo um estúpido. Claro que não deixaria o número, ela na era burra ou algo do tipo. Só que não pude evitar ficar triste com isso, imaginei que tinha sentido a mesma coisa que eu...

Toquei minha boca, lembrando do quão bom havia sido se beijo e do como nunca tinha provado um tão bom quanto o dela. Jasper apareceu por trás de mim e eu fingi estar limpando a boca.

-E aí? – perguntou, quando se colocou na minha frente. Ele carregava seu caderno na mão. – Acabaram as suas provas?

-Finalmente. – Ele riu da minha cara. – E as suas?

-Igualmente! – Rimos e fomos andando para fora do prédio conversando.

Jasper fazia pós-graduação na sua área de comunicação - até mesmo já trabalhava em um jornal - o que não me deixou de perguntar o que ele fazia no prédio de saúde e sua resposta foi a mesma.

-Vim falar com você. – disse calmamente e eu esperei.

Continuou andando sem me olhar, olhando para algumas garotas que passavam por nós, não que ele estivesse de olho grande para cima delas – até porque ele namorava a minha irmã -, só que ela vivia me enchendo o saco, dizendo que gostava de ver as mulheres "babando" por mim – palavras dele. Revirava os olhos todas às vezes.

-Alice está quase para vir arrastar você pelo cabelo para ver se aparece de vez em quando. – Riu se lembrando de alguma coisa.

-Alice é dramática demais. – Completei.

-Ela só sente a falta do irmão, Edward. Assim como Emmett e seus pais, principalmente Esme.

-Eu sei, mas não estava tendo tempo nenhum. Agora poderei visitá-los, já que as minhas provas acabaram...

Jasper começou a rir alto e eu ergui a sobrancelha. O que havia de engraçado?

-Isso me lembra do que Emmett me disse. – Olhou-me como se lembrasse de uma piada. – Ele fez alguma coisa com você? Do tipo, te mandou um presente?

-Ah! – Jasper riu de novo. – Você também estava atrás disso?

-Eu não! Mas ele disse que ia te mandar um presente que até agora não sei. Qual foi?

-A intenção dele era me fazer dormir com uma mulher, por isso ele contratou uma... – Não sabia como definir Bella, mas também não a chamaria de prostituta.

-Prostituta? – Deduziu divertido.

-Não. – Neguei e ele ficou confuso. – Não _era_ uma prostituta...

-Não entendo. Ela não foi contratada para dormir como você? – Caminhávamos em direção ao meu carro, mas ele só me acompanhava.

-Foi, mas... Não sei, ela não era uma prostituta. Era virgem.

-Virgem? – Quase gritou. – Então estava começando?

-Quase isso, mas não dormimos juntos... Quer dizer, dormir, dormimos, mas não rolou nada.

-Edward... – Ele estava confuso, mas o que eu podia fazer? Estava muito mais. – Cara, não estou entendo.

Contei a história da noite passada para Jasper, enquanto estávamos encostados no meu carro conversando. Contei praticamente tudo, até mesmo os nossos momentos do "quase", menos a parte em que ela estava na minha cabeça. Ele ficou sem saber o que falar, estava incrédulo demais para comentar alguma coisa, porém acabou concordando comigo que não podíamos chamá-la de prostituta, só que uma coisa que ela falou, deixou-me intrigado e irritado, sem saber o porquê.

-Se ela não dormiu com você, provavelmente irá atrás de outro para poder arranjar dinheiro para a faculdade. – Comentou. – Mesmo que você tenham quase...

-Ela disse que não podia fazer isso, imagino que não vá tentar com outro, porque se ela não o fez comigo...

Jasper sorriu malicioso.

-Ego grande, Edward, o seu, não?

-Não, não é isso, só que... Eu a tratei bem, sabe? Disse que pagaria mesmo que não rolasse nada, mas se recusou, então... – Eu tentava me convencer de que ela não tentaria com outro. Não mesmo!

Jasper se afastou do carro e me estendeu a mão em um cumprimento.

-Irmão, vai trabalhar e vê se depois aparece para ver sua família. – Bati em sua mão e demos um abraço rápido antes de ele sair e ir para seu próprio carro.

Entrei no meu e fui para o meu apartamento para poder me trocar e pagar as coisas que tinha que levara para o hospital. E fui para ele. Cumprimentei as pessoas que vi pela frente e fui direto para o vestiário, me trocar. Logo surgiu trabalho e fui ocupar um pouco a minha cabeça. Precisava tirar um pouco a Swan da minha cabeça, que ainda reclamava por ela não ter deixado o número.

Queria arranjar um emprego decente para ela, um emprego que lhe fizesse jus, mas para isso precisava saber onde se encontrava. Droga! Teria que falar com Emmett e descobrir como ele a achou, contudo ele iria me perturbar falando as mesmas coisas de sempre: _Hã? Gostou da noite, eim? Vai quer repetir a dose?_

Hoje e amanhã seria o meu dia de ficar na emergência atendendo pequenos casos, como pequenos acidentes domésticos - em sua maioria - cortes, pessoas que estavam com dores, entre outros. Hoje pude até ficar conversando mais com Ash devido ao fim das minhas provas e ela, como sempre, não perdeu a oportunidade de caçoar da minha cara.

-Está estranho. – Comentou depois de um tempo.

-Por quê? – Olhei-a sem entender.

-Parece meio... Avoado, talvez. Está com a cabeça em outro lugar. Onde ela está? Em uma garota?

-Hã? – Ri nervosamente e isso a fez erguer a sobrancelha. – Não, Ash. Não estou pensando em uma garota e muito menos com a cabeça distante. – Ainda bem que eu era excelente em mentir.

Ela ignorou e o dia se passou sem muitas emoções e, sem querer, Bella estava mesmo na minha cabeça. O que aquela garota fez comigo? Mal a conheço! Beijei-a uma vez e parece que sinto a necessidade de beijá-la de novo e de novo, e de novo! _Argh!_

Encontrei meu pai nos corredores e fomos juntos para casa. Perguntou como estava as minhas aulas e lhe expliquei o porquê de eu não ter aparecido nos últimos dias, ele aceitou dizendo que tudo era para o bem dos meus estudos. Tive que rir disso e ele acabou me acompanhando, mas claro que com seu jeito sério e profissional junto.

Morávamos em um duplex no bairro Upper West Side que tinha o meu quarto fixo, o de Alice, o dos meus pais e o de Emmett - apesar de ele não morar mais com a gente - sem contar com o de visitas. Dormia em casa apenas quando tinha folga na faculdade. O apartamento tinha que ser grande de qualquer maneira e ao chegarmos, fui quase recepcionado com uma festa.

Estavam todos em casa e ao que parecia, meu pai – Carlisle – avisou que eu estava indo. Alice me bateu assim que pisei em casa, Esme me abraçou com força dizendo que estava com saudades e que estava começando a ficar preocupada pelo o meu sumiço. Emmett só me olhava com seu estúpido sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto e Rosalie me cumprimentou gentilmente, dizendo o quanto Emmett a perturbou nos últimos dias por causa de mim. Jasper não estava, estava no trabalho e só chegaria mais tarde.

Sentei-me no sofá e, mais uma vez, contei o motivo por não ter aparecido em casa, enquanto Alice e Rosalie ajudavam a minha mãe a colocar a mesa do jantar. Jasper chegou bem a tempo do jantar e se juntar conosco. Fiquei feliz por ver de novo a minha família, estava com saudades. A única coisa de que não sentia falta, era ser o alvo das piadas de Emmett. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, mas – Obrigado! – ele foi me perturbar quando estávamos sozinhos, com o assunto sobre Bella.

-E ai? – Não o olhei, estava olhando a bela vista da varanda do apartamento. – Como foi, irmãozinho? Aliviou? – Riu de si mesmo.

-Emmett, você é tão... – Fiz uma careta. - Engraçado. – disse sarcástico e isso o fez rir mais ainda.

-Ah, Edward! Vai dizer que não gostou do presente? – Deu-me um soco no braço. Olhei-o com os olhos estreitos.

-Não rolou nada entre nós. – Ele não pareceu acreditar no que eu tinha dito, mas no fim, abriu a boca em compreensão.

-Edward, irmãozinho, você está fora de forma, eim? – Revirei os olhos.

-Ah! Cale a boca!

Acabei contando à ele também os meus motivos por não ter dormido com ela e, mais uma vez, também não contei que ela ainda estava presa nos meus pensamentos. Ficamos em silêncio, para que ele absorvesse direito o que eu havia dito e, não me importava com isso. O silêncio era bom de vez em quando. Até que pensei rápido demais.

-Sabe, quando fui atrás de uma prostituta, consegui o número com James, lembra dele? – Assenti sem saber aonde ele queria chegar. – Pois é, ele me passou o número de Renée, uma mulher que está perto de seus quarenta anos. Só que na hora pensei que seria melhor uma mais nova para você. – Revirei os olhos e ele sorriu, continuando. – Ela, incrivelmente, me disse que tinha uma de dezoito anos e que por algum acaso era sua filha.

Olhei-o incrédulo. Não esperava por isso, não esperava que a mãe de Bella fosse prostituta. Emmett sustentou o meu olhar e prosseguiu.

-Mostrou-me uma foto das duas juntas e eu fiquei abismado do quanto aquela... Mulher, porque não é uma garota mais, era linda. Bella é linda e achei-a perfeita para você. – Voltei meu rosto para a paisagem, tentando não mostrar o quanto aquilo tinha me afetado. – Renée me avisou que esse seria seu primeiro trabalho e que ela era virgem ainda, mas que estava precisando de dinheiro. Só depois, enquanto trazia Bella para o seu apartamento que eu fiquei sabendo que o dinheiro seria para a sua faculdade.

Soltei um suspiro, me sentindo um lixo ambulante.

-Nós tivemos uma pequena conversa no carro. – Riu sem humor. – Aquela lá tem um gênio e tanto. Achei-a ainda melhor, pois não era daquelas prostituas burras e sem papo. – Ficou quieto por um instante. Tinha imaginado que tinha parado ali. – Acho que não posso chamá-la de prostituta, uma vez que você não dormiu com ela.

Assenti, olhando para a enorme quantidade de carros que passavam na rua lá em baixo.

-A mãe dela parecia arrasada por deixá-la fazer isso, digo, vender o corpo para arranjar dinheiro, assim como ela fazia. Estava claro, estampado em seu rosto, o sofrimento que sentia em ver a filha seguir o mesmo caminho que ela. – Deu de ombros. – Não tinham opção. Bella me contou que ela passou muito tempo tentando arranjar qualquer emprego que pagasse bem para ela poder fazer sua faculdade...

-De literatura. – Completei, mas era para ser mentalmente.

Emmett me olhou surpreso, porém logo relaxou.

-Era literatura? – Olhei-o e assenti receoso. – Ela não tinha me contado. Ao que parece, vocês conversaram bastante... Claro, não tinham mais o que fazer, já que não dormiram juntos... – Completou para si em voz alta. Riu. – Ah! Edward... Você, como sempre, pensando no bem-estar das pessoas... – Sorriu e eu ri de sua cara. Do nada ficou sério e virou o corpo em minha direção, me encarando sério. Analisando-me. Me surpreendi com isso. – Me pergunto se faria isso por _outra_ mulher. Por uma _verdadeira_ prostituta.

Engoli seco.

É claro que eu faria isso por outra... Certo?

-Não sei... – Fui sincero e Emmett pareceu gostar disso. _Bizarro_. – Senti como se ela fosse uma criança perdida...

-Criança! – Riu alto e eu o olhei em reprovação. Tentou se recompor, mas seu estúpido sorriso malicioso estava ainda ali. – Edward, tem que admitir que ela _não_ parece uma criança.

Fiz uma careta e ele encarou isso como um sim, o que não deixava de ser.

-Fiquei preocupado por ela. – Continuei e ele ficou quieto, escutando. – Quero ajudá-la a encontrar um emprego de verdade, e não um... Nada.

-Entendo. – Voltei-me a ele, esperançoso. – O que foi?

-Você tem o número dela, certo?

-Errado. – Franzi o cenho. – Tenho o da _mãe_ dela.

-Tanto faz! Me passa aí. – Pedi.

Emmett sacou o celular do bolso e começou a caçar o número. Anotei em meu celular e agradeci.

-O que vai fazer? – perguntou ele.

-Vou atrás de um emprego descente para ela.

-Ahh... Certo. – disse lentamente, como se estivesse desconfiando de algo. Ignorei e voltei para a sala, seguido dele. Todos estavam sentados nos sofá, conversando, mas logo se calaram assim que pisei lá.

Mas percebi que estavam falando de mim, não que estivesse me escondendo alguma coisa, só que como o alvo do assunto apareceu, começaram a me bombardear de perguntas. Fomos nisso até mais tarde.

Emmett e Rosalie foram embora e eu fui me ajeitar para dormir cedo, uma vez que tinha plantão na emergência de manhã. Alice e Jasper saíram para a casa de uma das amigas dela que iria oferecer um jantar. Chegou a me chamar, mas disse que isso teria que ficar para outra hora.

Fui para o meu quarto, no segundo andar e tomei um banho antes de cair na cama. Estava me sentindo pesado. Não estava como hoje de manhã, quando acordei com o cheiro dela...

Merda! O que estava havendo comigo? Certo, era só preocupação. Só isso. Não queria que uma garota tão nova tivesse seu destino baseado em dormir com outros homens por dinheiro. Lembrei-me do que Emmett disse. A mãe dela é uma prostituta... E, obviamente, não queria o mesmo destino que ela.

Isso era tão triste... Imagine o que elas passaram juntas por causa de seu emprego...

Enterrei meu rosto no travesseiro e decidi que iria atrás dela por não querer que aquela garota sofresse. Ao menos era isso que eu tentava me convencer...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: É, Edward, vai nessa de que você **_**só**_** está preocupado... ¬¬ hahahaha **

**Ounnnti, meu Deus! Ele não é fofo e perfeito? :D **

***Momento confessionário*: É engraçado eu escrever essas coisas melosas, uma vez que eu não sou nada assim, ao contrário, acho que tenho um coração de pedra... ENFIM!**

**Sem muito que acrescentar, só para lembrar que o próximo capítulo será mais um encontro dos dois ;]**

**Beijinhos e até lá.**

**Lina Furtado.**

**N/B: ADORO a mãe da Bella, sério, também adoro saber certos detalhes hihi... mas enfim o Ed é um perfeito cavalheiro, mas ainda não é o meu preferido...**

**Gente, sérião, o Emmett deveria existir, eu ia morrer com ele, oh gejuso...**

**OK. Não se esqueçam deixem uma review!**

**Beijos**

**Pati.**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

***Isa Stream* - Não é fofénho? Ounnti! ;D Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.! ;***

***franfurtado* - Não daria, parenta! Porque um homem desse, se achar (lógico!), é quase certeza que já estaria comprometido! :/ Triste... Ah! Faz ele trair... ENFIM! haha' Obrigada, de novo, pelo elogio! É sempre bom escutar um! :D Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.! ;***

***Alice's Doll* - Obrigada, flor! Mas eu gosto desse cap. também, mesmo que eles estejam separados, porque mostrou que eles ainda pensavam um no outro! Ounnnn! HAHA' Beijinhos! ;***

***roosi* - EBA! Obrigada! Irei postar sim! ;* Beijinhos!**

***julia miranda* - Postei! :D Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

***Thamy* - HAHAHA De boa! ;D São meeeessmo muito fofos juntos! ;P Beijinhos! ;***

***Raquel* - Ainnn obrigada! :DDD Espero que assim continue! ;] Beijinhos, flor!**

***Gibeluh* - Postei! Demorei um pouco mais, né? :/ Desculpa! Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.!**

***Maah* - É assim que eu quero! Que vicíe MESMO! HAHAH' ;D Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijinhos ;***

***Ana Alice Matos* - Eu peço sim a sua opinião! Diga-me, gostaria que tivesse? :] Pois é, eu estava conversando com a minha beta, a Pati, que na verdade é uma das minhas melhores amigas - então ninguém melhor que ela para "betar" a fic - que, provavelmente, as minhas leitoras pediriam por lemons, e eu acho que posso escrever isso sim e, como eu disse, antes só não vou colocar muuuiiitos detalhes, porque estragaria o fofo da fic, gosto de fics assim, coisas fofas! ;D Beijocas!**

***Vivi LeBeau* - Ah como eu queria que outras leitoras entendessem como você! Que deixassem eu aumentar esse intervalo de tempo! :DDD HAHAH E espero que continue gostando daa fic! ;D Beijocas! ;***

***danda jabur* - Oi! É leitora nova, estou certa? :D Acho que sim! Bem, estou MEGA contente que você esteja gostando e assim espero que continue! Amém! HAHAHA Pois é, muitas meninas, por aqui, disseram a mesma coisa, que não tem muitas fics assim como a minha por aqui e eu também partilho dessa opinião, acho que isso que me faz postar mais e mais fics, porque seria a minha versão desse casal fofénho! ;D E quanto a falta do trabalho da mãe e dela, é só um dia, elas não são meio que... Mortas de fome, entende? HAHA ;D Beijocas e te espero no próximo! ;***

**BEIJOCAS À TODAS E ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAP.!**


	6. Encontros ao acaso

**Capítulo 6. Encontros ao acaso**

O telefone tocou logo de manhã, me despertando. Arrastei-me até a sala e atendi com a voz sonolenta. No meio do caminho notei que minha mãe já não estava em casa, estava em mais um trabalho, provavelmente.

-Alô.

-Bom dia, posso falar com a senhorita Isabella Swan? – Era a voz de um homem e eu despertei no mesmo instante.

-É ela. – respondi receosa.

-Isabella, aqui é da mercearia Phils e gostaríamos de te chamar para fazer uma entrevista de trabalho.

Tive que raciocinar por alguns segundos.

-Ah! Claro! Sim, posso sim.

-Poderia ser hoje as dez? – Olhei para o relógio em cima da pia e vi que eram oito e meia da manhã. Daria tempo para chegar e eu sabia exatamente onde ficava.

-Claro. Estarei aí. – Terminei de falar com o senhor e pulei de felicidade assim que desliguei. – Ahhhh!

Saí saltitando, mas não por muito tempo porque tinha que me ajeitar para sair. Tomei um rápido banho, me ajeitei, me enfiando em muita roupa, pois parecia que estava mais frio ainda do lado de fora. Deixei um bilhete em cima da mesa para avisar onde estaria para a minha mãe.

Ao chegar na mercearia, que era pequena e confortável, encontrei um senhor velho e gordinho, mas seu rosto parecia ser simpático. Cumprimentei-o e fiquei alguns minutos conversando com ele enquanto ele atendia um cliente ou outro que aparecia. Contou-me que trabalhava sozinho ali e que como estava ficando velho, por isso estava contratando mais pessoas.

A melhor notícia do dia: O senhor Phil – o mesmo nome da loja – gostou de mim e na hora mesmo disse que eu estava contratada! Não me contive e lhe dei um belo de um abraço, mas logo me desculpei e ele riu dizendo que estava tudo bem. Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto o dia pareceu estar lindo para mim, mesmo estando escuro e nublado - felizmente a primavera estava chegando e em Nova York tudo fica mais bonito com flores para todos os lados.

Ao chegar em casa com um sorriso enorme, todas as meninas me perguntaram o que estava passando – a maioria achou que eu tinha visto o "passarinho verde" – só que expliquei que finalmente tinha conseguido um emprego que me garantiria dentro da minha faculdade de Literatura!

-Bella? – perguntou minha mãe, do quarto ao escutar a porta se abrir.

-Mãe! – Gritei e saí correndo para pular em cima dela.

Logicamente ela se assustou e riu da minha situação sem entender nada. Afastei-me e olhei-a nos olhos, com o meu sorriso enorme.

-Consegui um emprego! – A compreensão passou por seus olhos.

-Oh! Bella! – Me abraçou novamente, com mais força agora. – Parabéns filha!

-Obrigada! – Eu estava em êxtase.

-Quando começa?

-Amanhã mesmo – Ela sorriu e deu um tapa de leve no meu braço.

-Conseguiu, eim? – Rimos e nos abraçamos mais uma vez.

Fui deixar as minhas no quarto e quando voltei, vi Renée pegando as coisas dela e indo em direção à porta.

-Tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois, ok? – Abriu a porta, mas parou para me jogar um sorriso. – E mais uma vez, parabéns!

Sorri forçado em ver que ela mal tinha acabado de chegar em casa e já iria sair de novo. Assim que eu entrasse na faculdade, iria arranjar um emprego que nos sustentasse direito para que ela pudesse finalmente descansar. Enfim, ali estava eu novamente. Sozinha.

Deixei minhas besteiras de lado e fui cozinhar alguma coisa para eu comer. Estava faminta! Fui cortar alguns pedaços de carne, enquanto ligava o forno para pré-aquecer. Enquanto fazia isso, na minha cabeça, eu estava tramando o que iria fazer amanhã. Iria acordar cedo e estar no trabalho na hora em ponto e assim que terminasse o meu turno, partiria para a faculdade e me inscrever...

O curso dos meus pensamentos mudou assim que pensei na possibilidade de ir á faculdade. Lá teria uma certa pessoa que eu, provavelmente, ficaria corada por inteira se o visse novamente.

_Edward_.

Seu nome era tão belo acompanhado com o sobrenome Cullen. Não sei, combinava muito bem com ele. Ora, o que eu estava pensando? Edward Cullen nunca olharia para alguém que foi à sua casa com a intenção de dormir com ele por dinheiro. Mas que ele era lindo e que eu fiquei abalada com a nossa proximidade, isso sim...

-Merda! – Xinguei ao ver que acabei cortando o meu dedo, não por intero, só raspei um pouco, só que incrivelmente, escorria uma enorme quantidade de sangue.

Minha visão começou a ficar desfocada ao ver o sangue correr quente pela minha mão. Engoli seco e fechei meus olhos com força, tentando respirar pela boca.

-Merda! Merda! – Saí correndo até o banheiro, e enrolei o meu dedo no papel higiênico, que logo ficou muito molhado. – Ótimo! Vou ter que ir ao hospital por causa de um corte idiota!

Catei o meu casaco e saí, sem olhar um segundo para o meu dedo. Não queria correr o risco de desmaiar. As pessoas no ônibus me perguntaram se eu estava bem várias vezes e acabou que eu tive que explicar que eu tinha cortado o meu dedo, mas não era nada de mais.

Assim que cheguei ao hospital, fui na emergência, afinal, era só dar alguns pontos e pronto. Fui até a recepção que do outro lado do balcão tinha uma mulher gordinha, como os cabelos pretos presos em um coque mal feito.

-Oi, boa tarde. – Ela me olhou. - Onde fica a emergência?

-No segundo corredor à direita. – informou-me atentamente.

-Obrigada. – E saí atrás desse corredor.

Fui encaminhada para a parte de pequenos acidentes, como cortes e feridas. Uma mulher loura, anotou o meu nome e me pediu para esperar um instante que o médico chegaria, mandando-me me sentar em uma cama. Assim o fiz, a espera do médico.

Olhei para o papel enrolado em volta do meu dedo e... Grande erro. Senti meu estômago revirar em protesto. Enquanto isso, escutei passos em minha direção, mas não vi quem era, pois me concentrava em respirar direito e não passar mal.

-Então... – Ergui o olhar assim que escutei uma voz conhecida – também não havia sido uma boa idéia, o enjôo veio com tudo -, mas ele não me olhava, estava lendo algo na prancheta. – Isabella... – Olhou-me com os olhos surpresos. – Swan. – Terminou.

Abaixei a minha cabeça, me concentrando em não vomitar, de novo.

-Bella. – Escutei um ar de divertimento na voz.

-Hum? – Não tinha tempo para ficar corada por vê-lo novamente. Céus! Gritava para mim mesma: _Não vomite! Faça qualquer outra coisa, __só não vomite!_

-O que você tem? – Fechei meus olhos com força e estiquei minha mão com o dedo cortado para ele. – Se cortou com o quê? – perguntou, retirando o papel dele e analisando. – Bella? – Me chamou e eu me forcei a olhá-lo.

Fiquei estática ao ver seus olhos verdes, pareciam preocupados... Claro que estavam! Esse era o trabalho dele!

-Está se sentindo bem? – perguntou. Provavelmente eu não estava em minha cor normal, mais pálida, talvez.

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Eu... Fico enjoada quando vejo sangue... – Confessei me sentindo uma idiota, mas Edward não riu ou qualquer outra coisa, só puxou uma cadeira que estava por perto e colocou-a na minha frente, sentando-se, sem soltar o meu dedo que ainda jorrava sangue.

-Então não olhe para o sangue, olhe para mim, tudo bem? – Assenti, mordendo o lábio de vergonha quando o olhei e ele me piscou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Começou a trabalhar em meu dedo e exatamente como eu havia imaginado, teria que levar alguns pontos. Ele trabalhava com habilidade no meu corte. Não entendi por que, mas parecia forçar uma conversa comigo.

-E então, largou aquele emprego? – Sabia do que estava falando e eu logo tratei de responder.

-Sim. – Mordi o lábio, pensando se contava que tinha conseguido um direito, mas acho que ele não se importaria muito comigo, então...

-Conseguiu um direito? – Não me olhava, logo não viu a minha cara de espanto por ter dito o mesmo que eu pensava. Agora eu mal me lembrava do enjôo.

Limpei a garganta antes de responder e isso acabou chamando sua atenção ao meu rosto, tentei mantê-lo sério.

-Sim, em uma mercearia. – Ele sorriu torto, abaixando a cabeça e voltando ao trabalho.

-Que bom, então. – Abriu a boca, mas a fechou de novo. Ao que parecia ele tinha algo para falar e eu não me contive.

-O que ira dizer a mais? – Ele voltou o olhar para mim.

-Iria dizer que ia atrás de um emprego para você, caso não conseguisse. – Isso me pegou de guarda baixa. Esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso.

-Não... – Estreitou os olhos junto com um sorriso, tombando a cabeça de lado. – Não iria.

Ele riu, terminando e colocando um curativo por cima.

- Iria sim. – Insistiu. – Fui atrás de Emmett para ver se conseguia o seu número e poder te ajudar, mas ele só tinha o da sua mãe... – Estava incrédula, principalmente quando ele pareceu corar. Não tanto quanto eu, mas ali tinha um pequeno acúmulo de sangue. – Fiquei com vergonha de ligar para ela. Poderia pensar qualquer coisa ruim de mim e... Não tiraria sua razão... – Respirou fundo e se levantou. – Pronto. Terminei.

Ele virou e saiu, me deixando ali, de boca aberta. Logo recobrei a minha consciência e corri atrás dele.

-Edward! – Chamei-o pelo corredor. – Espera!

Ele parou e se virou lentamente em minha direção com um sorriso de quem pede desculpas. Corri até ele e parei na sua frente.

-Desculpe, mas... Não entendi. – disse-lhe.

-Não precisa, Bella. – Garantiu-me com o seu sorriso. – Só vá ver os seus papéis e está liberada. – Voltou a andar, mas eu o segurei, sentindo aquela maldita descarga elétrica passar por nós novamente.

-Obrigada. – disse sinceramente.

Não entendi seu olhar, mas resolvi deixá-lo ir. Ele iria dizer alguma coisa quando uma menina com um lenço na cabeça, de aparentes oito/nove anos chegou e parou bem na nossa frente, nos analisando. Fiquei observando-a, sem entender e vi que seu olhar foi de mim para Edward. Ele também a olhava em questionamento.

-Ahh! – Ela começou. – Então essa é a sua namorada? – perguntou para ele e, automaticamente, nós dois coramos.

-Hã...? Não! Ash, o que está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou à ela.

-Aham,... E você acha que vai mudar o curso da conversa? Ahhh... Não. – Fez uma careta.

Ele resolveu ignorá-la e se voltou à mim.

-Então, nos vemos por aí. – Assenti. – Na faculdade. – Completou com um sorriso.

-Que isso! Já está indo? – Exclamou a pequena garota.

Edward agachou e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

-Ash, Bella veio se cuidar e, ela tem que ir para casa... – A menina o interrompeu, dando a volta nele e vindo até mim.

-Vamos comer alguma coisa juntas? Aí a gente pode conversar... Não aceito não como resposta. – Virou-se rapidamente para Edward com uma cara de reprovação. – Seu turno deve estar para acabar, então, por que não se faz de cavalheiro e a leva em casa depois que lancharmos? Pode comer junto com a gente, se quiser.

Ele a olhou incrédulo, só que logo bufou e se pôs de pé, me jogando um segundo olhar de desculpas.

-Claro... – Começou ele, logo tratei de negar.

-Não precisa... – Ergueu o dedo, me interrompendo.

-Eu insisto. – Fez uma referência, que me fez corar e a menina rir dele ou de mim, não sei. – Vão lanchar que eu vou acabar com umas coisas aqui e já encontro vocês na lanchonete.

-Certo! – Saltitou a menina, me puxando junto.

Olhei para trás, vendo Edward parado no meio do corredor, me olhando com as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco branco. Virei meu rosto ao senti-lo queimar. Fui arrastada até a parte da lanchonete, onde ela pediu um sanduiche e eu apenas um suco. Ao nos sentar, fui bombardeada de perguntas vindas da menina.

-Da onde conhece o Edward? – perguntou ela, enquanto tirava o plástico que envolvia o sanduiche.

-Bem... – Pensei direito no que falar. – Da faculdade. – Sim, essa seria uma boa resposta. Ela mordeu seu pão.

-Ah! – Terminou de mastigar antes de voltar a falar. – Meu nome é Ashley, a propósito.

-Prazer, Ashley. – Sorri a ela, que retribuiu com seu sorriso infantil. – O meu é Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

-Bella... Gostei. – Sorriu novamente. – Bem... Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – Deu mais uma mordida, enquanto eu só bebericava o suco.

-Não. Faz dois dias. – Ela engoliu seu pedaço.

-Então está explicado... – Riu de si mesma ou de alguma lembrança. No exato momento, fiquei curiosa quanto ao que ela falava.

-O que quis dizer com isso? – perguntei, mas ela não me respondeu de imediato.

-Sabe, Bella, eu fico nesse hospital muito tempo. Passei quase a minha vida inteira aqui por causa do maldito câncer.

-Sinto muito. – murmurei e ela me sorriu.

-Não tem problema. – Garantiu-me. Era ridículo, mas sentia como se eu fosse a criança ali e não ela. Continuou: - Edward sempre esteve ao meu lado quando chegou aqui e me conheceu. – Sorriu para o nada, parando de comer seu sanduiche. – Ele é um excelente _aprendiz_ de médico. – Riu e eu a acompanhei. – Vem me ver todos os dias, então eu o conheço bem.

Não entendia a onde ela queria chegar, mas continuei escutando.

-Ele ontem parecia estranho... Avoado, sabe? – Pareceu me analisar, estreitando os olhos azuis. Comecei a me sentir posta contra a parede de algum modo. – Não sei explicar, mas a primeira coisa que perguntei era se ele estava apaixonado.

Fiquei tensa no mesmo instante. Não era possível que essa garota pensava que _el_e estava apaixonado por _mim_! Impossível! Devia ser outra, com certeza...! Esse pensamento me fez tremer por um motivo desconhecido.

-Ele estaria assim antes, mas como ele só ficou "avoado" depois que te conheceu...

-Pode ter conhecido outra. – Cortei-a. – Na verdade, com total certeza conheceu outra – disse com convicção.

-Por quê? – Apoiou na mesa, com os cotovelos, me analisando novamente. – Como tem certeza? Esteve com ele ontem?

-N-Não. – Gaguejei. – Não estive, mas... É outra. _Disso_ eu tenho certeza.

Ashley sorriu, parecendo se divertir com isso, se divertindo as minhas custas.

-Bella... Não vou falar mais nada. – Voltou a relaxar na cadeira. – Vou deixar que se entendam sozinhos.

-Mas... O quê?

Riu novamente, só que alto, dessa vez.

-Acredite, estou do seu lado. – Eu só conseguia olhar incrédula para ela. – Conheci a última namorada de Edward e ela... Bem, era uma piranha. – Arregalei ainda mais os olhos e, ela fechou a boca, em reprovação a si mesma. Não pude deixar de sorrir. – Você é fofa. Gostei de você. – Concluiu.

-Bom, agradeço, mas não vai ser necessário. Tenho certeza de que isso nunca vai acontecer...

-O que não vai acontecer? – Virei o rosto assim que escutei sua voz logo atrás de mim.

Olhei-o de cima a baixo. Vestia uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca e um casaco de moletom e por cima dele, outro maior que ia até a altura dos joelhos. Estava deslumbrante. Desviei o olhar assim que notei que estava analisando-o demais.

Puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, puxando outra para colocar sua mochila sobre ela. Olhou-nos e eu olhei para Ashley, torcendo para que ela notasse o desespero no meu olhar. Ao que parece, ela entendeu.

-Nada. – disse ela. – Bella estava me contando da faculdade.

-É mesmo? – Olhou-me com aquelas esmeraldas que tinha no lugar dos olhos. – Quando vai fazer a sua inscrição?

-Amanhã. – respondi sem olhá-lo. Beberiquei mais o suco, quando notei que já não tinha mais nada.

-Ah! Então você ainda não estuda na faculdade? Como conheceu Edward...? – Ashley perguntou e eu me apressei para não ser pega na mentira.

-Nos conhecemos quando eu estava visitando a faculdade, certo, Edward? – Em um ato impensado, coloquei minha mão sobre a dele, pedindo para que concordasse comigo pelo o olhar.

-Claro. – Ele entendeu. Reprimi um suspiro. Ele virou a mão para cima e pegou a minha, enquanto falava com Ashley. – Ela estava andando pelo campus quando nos esbarramos acidentalmente. – Olhou-me para que eu seguisse com a mentira.

Resolvi apenas assentir, uma vez que era uma péssima mentirosa e que eu estava bem ciente de que a minha mão estava presa na de Edward, passando aquela energia entre nós. Ashley franziu o cenho, mas deixou passar. Se levantou.

-Vou indo. Não posso ficar muito aqui, se não os médicos da minha sessão, me matam! – Fez uma careta dramática ao olhar para Edward, que se limitou a revirar os olhos.

Ela foi até ele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, pensei ter escutado ela sussurrar: _Adorei ela_. Mordi meu lábio, olhando para o outro lado, mas sem antes deixar passar o lindo sorriso que ele lhe deu.

-Tchau, Bella! Foi um prazer. – Acenou e saiu, nos deixando ali.

-Tchau... – murmurei ao vê-la já longe.

Olhei para a minha mão que ainda estava na dele e notei que ele fazia o mesmo. Erguemos o olhar de um para o outro ao mesmo tempo, percebendo que nenhum dos dois tinha soltado.

-Desculpe... – murmuramos também ao mesmo tempo, retirando nossas mãos. Observei a lanchonete do hospital, não era um bom lugar, afinal, ali ainda era um hospital, mas era bem claro e arrumado.

Edward se levantou, pegando a mochila e parou, me olhando.

-Vamos? – perguntou.

-Você não precisa fazer isso...

Ele bufou e passou a mão nos cabelos, voltando-se a mim.

-Não vou morrer em dar uma carona. – Confirmou, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Não tinha outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Ele parecia ser capaz de ficar ali eternamente até que eu cedesse, por isso, assim o fiz. Peguei a minha bolsa e o segui pelos corredores. Enquanto fazíamos o caminho para o seu carro, ainda dentro do hospital, vi todos os olhares femininos que jogavam em cima de Edward. Sem dúvida ele era lindo e todas, sem exceção, se não olhavam com cobiça, olhavam como se fossem arrancar um pedaço de seu corpo.

Fiz uma careta e balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar meus pensamentos.

-O que foi? – Ele parou e me fez parar também, tocando em meu pulso. Olhei para cima – ele era muito mais alto que eu. – Está se sentindo mal?

-Não. Estou bem. – Garanti e voltamos a andar depois que eu o convenci de que estava realmente bem. Às vezes ele se preocupava demais, e o estranho era que era comigo.

-Ashley te incomodou muito? – perguntou enquanto abria a porta do carro para mim. Sorri em agradecimento e esperei até ele dar a volta no carro e se colocar no banco do motorista.

-Não. Ela é uma menina adorável. – Ele sorriu.

-Ela é. – Confirmou e eu me perguntei se ele tinha algum parentesco com ela. – Não. Ela é apenas uma paciente, muito especial com quem gosto de conversar. Não me incomodaria se ela fosse a minha irmã mais nova.

Notei que mais uma vez, a minha pergunta interna havia sido dita em voz alta. Edward ia ligando o carro, quando parou e me olhou.

-Onde você mora? – perguntou.

-No Queens. – Murmurei.

-Certo. De lá você me diz como chegar à sua casa. – Assenti e ele ligou o carro, partindo do hospital.

-Você tem outros irmãos, além de Emmett? – perguntei casualmente.

-Tenho uma irmã mais nova, um ano mais nova, na verdade. O nome dela é Alice, uma peste em pessoa. – Riu. – Ela tem muita energia para uma baixinha só...

Sorri em vê-lo responder as minhas perguntas e falar de sua irmã com tanto amor e carinho.

- E você? – Olhou-me brevemente, antes de voltar à atenção a estrada.

-Não. Sou filha única. – Respondi, olhando pela janela.

-Certo...

-Deve saber qual é o trabalho da minha mãe, não? – perguntei, sem olhá-lo. – Evidente.

-Sei, - disse calmamente. - Mas não fazia idéia até ir atrás de Emmett para pegar seu número e te ajudar quanto à parte do trabalho.

-Sério mesmo que iria atrás de mim para me ajudar a encontrar um trabalho? – Olhei-o sem me importar do quão idiota eu parecia ser, mas isso era estranho demais! – Alguém como _eu?_

-Alguém como _você?_ – Ele riu zombeteiro e eu estreitei os olhos. – Por favor! O que você tem de diferente das pessoas? – Fiquei quieta. – Vamos, me diga.

-Eu... Eu sou...

-Não_, não_ é. – Paramos em um sinal e ele me olhou com intensidade. Nossos olhares seriam capazes de soltar faíscas se assim fosse. – Você não é e nunca foi uma prostituta. O que é ótimo...! Para você. – Completou, voltando o olhar para frente, a espera que o sinal abrisse.

-Mas eu fui para a sua casa com a intenção de _dormir_ com você! Isso não faz muita diferença... – Tentei argumentar contra mim mesma.

-Mas não fez! – Arrancou o carro assim que o sinal abriu. – Não dormiu comigo, e só o fato de ter ido ao meu apartamento com essa intenção, o que _não_ aconteceu, isso não a faz prostituta. – Finalizou.

Recostei-me no banco, notando que eu estava quase sobre ele. Respirei fundo.

-Filha de uma... – Murmurei.

-De que isso importa? Você é infeliz? – Olhou-me brevemente.

-Não.

-Então, _isso_ importa.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto eu ainda remoia tudo da nossa conversa, fazendo-me lembrar de um ponto.

-Por que resolveu me ajudar? Digo, por que resolveu que _iria _me ajudar? – Ele pareceu ficar tenso, mas fez de tudo para que eu não notasse.

-Porque é horrível ver uma garota tão nova, escolher esse tipo de caminho. – respondeu de vez.

-Você não é um velho sábio, também. – Fechei a cara. – Tem vinte e dois anos, é apenas quatro anos mais velho que eu.

-Ainda bem! – Olhei-o sem entender. – Que não sou um velho sábio. – Concertou. Bufou depois de alguns segundos. – Bella, vou ser sincero. – Meu coração disparou logo após suas palavras e ansiedade me invadiu. – Fiquei realmente preocupado com você... Não sei, fiquei pensando no que você perderia caso fosse para esse caminho e... Devo acrescentar que vi todos os seus sonhos sendo desmoronados.

-Eu os ergueria.

Ele riu sem humor.

-Não iria, pois uma vez dentro... Sem volta. – disse com convicção.

-Como pode ter tanta certeza? – O desafiei.

-Simples. – Olhou-me de esgoela. – Todos os dias eu vejo diversos casos no hospital. E todos, sem exceção, acabam sem finais felizes.

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que nem todos os seus futuros clientes serão bondosos como eu fui. Para onde? – Indiquei antes de voltar a falar.

-Mas mesmo assim...

-Existem loucos, Bella. Loucos capazes de matar essas mulheres.

-Não. – Pensei logo na minha mãe. Se isso realmente acontecia, ela não me deixava saber.

Ficamos mais uma vez em silêncio, só que dessa vez eu me recusara a interrompê-lo. Edward também não pareceu se importar em continuar, só perguntava aonde tinha que virar e, eu respondia. Ele bufou resignado e resolveu falar alguma coisa.

-Desculpe. – Murmurou. – Devia ter falado de um modo melhor, afinal a sua mãe...

-Não importa. – Cortei e ele se calou. – Quer que eu te agradeça por não ter feito nada comigo ou algo do tipo?

Ele pareceu ser pego de surpresa com o meu tom de voz.

-Não. Não pedi para que me agradecesse. – disse mal-humorado. Ótimo! Não ligo. – Só queria alertá-la.

-E para quê estamos falando disso? – Olhei-o. – Você não quer saber da minha vida, da vida da filha de uma prostituta que _quase_, por _um fio_, graças à _você_, não virou! – Recostei-me de volta ao banco. – Você me fez pensar nas possibilidades, nos riscos que a minha mãe corre e... _Argh!_ – Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. – Eu só... Queria arranjar um emprego bom e que me fizesse sustentar nós duas, além da minha faculdade, para ela parar de fazer isso... – Uma lágrima molhou a palma da minha mão.

Senti uma de suas mãos em meu ombro, reconfortando-me, quando notei que o carro havia parado. Sequei minhas estúpidas lágrimas.

-Desculpe... – Edward calou-me colocando seu dedo na minha boca, exatamente com tinha feito na noite em sua casa.

Olhei-o nos olhos e ele retribuiu, fazendo o meu corpo se aquecer com seu simples olhar. Era estranho e novo para mim, mas sentia que ele me fazia me sentir bem, mais leve...

-Está tudo bem... – Sussurrou e me abraçou gentilmente. Agarrei-me à ele, agarrando-me também ao conforto que sentia perto dele e, ao sentimento de liberdade. Mexeu em meus cabelos. – Está tudo bem. Nada vai acontecer com a sua mãe ou você e... Você é forte, vai dar um jeito em tudo.

Como ele achava que eu era forte? Chorei em todas as vezes em que nos encontramos! Me permiti ficar ali, naquela posição, por mais alguns instantes e Edward não parecia se incomodar. Lembrei de minha mãe e quando ela me pediu para que um dia eu lhe apresentasse ele... Ela deveria estar em casa agora, mas... Alguém como Edward não iria gostar de entrar em uma casa só de prostitutas.

Ri sem humor com o meu pensamento, contra o seu peito.

-O que foi? – perguntou, quando em senti seus lábios se mexendo no topo da minha cabeça. Tive que reprimir a vontade irritante que surgiu em mim a fim de que eu lhe beijasse de novo.

-Lembrei da minha mãe quando disse à ela que não tinha dormido com você. Ela ficou tão feliz que até pediu que eu lhe apresentasse um dia. Ridículo, eu sei.

-Não. – Nos afastamos, mas ele segurou as minhas mãos. – Não é ridículo, - Sorriu torto. - Ela deve estar querendo agradecer por eu não ser o cafajeste que tirou a sua virgindade. – Corei no mesmo instante e abaixei a minha cabeça, sem querer olhá-lo nos olhos.

Edward ergueu meu rosto e afagou minha bochecha. Seu olhar... Era o mesmo daquela noite antes de nos beijarmos... Como eu queria que aquele beijo se repetisse, mas isso era ainda mais ridículo! Tinha que expulsar esse tipo de pensamento da minha cabeça. Encarei-o de volta, desejando que eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos nesse exato momento.

-Sua mãe está em casa? – perguntou, desviando o curso da minha mente. Agradeci por isso internamente.

-Hum... – Olhei para todos os cantos, mesmo para ele. – Acho que sim.

-Posso conhecê-la? – disse com a sua voz de sinos. Dessa vez eu tinha que olhá-lo para ver se ele falava sério e... Sim, falava.

-P-Pode... – Me senti uma completa idiota, gaguejando na sua frente.

Edward sorriu seu sorriso torto e saiu do carro me deixando ali. Usei esse tempo para respirar um pouco. Minha mente estava rodando muito, só que ele logo apareceu e abriu a porta para mim, estendendo-me a mão, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

Aceitei um pouco envergonhada e saí, olhando para o meu prédio. Ele era bem velho e anúncios de mulheres estavam em todas as janelas, praticamente. Olhei para aquilo, triste, mas senti a mão quente de Edward envolver a minha em um aperto de leve incentivo.

Sorri de volta e o puxei em direção ao prédio.

Não sabia o que estava fazendo ou no que eu iria fazer ao apresentá-lo à minha mãe, mas decidi que não importava. Não importava o que eu agisse por puro impulso perto dele, que me fizesse apertar ainda mais sua mão e não largá-la. Não importa. Só queria que aquela sensação boa que brotou no peito, nunca mais acabasse.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: Ounnn... Eu, particularmente, gostei **_**muuuiiito**_** desse capítulo! Mas o que eu acho, não importa e sim o que as LEITORAS ACHAM! Sim, vamos lá! Mandem reviews e façam com que eu poste mais rápido! ;D**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! ;]**

**Lina Furtado.**

**N/B: Olá people, hahhahah ele se encontraram de novo lindo não? OMG por que alguém assim não me encontra também?hahahhahh**

**Um agradecimento especial a fofa **_**Vivi LeBeau**_** que se lembrou de mim, e eu fiquei muito feliz com isso!(pulando de alegria na frente do computer) Obrigadinha!**

**E vocês também podem me mandar uma review e para nossa queridíssima autora Lininha...**

**Beijos,**

**Pati**

_**Agradecimentos:**_

*****_**Gibeluh**_*** - Team Edward forever! Eu também, não é por nada não... hahaha ;D Beijinhos e até o próximo cap.! ;***

*****_**Jaline**_*** - Ebaaaa! Fico muuuuiiiito feliz que esteja gostando da minha humilde fic :D Beijinhos! ;***

*****_**Vivi LeBeau**_*** - Devo acrescentar que a Pati ficou MEGA feliz por você ter falado com ela :D hahahaha E eu espero que continue gostando da fic ;] Beijinhos ;***

*****_**Viviane**_*** - Oh! Eu vi, mas me desculpa por ter demorado a responder! Cheguei a ler, aí eu disse a mim mesma: "Deixa eu fazer o que eu tenho que fazer rapidinho e depois eu respondo" Acabou que eu esqueci, mas já respondi, certo? :D Obrigada por gostar da fic! Beijinhos!**

*****_**Isa Stream**_*** - Sabe, eu acho que existe, mas as mulheres não soão burras, aí já pegam e casam logo... :/ É... Acontece. Hahaha Meleca ¬¬ Mas, ENFIM, voltando à realidade nossa, não? ;P E aí? O que achou do reencontro deles? :D Beijinhos!**

*****_**franfurtado**_*** - Não fica doente não, calma! :D O seu Edward vai aparecer, assim como o meu também! ;D HAHAH' Beijinhos!**

*****_**Julia miranda**_*** - :DDDDDD Posteiiii! Beijocas! ;***

*****_**Hebe'Lima'C.**_*** - Vixe, junte-se à nós! Todas queremos! ;D Eba! Obrigada por gostar do que eu escrevo! Beijinhos ;***

*****_**Alice's Doll**_*** - A hora é essa! O que achou do reencontro? Bem à moda de Bella, não? Hahaha Beijinhos e até próximo cap.!**

*****_**Raquel**_*** - ARÁ! Acertou! HAHAH' Bem típico da Bella... Clichês da vida... :D Beijinhos e até o próximo cap! ;***

*****_**Lina**_*** - Uai! Outra Lina? :D Será que o seu nome é o mesmo que o meu e por isso temos o mesmo apelido? :] Bem, indo ao assunto: fic... EBA! Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! ;DD Beijocas ;***

*****_**Ana Alice Matos**_*** - Bem, tudo bem, acho que entendi o que quis dizer e, ao que parece, você está no mesmo dilema que eu. Ahhh deixa isso para lá! Quando chegar a hora, eu penso no que vou fazer ;] Obrigada, flor! Beijinhos ;***

*****_**roosi**_*** - Vixe, você não sabe o quanto eu já tentei responder essa pergunta aqui... HAHA' Todas no messmmoo dilema :D Que bom que continua gostando! Beijocas! ;***

*****_**Nathalia Anring**_*** - :DDD Sim, sim! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Também! ;] Beijinhos ;***

*****_**Boneka Cullen**_*** - Ouunn que bom que gostou! :DD Fico muiiiitttoooo feliz e obrigada! Beijocas ;***


	7. Conhecendo Edward

**N/A: Espero que gostem ;}**

**Capítulo 7. Conhecendo Edward**

Ao passar pela a porta do meu prédio, pareceu que todas as mulheres que ali estavam conversando, calaram-se quando me viram entrar de mãos dadas com Edward. Vi todas analisarem-no de cima baixo. Fui direto para a escada, puxando-o comigo. Notei que ele observava cada detalhe.

-Namorado, Bella? – Escutei uma das meninas perguntarem.

Já estava subindo as escadas enquanto isso. Por isso me virei de frente para Edward e continuei subindo de costas, respondendo.

-Não. Ah! – Tropecei quase caindo para trás, mas Edward me segurou pela cintura e me puxou para ele, não me deixando ir de encontro com a escada.

Aquela sensação me invadiu de novo, com nossos rostos próximos e sentindo seus braços ao redor da minha cintura... Não conseguia raciocinar direito com a mistura de nossas respirações. Ele olhava em meus olhos:

-Tome cuidado se não quiser que eu te leve de volta ao hospital. – Sussurrou para que as outras mulheres não ouvissem, mas elas ainda viam a cena.

Me afastei relutante e envergonhada. Abaixando a cabeça e me livrando dos braços de Edward. Ele me estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse de novo e isso me aliviou. Era estranho, _tudo_ estava sendo estranho, mas a sensação das minhas mãos nas dele era perfeita.

-Ele _ainda_ não é namorado dela. – Escutei uma completar e eu segui subindo as escadas com ele.

-Se não está... Estou livre... – Escutei outra falar mais alto. O que realmente me irritou.

Vi Edward sorrir com alguma coisa. Ao chegarmos ao terceiro andar, a porta do apartamento de Stefany estava aberta e pude ver Morgan sentada no sofá de seu apartamento, vendo TV com uma cara de divertimento, enquanto escutava a voz de sua mãe falando com ela.

Me viu e sorriu. Acenei com um sorriso enquanto abria a porta do meu apartamento. Percebi que Edward esperou que eu abrisse encostado à parede e olhando para Morgan. Abri a porta e entramos.

-Quem é aquela menina?

-Minha vizinha. – Soltei sua mão e fui colocar as minhas coisas em cima da bancada. - Eu cuido dela quando a mãe está trabalhando. Não repare no lugar e... – Virei-me em sua direção, encostando-me na bancada. – Desculpe por elas...

-Está tudo bem. – Sorriu.

Ignorei o que apertava meu peito e mostrei o lugar, levantando os braços. Edward seguiu o olhar ao longo da nossa quitinete e sorriu. Voltando o rosto para mim, que só conseguia manter a análise que fazia dele por completo.

-Acho que a sua mãe não está em casa... – Iniciou e eu recobrei a minha sanidade.

Desencostei da bancada e caminhei para o outro lado da bancada, estando na parte da cozinha.

-É mesmo. Desculpe. – Sorri sem graça, mas ele deu de ombros, caminhando até a bancada e se sentando em um dos bancos que ficava de frente a mesma. Tirou o maior casaco e ficou com o de moletom, marcando perfeitamente o seu peito definido.

-Se importa se eu esperar? – Olhei-o atônita, só que acabou interpretando errado. – Ou posso voltar mais tarde...

-Não. – Interrompi-o. – Está tudo bem, fique o quanto quiser. – Pensei o quão estranha minha resposta pareceu. Podia ser interpretada de outro jeito. Abaixei-me atrás de uma panela nos armários de baixo, tentando fazer com que a minha voz soasse como se não importasse se ele ficasse ali ou se fosse embora. O que não era verdade. – Está com fome? – perguntei olhando nas panelas, na verdade ainda não queria me levantar e olhá-lo.

-Não, estou bem. – Suspirei e estava tomando coragem para voltar à minha posição normal.

Vi uma sombra no chão e subi minha cabeça rápido demais, batendo-a na tampa da bancada. O barulho foi alto e eu automaticamente levei a mão à cabeça, no local dolorido.

-Bella? – Escutei sua voz e vendo a sombra se mexer. Joguei-me para trás e sentei no chão, vendo que a sombra era dele, pois tinha se debruçado para ver o que eu fazia. – Está bem?

-Ai. – Gemi de dor, ainda com a mão no lugar da batida.

Vi Edward revirar os olhos e se levantar, vindo até mim. Agachou-se na minha frente e levou as mãos até a minha cabeça, hesitando antes de tocar.

-Deixe me ver. – Murmurou, enfim tocando na minha cabeça. – Onde foi? – Indiquei e ele examinou com cuidado. – Não cortou, mas vai ficar um belo galo. – Afastou-se e me olhou sorrindo torto.

Nem ao menos devia acrescentar que meu rosto estava em chamas. Somente eu tinha o dom de me auto-envergonhar na frente das pessoas - em especial, Edward. Abaixei a minha cabeça e soltei um suspiro cansado. Edward se levantou e me estendeu a mão e me ajudou a ficar em pé.

-Você é sempre assim? – perguntou enquanto voltava ao seu lugar.

-Desastrada? Descoordenada? Algo mais a acrescentar? – Estava com raiva de mim mesma e isso o fez rir.

-É – disse lentamente, parecendo adorar a situação. – Acho que podemos definir assim.

Apoiei-me na bancada, ainda sem olhá-lo nos olhos, mas podia ver o que ele fazia com a minha visão periférica. Ele se ajeitou e não parecia tirar aquelas orbes de um verde incrível de cima de mim.

-Que ótimo, não? – perguntei sarcástica. – Toda hora que nos encontramos, acontece alguma coisa comigo.

-No nosso primeiro encontro não aconteceu nada com você e... Bem, o segundo não foi minha culpa. – Deu de ombros e o vi sorrir de novo.

-Mas todos os seguintes, enquanto estava em sua presença, aconteceu algo comigo. – Bufei resignada e resolvi olhar em seus olhos. Pareciam se divertir, mas ali havia também preocupação, o que achei estranhamente fofo.

-Vamos cuidar para que isso não vire rotina. – disse com a voz divertida, mas sem deixar a ponta de assunto sério, de lado.

Um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas. Afinal, com a interpretação de suas palavras, parecia que nos veríamos mais vezes, só que cortei logo toda a ilusão que a minha mente começou a criar sem eu pedir por isso. Era claro que ele dizia isso porque nós iríamos nos encontrar, raras vezes, mas ainda assim íamos, na faculdade.

Logo comecei a pensar como seria isso. Edward provavelmente é muito ocupado com os estudos, uma vez que seu curso exigia isso, porém, será que o veria nos corredores ou no próprio campus da universidade? _Não acho que isso seria possível_, pensei.

-Bella? – Olhei-o atentamente, vendo-o me olhar preocupado. – Escutou o que eu falei? Parecia estar viajando em pensamentos.

-Hum? Não. Estou bem. – Passei a mão nos cabelos sem saber o que eu ia fazer até que me lembrei que iria fazer o almoço.

Fui até o armário de baixo novamente e escutei Edward brincar comigo.

-Vê se não bate a cabeça de novo. – Riu depois que falou. Revirei os olhos e peguei o escorredor, para já colocar do lado de fora e peguei uma panela.

Me ergui com cuidado e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas com o feito que eu fiz de me levantar sem me machucar. Estreitei os olhos em sua direção e ele riu alto, abaixando a cabeça na bancada.

Fui me mexer. Coloquei o macarrão para ferver na água e fiquei mexendo até ele amolecer. Edward calou-se e ficou me observando.

-Posso ajudar? – Vi ele se mexer e vir até mim, olhando ao redor, procurando algo para fazer.

-Não. Sente-se. Visitas não fazem nada. – Parei de mexer e me virei para ele, empurrando-o para longe. Edward mal se mexeu.

-Deixe de ser chata. – Desviou facilmente de mim. – Posso fazer o molho.

Encostei-me na pia e cruzei os braços na frente do peito ao olhá-lo.

-Isso quer dizer que irá ser obrigado a comer. – disse firmemente e ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Só isso? – Olhou-me atentamente. – Aceito.

-Não, Edward... É sério... – Voltei a tentar empurrá-lo, mas como não funcionou, coloquei-me entre ele e a pia. – Não. – Estreitei os olhos, reforçando que não o deixaria fazer nada.

-Sabe que não pode me impedir, não é? – Aproximou-se.

-Não, mas posso atrapalhar.

Ele concordou com uma ar divertido, não pude evitar de sorrir.

-Tem razão, então... Vou ter que arriscar.

-Edward...! – Ele me pegou pela cintura, me levantando e me colocando facilmente para o lado, encostando-se rapidamente na pia. Em seu rosto tinha um sorriso irritante de vitória.

-Pode continuar a fazer o macarrão. – Completou ele

-Tudo bem, se quer fazer alguma coisa, que tal você cuidar do macarrão e eu do molho? Afinal, você não sabe que ingredientes têm aqui. – Vi a compreensão passar pelo seu rosto. Minha vez de sorrir triunfante.

-Pode tirar esse sorrisinho daí. – Disse aproximando o rosto do meu, para enfatizar o que disse, mas não pude evitar a palpitação que meu coração deu a esse ato. – Posso muito bem, abrir a sua geladeira e ver o que há dentro.

-Pode, mas isso seria uma falta de educação da sua parte.

-Certamente, mas posso passar por cima dos meus bons modos em certos momentos. – Sorriu com malicia.

-Argh! – Joguei as mãos para o alto mostrando que ele venceu. Voltei minha atenção ao macarrão que eu tinha esquecido. – Droga! – Voltei a tentar soltar os fios grudados um nos outros.

Edward olhou e se afastou.

-Acontece. – Comentou, indo até a geladeira.

-Culpa sua! – Extravasei.

-Minha? – Sorria indignado.

-É! – Dei um soco de brincadeira em seu braço enorme e ele se contorceu em falsa dor. Revirei os olhos. – Agora vai estar "unidos venceremos"!

-Sério? – Sarcasmo. Conhecia esse tom muito bem, o usava o tempo todo. – Que pena...

Ignorei-o e escorri o macarrão. Sério, fiquei deprimida ao vê-lo em uma bola gosmenta. Edward começou a rir alto ao ver a minha expressão.

-Ô, Bella! Não precisa ficar assim... – Seu rosto mostrava que ele realmente, de fato, não estava nem aí para o meu macarrão. – Veja pelo lado bom, - Ergueu a colher de pau ao falar. – O molho ficará excelente, assim ninguém vai notar o quão junto o seu macarrão está. – Abriu um enorme sorriso, de dentes perfeitos e brancos.

Tive vontade de quebrá-los – Não literalmente, mas que a imagem de eu pulando no pescoço de Edward apareceu na minha cabeça, isso sim! Limitei-me em lhe jogar um sorriso falso e forçado.

Ele abriu os braços em minha direção, ainda sustentando seu sorriso pretensioso.

-Quer um abraço? – perguntou divertido. Dei as costas a ele, que riu e senti seus braços fortes me envolverem, juntamente com a corrente que ele emanava. – Melhor? – Sentia sua boca se mexendo em meu cabelo e isso me arrepiou.

-Não enquanto você se gaba. – disse sincera. Ele riu mais uma vez, só que brevemente e se afastou, dando de ombros.

-Fazer o quê, se sou bom na cozinha?

-O quê? – Coloquei as mãos na cintura. – Só por que errei _uma_ vez, não quer dizer que sou ruim!

-Claro que não. – Piscou para mim. – Admita Bella, sou melhor.

-Está testando a minha paciência? – Ele confirmou, balançando a cabeça. – Argh! Você é um... Um...!

Ele esperou que eu terminasse, mas eu não conseguia encontrar uma boa definição. Edward era tudo, menos burro, feio, só que nesse momento, simplesmente, não achava um bom adjetivo.

-Um...? – Incentivou-me com seu sorriso estupidamente lindo e torto.

-Chato e irritante. – Isso servia, por enquanto. - É! Isso que você é!

-Sou... – Deu um passo em minha direção. – Chato e irritante? – Colocou os braços um de cada lado meu, me encurralando contra a bancada. – Sabe ninguém nunca me disse isso. – Deu-me um breve beijo e estalado, na boca.

Fui pega de surpresa. Olhei-o sem entender e ele parecia paralisado, esperando pelo pior.

-Edward... O-O que foi isso? – perguntei ainda tonta com o que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Ele me encarava, sem saber o que dizer também. Parecia preparar uma desculpa, mas o que ele disse, não passava _perto_ de uma.

-Desculpe Bella – Deixou a cabeça cair, mas não saiu da posição. – Não sei... Tive vontade de te beijar e... – Ergueu os olhos, procurando pelos meus. – Isso foi imperdoável...

Neguei com a cabeça, sem parar. Não estava me entendo, mas não podia concordar com sua afirmação. Era perdoável e compreensível, também queria isso. Ele ficou me analisando, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Não conseguia, estava preso em minha garganta.

Como em um ato involuntário ou automático, meu corpo se atraiu pelo dele, nos grudando e fazendo Edward se ajeitar, pondo-se melhor de pé, sem romper os nossos olhares. Via que também estava confuso.

-Será que eu posso... ? – Olhou-me com suas intenções expostas em seu rosto.

Queria me beijar.

E o pior de tudo: Eu também.

Como não encontrei minha voz, contentei-me em aproximar meu rosto do dele e aspirar o ar quando nossas bocas se roçaram. O vi fechar os olhos e tentar se controlar para não me atacar. Isso não significava nada. _Seria só um beijo_, dizia a mim mesma, _acontece assim nas baladas..., Não?_

Delicadamente, Edward se debruçou sobre mim, fazendo nossas bocas se encontrarem de vez. Havia sido apenas um selinho, mas sua língua pedia permissão para encontrar a minha. Entrelacei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, puxando-os para mim e aprofundando nosso beijo. Já estava sem o meu controle. Meu corpo se mexia inconscientemente e eu não ligava.

Edward soltou a pia e agarrou a minha cintura dando um beijo desesperado de ambas as partes. Parecia que precisávamos disso, do contato. Uma de suas mãos foi para a minha nuca, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios de cabelo que estavam por ali. Minha mão foi para o seu rosto, sentido seus traços belos, debaixo dela.

Seu cheiro... Seu cheiro me deixava tonta e confusa... Não queria me afastar de jeito nenhum. Agarrei com força o seu cabelo com força e ele gemeu em minha boca, sem romper o nosso contato. _Céus!_ Como ele beijava surpreendentemente bem!

Isso era um fato. Precisávamos de ar. Relutantes, nos afastamos ofegantes e sem nos olhar, mas também sem nos mexer. Ainda estava ciente do corpo de Edward me prensando contra a bancada, sentia cada centímetro dele, encostado em mim. Tentava me recompor, tranqüilizando a minha respiração e os meus batimentos cardíacos. Edward parecia tentar fazer o mesmo e, olhando-o de esguelha, pude notar que ele me analisava.

-Bella... – Iniciou e eu virei o rosto em sua direção, sem deixar de ficar tonta ao olhá-lo. Era difícil me manter sã, com um homem desse na minha frente e muito, mas _muito_ perto. – Eu...

Não podia alimentar qualquer tipo de esperança, por menor que fosse, porque, querendo ou não, Edward não deveria estar querendo se envolver com qualquer mulher por causa dos estudos e da vida atarefada, muito menos sendo essa mulher, _eu_.

Afastei, empurrando-o delicadamente seu peito para eu poder me desvencilhar.

-Me desculpe Edward... – Disse apressadamente, enquanto eu dava as costas para ele. – Eu não devia ter feito isso... Desculpe. _Mesmo_.

Enfim me virei e observei sua postura. Parecia cansado por causa da respiração que ainda buscava por ar e, ao mesmo tempo, seus ombros estavam baixos. Seus olhos verdes mostravam aquilo que eu comprovei, sim, ele estava cansado, além de parecer analisar a minha fala.

Voltei-me ao macarrão, voltando-o para a panela e esquentando. Edward pareceu se lembrar de se mexer e assim o fez, voltando a atenção ao molho. Assim que terminei de esquentar, me xinguei mentalmente. _Ótimo!_ Pensei. _Era tudo o que eu queria! Um clima pesado para completar o dia! Não devia tê-lo beijado!_

Edward passou para o meu lugar ao terminar de fazer o molho, jogando por cima do macarrão. Como eu fiquei parada, apenas observando, vendo o tanto que ele parecia distante agora, a minha mente mais uma vez me pregou uma peça, pensando que talvez ele parecesse triste por eu ter dito que não deveria tê-lo beijado. Maldição! Não era isso! Ele só está cansado e eu estou aqui, prendendo-o.

-Edward? – Chamei-o e o vi me olhar por cima do ombro. – Parece cansado. – Constatei em voz alta para ver se ele diria algo a respeito.

Negou com a cabeça tristemente, mas logo soltou um riso irônico.

-Eu só acho que estou com sono. Sabe, depois que beijo, fico um pouco mole. – Senti meu rosto ferver. – Pronto. Terminei. – Se virou com um sorriso grande. Ao que parecia a nuvem de tensão tinha sumido e dado lugar, novamente, ao conforto de nossa conversa.

Arrumei a mesa, com a ajuda de Edward que se recusava a não fazer nada e, o que eu podia fazer? Como ele mesmo disse, é maior e mais forte do que eu, por isso tinha zero de escolha. Assim que terminamos, escutei a porta ser destrancada e por ela passou um Renée ainda mais cansada. Examinei-a até ver seus olhos, que antes estavam presos na chave que não saia da fechadura, se erguerem até mim e Edward parado na sala, diante dela.

Ela ficou confusa, com um vinco se formando devagar na testa.

-Temos visitas? – perguntou minha mãe, fechando a porta atrás de si e me fazendo voltar para o presente. Depois perguntaria qual era o problema dela e por que estava saindo tanto.

-Mãe, este é Edward. – Ela se aproximou e o analisou de cima a baixo, exatamente como as outras meninas fizeram. – Edward, essa é a minha mãe, Renée. – Indiquei-os.

Edward sorriu gentilmente e ergueu a mão em sua direção, em um cumprimento. Renée a pegou, cumprimentando-o e logo me olhou em questionamento. Edward tratou de se auto-apresentar melhor.

-Bella disse que a senhora... – Iniciou.

-Senhora está no céu, querido. – Sorriu e ele a acompanhou, se desculpando. – Apenas Renée.

-Certo. _Renée._ – Minha mãe assentiu. - Bella disse que você disse que gostaria de me conhecer por não... Você sabe. – Sorrio tímido e eu me vi do mesmo jeito, me contorcendo no meu lugar.

Renée riu e largou a bolsa no sofá.

-Sim, sei muito bem,...

-Edward. – Completou ele.

-Edward. – Sorriu ela. – Obrigada por você ser um jovem direito. Fico realmente feliz por Bella ter pegado você como primeiro e _último_ cliente. – Piscou para mim e eu sorri fraco.

-Que isso... – disse ele.

Seu olhar desceu, encontrando a minha mão enfaixada.

– O que foi isso? – perguntou estendendo a mão para a minha machucada. Edward se deu o trabalho de explicar detalhadamente e Renée pareceu se aliviar. De repente ela cheirou o ar, abrindo um sorriso.

– Humm! Que cheiro bom é esse? – perguntou.

-Deve ser do molho do macarrão de Edward. – Revirei os olhos e ele sorriu abertamente. Renée ergueu a sobrancelha. – Ele me ajudou a fazer o almoço e bem... Eu deixei o macarrão no fogo sem mexer e ficou uma bola de massa. Então o cheiro bom é do molho que ele fez. – Fiz uma careta que fez os dois rirem.

-Então, que tal almoçarmos? – Renée deu a volta no balcão, indo para a parte da cozinha. – Edward vai se arriscar em comer o macarrão? – perguntou risonha, entrando na brincadeira dele contra mim. Conspiração e injustiça.

-Claro! – respondeu ele. – Não perderia essa oportunidade de provar o _maravilhoso_ macarrão da Bella. – Eles riam as minhas custas enquanto tentavam colocar o macarrão em seus pratos.

Nos sentamos à mesa e começamos a comer. Até que não estava ruim e, odiava admitir, mas só estava bom por conta do molho de Edward. Tão bom que Renée perguntou se ele já havia feito algum curso de culinária. Edward riu baixo.

-Não, mas desde pequeno, gostava de ver a minha mãe cozinhando e eu também fazia as minhas experiências na cozinha.

-Mas só aprendeu quando foi morar sozinho. – Completei seca, sem olhá-lo e pelo canto do olho o vi sorrir torto.

Renée nos analisava nos mínimos detalhes e já podia imaginar que cairia sobre mim depois que Edward fosse embora.

-Bella também sabe cozinhar muito bem, pena que hoje ela não teve a mesma sorte. – disse minha mãe. – Ela que sempre fez tudo em casa, sabe? Eu tenho a cabeça muito avoada e ela é a adulta aqui de casa, cuida de tudo e de mim. – Minha mãe sorriu para mim e pegou a minha mão sobre a mesa, fazendo carinho.

Retribui seu sorriso.

-Um dia espero experimentar a comida normal de Bella. – disse Edward levando uma garfada à boca. Observei-o e ele se contentou em sustentar o meu olhar. Tive que desviar da intensidade de seus olhos - estava começando a me sentir tonta. – E, nem está ruim, digo, o macarrão.

-Hum? Mesmo? – Sorri de volta. Por um breve momento me esqueci de minha mãe, que nos fez voltar ao limpar a garganta e limpar a boca. Abaixei a minha cabeça, envergonhada.

-Então, Edward, é estudante de medicina? – perguntou Renée.

E assim se seguiu uma conversa tranqüila e amigável, seguida de brincadeiras que me envolviam como alvo, mais precisamente, a minha falta de coordenação. Minha mãe acabou contando alguns fatos terrivelmente vergonhosos para Edward que ria sem se importar, só que às vezes o vi mais rindo das minhas caretas.

Deu cinco da tarde e Edward resolveu ir, pegando suas coisas. Renée reclamou por estar cedo, mas ele lhe disse que já estava ali muito tempo e isso o deixou ser liberado. Despediram-se e eu fui acompanhá-lo até a porta do prédio. As mulheres que antes estavam ali, não estavam mais.

Paramos na porta, com Edward colocando seu maior casaco, enquanto eu segurava sua mochila para ele poder fazer isso. Depois de feito, ele a pegou.

-Bem, tchau, Bella. – Deu-me um abraço desajeitado por conta da mochila. – Foi uma tarde muito agradável e eu adorei conhecer sua mãe. – Sorriu gentilmente.

-Foi bom ver você de novo. – disse sincera.

-Só espero que não nos vejamos quando você tiver que ir ao hospital por conta de algum acidente. – disse sério e eu sorri assentindo. – Ah! Isso me lembra uma coisa. – Mexeu no bolso da calça jeans e pegou um celular preto e cheio de teclas, que reconheci como sendo um Blueberry e estendendo-me. – Coloque o seu número celular aqui, assim quando eu quiser falar com você, seria diretamente.

Olhei o celular estendido para mim por um instante breve e o peguei, vendo que tinha chamadas não atendidas de uma mulher chamada Esme. _Será que era namorada ou algo do tipo... ? Céus! E se fosse?_, pensei desesperada. Não podia ter feito Edward traí-la!

-Não vai digitar? – Ele perguntou me olhando. – Bella?

Mordi o lábio sem saber o que fazer. Seria melhor se eu perguntasse ou seria indelicadeza da minha parte? Mas indelicadeza seria ele ter me beijado _tendo_ uma namorada! Ignorei, se fosse uma namorada e ela fuxicasse ali, iria achar o meu número no meio e iria terminar com ele, por ter sido um cafajeste. Se bem, que era difícil acreditar que Edward Cullen fosse um.

Digitei rapidamente e dei um toque no meu para gravar depois o dele. O som do meu toque simples de celular, saiu do meu bolso. Edward seguiu o olhar. Estendi o seu celular e o entreguei.

-Pronto. – disse com a minha voz um pouco ríspida.

Ele me olhou sem entender e por fim deu de ombros.

-Posso te dar uma carona para a faculdade amanhã?

-Como é? – perguntei com a guarda baixa.

-Amanhã não tenho aula, mas como tenho que ir lá de qualquer maneira para pegar algumas coisas no meu apartamento, poderia te pegar no seu trabalho e aí iríamos juntos. – Explicou, me prendendo mais uma vez em seu olhar.

-Edward... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – Segurou meu pulso.

-Bella, não vai me incomodar, além do que, se for sozinha, não saberá para onde ir. Terá que ter alguém para guiá-la. – Se indicou, sorrindo.

Ponderei na idéia. Ele tinha razão. Não fazia a menor idéia de como andar por lá e muito menos o lugar em que eu deveria ir e, Edward sabia de tudo isso. Suspirei resignada e assenti concordando, mesmo ainda mantendo a idéia de Edward ter namorada. Lhe passei o endereço só depois de ter certeza de que não havia problema algum.

Nos despedimos mais uma vez e eu fechei a porta ao ver seu carro virar a curva. Subi calmamente as escadas e fui para o apartamento, não encontrando Renée. Escutava barulho de água correndo, isto é, ela estava tomando banho. De repente comecei a me sentir pesada, com as pálpebras pesando mais ainda. Abri a boca em um bocejo, enquanto me espreguiçava, tentando afastar o sono.

Não funcionou.

Me arrastei até a cama no quarto e me joguei de qualquer jeito. Só tiraria um cochilo rápido... Quando notei, já estava imersa nos meus sonhos.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

_**N/A:**_** Hummm... Bellinha e Edward, hum? Brincadeiras desse tipo na minha terra é outra coisa... HAHAHA ;]**

**Minhas caras, lindas, e perfeitas leitoras, **

**Hoje não poderei responder todas, porque só estou passando rapidão para postar esse capítulo, antes que algumas tenham um treco! HAHAHA :D (Ouuun suas fofas! ;B) Por isso, me sinto na obrigação de agradecer o tamanho do carinho e, claro, por gostarem tanto dessa fic! ;D Obrigada, Obrigada e obrigada MIL! Sério! (L)**

**Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo! ;}**

**Lina Furtado.**

_**N/B:**_** OH MEU DEUS EU QUERO UM AJUDANTE DESSES NA MINHA COZINHA, OU MELHOR UM JACOB+EMMET+JASPER+JAMES+EDWARD JUNTOS!**

**hahahhaha será que ele dá alguma aula particular de culinária?**

**OBRIGADA POR SE LEMBRAR DE MIM DE NOVO **_**Vivi LeBeau**_**!**

**Ahhh galera torçam por mim a manhã sai o resultado do vestibular da UnB!**

**Beijos**

**Pati**


	8. Ele é simplesmente ELE

**Capítulo 8. Ele é simplesmente ELE**

Acordei assustada e com muito calor. Sentia-me pesada e desconfortável, com os olhos duros como se eu tivesse dormido muito. Olhei ao meu redor e vi que eu fui colocada para apenas um canto da cama, tendo Renée dormindo do outro lado. Vaguei meu olhar pelo resto do cômodo, vendo as horas na mesa de cabeceira. Eram cinco da manhã.

Sentei-me devagar, passando a mão nos meus cabelos, tendo tirar os fios rebeldes do eu rosto quando a ficha caiu. Céus! Eu tinha dormido onze horas seguidas!

Como estava sem sono – obviamente –, me levantei e fui me arrastando para o banheiro, onde fechei a porta, liguei a luz e vendo o meu reflexo no espelho. Me assustei com o que vi ali. Não que eu estivesse horrorosa, mas apesar do meu rosto estar inchado por conta de eu ter dormido muito e o meu cabelo estar uma completa bagunça, eu parecia ter ganhado um pouco de cor, meus olhos pareciam mais claros que o normal e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, me senti bem comigo mesma. Me sentia até mesmo... Bonita.

Estreitei o olhar ao me encarar no espelho.

O que teria feito eu acordar com esse efeito? Ignorei e fui tomar um banho quente para ver se o concreto que eu sentia em cima dos meus ombros, sumia. Assim feito, ajeitei o meu cabelo e fui para o quarto, abrindo a porta do armário com cuidado para não acordar Renée que parecia dormir profundamente. Voltei ao banheiro e vesti uma blusa de manga cumprida cinza e um jeans.

Olhei no meu relógio de pulso. Eram quase seis horas, por isso decidi preparar o café da manhã antes que eu tivesse que sair para trabalhar. Nem acreditava que finalmente tinha um emprego! E que finalmente poderia me inscrever na faculdade e fazer o meu curso. Um sorriso brotou no meu rosto por dois motivos. E um, infelizmente, era triste por um lado.

O primeiro, por conta da empolgação que sentia em começar a faculdade e o segundo, por conta que me lembrei que Edward iria ser o meu guia lá e que iria me buscar para irmos juntos. Automaticamente lembrei ontem. Do nosso beijo inusitado. De como foi bom... Balancei a cabeça tentando não me dar esperanças.

_Bella, não invente, isso a fará sofrer depois!_, pensei. _Ele não é homem para você. São de mundos completamente diferentes!_

-Eu sei, eu sei... – Murmurei irritada.

-O quê que você sabe? – Escutei a voz da minha mãe aparecer, me fazendo saltar. Ela riu ao se aproximar e analisar o que eu estava cozinhando. Panquecas.

-Humm... – Analisei-a por debaixo da minha franja que teimava em cair. Encostou-se na bancada, me olhando com seu olhar superior e gozador. – E então? Vai responder ou não?

Voltei minha atenção às panquecas, mordendo o lábio e pensando em uma desculpa.

-Eu sei que... – Hesitei ainda pensando. – Que eu tenho muito que fazer hoje.

Renée cruzou os braços.

-Eu. Não. Acredito. – disse pausadamente e enfatizando com o arregalar dos olhos. Sorriu. – Vamos. Me conte. – Como nada falei, ela seguiu. - Eu tenho uma hipótese! – afirmou animada.

Revirei os olhos e acenei para que ela seguisse em frente.

-Eu acho... Que você estava pensando em Edward! – Sorriu abertamente assim que me viu corar. – Ará! Acertei!

-Certo, mãe... Chega. – Olhei-a séria.

-Ounn, Bella! – Me abraçou com um enorme sorriso. – Você sabe que eu te apoio, certo? Adorei-o e também acho que ele será uma excelente escolha para você...

-Pára, mãe. – Tentei soar séria, mas não agüentei e acabei rindo de sua cara. – Eu e Edward não temos nada...

-Mas olha como é o destino! – Ignorou-me, olhando para o nada como se estivesse analisando algo no ar. – Você o conheceu a fim de dormir com ele! – Fiz uma careta que ela não notou. Esse era um dos motivos para, mais uma vez, Edward não querer nada comigo.

-Hum...

-Bella, querida... – Vi que ela me olhava. – Eu acho que este é o início de uma bela história...

-_História?_ Que história, mãe? – Explodi. – Edward Cullen nunca, _nunca_ iria querer algo comigo! Ponha isso na sua cabeça, por favor! – Calei-me. – Pelo menos nada sério... – Murmurei mais para mim mesma, mas Renée ouviu.

-Como assim "nada sério"? – Senti ela me secar com o olhar enquanto eu terminava de montar as panquecas em uma pilha.

Merda.

– Quer dizer que _já _houve alguma coisa! Bella! – Riu alto. – Por que não me contou?

-Porque não há nada para contar.

-Aham... Vamos. Me conte. Aposto que foi antes de eu chegar. – Sustentei seu olhar e ela procurou sua resposta ali, no meu. Ao que parecia achou, pois arregalou os olhos e sorriu mais ainda, se é que era possível. – Ele te beijou?

Meu rosto ferveu como se tivessem me lançado em um caldeirão de água fervendo. Não tinha como negar com uma prova tão estampada no meu rosto! Limitei-me a assentir. Logo depois a vi pulando de alegria... Bizarro.

-Mãe... – Ergui a sobrancelha, enquanto levava os pratos para a mesa, que ela já tinha ido se sentar. – Por que está tão feliz?

-Porque o rapaz é perfeito! – Seus olhos brilharam. – Ele é lindo, tem um grande futuro pela frente, de boa família...

-Falando assim até parece que eu estou interessada no dinheiro dele. Disse me sentando á sua frente e pegando algumas panquecas.

-Não, filha, mas não podemos deixar de reconsiderar isso também. – Se explicou, se servindo de suco de laranja. – Edward é um perfeito cavalheiro, cozinha bem, o que é um bônus, e ainda gosta de você!

-Rá! Essa é boa! – Sarcasmo da minha vida.

-Eu vi, Bella. – Sorriu com malícia. – Os olhos dele, igualmente aos seus, brilhavam ao se encararem. Era tão... Lindo! – Olhei-a incrédula.

-Acho que está assistindo novelas demais. – Ela fez uma careta. – Chega. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

E assim acabou. Finalmente! Não agüentava mais ela enchendo a minha cabeça com o assunto Edward, Edward e mais Edward. Minha cabeça já tinha bastante dele para minha mãe ainda acrescentar mais. Só que além disso, no café, eu a observava. Estava diferente, não de um jeito bom como eu, só que estava diferente. Parecia abatida e cansada, nunca ficava assim.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntei de imediato, vendo-a terminar seu café quase engolindo. Ela me olhou rapidamente.

-Nada, por quê? – Se levantou levando sua louça para lavar.

-Está estranha, distante e cansada. Afinal, o que está acontecendo que agora você não tem tempo para nada? – Eu tomava o meu café calmamente ainda examinando-a.

-Tenho _clientes_, Bella. – Sustentou o meu olhar, enquanto ensaboava o prato. – Esse é o motivo, que você já sabe.

Assisti-a em silêncio, terminar de lavar e sair para o quarto, logo depois se trancando no banheiro. Eu estava preocupada com ela. Minha mãe não era assim, ao contrário, tentava ao máximo manter seu sorriso por pior que fosse a situação, mas dessa vez as coisas não estavam assim, o que me preocupava seriamente. Ela saiu depois que se arrumou, me deixando ali presa com as minhas perguntas silenciosas.

Tratei de me ajeitar para não chegar atrasada de jeito nenhum no meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Ao chegar, encontrei uma garota mais ou menos da minha idade e de cabelos loiros, atrás do balcão, conversando com o Sr. Phil. Eles me viram e ele me chamou para entrar na conversa. Nos apresentou, avisando que aquela seria a minha companheira de trabalho e seu nome era Sarah. Ela era bem alta e tinha cara de ser aquele tipo de garotas que vivia na igreja.

Fiquei feliz ao encontrar um bônus no meu trabalho. Era ótimo! Eu adorava estar ali e as pessoas que apareciam, em sua grande maioria eram todos gentis, sem contar o senhor Phil e Sarah. Demos boas risadas nos intervalos de clientes. Sarah era conservada e me contou que sua família pobre passava por necessidades e que por isso ela precisava desse trabalho. Seu pai morreu há um ano, assassinado por bandidos de seu bairro. A polícia descobriu depois que ele estava devendo aos traficantes de droga e, com a sua morte, sua mãe e ela, que era a mais velha de quatro irmãos, tiveram que ir atrás de trabalho para se sustentarem, uma vez que quem cuidava disso era seu pai.

Podia imaginar o quanto sofrimento Sarah já havia passado e sua história me tocou, fazendo o meu sentimento de solidariedade se aflorar. Decidi que seria sua amiga e faria com que, pelo menos, essa dor que ela sentia todos os dias, diminuísse. O movimento fraco no horário do almoço facilitava a nossa interatividade, por isso, quando escutamos os sinos da porta de entrada da mercearia soar, avisando quando alguém tinha chegado, nos fez virar e olhar.

Não poderia ter tido melhor visão.

Escutei até Sarah suspirar ao meu lado ao olhar a figura alta e bela, passar os olhos pelo local a procura de alguma coisa. Os olhos de Edward caíram em cima de mim, o que me fez esquecer por um momento de onde eu estava, apenas ao contemplar seu sorriso torto belíssimo. Só conseguia vê-lo, como se tudo ao redor não passasse de um borrão.

-Oi. – disse lentamente ao se aproximar. Olhou para Sarah que estava de boca aberta – não tirava as suas razões.

-Oi. – Cumprimentei-o. – Hum... Deixa-me apresentar: Sarah, - Apontei para ela. –, minha colega de trabalho, e esse é o Edward.

Tive vontade de rir e de revirar os olhos ao ver a expressão dela, olhando para ele. Estava pasma e isso pareceu deixar Edward um pouco desconfortável. Cutuquei-a e ela pareceu sair do transe.

-Ah... Oi. – Estendeu a mão em sua direção e Edward a pegou, cumprimentando-se. – Se conhecem...?

-Sim. – Edward respondeu por mim, me olhando brevemente antes de voltar a sua atenção à Sarah. – Bella e eu seremos companheiros de faculdade.

-De corredor de faculdade. – Concertei, pois não ia fazer medicina. Eles riram e eu dei de ombros.

-De qualquer forma... Está pronta? – Olhou-me e eu olhei para o meu relógio de pulso.

-Claro. Vou pegar as minhas coisas, volto em um minuto. – Soltei o meu avental e fui andando para a parte de trás, encontrando o senhor Phil, debruçado em vários papéis, com uma calculadora ao lado. Parecia preocupado. – Sr. Phil. – Chamei sua atenção e ele me olhou por cima do ombro.

-Sim?

-Eu já posso ir?

-Claro, querida. – Sorriu mostrando suas ruguinhas do rosto de um jeito paternal. – Pode sim.

-O senhor precisa de ajuda com alguma coisa?

-Não, obrigado.

Assim fui até o armário e peguei a minha mochila, despedindo-me dele e voltando para a parte da frente da loja. Encontrando Sarah falando com Edward, animadamente, mas ele não parecia muito interessado. Tive que morder o lábio para não rir. Passei por ele e o olhei, recebendo de volta um dele.

-Podemos ir. – Afirmei, ajeitando a minha mochila no ombro.

-Certo.

-Tchau, Sarah. – Dei um aceno e Edward apenas acenou com a cabeça.

-Tchau... – Escutei sua voz sumir assim que saímos às ruas movimentadas.

Edward me guiou até onde estava seu carro. Abriu a porta para mim e se pôs no banco do motorista. Pegou um _pen-drive_ e colocou em seu rádio, ligando o aquecedor. Sorriu para mim.

-Como foi o primeiro dia? – perguntou educado.

-Bom. – disse sincera. – Conheceu Sarah, o que achou dela?

-Nada a declarar. – Riu e eu o olhei sem entender. – Ela me assustou.

-Ah! Claro! – Ri dele. – Se assustou por ter sido _comido_ com os olhos? Já devia estar acostumado com isso.

-Você fala como se isso acontecesse o tempo todo. – Revirou os olhos.

-E não acontece? – Minha voz saiu estridente. – No hospital, vi a reação das mulheres ao redor, no quanto elas ficavam babando só de te olhar e... Não viu quando foi na minha casa? – Recostei-me de volta ao banco. – Acho que sim, já deveria ter se acostumado com isso.

-Hum... Não vejo isso.

-Está cego. – Edward riu.

-Não seja absurda, Bella. Não me importa se elas me olham.

-Ego inflado.

-Não mesmo. Ao contrário, não me acho isso tudo que elas dizem. Na verdade, me acho um completo babaca.

-Babaca? – Olhei-o. – Por quê?

-Porque sim. – Riu sem humor. – Não dava o devido valor a uma mulher porque estava concentrado demais no meu futuro para poder ter algum tipo de relacionamento. Só tinha aqueles de uma única noite...

-Entendi. Não precisa continuar. – Ele riu da minha inocência.

Parou o carro na frente de um prédio que eu reconheci como sendo o do apartamento dele. Edward saiu do carro e eu fui junto, pegando as minhas coisas. Algumas pessoas que por ali passavam nos olhavam de cima abaixo, quando eu notei. Se eu andasse com alguém como Edward, era lógico que as pessoas me olhariam para ver o quão patética eu ficava ao seu lado.

-Vamos. Só tenho que pegar as minhas coisas antes de eu te ajudar.

-Não precisa. – Estanquei no lugar. – Eu posso me virar.

Edward me olhou e bufou.

-Vamos, Bella. Colabore. Eu quero te ajudar, tudo bem? – Suspirei resignada assim que ele começou a me arrastar para dentro do prédio.

Fomos passando pelos corredores e desta vez, não escutei nenhum barulho estranho ou anormal. Edward pegou a chave da porta no bolso abriu, me indicando para que eu entrasse. Assim fiz, parando e esperando ele entrar, fechando a porta atrás de si. Era estranho. Nunca tinha pensado que eu ia voltar a aquele apartamento.

Edward soltou a chave na mesinha de centro e disse para eu ficar a vontade enquanto ele ia pegar suas coisas no quarto. Nesse meio tempo, fui conversando com ele e correndo meus olhos pela estante da sala, que tinha bastantes livros, DVDs e CDs. Fiquei intrigada com seu gosto musical, em sua maioria eram discos de vinil e clássicos.

-E então, como está Ashley?

-Ela está indo bem. – Escutei sua voz vindo de longe. Passei meus dedos em cima dos títulos dos livros, analisando-os. – Parece que seu corpo tem reagido bem ao tratamento.

-Que bom! – disse mais alto para que ele escutasse.

_Coletânea das melhores músicas clássicas_. Era o título do disco de vinil, peguei-o e analisei sua capa, onde ali havia notas musicais e a sombra de uma pessoa tocando piano. Fiquei analisando, quando senti a sensação de que alguém me observava. Me virei e encontrei Edward encostado à parede, me olhando com as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

-Oh! Desculpe. – Corei e tratei de colocar o disco no lugar.

-Não. Tudo bem. Pode ver. – Se aproximou e pegou o CD, me devolvendo. Dei um sorriso fraco e voltei a analisar.

-Não sabia que gostava de música clássica. – Comentei.

-Eu toco piano. Tenho que ter as minhas influencias. – Deu de ombros.

-Toca? – Fiquei surpresa e ele sorriu. – Mas onde? – Olhei ao redor e constatei que não havia piano nenhum ali.

-Na casa dos meus pais. Lá, no meu quarto, eu tenho um piano de cauda que ganhei quando ganhei um concurso de músicos iniciantes.

-Adoraria saber tocar, é um dos meus instrumentos musicais favoritos.

-Quem sabe um dia eu não te ensino? – Parecia falar sério.

Mordi o lábio.

Edward não facilitava para o meu lado quando era simplesmente... _ele_. Coloquei o CD no lugar e me virei para ele, mas antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa, ele me interrompeu.

-Bella, - Estreitou os olhos, me analisando. – Está...

-Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? – Passei a mão em meu rosto. Ele riu e segurou o meu pulso, abaixando-o.

-Não. Não tem nada no seu rosto. Só que eu ia falar que você parece iluminada hoje.

-Iluminada como? – Fingi-me de estúpida, recebendo seu sorriso torto, enquanto ele soltava uma risada deliciosa.

-Está ainda _mais_ bonita. – Ressaltou.

-Humm... – Desviei-me dele e fui em direção à porta, tentando esconder a minha vergonha. – Vamos? – Abri a porta sem mesmo esperar pela resposta, colocando-me do lado de fora e vendo aquilo que não queria ver.

Nojento.

Tinha um casal se... _Devorando_ no meio do corredor. E eu havia visto tudo! Rapidamente me virei a fim de voltar para o apartamento e dei de cara com o peito de Edward, que teve que me sustentar para que eu não cambaleasse para trás. Coloquei minhas mãos em seu peito, sem tempo para a vergonha, e empurrei-o para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Edward me olhava de cima, ainda colado em mim, enquanto eu tentava controlar a minha respiração nervosa ao ver a cena.

-O que houve? – perguntou sem entender.

-Um casal aí fora... – Franzi o cenho.

-E o quê que tem?

-Eles estavam... Ah! Você sabe! No corredor!

-Ah. – Ele não pareceu surpreso. – Isso acontece de vez em quando. Mas aí é só ignorar e passar reto.

Olhei-o incrédula. Como pode simplesmente passar? Aqueles lá não tinham vergonha na cara não?

-Bella, se eu for ficar no apartamento por causa disso, não saio nunca. – Deu de ombros. – É algo com que você se acostuma, com o tempo.

Girou-me e me colocou para dentro.

-Mas tudo bem. Podemos esperar eles acabarem. – Ficou de pé na minha frente, me olhando.

-O que vamos fazer... Enquanto isso? – Mordi o lábio de novo.

-Podemos fazer algo para o almoço, o que acha? Estou com fome. – Sorriu culpado, logo deu um tapa em sua própria testa. – Droga! Esqueci que tinha que fazer compras!

Ri.

-Não tem nada aí? – perguntei.

-Tem. Acho que só pipoca. – Revirou os olhos, indo para a cozinha.

Larguei a minha mochila no sofá e o segui. Ele abria os armários e constatava que sim, ele precisava abastecer a casa. Mas achou a bendita pipoca. Acabou que esse foi o nosso almoço, só que não o desperdiçamos e fomos assistir a um filme na sala. Sentamos um do lado do outro, rindo muito com as besteiras que encontrávamos no filme. Era ridículo, mas vimos uma cena em que uma carruagem explode ao cair de um precipício! Como, se ela não é movida à gasolina?

O celular de Edward tocou e eu vi no identificador de chamada: Esme. Seria mesmo uma namorada? Ele atendeu tão feliz e animado... Comecei a me sentir péssima. Assim que ele desligou se virou para mim e sorriu.

-Alguma idéia? – perguntou.

-Idéia para quê? – Evitei seu olhar.

-Para o que podemos fazer agora?

-Que tal, enfim, irmos fazer a minha matrícula? – Disse bem ríspida e ele notou a diferença em minha voz.

-O que houve?

-Nada. – disse simplesmente.

-Se não houve nada, por que está estranha? Ficou muda do nada.

-Só não tenho o que falar. – Ele estreitou os olhos. – O que a sua namorada faz na faculdade? Medicina também?

-Hã?

-Sua namorada, Edward.

-Não tenho uma.

-Ah! Claro. – respondi com sarcasmo.

-Estou falando sério. – Virei-me com tudo e o encarei seriamente.

-Edward, nós nos beijamos! Você a traiu!

-Como...? Não traí ninguém.

-A Esme, Edward. – O fiz se lembrar.

Ele me olhou incrédulo e logo sua expressão mudou quando pareceu raciocinar o que eu disse. Riu, mas riu _tanto _que me irritou. Tombou a cabeça para trás, colocando as mãos na barriga a fim de conter a dor que devia estar sentido por conta da risada. Eu apenas o encarei, séria e irritada.

Quando ele se controlou, me olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de tanto rir.

-Esme... – Puxou o ar. – É a minha mãe, Bella. – Voltou a rir.

E eu me senti a maior idiota da Terra. Minha vontade era de pegar as minhas coisas e sair dali para evitar maior vergonha. E o pior de tudo era que eu ia pagar de ciumenta, sendo que nós nem tínhamos nada! Céus!

-Desculpe... – Ele parou de rir e voltou a me olhar, com os olhos mais claros.

-Sou uma idiota. – murmurei e ele escutou. Sentou-se direito e de frente para mim.

-Não é não. – Sorriu. – Só achou que eu tivesse traído a minha namorada, algo que eu nunca faria na vida, mas fez certo em achar que eu era um canalha.

-Não fiz não! – Sustentei seu olhar. – Você nunca me deu motivos para eu duvidar de você, e eu ainda errei... – Fiz uma careta. – Sou uma completa estúpida.

-Certo. Chega de se xingar. – Se levantou e me estendeu a mão. – Vamos fazer a sua matrícula.

Peguei sua mão, já começando a me acostumar com a eletricidade que ainda corria entre nós e fomos fazer a minha matrícula. Foi mais demorado do que eu imaginei, tivemos que esperar para que a minha senha fosse chamada, sendo que estava bastante longe. Enquanto isso fomos conversando. Descobri mais coisas de Edward como: Ele morava no Upper West Side. - Claro que sim... – com os pais e a irmã mais nova, Alice.

Ele acabou perguntando mais sobre mim e eu lhe contei que nunca tive nada demais na minha vida, que ela sempre fora sem graça e sem muitas emoções. Nossa conversa fluía e quase não sentimos o tempo passar, só notei que ficamos muito tempo na fila quando Edward comentou que horas eram.

Finalmente eu estava matriculada e começaria daqui a algumas semanas.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A****: Bella boba! HAHAHA **

**Enfim, gente, hoje, em especial (que anda se tornando rotineiro demais...) eu não vou responder reviews, por um motivo excelente! Lá vai: Hoje à noite tenho uma enoooorrrrme prova de Histologia da faculdade e estou aqui apenas para postar e para mostrar a minha "insatisfação" com o número de reviews (Além de agradecer, óbvio, para aquelas lindas pessoas que comentaram e que estão sempre por aqui ;D OBRIGADA!) **

**O que houve com aquelas pessoinhas que deixavam reviews? :/ Não estão gostando? Se não, fale isso. Mas não deixe de comentar, porque só quem escreve sabe o quão ruim é não saber o que acham da fic :{ Deixem as opiniões, como gostariam que fosse o rumo da fic, porque é assim que acontece aqui, a gente escreve a fic juntos! ;D (A Pati mesmo, dá muuuiiito pitaco... ¬¬ HAHAHA Brinks, Pati!)**

**AHHH! O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: TENSOOOO! (Mudança no rumo!) Não percam e COMENTEM! :D**

**Beijinhos e bom resto de semana,**

**Lina Furtado.**

**N/B****: Galera eu acho que a Renée é vidente, só pode... e por que não fazer aulas de piano?hahahhah **

**Gostaria de agradecer a Vivi LeBeau (eu sei que é difícil, mas não custa nada sonhar não é?um dia eu encontro um assim!), Isa Stream que torceram por mim, gente eu passei!**

**Beijos**

**Pati.**


	9. Meu mundo caiu

**Detalhe: Muitas emoções... :x**

**Capítulo 9. Meu mundo caiu. **

Tudo de ruim que conseguia imaginar aconteceu comigo em questão de horas. Meu mundo caiu e eu estava sem as minhas estruturas, sem saber como me sustentar.

Deitada em uma cama do hospital, com as minhas mãos agarradas no lençol debaixo de mim, chorando para ver se conseguia afastar um pouco da dor que sentia, que parecia arrancar o meu coração sem qualquer tipo de compaixão. Nada enxergava por conta das lágrimas.

Foram os momentos mais horripilantes da minha vida. Edward havia me deixado em casa depois da matrícula, quando vimos viaturas de polícia e ambulâncias, paradas diante ao meu prédio.

-O que está acontecendo...? – perguntei enquanto Edward manobrava para poder entrar na rua. Avistei de longe, Stefany chorando e algumas das meninas com feições de pura tristeza. – Onde está a minha mãe? – De repente fui tomada pelo pânico.

-Ela deve estar lá dentro... – Edward estava respondendo quanto eu saí correndo do carro, indo em direção ao meu prédio de baixo da chuva intensa que caia, me encharcando toda e empurrando as pessoas que estavam na minha frente.

Minha intuição gritava como se tentasse me avisar de que algo tinha acontecido com a minha mãe e eu implorava internamente que não fosse ela. Alcancei Stefany e parei a sua frente, olhando ao redor, a procura da minha mãe.

-Stefany, onde está a minha mãe? – Olhava por cima das cabeças, quando fui pega de surpresa pelo abraço dela. – Stef... – Seu nome morreu na minha boca quando a minha ficha caiu.

O desespero tomou conta de mim. Empurrei-a e saí correndo para dentro do prédio ignorando os pedidos para que eu não entrasse. Não tinha ninguém dentro, com exceção de policias e paramédicos. Subi os dois andares, estancando no meu lugar ao ver que a movimentação estava vindo do nosso apartamento.

-Moça, você não pode ficar aqui... – Senti um braço me segurar e eu logo tratei de me libertar com rapidez. – Só podem ficar aqui, pessoas autorizadas...

-Ela é a filha. – Escutei Stefany dizer ao chegar ao pé da escada, com os olhos vermelhos. – Bella... – Aproximou-se e tocou em meu braço. – Acalme-se, por favor...

Virei meu rosto em sua direção e a olhei implorando.

-Eu... Sou... A filha...? – Não entendia, tentava me controlar contra o pânico que corria pelas minhas veias. Stefany apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Caminhei devagar em direção à porta de casa, com medo de encontrar o que eu não queria. Escutei atrás de mim, a voz de Stefany conversando com Edward, que parecia ter me seguido. Na minha frente, com meus olhos desfocados, fui entrando, vendo manchas de sangue pelo caminho da sala. Comecei a tremer e a respirar pesadamente.

-Bella... – A voz de Edward vinha logo atrás de mim.

Meus olhos seguiram a movimentação de paramédicos agachados na frente de alguém estirado no chão, com uma enorme poça de sangue ao redor. Aproximei-me, fazendo os homens me olharem em questionamento e saindo de seus lugares, dando-me a oportunidade de ver quem eu menos queria ver ali.

Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ao constatar que quem estava no chão com poças de sangue ao redor era a minha amável mãe. Uma lágrima solitária correu pelo meu rosto, eu estava em estado choque ao vê-la daquele jeito; esfaqueada em vários lugares, com os olhos e a boca abertos.

-Não... – murmurei. Eu estava perdendo as minhas forças, minhas pernas não estavam conseguindo me sustentar, quando senti que Edward me segurou para não cair, mantendo-me próxima ao seu peito. – Não... Não... Não...

-Bella, você não está em condições de ver isso... – disse baixo para mim, ainda me segurando.

Não conseguia tirar meus olhos sobre o corpo da minha mãe. De repente uma força interna subiu em mim, possibilitando-me ficar de pé. Corri até ela, agachando-me perto e chorando desesperadamente, sem me importar com o sangue que me sujava. O dos policiais tentou me tirar dali, mas Edward pediu que não.

-Mãe... – Peguei-a e abracei seu corpo com força, afagando e chorando mais ainda. – Mãe..., por favor. _Mãe!_ – Gritei desesperada.

-Certo. Tirem a garota. – Escutei um homem mandar, enquanto sentia vários braços me puxando para longe dali.

-Me soltem! – Esperneei, gritando. – _Mãe!_ – Me afastaram dela. – Pelo amor de Deus! É a minha _mãe_!

-Bella! – Os homens me soltaram e Edward voltou a me segurar com força para eu não correr de volta à ela. Eu chorava, chorava mais apenas por querer ela ali comigo, que ela falasse comigo, mas...

Virei-me rapidamente e agarrei Edward com força. Ele afagou o meu cabelo.

-Shhh... – Disse calmo. – Vai ficar tudo bem...

-E-Edward... – Não conseguia. Estava em desespero, queria a minha mãe de volta!

Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, comigo chorando em seus braços e ele tentando me acalmar quando notei que eles a estavam tirando dali.

-Onde a estão levando? – Gritei com eles. – Soltem-na! – Tentei ir novamente até ela para impedir, mas Edward me deteve de novo. – _Por favor...!_ – Implorei com o limite das minhas forças. – Por... favor... – Senti que estava caindo.

Ao acordar, estava nesse quarto de hospital, tendo as lembranças do que tinha acontecido me batendo com força, sem piedade. E foi inevitável não deixar que as lágrimas voltassem a rolar. O que seria de mim agora sem a minha mãe? Eu a queria de volta! Queria que ela me dissesse que estava tudo bem, que iríamos passar por mais essa _juntas_...

Um grito se formou na minha garganta. Eu queria morrer!

-_Arghh!_ – Gritei como se fosse a última coisa que eu fosse fazer na vida.

-Bella? – Vi Edward entrar desesperado no quarto e vindo até mim, me segurando. Estava farta de me segurarem.

-_Me solta!_ – Gritei afastando-me. - _Não me toque e vá embora!_ – Edward me olhava incrédulo, não havia se mexido do lugar. – _Me deixe em paz_!

-Bella...

-Vá. Embora! – Dei as costas a ele.

-Não. – disse firme.

Pensei em retrucar, mas eu estava fraca. Não conseguia raciocinar direito, não queria brigar, mas algo dentro de mim era puro ódio, pura ansiedade para encontrar o filho de uma meretriz que matou a minha mãe e acabar com ele com as minhas próprias mãos! Fazê-lo sofrer do mesmo modo que a fez sofrer, ou ainda pior.

Fechei meus olhos com força e cerrei minhas mãos em punho, sentindo-as reclamar de dor. Edward colocou a mão sobre a minha.

-Bella, por favor... – Sua voz era distante para mim, era como se ele falasse e de nada adiantasse. – Tente se acalmar.

Ele deu a volta na cama e parou na minha frente, analisando com o cenho franzido de preocupação. Voltei a chorar, enterrando minha cabeça contra o travesseiro, enquanto ele passava a mão pelo o meu braço, confortando-me.

-Não... – Funguei. – Sei se eu agüento, Edward... – disse sincera, sentindo a raiva se esvair, ou, pelo menos, diminuir.

Edward ficou em silêncio, ainda me tocando gentilmente e se colocou ao meu lado na cama, deitando-se junto comigo, me puxando para si. Agarrei-me ao seu jaleco branco e chorei, chorei como nunca havia feito em toda a minha vida.

-Chora, Bella... – Mexia no meu cabelo, com o braço ao meu redor. – Tira essa dor de você...

Aproximei-me ainda mais dele, sentindo a necessidade de nunca mais sair dali. Não queria sair daquela posição com medo de não me agüentar, tinha medo do que podia me acontecer sem a minha mãe por perto, sem ela me dizer o que é errado, em quem eu posso ou não confiar... _Céus!_ Como eu sentia sua falta!

Depois de alguns minutos ali, apenas em silêncio, escutando o meu choro baixo, recobrei a minha resistência, ou parte dela e rompi a atmosfera sem som.

-O que estou fazendo aqui? – perguntei sem me afastar.

-Você desmaiou e teve que tomar soro. – Uma mão dele, acariciava o meu rosto de leve e a outra se alternava entre o meu cabelo e o meu braço. Ficamos em silêncio de novo. – Bella?

-Hum? – Fechei meus olhos, sentindo seu peito subir e descer devido a sua respiração calma.

-Você está melhor? Precisa de alguma coisa...?

Afastei-me dele e me deitei de costas ao seu lado, encarando o teto que estava embaçado por conta das lágrimas. Mordi o lábio.

-Nem sei mais o que fazer... – respondi sincera. – Sem Renée, eu sou... – Segurei o choro, fechando os olhos com força e engolindo. – Completamente perdida...

-Posso te achar, se quiser. – Virei meu rosto em sua direção, vendo-o falar sério;

-Obrigada, mas acho que não há nada que você possa fazer... – Voltei a minha posição normal. – Tenho que ver o que vai ser da minha vida agora... Acho que vou ter que largar a faculdade... Pelo menos por algum tempo até eu conseguir um emprego que me faça pagar o aluguel e os estudos... Oh meu Deus...!

Edward se sentou, me olhando ainda preocupado.

-Bella, eu posso te ajudar. É sério. – Segurou a minha mão. – Você não está sozinha nessa. Você tem a mim, certo?

Olhei-o, sem deixar com que uma lágrima escorresse.

-Por quê...? – Comecei. – Por que estava fazendo isso por mim...?

-Porque eu me preocupo com você. – Me puxou pela mão, colocando-me para sentar e me abraçou. – Não vai ficar sozinha. Vamos dar um jeito. Prometo.

Fui liberada e Edward saiu do quarto para que eu me trocasse, colocando a minha roupa. Observei-me no espelho, já vestida. Meu rosto estava abatido, meu cabelo um bagunça e a minha roupa suja de sangue seco, sangue de Renée, aquilo me deu um enorme aperto no peito que achei que fosse cair de novo. Lavei meu rosto com água fria antes de sair.

Edward me analisou de cima a baixo e me estendeu a mão. Peguei-a sem hesitar e ele passou o braço sobre os meus ombros, nos aproximando.

-Vamos embora. – Foi me guiando através dos largos corredores. - Você vai ficar comigo no meu apartamento, tudo bem?

-Edward... Não precisa, sério...

-Fim de papo.

Chegamos a seu apartamento com Edward o tempo todo me apartando, perguntando se eu estava bem e, o que me deixava contente, era que ele me deixava ficar quieta com a minha dor. Fiquei parada no meio da sala, me sentindo um pouco deslocada, enquanto ele trancava a porta e ajeitava algumas coisas soltas pelo cômodo.

-Fique a vontade. A casa é sua. – disse entrando no corredor. Não me mexi até ele voltar. O observei me olhar ainda mais preocupado. Caminhou até mim e parou na minha frente. – Tem algo que eu possa fazer para você, Bella? Qualquer coisa... – Neguei, forçando um sorriso que eu tinha certeza que ele notou que não chegava aos meus olhos.

-Você já está fazendo demais para mim... Não posso e nem devo te pedir mais nada. Estou bem.

-Bella, por favor... – Implorou, dando mais um passo na minha direção e parou, resolvendo se me abraçava ou não. – Quero tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você. Sei que é difícil, mas, por favor, tente.

Segurei os lados de sua camisa, pousando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Obrigada, Edward, mas... Não há nada que você possa fazer... – Ele me envolveu em um abraço. Me sentia menos mal ali, com ele. Isso era reconfortante, mas não poderia abusar de sua bondade. Edward tinha uma vida e não ficaria me ajudando eternamente.

Ele nos afastou gentilmente e me sorriu.

-Vou pegar as suas coisas e já volto. – Disse se virando para a porta.

-Não! – Agarrei seu braço. Ele parou e me olhou. – Só... Não me deixe sozinha agora, por favor... – Soltei seu braço, abaixando a cabeça e respirando fundo.

-Claro. – Puxou-me. – Venha.

Nos sentamos no sofá, mas eu ainda me sentia estranhamente desprotegida, mesmo que Edward estivesse do meu lado. Ele me observava, captava cada movimento meu.

-O que houve? – perguntou suavemente.

-Eu... Me sinto desprotegida... – Mordi o lábio, olhando para a mesa de centro enquanto pensava.

Edward me puxou para o seu colo e me embalou como se eu fosse uma criança, apertando-me forte. Sorriu.

-Eu te protejo. – Olhei-o sorrir e nada fiz a não ser observá-lo. – Posso ficar assim o quanto tempo quiser.

Soltei um suspiro, agarrando-me a ele, que sorriu.

-Veremos quanto tempo irá agüentar... – murmurei contra o seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro estranhamente familiar, me inundar e me tranqüilizar aos poucos. – Obrigada de novo, Edward.

Não fazia a menor idéia de que horas eram, mas o sono parecia tomar conta de nós dois, pois eu estava quase dormindo em seu colo e ele estava com a cabeça para trás, encostada no encosto do sofá, também de olhos fechados. Diria que ele estava dormindo se não fosse o fato de sentir ele descendo e sumindo a mão em meu braço, bem devagar.

Me mexi, saindo de cima dele, por achar que já estava atrapalhando demais. Edward se mexeu e me olhou sem entender. Sorri fraco, e logo depois bocejando. Ele riu e se levantou em um salto.

-Vamos dormir! – Foi caminhando até o corredor, onde parou, virando-se para mim. – Não vem?

-Posso dormir no sofá. – disse simplesmente, começando a me ajeitar melhor. – Edward! – Reclamei assim que ele veio até mim e me pegou no colo, me carregando atrás do corredor e soltando-me em sua cama.

Fiz uma careta de reprovação, olhando-o começar a abrir seu armário à procura de alguma coisa. Ele tirou duas camisas, sendo uma de manga cumprida e outra normal, uma calça e uma cueca samba canção. Jogou tudo em cima da cama.

Eu me sentia fraca, por isso, deitei-me no meio da cama, olhando para o teto.

-Venha. – Edward parou na minha frente, com os joelhos encostando nos meus e se debruçou sobre mim até pegar meus dois pulsos, puxando-me para sentar. Eu estava muito mole, não tinha muitas forças. – Vamos, Bella.

-Humm... Onde? – Ele me segurou para eu não voltar a deitar.

-Você tem que tomar um banho e trocar essa roupa. – Olhei para mim e vi que sim, eu precisava de um banho e urgentemente tacar fogo na minha roupa manchada de sangue. Ergui a minha cabeça que estava na direção do abdômen de Edward, para poder olhá-lo. – Não tenho outra roupa aqui...

Ele deu uns passos para trás assim que viu que eu não voltaria a deitar e segurou a cueca e a camisa de manga cumprida.

-É por isso que eu peguei roupas minha para você. – Sorriu fraco. – É o melhor que posso fazer. – Esfregou a nuca, _claramente_ envergonhado, mostrando a cueca com o elástico ajustável.

**Edward's POV**

Isso não era bom.

Bella parecia não ter alma nos olhos. Ela cada vez falava menos e eu temia pelo o que ela poderia fazer sem que eu estivesse por perto para vigiá-la. Podia ver que ela ficava mais fraca, sem vontade para nada, com medo... Também via que ela mal ligava para o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma. Tinha a ligeira impressão de que deixaria que fizessem qualquer coisa.

Eu iria ajudá-la de qualquer forma.

-Bella, - Chamei sua atenção, vendo-a com o olhar perdido no chão. – Vamos. – Fui até ela novamente e a ajudei a se levantar. – Tem que tomar um banho para poder dormir bem.

Sem reação.

Agora sim eu estava mais preocupado ainda, ela voltou o chorar, mas um choro baixo e quase silencioso, com apenas as lágrimas escorrendo sem nenhuma careta de dor, ou algo do tipo. A abracei para conseguir firmá-la de pé.

-Bella... – A ajeitei, segurando-a com mais firmeza. Ela recostou a cabeça em meu peito, com o olhar ainda perdido, sem vida. – Bella, por favor. Me ajuda... – Gemi, enquanto a carregava desajeitado, segurando as roupas juntas.

Carreguei-a até o banheiro, fechando a porta com o pé e colocando-a sentada no vaso sanitário. Ela olhava para o colo, sem nenhuma reação e eu parei na sua frente, pensando no que eu faria. Não podia deixá-la tomar banho sozinha nesse estado e, muito menos ajudá-la com isso, seria errado...

Merda.

_Puta _merda.

Bufei e agachei-me diante dela, forçando-a a me olhar, mas sabendo que ela não estava em condições de decidir nada por si mesma, fiz mesmo assim.

-Bella, eu preciso saber... – Respirei fundo antes de prosseguir. - Se você deixa que eu te ajude a tomar banho. – Olhei-a seriamente. Isso soava ridículo!

Nada.

Tomei a minha decisão. Iria ajudá-la.

Levei minhas mãos até os botões de sua camiseta e comecei a abrir um por um. Devo confessar que estava nervoso, parecia que eu tinha voltado a ser virgem, um virgem envergonhado ao despir a mulher. Soltei um riso sem humor. Aos poucos a pele de seu colo aparecia, assim como o seu sutiã preto de renda...

Eu _não_ podia olhar! Obriguei-me a ficar atento _apenas_ aos botões, mas... É difícil, muito mais quando se é homem!

Mesmo assim, segui com o meu trabalho sem analisá-la. Livrei-a de sua camiseta e me levantei. Bella deixou o corpo mole cair para frente, batendo sua cabeça em meu abdômen e eu aproveitei isso para tirar seu cabelo do caminho do feixe de seu sutiã. Soltei-o e passei minhas mãos pelas alças puxando-as junto enquanto passava a mão pelos seus braços.

_PQP!_

Fechei meus olhos com força, me xingando internamente por estar fazendo isso com Bella. Voltei a me agachar, agora dando atenção à sua calça. Consegui retirá-la depois de muito esforço por Bella ainda estar mole. Tinha certeza que ela não fazia idéia do que eu estava fazendo.

Virei-me de costas para abrir o boxe, segurando seu ombro para que ela não pendesse para qualquer lado.

-Droga. – murmurei ao ver que eu não alcançava a torneira do chuveiro. Olhei Bella totalmente nua, sentada na minha frente, pensando em como eu faria isso. Estava mesmo fudido.

Resolvi deixá-la ali enquanto eu pegava um banco de plástico na cozinha e voltava bem a tempo de segurá-la enquanto ela caia para o lado. A ajeitei e coloquei o banco dentro do boxe. Tirei a minha camisa para não molhá-la. Segurei sua cintura e a coloquei sentada no banco - dentro do boxe - encostando suas costas na parede. Entrei junto, ligando, devagar, a água relativamente quente escorrer pelo seu corpo nu.

Fiquei olhando para aquilo, vendo o quão _sexy_ era olhar para as gotas de água escorrem pela sua pele macia e completamente lisa, pela curva de seus seios...

Vi Bella abrir um pouco mais os olhos, olhando-me ainda sem foco e se contrair com o contato da água em seu corpo. Liguei ainda mais a quente, e comecei o meu trabalho em lhe dar banho. Devo dizer, que foi _difícil_.

Na minha profissão, dar banho nas pessoas era algo normal, isto é, acontecia de vez em quando, mas dar banho em _Bella_... _Porra!_ Só eu sei o quanto me segurei para não possuí-la naquele momento! Mas eu nunca faria isso, me aproveitando se sua situação.

Ela caiu para frente, caindo sobre mim, deixando sua cabeça na minha barriga, enquanto eu lavava seu cabelo, formando uma enorme quantidade de espuma, quando do simples nada, ela colocou suas mãos, uma de cada lado da minha cintura e arqueou o corpo para trás, voltando-se a se encostar na parede atrás de si. Olhei para aquilo, perplexo, vendo o quão excitante era aquela cena.

Soquei a parede e terminei de lavar seu cabelo, tirando o excesso de água deles. Puxei a toalha e enrolei Bella nela. Tirei-a de dentro do boxe e comecei a colocar minha roupa que tinha separado, nela. Carreguei-a de volta ao meu quarto, deixando-a sentada, enquanto secava seu cabelo com a toalha. Nada falava ou fazia. Estava começando a ficar ainda mais preocupado.

-E...Edward. – Bella disse, erguendo seu olhar perdido para mim.

-Sim. – Penteava seu cabelo, olhando-a nos olhos.

-Estou... Com sono... – Tornou a fechar os olhos, caindo para trás. Segurei-a, deixando-a se deitar devagar.

-Pode dormir, Bella. – Coloquei suas pernas para cima da cama e a ajeitei melhor, colocando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

Bella rapidamente abriu seus olhos, tornando-os a fechar e se ajeitou lentamente na cama. Cobri-a e fiquei observando-a começar a dormir. Tirei sua franja do rosto e passei minha mão ao longo de seu rosto, até decidir ir tomar um banho.

Fui rapidamente para o boxe e tomei um banho rápido, vestindo-me em um piscar de olhos. Tinha que tomar conta de Bella. Saí do banheiro e corri para o meu quarto, encontrando-a na mesma posição em que deixei. Encostei-me no batente da porta, colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos da minha calça de moletom e fiquei olhando-a, quando o meu celular começou a tocar na sala.

Fui até lá e atendi.

-Edward! – Escutei a voz preocupada da minha mãe.

-Oi, mãe.

-Filho, você não vem dormir em casa não?

-Não, mãe. – Fui andando de um lado para o outro da sala, enquanto passava a mão livre no meu cabelo molhado. – Eu tive uns problemas e vou ter que ficar aqui.

-Mas, filho, você disse que iria voltar a passar um tempo conosco, principalmente porque agora você está de férias. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Que problemas você teve?

Pensei por um momento.

-Uma amiga acaba de ter a mãe assassinada e ela não está nada bem...

-Oh! – Escutei a exclamação de Esme do outro lado da linha. – Como foi isso?

Contei com detalhes e ela, com seu instinto materno aflorado, logo ficou preocupada e quis saber mais sobre Bella. Contei tudo que ela perguntava e que eu sabia, afirmando que ela iria dormir aqui em casa por algum tempo, melhor, pelo tempo que precisasse. Notei também o seu inesperado interesse na nossa amizade.

-Traga-a aqui, Edward. Cuidaremos bem dela. – afirmou minha mãe.

Parei mais uma vez no batente da porta do meu quarto, olhando Bella dormir.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia... Não acho que seria bom para ela todo esse ambiente família...

-Oh, Edward! Claro que seria! Além do quê, quero conhecê-la melhor. A cotadinha deve estar passando por maus bocados.

-_QUEM? É a nova namorada do Edward?_ – Escutei a voz estridente de Alice ao fundo. – _Sim! Mande-a para cá! Adoraria conhecer seu tipo!_

Revirei os olhos.

-Vou ver isso com ela, mãe. Depois de te aviso.

-Tudo bem, mas é para ver mesmo. Beijos, filho, e se cuide. Melhor, cuide bem dela.

-Certo. Beijo e boa noite.

Desliguei, soltando o celular sobre a mesinha da sala e voltei para o quarto, me deitando ao lado de Bella, analisando seu rosto ao dormir. Não parecia bem mesmo estando dormindo, um vinco tinha em sua testa. Em um ato inconsciente, levei minha mão até o vinco, tentando suavizá-lo e, para o meu espanto, assim foi feito. Bella se arrastou para mais perto de mim, e me abraçou.

Fiquei parado esperando para ver o que ela faria, só que logo escutei sua respiração calma, mostrando que ainda estava dormindo. Relaxei, passando o braço envolta dela e, inspirando o seu cheiro delicioso, não evitando que as imagens da água escorrendo pelo seu corpo nu no banho voltassem à tona.

O sono me invadiu, levando-me a dormir rapidamente com o calor do corpo de Bella contra o meu.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Gatérrimas! **

**MEU DEUS! :O O que foi isso, não? Essa reviravolta toda? Me deu a louca! HAHAHAHA' Tadinha da Renée... :/ Sei que muitas de vocês gostavam dela, mas é por aí que a estória irá se desenrolar! Suspense, amor, amor e amoooooorrr! ;DDD**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado, logicamente ;) **

**Comentários, comentários e comentários milllll sobre esse capítulo PUNK! **

**Obs: A nossa querida beta, está sem tempo para deixar um recado... ¬¬ Enfim, ela mandou um beijo e que comentem para animar a escritora aqui! :D HAHAHAH E agradeceu, gentilmente os "Parabéns" ;D AH! Cês viram que a Pati passou na Unb, né? Que liiinnnndo! Torci tanto para ela! :,) Orgulhooo!**

**Beijinhos, quéridas e até o próximo capítulo! ;)**

**Lina Furtado.**

_**AGRADECIMENTOS**_**: **

*****_**franfurtado**_*** - Não é? *risada maléfica* Claro que eu matava! (Que horror...) haha ;D Beijocas!**

*****_**twibelo**_*** - Hey! :DDD Que ótimo! E assim espero que continue! Amém! HAHAH Obrigada! ;} Beijinhos ;***

*****_**Gi Magno**_*** - E que bom que voltou! ;D Pois é... Alice aparece mais para o próximos e quanto ao Jasper, só mais tarde ;} Mas, claro, não deixe de acompanhar! Beeeijos!**

*****_**Ana Alice Matos**_*** - BINGO! Certeira você, não? Tem acesso ao meu computador? HAHAHA Tadinha da Renée... :/ E sim, eu te desculpo ;} Mas só porque você nunca deixa de comentar! E até o próximo! ;* PS: Obrigada pela força, quanto a prova! ;}**

*****_**sabryna***_** - Postei! E obrigada meessmo por gostar do que eu escrevo aqui ;} Beijinhos ;***

*****_**Vivi LeBeau**_*** - Ounnn Pior que eu fui bem na prova! Quero dizer**_**, melhor**_**! ;D haha Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

*****_**Nathalia Anring**_*** - *-* Sim, sim, sim! Agora! Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

*****_**gby00**_*** - Boa aposta! Quaaaase lá ;D Obrigada de verdade por gostar do que eu escrevo ;} Beijinhos!**

*****_**Raquel**_*** - Hahaha De boa! Eu perdôo, até porque eu entendo isso. *suspiro* Mas não me esquece, please :D Engenharia? Tennnso hahah O meu é algo que não envolve tanto cálculo, como eu imagino que o teu tenha ;} Faço Biologia! :B Ouuunnn obrigada pela "fic favorita" ;P Valeu **_**mesmo**_** e até o próximo cap! ;]**

*****_**Reszka**_*** - ! Obrigada! *Emocionada* E, **_**please**_**, comente mais para me motivar, porque isso funciona MESMO ;} Porque, olha que lindo, adorei a tua review! :D Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Marllya**_*** - Bella é boba mesmo! ;D E não, a Alice já é formada em moda, tem até a própria grife, já ;} Mas elas serão amigas sim, fato! Haha Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**thamyresBarradas**_*** - Nossa! Obrigada! :DD E me conta o nome dessa amiga, para eu agradecê-la por ter te chamado para ler isso aqui! ;B Bem, em todo caso, obrigada às duas! Beijocas e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**Isa Stream**_*** - Senti que tinha que falar isso: PARABÉNS! (Bem atrasado, mas a intenção é a que conta ;}) Muitos anos de vida e tuuudo de bom! Obrigada por gostar da estória e acompanhá-la. Mesmo! Beijinhos ;***

*****_**Mah 288**_*** - hahah Belos palpites e... Quase isso ;} Mas vou deixar a estória contar o resultado ;D HAHA Beijinhos e até a próxima!**

*****_**Alice's Doll**_*** - Sei lá, acho que se fosse eu, mesmo que ele fosse esse Deus grego todo, eu não atacaria... (vergonha!) QUE MENTIRA! HAHA ;DD Obrigada, flor, e até o próximo!**

*****_**KarolRodrigues ou BonekaCullen**_*** - hahah Tudo bem, mas não me esqueça, please! ;D Beijinhos e obrigada! Até o próximo!**

**DESCULPA DE EU ESQUECI DE ALGUÉM! :/**


	10. Anjo encarnado

**Capítulo 10. Anjo encarnado**

Meus olhos pareciam estar grudados e pareciam me trair, não querendo que eu os abrisse. Fiz isso lentamente, notando a claridade da manhã passar atrás da fina cortina branca da janela.

Comecei a me dar conta de como estava o meu corpo. Parecia que estava quase totalmente sobre alguém, uma de minhas mãos estavam em cima de outra que não era minha, minha perna sobre outra e minha cabeça sobre um peito, sentindo um braço ao meu redor.

De repente me lembrei de onde e com quem estava. Principalmente, lembrei _por que_ estava ali, fazendo uma dor enorme aparecer instantaneamente. Atirei-me de lado, saindo de cima de Edward e fechei meus olhos, sentindo lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem ao longo do meu rosto.

Senti a cama se mexer devagar ao meu lado. Virei meu rosto em sua direção e o seu me olhar preocupado. Estendi minha mão até a sua, pedindo um pouco por suporte e ele retribuiu, apertando-a de leve e levando a minha até sua boca, beijando-a delicadamente. Fechei meus olhos de novo, tentando controlar a vontade maior que queria de chorar.

Edward começou a fazer círculos na minha mão sem nada dizer, apenas observava. Eu precisava urgentemente me distrair, queria tirar as cenas horríveis que presenciei e, mais rápido ainda, que a minha mãe tinha morrido. Precisava ser forte_, ela_ gostaria que eu fosse.

Mordi o lábio com força, pensando em algo para falar e quebrar o silêncio, desviando o curso dos meus pensamentos. Lembrei-me que não me lembrava de praticamente nada da noite passada e isso foi o suficiente para iniciar uma conversa.

-O que aconteceu ontem à noite? – perguntei em um sussurro, sem olhá-lo, mas como eu o senti ficar tenso, resolvi olhar em seus olhos verdes que pareciam se decidir de algo. Enquanto isso acontecia, passei meus olhos sobre a cama e eles rapidamente caíram sobre mim, sobre o que eu estava vestindo. – Como... – Me sentei, sem soltar sua mão e me analisando. Eu estava usando uma camisa de manga cumprida e uma cueca samba calção de seda.

Arregalei meus olhos para aquilo, constatando que, por debaixo da blusa, eu estava _sem_ sutiã. Olhei para Edward, procurando por respostas. Ele parecia envergonhado. Me forcei a me lembrar da noite passada, mas a última coisa que me lembrava era de observá-lo pegar as roupas e nada mais.

-Edward... – Engoli seco de nervosismo. - O que aconteceu ontem à noite e _por que_ eu estou vestida com as _suas_ roupas se eu não me lembro de ter me trocado?

Ele se apoiou com o cotovelo no colchão e me olhou sério.

-Você não estava bem, parecia sem vida...

-O que aconteceu? – Cortei-o.

Ele mexeu no cabelo e bufou.

-Eu te dei banho e te troquei. – Soltou como um jato, fechando os olhos, esperando o pior.

O que eu podia dizer? Corei até o último fio de cabelo ao saber que Edward havia me dado banho e me visto completamente nua!

-Céus... – murmurei sem saber mais o que falar.

-Bella, desculpe, mas eu fiz isso para o seu bem. Tomar banho iria te fazer dormir melhor e você precisava tirar aquela roupa suja de sangue... – Tagarelou inutilmente, e se calou por um momento. – Desculpe.

-Nem sei o que dizer... Acho que... Estou envergonhada demais para pensar em outra coisa...

-Não precisa ficar envergonhada. – Senti seus olhos verdes esmeralda, me fitando. – Juro que não fiz nada demais.

Mordi o lábio e tomei coragem para olhá-lo.

-Eu... Acredito em você. – Edward se sentou e tirou uma mecha que caia no meu rosto, colocando-a para de trás da minha orelha. Abaixei a cabeça, sentindo seu leve toque em meu rosto e ele retirou, rápido demais, sua mão dali.

-Precisamos conversar sobre o que você irá fazer... – Mudou o rumo da conversa.

-Eu sei. – Quase não escutei a minha voz. Lembrei-me: _Ser forte._ Teria que ser forte e seguir em frente, pela minha mãe. Em sua memória.

Hora de crescer.

-Eu tenho que pensar em um jeito de me ajeitar... – Mordi o lábio. – Vou ter que largar mesmo a faculdade e arranjar um trabalho melhor para poder pagar o aluguel...

-Não. – Edward me cortou. Fiquei confusa com a sua reação. – Eu já pensei nas coisas por você. Irá ficar aqui em casa, assim não vai precisar pagar o aluguel e nem voltar para aquele apartamento, evitando que lembranças ruins apareçam. – Pegou as minhas mãos e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. – Assim não precisará sair da faculdade.

Senti meus olhos marejarem. Edward não existia.

Larguei suas mãos e pulei em cima dele, o abraçando com força. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas retribuiu.

-Obrigada, Edward, eu nem sei o que dizer... – Mexeu em meu cabelo.

-Não precisa dizer nada a não ser dizer que aceita. – Afastei-me e o encarei.

-Ainda assim sinto como se estivesse atrapalhando... – Colocou o dedo indicador na minha boca, calando-me.

-Não atrapalhará. – Sorriu torto e se levantou da cama, passando a mão no cabelo. – Se não se importa, eu já cuidei de tudo a respeito de sua mãe quando você estava no hospital.

-Como assim?

-Cuidei dos detalhes, falei com a polícia, eles fizeram a perícia no corpo... - Me contrai com a palavra e Edward, obviamente notou, tornando-se a se sentar na cama, de frente para mim. – Também tratei dos detalhes do enterro, mas se quiser, posso retirar o que eu disse à...

-Não. Você tem razão. Não estou em condições de cuidar desse tipo de coisas... Nem sei ao menos se terei coragem de ver minha mãe dentro de um caixão... – Voltei a chorar em silêncio.

Edward me puxou para um abraço. Aquilo era tão reconfortante. Passei meus braços envolta de sua cintura na medida em que era permitido em nossas posições. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes até eu voltar a falar, sem me mexer.

-Continue, por favor.

Edward respirou fundo, enquanto voltava a falar e a passar a mão ao longo do meu braço.

-A polícia iniciou uma investigação para saber o que realmente aconteceu ontem e... É provável que eles irão querer interrogá-la.

Afastei instantaneamente.

-Por quê? Eles acham que eu fiz algo contra a minha própria mãe?

-Não! Não. – Puxou-me de volta para os seus braços. – Eles só querem saber um pouco mais sobre a rotina da sua mãe, para que possam descobrir o paradeiro da pessoa que a matou.

Agarrei sua camisa.

-Vamos comer. – disse ele sem se mexer.

-Não estou com fome...

-Mas vai comer. – Nos afastou e se levantou, me estendendo a mão, sorrindo docemente. – Não me faça carregá-la até a cozinha. – Sorriu abertamente.

Tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso, só que tinha certeza que ainda não estava em condições de sorrir normalmente. Peguei sua mão e ele me ajudou a ficar de pé. De repente tudo rodou. Levei minha mão à cabeça, tentado fazer parar de rodar e senti Edward me segurar pela cintura, me firmando.

-Definitivamente você precisa de comida. Venha. – Ele passou o braço debaixo da minha perna e me puxou para o seu colo.

-Edward, eu sei andar... – Ele riu.

-Não quero que caia. – Levou-me até a cozinha, e me sentou em um dos bancos.

Assisti-o abrir os armário a procura de comida e eu tive que rir, mesmo que fraco. Ele se virou para mim e ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento.

Apontei para o armário.

-Sem comida, lembra?

Ele bufou e continuou procurando, até que enfim achou cereal. Pegou duas tigelas e colocou-as na mesa, junto com o leite. Sentou-se na minha frente e começou a puxar papo comigo. Via que ele parecia estar se esforçando para me manter com a cabeça ocupada e para que eu me sentisse melhor. Estava agradecida por isso. Edward estava sendo muitíssimo gentil comigo e eu não tinha do quê reclamar. Apenas me sentia mal por estar sendo um peso em sua vida.

Olhei-o comer, limpando a boca logo em seguida. Ergueu o olhar e me pegou encarando-o. Sorriu torto.

-Está bom? – perguntou risonho. – Este foi o melhor cereal que já fiz na vida. – disse sério.

Revirei os olhos diante da sua brincadeira. Mordi o lábio sem saber como começar. Queria ter certeza de que não iria atrapalhar em nada na sua vida.

-Está de férias, não é? – Levei uma colher de cereal à boca.

Edward me encarou sem entender o rumo da conversa, mas respondeu.

-Estou.

Foi o suficiente.

-Deve querer passar esse tempo com a família e eu estou atrapalhando...

-Na verdade, minha mãe quer que eu te leve lá em casa.

-C-Como? – Quase engasguei.

-Contei que não podia dormir em casa porque estava preocupado com você e acabei contando o que havia acontecendo. Ela quer dar seu apoio.

Não sabia o que falar, por isso voltei a comer em silêncio, melhor, a mexer na comida. Edward interpretou errado.

-Desculpe pela minha mãe... – Sua voz estava baixa e arrependida.

-Não, Edward. – Olhei-o, mordendo o lábio. – Sua mãe parece ser uma ótima pessoa e seria maravilhoso conhecê-la, só que... Fiquei sem palavras. – Larguei a colher. Não conseguia comer nada.

-Mas...? – Não respondi. – Não tem problema, Bella. Sei que deve ser difícil e entendo se você não quiser ver ninguém... – Seus olhos eram intensos. – Talvez não seja bom mesmo ver aquele ambiente "família".

-Seria... – Comecei. - Maravilhoso conhecer a sua família. – disse sincera.

Tudo bem, tinha que admitir que por de trás da minha aceitação, eu só não queria me afastar de Edward, por isso aceitei. Ele me fazia eu me sentir melhor devido à perda da minha mãe, mas também não podia obrigá-lo a ficar longe da família dele. Iria sim, mas porque o queria junto a mim.

Edward sorriu.

-Terá que se preparar, então.

Olhei-o curiosa.

-Além do louco do meu irmão mais velho, Emmett, eu tenho uma irmã mais nova que é uma bola de energia. – Seus olhos brilhavam a falar da família. – Acho que já te falei sobre ela.

-Sim, já falou, mas é sempre bom reforçar. – Sorri de leve e Edward me acompanhou. – Fale-me sobre os seus pais. Esses eu tenho certeza de que não sei muito.

Então começamos uma conversa sobre a família de Edward. Carlisle, seu pai, era dono e o diretor geral do hospital em que Edward fazia residência. Logo depois que ele me contou isso, imaginei o quanto de dinheiro eles deveriam ter. Iria me sentir deslocada no meio deles. Esme, sua mãe, era dona de casa. Alice é formada em moda e está montando a sua primeira loja de alta costura.

Uau.

A família toda parecia ter sido feita para ter sucesso no que escolhesse.

Edward se levantou e pegou sua tigela, levando-a até a pia e se virando para mim, olhando a minha tigela, intocável. Franziu o cenho. Voltou-se para a pia e começou a lavar a louça, enquanto dizia:

-É bom comer se não quiser voltar para o hospital e tomar soro na veia. – Fiz uma careta. – Mas eu devo imaginar que cereal não seja a sua comida favorita.

-Não tenho problemas com cereais. – Peguei a colher e comecei a remexer o cereal. Aquilo estava me embrulhando o estômago.

-Então não quer mesmo comer. – Deu de ombros.

-Estou sem fome.

O vi fechar a bica e secar as mãos em um pano ao lado, antes de se voltar a mim. Não entendi, mas, pela sua feição, ele parecia pronto para enfiar comida adentro de mim se eu não fizesse isso sozinha.

-Vou ao mercado e compro comida para a gente. – Anunciou sério. – E você vai comer.

Estreitei os olhos em desafio ou só para irritá-lo mesmo. Edward fez o mesmo ao me encarar sério e sem piscar. Virei o rosto para o outro lado ao sentir que estava começando a ficar desconfortável demais ao ser fuzilada pelos seus olhos verdes.

-Bella, eu falo sério quando digo que você vai comer. Não quero ter que te levar para o hospital. – Bufou e indicou o cereal na mesa. – Pelo menos coma isso para eu ir tranqüilo...

-Ta. – Levei uma colher à boca e mastiguei olhando para ele. Depois de engolir, virei-me para ele. – Satisfeito?

-Não muito. Quero que coma tudo.

E com isso, ele ficou ao meu lado até não ver mais cereal na minha tigela. Reclamei muito, mas ele insistia que eu comesse tudo. Por fim, comi e enquanto ele ia se ajeitar para ir ao supermercado, senti o meu estômago reclamar pela comida ingerida.

Continuei na cozinha, me apoiei na cozinha, respirando direito, apenas escutando Edward falar comigo de outro cômodo.

-Não vou demorar e, - Apareceu no batente da porta. – Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira.

-Claro. – Disse sarcástica, tentando esconder o enjôo que sentia. – Acha que eu vou me matar... – Soltei um riso sem humor. – Não. Pelo menos ainda não me deu essa vontade.

-Sério, Bella. – Passo a mão nos cabelos, nervosamente. – Não quero ficar com peso na consciência ao saber que quando eu saí você... Esqueça, mas me prometa que não fará nada.

-Não farei nada. – disse logo para que ele fosse embora. Fui para cima dele e o virei em direção à porta, empurrando-o. – Vai lá e compre uma comida descente, depois dividimos as despesas.

-Não. – Virou-se facilmente e eu quase me choquei contra o seu peito. – Não vamos dividir nada.

-Ta, ta, Edward. Vá. – Voltei a virá-lo. Meu estômago gritava, avisando que eu ia vomitar. Engoli seco, me segurando.

-Ta... – disse ele lentamente, pegando o seu casaco antes de ir para a porta. – Comporte-se. – disse, vindo até mim e beijando a minha testa, aquecendo-me por dentro.

-Eu vou.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, saí correndo para o banheiro e coloquei tudo o que comi durante dois dias para fora, no vaso sanitário. Estava bem fraca, pois o tempo todo vomitava mais e mais. Tive que prender o meu cabelo nele mesmo em um coque mal feito. Do tanto que estava fraca, o sono me bateu e acho que acabei dormindo ali mesmo, tendo um encontro com o vaso.

Só acordei com mais uma vontade de vomitar, me bateu, ao mesmo tempo em que escutava a porta sendo destrancada, na sala.

-Bella? – Chamou-me e da própria porta, viu onde eu estava. Largando tudo no caminho ao vir ao meu encontro, preocupado. – O que houve? – perguntou, segurando o meu cabelo.

-Acho que... O cereal não me fez bem.

-Droga! – Tentei me levantar e Edward me ajudou, me levando até a pia. –Desde quando está nessa?

-Desde que você saiu... Acho que acabei dormindo aqui também. – Comecei a lavar a boca.

-Oh céus. – murmurou e ficou me assistindo. – Trouxe suas coisas. – disse enquanto eu secava o meu rosto. – Está melhor?

Assenti.

-Foi ao meu apartamento? – Assentiu. – Eu poderia ter feito isso, você não sabe quais roupas são minhas.

-Uma mulher chamada Stefany me ajudou a juntar as suas coisas... – Cruzou os braços, encostado na parede. – Perguntou como você estava e com quem estava. – Mordi o lábio. – Contei a verdade, claro e ela pediu para avisar que se você precisar, ela estará lá para ajudar.

Sorri fraco.

-Vou sentir saudades dela e de sua filha...

-Ainda pode encontrá-las. – Edward sustentou meu olhar.

-É... Posso. – Essa possibilidade estava um pouco fora de questão, pelo menos por enquanto.

Seguimos até a sala e eu fui ajudá-lo a guardar as milhões de compras que havia feito, mesmo ele tendo mando eu me sentar. Já me sentia bem melhor quanto ao enjôo. Depois de guardarmos, Edward carregou a minha mala para o quarto. Me sentia como se eu fosse a sua mais nova sombra, pois para todo o lado em que ia, eu ia junto. Sentei-me em sua cama, vendo ele soltar a mala no chão e mostrando onde estavam as coisa e onde eu poderia guardá-las.

-Deixe-as aí mesmo. – disse à ele, que me fitou sem entender. -Não devo ficar por muito tempo mesmo. Não vou tirar espaço do seu armário para colocar coisas minhas.

-Eu insisto, além do quê, quem disse que você não irá ficar aqui por muito tempo? Assim você fere os meus sentimentos, mulher. – Piscou para mim, brincando. – Já pensa em me largar...? – Ele veio se aproximando de mim como se olhasse uma presa indefesa, com os olhos estreitos.

Ri fraco, mas foi o riso mais próximo ao meu normal que eu já havia dado depois da morte da minha mãe.

-E então... – Parou na minha frente, se debruçando em minha direção. – Já pensa em me largar...? – Sua voz era extremamente rouca e _sexy_ ao sussurrar em meu ouvido, fazendo eu me arrepiar.

Pousei levemente minha mão ao lado de seu rosto, tentando afastá-lo, sem realmente querer, por isso que foi de leve. Edward suspirou no meu pescoço e o vi apoiar as pernas de cada lado do meu corpo, na cama e se debruçar ainda mais para trás, forçando-me a me deitar com ele por cima. Seus braços de cada lado da minha cabeça, formando uma jaula sem saída.

Seus olhos eram indecifráveis no momento, estavam mais escuros, sem largar o ar de diversão.

-Vou. – Tentei soar séria ao _tentar_ empurrar seu peito para que saísse de cima de mim – tentativa falha. Ele fez uma cara de falsa indignação, ainda brincando.

Segurou meus pulsos e os prendeu onde antes ele apoiava as suas mãos. Voltou a me encarar.

-Não brinque comigo, mulher. – Ri de sua careta. – Se acha que vai se livrar tão facilmente de mim, está muito enganada.

-Que teatro, Edward! – Ri mais.

Ele continuou.

-Acha que meus sentimentos mais puros e verdadeiros por você são mentiras? – E lá estava sua cara de falsa indignação de novo. Só conseguia sorrir. – Vou lhe provar o contrário... – De repente os meus batimentos cardíacos foram à loucura quando ele se debruçou sobre mim e roçou seus lábios nos meus, inspirando o ar. Fechei meus olhos, tentando me controlar.

Certo. Seu teatro estava muito bom.

-Vai me largar? – sussurrou contra os meus lábios.

Tive que me concentrar bem, antes de responder. E como estávamos sendo cordiais... Era bom participar da brincadeira.

-Isso me é de um grande pesar, mas... – Inspirei, ainda com seus lábios sobre os meus. – Vou.

-Oh não... – Reclamou, soltando-se um pouco mais sobre mim e começando a brincar com a minha boca, mordiscando-a.

Passou a língua pelo contorno do meu lábio inferior.

–Edward... - Fechei minhas mãos com força, antes dele me beijar, liberando os meus pulsos.

-Vai... – Mordeu meu lábio. – Me largar...?

Passou a mão para a minha nuca, puxando-me mais para ele. Nosso beijo foi se aprofundando enquanto nossas mãos nos traiam, fazendo-nos grudar mais ainda. Sentia cada centímetro do corpo dele sobre mim, mas de um jeito delicado. Sua língua brincava com a minha em busca de mais.

Agarrei os cabelos de Edward com força, temendo – depois – se eu tinha machucado ao puxá-lo para mim. Estava em um conflito interno, mas sem deixar de largar o que estava fazendo. Uma parte de mim queria muito continuar ali, apenas o beijando e desfrutando do nosso pequeno e raro momento, mas a outra parte gritava para que eu me afastasse dele, pois não estava em condições para isso, muito menos, sabendo que Edward não queria algo, realmente, comigo.

Puxei seus cabelos para trás, a fim de procurar por ar, quando Edward arfou e me olhou com olhos famintos. Aquelas sensações que sentia com ele era tão novas, que chegavam a me assustar e, seus olhos... Mais verdes do que nunca, ao me analisaram, provocaram uma reação em meu corpo, como se ele o quisesse por inteiro. Ao mesmo tempo estava confusa, por que ele faria algo assim? Por que ele iria me ferir se tudo o que fez por mim era real?

-Vai continuar teimando? – Perguntou com um pouco de falta de ar. Seu peito subia e descia, assim como o meu.

Neguei com a cabeça por falta do que falar. Estava sem fala.

Edward sorriu torto.

-Bom. – Debruçou-se sobre mim, depositado um breve beijo em meus lábios antes de sair de cima de mim.

Fiquei parada na mesa posição ainda sem entender o que havia sido aquilo. Edward passou a mão na nuca e depois bagunçando os cabelos ao encarar a minha mala. Suspirou. Me sentei, ajeitando o meu cabelo por conta de toda a movimentação tida, sentindo-me completamente corada e o fiquei olhando, com o lábio mordido.

Abriu a porta do armário e afastou todas as suas roupas que estavam em um cabide.

-Isso deve servir e, se não – Finalmente me olhou. Não consegui decifrar seu rosto, parecia que nada tinha acontecido, como se ele fizesse isso com qualquer outra mulher. Aquilo me irritou. – Arranjo outros lugares para você. Bem, acho que vou tomar um banho.

Edward ia se virando quando eu me levantei e puxei-o pelo pulso, empurrando-o para cama. Ele se sentou, me olhando surpreso.

-Olha Edward, - Estava bem diante dele, quase apontando o dedo em seu rosto por causa do quão irritada estava. – Não sei se você faz isso com todas as suas amigas, de sair beijando-as por aí, mas eu não sou assim. – Franzi o cenho ao ver um sorriso malicioso surgir em seu rosto. – E não me venha com esse sorriso idiota, porque, para eu beijar alguém, a pessoa tem que ser _realmente_ especial e só porque você acha que nos beijamos _duas_ vezes, pode me beijar uma terceira, está muito enganado!

Puxei o ar ao perceber que soltei tudo em um jato. Deixei meus braços caírem ao longo de meu corpo, me sentindo uma completa idiota. Se eu pudesse retirar o que disse... Retirar, vírgula! Estava certa em me defender!

Edward ficou me olhando respirar e bufar irritada, ainda com seu sorriso.

-Eu sou especial? – perguntou e eu o olhei em questionamento.

-Como?

-Você. – Abriu ainda mais o sorriso. – Você disse que para você beijar alguém, a pessoa tinha que ser realmente especial, palavras suas. – Sorriu torto ao me olhar de baixo.

-C-Como? – Será possível que eu não conseguia falar outra coisa?

Deu de ombros.

-Não. – disse convicta, mesmo sabendo de que ele via em meus olhos que eu estava mentindo. – Ah! Vá tomar banho, Cullen! – Levei as mãos ao ar e me virei para sair do quarto, indo para a sala e me sentando nervosamente ao escutá-lo rir em seu quarto.

Lutei contra as minhas lágrimas de raiva por me sentir completamente idiota e por me comportar como uma criança mimada ao sair daquele quarto. Céus! Eu não queria admitir em voz alta uma coisa que eu já havia admitido à mim mesma: Eu me sentia _totalmente_ atraída por Edward e, quando ele me beijava, era como se um milhão de sensações corressem de seu corpo para o meu!

Mordi meu lábio com força, ao fechar meus olhos com a mesma intensidade ao escutar passos, vindo a onde eu me encontrava. Virei-me para o lado oposto ao sentir Edward se sentar ao meu lado.

-Está... Chorando? – perguntou, estendendo a mão ao meu rosto e eu logo desviei.

-Não. – disse séria.

-Bella... Desculpe...

-Desculpe? – Agora me voltei para ele, vendo-o com os olhos tristes e envergonhados. – Desculpar-se pelo o quê, Edward? Por ter me beijado ou por ter brincado comigo?

-Brincado com você? Hã? – Franziu o cenho em confusão.

-Esqueça. – Levantei-me, mas ele logo me puxou quando dei o primeiro passo para sair do mesmo ambiente que ele. Acabei caindo em seu colo, com meu rosto bem próximo ao seu. Peguei-o olhando para a minha boca, mas logo voltou à atenção aos meus olhos. Estreitei-os, tentando me livras de suas mãos que agora seguravam meus pulsos.

-Não vou esquecer... – Sua voz era baixa e sedutora.

-Não... Vai esquecer o quê...? – Ele balançou a cabeça.

-Bella, eu nem lembro mais do por que brigamos. – Sorriu como um anjo encarnado.

Mordi o lábio devido a nossa aproximação muito repentina. Me senti tonta que não me lembrava mais de nada.

-Nem eu. – Confessei.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez e me ajudou a me levantar, e assim que se pôs de pé ainda segurava a minha mão. Piscou para mim de um jeito provocativo.

-Quer me acompanhar no banho? – perguntou com a malicia bem expressada e nada disfarçada.

Estreitei os olhos e me forcei a não parecer surpresa, como de fato estava. O que aconteceu com ele?

-Afinal, o que há para esconder quando eu já te vi _nua_? – Sorriu torto e eu corei absurdamente, dando-lhe um tapa de leve no braço.

-Vá tomar seu banho. – Fiz uma careta que ele riu, beijando a minha mão antes de se virar.

Ele sabia como ser provocador quando queria, mas mal ele sabia do quanto me atingiam aquelas palavras. Assim que Edward fechou a porta, eu me sentia bem mais leve ao estar sozinha. Era claro que ainda estava triste por conta da morte da minha mãe, mas ele, de alguma forma, me fazia esquecer e me fazer lembrar que eu preciso viver o presente, muito mais quando ele me beijava...

Me abracei com o frio que bateu de repente.

Rolei meus olhos depois de ver a janela fechada, que logo foram atraídos pele um envelope branco debaixo da porta. Estreitei os olhos e caminhei até o envelope, pegando-o e analisando para ver se tinha remetente.

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Era para mim, mas... Como? Apressei-me em abrir e ler o conteúdo da carta.

_Querida Isabella, ou melhor, Bella, como preferir._

_Deve estar se perguntando de como tudo aconteceu com sua mãe. Sim, tenho as suas respostas, mas vou logo adiantando que não vale se contar à alguém, muito menos à esse garotão com quem você está. - Na verdade, não sabia que você era uma vagabunda assim como a sua mãe! Fiquei surpreso! - Então se não quiser que aconteça __nada__ com outros que ama e com o rostinho bonito do garotão, não conte sobre a existência dessa carta à ninguém._

_Sua mãe era uma vagabunda má. Brincou com os meus malditos sentimentos e acabou por receber o meu "trato final". Gostou do presente? Pois é, enquanto se divertia com o garotão, tratei logo de acabar com ela._

_Não queria que ela tivesse esse fim, mas... Fazer o quê, não? O bom de tudo era que a filha não estava em casa, uma, para me poupar de um provável escândalo teu e dela e dois, de ter que te matar também... Um rostinho tão belo._

_Bem, voltarei a falar com você em breve._

_E, lembre-se, não conte à ninguém._

_Anônimo._

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO.**

**N/A: Humm... Fui ameaçada de morte pelas as minhas leitoras no capítulo passado por ter matado a Renée e, gente... Que medo! :x Sério, nunca pensei que vocês gostavam tanto dela! Desculpa, mas como eu disse, foi REALMENTE necessário para o rumo da fic ;} **

**Mas, embora eu tenha recebido ameaças, amei as minhas reviews! :DD Pensa em uma pessoa feliz, pensou? Pois é, EU! Haha Amei, amei, amei, ameiiii! Obrigada!**

**Deixa eu ver o que posso falar sobre o próximo... Ah sim! Acabou com essa carta bombástica que a Bella recebeu, certo? (Engraçado que eu só ponho mais lenha na fogueira para piorar a vida da pobrezinha da Bella... :/) Então, o próximo, o que posso adiantar é que para quem gosta dos Cullen, eles apareceram no próximo capítulo, por isso não percam! ;D**

**OBS: Gente, a **_**gby00**_** me alertou de uma coisa que eu achei interessante compartilhar aqui, uma vez que eu não deixei claro, o Edward não contou tuuuudo à mãe, só deixou de contar em quê a mãe da Bella trabalhava ;} Só esclarecendo!**

**Beijocas.**

**Lina Furtado.**

**N/B:** **Hei pessoas lindas do meu coração voltei!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, foi muito triste, eu também quase chorei quando eu li, queria matar a nossa querida autora, mas dai eu pensei, se eu matá-la quem vai escrever? Logo, toda vez que vocês pensarem em matar alguma autora, pensem nisso e deixem esse desejo para quando a estória acabar... Afinal a Bella tem o Edward gatérrimo para consolá-la não? (eu sei eu sou meio psicopata, mas relaxem a Lininha me conhece e sabe que eu sou do bem hhihhihih)**

**Por favor, um minuto de silêncio pela Tia Renée...**

**Então galera tipo foi mal eu não falei nada no último cap's, tava meio sem tempo, mas hoje eu estou aqui!**

**Agora o agradecimento para aquelas super fofas e lindas e maravilhosas que se lembraram da Pati aqui: (N/A: Dramática... hahaha Brinks, Patica! ;D)**

**Vivi LeBeau: oi fofa, como sempre se lembrou de mi, olha vou virar sua fã só porque toda vez você lembra da pobre beta aqui...beijos. **

**RedBlock: muito obrigada, mas todos os créditos são da Lininha, eu apenas sou o teste de qualidade e corretora, mas muito obrigada, que bom que você gosta.**

**Ana Alice Matos: obrigada! Agora eu não sou mais vagabunda que dorme até tarde todos os dias sem fazer nada!( que isso, eu falando assim até parece mesmo, mas galera eu estudava de manhã viu!)**

**Beijos e continuem comentando para a Lininha ficar feliz!**

**Pati.**

_**AGRADECIMENTOS:**_

*****_**Vivi LeBeau**_*** - Ounn que bom que você foi compreensiva quanto a morte da Renée! ;D O Ed é um fofo mesmo! E quanto a chorar... Fiquei sabendo que consegui arrancar algumas lágrimas de algumas leitoras, mas tu ficaste firme e forte! É isso aí! :D hahah Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Alice's Doll**_*** - ARÁ! Não sei... O suspense é a alma do negócio aqui! Hahaha Brinks! Pois é, essa morte me leva para outro caminho da fic, mas que espero que continuem gostando, obviamente ;} Vai ter muiiiito Edward/Bella por aqui ainda, mesmo que a fic esteja rodando mais entorno da vida horrível da Bella, mas isso passa logo, logo! ;} Beijinhos!**

*****_**Viviane**_*** - O que irá acontecer, não? Poxa, para falar a verdade, nem eu sei! HAHA Mas espero que a minha criatividade não me largue, porque sempre acontece assim! Se eu sumo é porque o meu nível de criatividade está beeemmm baixo :{ Mas, enfim! Obrigada por gostar! Beijinhos!**

*****_**franfurtado**_*** - HAHA Só a Bella mesmo! Mas, calma, todas vamos achar a nossa metade da laranja... (Brega!) haha Fico feliz de que esteja gostando! Valeu mesmo! ;D Beijinhos!**

*****_**Reszka**_*** - "E danado" E ri taaannto! Eu acho que ele nem foi danado, afinal, ele é homem! Haha Deve ser difícil ver e não fazer nada, a mesma coisa seria se a gente visse um Edward Cullen da vida, completamente **_**nu**_** na nossa frente! Viu? Imaginou comigo não foi? (Babei...) HAHAHA Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**

******** - Oiii, você é nova na minha fic, não é? (Se não, desculpa, **_**por favor**_**, ignore... -. -' ) Os Cullen vão cuidar bem dela sim, pode deixar! ;D Beijinhos e obrigada **_**você**_** por gostar disso aqui! ;} Bye!**

*****_**twibelo**_*** - Ed é lindo demaaaais! *-* Que bom que gostou e TCHARAM! Postei! ;D Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**Sabryna Gomes**_*** - Ouunn que bom, então! Fico feliz em saber disso! MESMO! ;DDD Como eu postei, sinta-se à vontade em comentar esse capítulo também ;} Beijinhos, flor, e até o próximo! **

*****_**gby00**_*** - Pois é, eu não deixei isso claro, mas tu viu que eu te respondi lá em cima? ;} Obrigada por lembrar, viu? Obrigada por gostar da fic, principalmente! Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Isa Stream**_*** - Menina, que medo de você! HAHA Ounnn te fuz chorar? Que lindo! Não, "que lindo eu te fiz chorar soando como do mal", mas sim "que lindo eu te fiz chorar porque eu adoro emocionar as pessoas , porque mostra que eu escrevi direito" ;D Tudo bem, pode me cobrar um capítulo bom. Esse foi? :D Beijinhos!**

*****_**Isa Salvatore Cullen**_*** - Nossa, acho que o melhor elogio que um aprendiz a escritora pode receber é quando falam que ela escreve bem! Obrigada, fofa! Ganhei meu dia com isso ;D Obrigada mesmo ;] Beijinhos, flor e até o próximo capítulo! ;***

*****_**Nathalia Anring**_*** - :DDDD Obrigada! Espero você nos próximos então? ;} Beijocas! **

*****_**RedBloc**_*** - Eu nem demoro para postar, viu? :] Se eu demoro é porque não tem review o suficiente, mas como nesse eu tive bastante e que tu gostou, postei! Não demorei! ;D EBA! Que bom que gostou! Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**Mah 288**_*** - HAHAH Eu sei que vai achar idiota, mas eu não entendi a tua review! :} Primeiro eu achei que tu tinha odiado, mas depois pensei que ti gostou... Como? Hahaha Vou ficar com a parte que tu gostou ;D Beijinhos e obrigada pelo LINDO elogio :B Beijocas!**

*****_**Ana Alice Matos**_*** - Arrasei! :DDD HAHA Sim, sim, a partir de agora muda tudo, mas espero que essa mudança seja para melhor ;D A imagem na cabeça dele não vai sair MESMO tããão cedo! Hahaha Beijinhos, flor! E até o próximo! ;***

*****_**roosi**_*** - Demorei mesmo? Juro que não sabia, pensei que estava dentro do tempo. :/ De qualquer forma, meus capítulos (os que eu já escrevi) estão acabando, isto é, vou acabar demorando mais para postar, algo em torno de um capítulo por semana ;} Mas, hey! Que bom que gostouuuuuu! ;DDDDD Obrigada e beijocas!**

*****_**Renata**_*** - Nããão tu não falou besteira não ;} É isso mesmo, com muuuiiita raiva (huhum, huhum) E quanto a pergunta, não vou falar mesmo! HAHAH O meu interesse nessa fic é prender a leitora do início ao fim, isto é, pode-se duvidar de todo mundo, até do bonzinho ;} Entende? Obrigada por curtir a fic. MESMO! ;D Beijinhos ;***

**AGRADEÇO ÀS PESSOAS QUE ADICIONARAM A MINHA FIC NOS FAVORITOS, MAS, POR FAVOR, NÃO DEIXEM DE COMENTAR, VIU? ISSO ALEGRA A AUTORA E INSPIRA NA HORA DE ESCREVER! ;DD BEIJOS À TODOS!**


	11. O pesadelo apenas começou

**Capítulo 11. O pesadelo apenas começou**

O papel tremia em minhas mãos enquanto se formavam soluços altos na minha garganta, com minhas lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não comigo! Se não bastasse a morte da minha mãe, agora seria chantageada por um psicopata, mas... A troco de quê? O que ganharia com isso?

Minhas mãos foram amassando a carta com a raiva crescente dentro de mim. Tinha que jogar aquilo fora antes que Edward visse ou visse o meu estado. Abri a porta do apartamento e saí corredor adentro, enquanto rasgava o papel, atrás de um lixo longe. Nem me importei do modo como estava vestida ao passar pelas pessoas.

Quando achei o lixo, rasguei em muitos pedaços antes de socá-la para dentro do lixo.

Saí correndo de volta para o apartamento e fechei a porta com força, respirando com dificuldade. Eu tremia e chorava baixo. Escutei a porta do banheiro se abrir, por isso me apressei em entrar rapidamente na cozinha, secando as minhas lágrimas.

-Bella? – Escutei a voz de Edward entrar na cozinha, enquanto eu estava de frente para a pia, tentando me controlar. Senti sua mão em meu ombro, virando-me gentilmente para ele. – Está chorando? – Abraçou-me e eu voltei a chorar mais, agarrando-me a ele e molhando sua camisa.

Não podia fazer isso. Não podia mais me manter perto dele, sabendo que corria algum risco, só que... O que seria de mim sem seu suporte para me manter firme? Edward estava sendo tudo que eu pedi. Ainda assim, ele era importante agora.

_Mas olha como é o destino!,_ a voz de Renée soou na minha cabeça. _Você o conheceu a fim de dormir com ele!_

Sim, mãe. Isso era verdade.

Meu peito agora doía por mais motivos. E não conseguia acreditar que tudo de ruim estivesse acontecendo comigo, era como se o azar aliado às piores coisas do mundo, estivessem atraídos para mim.

_Eu acho que este é o início de uma bela história..._, Era como se a voz da minha mãe soasse perfeitamente na minha cabeça. Lembrava-me de sua voz, mas sentia medo de esquecer, de me esquecer de tudo que vinha da minha linda mãe... Isso me fez chorar mais ainda.

-Se eu ao menos pudesse fazer alguma coisa para tirar essa dor de você, Bella...

Afastei-me um pouco dele e o olhei nos olhos. Neguei com a cabeça, enquanto ele secava as minhas lágrimas com seu dedo.

-Você já está fazendo demais por mim...

-Só estou fazendo o que acho certo. Ainda assim é pouco. – Sorriu fraco e me puxou de volta para seus braços. Seu cheiro estava mais forte, me permiti ficar ali parada abraçando-o e me deliciando com seu perfume.

Ele afagava as minhas costas enquanto eu tentava me controlar para não chorar mais ainda. Sentia a necessidade de gritar, vontade de contar a Edward o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia... Não iria deixá-lo se arriscar por mim.

Soltei-o e ele desceu suas mãos ao longo dos meus braços, segurando minhas mãos. Tentei dar o meu melhor sorriso, mas sabia que sairia totalmente errado. Edward mantinha seus olhos presos aos meus, parecendo procurar por algo. Não resisti e me vi presa ali, em suas esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. Estava começando a sentir o meu rosto esquentar com o passar dos segundos...

A campainha soou, nos chamando à atenção. Soltamos nossas mãos e eu as levei ao meu cabelo, enquanto mordia o lábio de vergonha e colocava a minha franja para trás da orelha. Edward franziu o cenho assim que escutou a campainha ser tocada mais de uma vez. Aí vinha uma pessoa impaciente.

Foi até a porta e eu fiquei na cozinha, apenas escutando, fingindo tomar água e tentando não me lembrar da carta. Escutei a porta ser aberta.

-Eddie! – Era uma voz feminina. Já devia saber...

-Alice? – Alice... De onde conhecia esse nome?

-Como vai o meu irmão lindo?

Escutei passos de salto alto entrando mais no apartamento. Como eu estava na frente da porta da cozinha, a ouvi falar com ele enquanto tirava o casaco e soltar a bolsa no sofá, antes de se sentar. Ela era linda, baixinha, de cabelos curtos e repicados. Me viu tomando água na cozinha e deixou sua cabeça tombar para o lado, me olhando.

Edward entrou no meu campo de visão, olhou dela para mim. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

-Não sabia que estava com visitas. – A irmã dele declarou. – Atrapalho...? – Apontou dele para mim.

-Não. – Edward disse. – O que veio fazer aqui, Alice?

-Edward! Não seja grosseiro! – Se ajeitou no sofá. – Quem é ela? Não vai me apresentar? – Sorriu gentilmente para mim.

Ele bufou e acenou para que eu me juntasse à eles. Deixei o copo na pia e me encaminhei para a sala. Parei ao lado de Edward.

-Bella, Alice, minha irmã e, Alice, Bella, minha amiga. – Apresentou-nos e Alice ergueu a sobrancelha.

-_Amiga_? – Me olhou de cima à baixo, quando eu lembrei que estava vestida com as roupas dele. Mordi o lábio, enquanto me contorcia, tentando inutilmente me esconder.

-É. Bella irá dividir o apartamento comigo, por causa de alguns problemas, só que ela não tinha roupas, por isso, emprestei uma a ela. – Edward explicou.

-Claro, claro... – Ela não pareceu se convencer. – Então, Bella, pronta para passar alguns dias lá em casa? – Sorriu, se levantando e vindo até mim, estendendo a mão para um cumprimento.

Peguei sua mão pequena, envergonhada e sorri fraco para ela, antes de olhar para Edward, que assentiu.

-Se não for incomodar... – Comecei a dizer e Alice ergueu um dedo, me interrompendo.

-Claro que não, além do quê, só convido pessoas que gosto e você... Gostei muito! – Sorriu abertamente.

Edward revirou os olhos.

-Ela iria mesmo se você não quisesse. – disse ele.

-Não iria não. – Eu disse a ele, recebendo um franzir de cenho para mim e a risada maléfica de sua irmã.

-Iria sim.

-Não iria. Não sou má educada.

Alice só analisava com um sorriso malicioso. Não tinha notado que nós estávamos tão perto, que tínhamos debruçado um no outro. Voltei a minha posição normal e Edward também, emburrado.

-Certo... – Alice disse lentamente. – Como Bella é _educada_, ela vai aceitar ir conosco para a casa dos nossos pais. – Sorriu para mim. – Ah! Será tão legal! – Extravasou, começando a saltitar. – Será como voltar aos tempos de escola quando minhas amigas iam dormir lá em casa e fazíamos a festa! – Comecei a me preocupar com o tanto de energia que aquela baixinha tinha. – Posso te dar umas roupas mais fashions para se vestir e... – Tagarelava sem parar e, o mais estranho era que eu tinha gostado dela. Parecia divertida.

Respirou fundo quando terminou de falar.

-Vim arrastar você lá para casa. – Olhou inocentemente, mas com um ar maléfico por trás ao olhar para Edward. – Mamãe que mandou.

-Eu não ia para lá hoje, não tinha arrumado as coisas... – Ele começou a explicar.

Alice riu.

-Não seja bobo, Eddie! Cuide disso depois. Vamos logo! – Começou a nos puxar para a porta.

-Espera, Alice! – Edward se desvencilhou de sua mão que segurava seu braço direito. – Pelo menos deixe que Bella se troque e pegue suas coisas. – Apontou para mim.

Ela fez bico e caminhou até o sofá, sentando-se entediadamente, enquanto esperava. Ri disso ao me encaminhar para o quarto de Edward. Ele me seguiu, parando na porta. Comecei a caçar uma roupa na minha mala, assim como lingerie descente. Peguei e me levantei.

-Posso fechar e já levar para o carro? – perguntou.

-Vai levar tudo?

-Por que não levaria?

-Porque eu vou passar pouco tempo.

-Mas isso é lá, só que não tem problema, trazemos de volta. – Explicou, sorrindo torto.

Esfreguei meu braço, me sentindo ainda mais envergonhada.

-Vamos logo! Bella não precisará de roupas assim que eu lhe der algumas da minha coleção! – gritou Alice da sala e eu fiz uma careta ao me imaginar vestida com roupas caras.

Edward riu e acenou para o banheiro. Fui e me troquei rapidamente. Coloquei a minha calça jeans, All Star e uma camisa verde musgo de gola alta. Ao voltar do quarto, vi Edward abaixado na frente da minha mala, fechando-a. Olhei para cima da cama e vi dois dos meus casacos. Ele me sorriu por cima do ombro.

-Está realmente frio lá fora, por isso tirei dois casacos seus antes de fechar a mala. – disse-me.

-Bem... – Caminhei até a cama, pegando o menor deles. – Obrigada. – Agradeci ao vê-lo se levantar e levar minha mala para fora do quarto.

Vesti o menor que era um preto e peguei o sobretudo grosso que tinha e, o segui. Alice estava impaciente e quando me viu sorriu e enlaçando seu braço no meu. Saímos e Alice trancou a porta, depois colocou seu casaco. Edward já tinha descido para colocar minha mala no porta-malas.

-É claro que você deve querer ir com Edward... – disse Alice ao se aproximar do Volvo de Edward, fazendo meia-volta e indo em direção a um Porche amarelo canário.

Segui-a com o olhar e logo voltei a Edward que fechava o porta-malas. Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu sorri gentilmente em agradecimento, vendo-o dar a volta para se colocar no lugar do motorista. Assim partimos para a casa dos Cullen. Realmente não sabia o que esperar disso.

-Tem certeza que não será um problema se eu aparecer lá como bagagem extra e inesperada? – perguntei ao olhar para a paisagem do lado de fora; tudo branco por conta da neve.

Escutei um riso fraco dele, antes da resposta.

-Já disse que foi minha mãe quem te convidou. – Sorriu.

-Ela me convidou porque deve querer você por perto. E você está aí... – Apontei para ele. – Me levando junto.

-Também, mas ela... Sabe um pouco sobre a sua história, por isso, acha melhor se você passar um tempo conosco.

-Sabe sobre a minha história? – perguntei olhando-o.

-Desculpe, mas contei a ela de que não podia ir para casa porque tinha que cuidar de você, ficar de olho... E ela quis saber o que aconteceu. Acabei contando. Desculpe. – Parecia realmente arrependido.

-Não. Tudo bem... – Olhei para a estrada antes de voltar à ele de novo. – Ficar de olho? Por quê? Achou que eu fosse me matar?

-Não sei Bella... Só achei que talvez você precisasse de companhia nesse momento. – Não olhava para mim, mas o vi olhar sério para a pista ao seguir o Porche de Alice. – Vamos mudar de assunto. – Pediu.

Fiquei quieta por um instante, absorvendo suas palavras.

-Não sei o que esperar ao chegar à sua casa como uma completa estranha e infiltrada. – Soltei um riso sem humor.

-Sabe que eu também não sei? - Edward sorriu abertamente. – Acho que vai ser normal.

-Normal como? – Olhei pela janela tentando esconder o nervosismo.

-Só... Normal. A minha família é bem receptiva.

-Humm...

Ficamos em silêncio e isso fez com que a minha cabeça pensasse em várias coisas, a qual não queria pensar. _Céus!_ Se eu pudesse apagar tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo e voltar atrás... Eu imploraria, se fosse o caso. Renée morreu... Senti uma lágrima correr pelo meu rosto. Agora eu estava na mira do homem que fez isso com ela.

Mordi o lábio com força.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Minha vida deu uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus depois de sua morte. Eu agora não vivia mais no nosso antigo apartamento. Morava com Edward, quem eu só conhecia _há quatro dias_! Era estranho, mas confiava nele, não me importava, se ele decidisse que eu iria morar com ele... Tudo bem. Edward era especial. Seu coração enorme me confortava, só tinha medo de quando ele notar a besteira que fez ao me deixar morar com ele.

Estava tão perdida em pensamento que nem ao menos notei quando o carro parou. Passei as costas da mão no meu rosto, tentando secar as minhas lágrimas antes que Edward visse e ficasse preocupado.

-Chegamos. – Declarou ele, me olhando rapidamente pelo canto do olho, mas no mesmo momento, fingi parecer concentrada em soltar o meu cinto.

Ele saiu do carro, me dando um curto tempo para respirar, antes de ele vir ao meu lado e abrir a porta para eu sair. Dessa vez não teve como eu fugir, havia visto o vermelho dos meus olhos.

-Bella...

-Não. – Ergui o dedo antes que ele continuasse. – Estou bem. – Passei por ele e fui para a parte de trás do carro à espera da minha mala.

Ele me seguiu e tirou a mala. Alice rapidamente chegou com um grande sorriso, que logo se esvaiu assim que me viu. Sorriu fracamente para mim, passando o braço sobre os meus ombros e indicando o hall de entrada do prédio. Foi aí que eu olhei para o prédio em si e vi o quão lindo era.

Edward nos seguia enquanto carregava a minha mala, mesmo eu tendo brigado com ele. Entramos no elevador e abaixei a cabeça, olhando para os meus pés, não queria ver seus olhares de pena. Alice provavelmente já sabia do meu caso. Senti Edward colocar a mão no meu ombro e eu o olhei brevemente. Sorria como se desculpasse por algo.

Sem pensar, passei meu braço envolta de sua cintura, dando um meio abraço. Ele colocou o seu por cima de meus ombros, me mantendo perto. Encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos, começando a sentir o cansaço mental bater em mim.

A porta do elevador se abriu e Alice saiu na frente, indo abrir a porta do apartamento. Libertei Edward e tentei ajudá-lo a carregar a minha mala, mas ele, mais uma vez, se opôs. Me encaminhou para um enorme porta branca, que Alice havia destrancado e dado passagem para mim. Mandei Edward ir na frente.

Logo apareceu uma mulher de cabelos longos e castanhos que pareciam super sedosos, seu rosto tinha o formato de um coração, e reconheci os olhos verdes de Edward. Sorria para nós. Ela usava uma saia lápis preta até a altura do joelho e uma camiseta branca justa. Estava deslumbrante. Comecei a me sentir deslocada ali, mais do que antes.

-Você deve ser a Bella! – Cumprimentou-me a mulher, estendendo a mão para mim com um sorriso maternal. – Meu nome é Esme, mãe de Edward e Alice. – Peguei sua mão, cumprimentando-a. – Seja bem vinda a nossa casa! – Deu passagem para nós.

Como Edward me mandou entrar na frente, olhei para dentro do apartamento e, simplesmente, fiquei sem palavras. Era uma sala ampla e larga, bem clara, com a luz do sol atravessando as altas janelas de vidro que iam até um _segundo_ andar. Céus! Era um _duplex_, e ao que parecia, tinha uma excelente visão da cidade. A cor do cômodo era predominantemente branco. Paredes brancas, sofás brancos, abajures brancos... Apenas alguns detalhes eram de outras cores, mas mesmo assim era pouco. Estava abismada com tamanho luxo. No final da sala, havia uma longa mesa de jantar, com um belo lustre pairando em cima. **(N/A: Todas as imagens do apartamento dos Cullen, no meu perfil. Alguém vê isso? :B)**

-Ah... – Estava olhando para tudo isso antes de me virar para Esme. – Desculpe se estou incomodando...

-Que isso, querida! Amiga do meu filho é sempre bem vinda na minha casa! – disse-me animada, ao passar por mim. – Venha. – Estendeu a mão para mim. – Vou lhe apresentar o apartamento para você ficar bem interada e, por favor, sinta-se à vontade! – Sorriu novamente para mim.

Deixei que ela me guiasse pelo apartamento, mas sem antes dar uma olhada em Edward. Ele sorriu me incentivando, enquanto sua irmã, ao seu lado, nos acompanhava com o olhar, sorrindo, antes de se virar e falar algo com ele.

Logo à nossa frente tinha uma escada, também branca, ao que parecia era de mármore branco, mas não a sumimos. Logo ao lado esquerdo tinha uma porta de vidro escuro. Seguimos em direção a mesa de jantar, isto é, atravessando o cômodo.

-Sala de jantar. – disse Esme, apontando para a mesa. Notei que tinha uma televisão de tela plana na parede, perto da mesa.

Virando a esquerda, depois de uma parede que era atrás da escada, aparecia a cozinha. Bancadas de mármore cinza, com o armário de madeira escura. Todos os eletrodomésticos eram de inox e de última geração... Lindos. Ainda na cozinha, tinha uma janela larga que também dava uma boa visão da cidade, e logo a frente dela, alguns vasos de plantas.

-Cozinha. – Mostrou-me, onde tinha uma mulher baixinha e gordinha, com roupa de empregada, trabalhando em uma das bancadas. Ela me olhou curiosa ao deixar seu olhar cair sobre mim. – Esta é Ivy, nossa cozinheira.

-Oi. – Acenei envergonhada e ela apenas assentiu, sorrindo de leve.

-Agora, - Esme se virou para mim. – Vamos para o outro lado! – Riu.

Seguimos de volta à sala, e não encontrei mais Edward e nem sua irmã, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável, mesmo que Esme estivesse sendo super gentil comigo. Paramos diante da porta de vidro preto, perto da escada.

Ela a abriu, mostrando uma espécie de varanda e, como estava frio e estávamos no último andar de um prédio enorme, o vento gelado bateu mais forte. O lado de fora era decorado em madeira e com plantas bem cuidadas. Havia uma bancada de madeira clara e inox, como uma segunda cozinha, com um forno á lenha, e uma churrasqueira. Outra longa mesa de jantar tinha ali também, só que menos formal que a outra, se é que podemos chamar de _menos_ formal...

Subimos, enfim, as escadas que dava para um corredor da mesma cor que a sala, uma vez que de lá, se podia ver o corredor. Ao sumir, viramos à esquerda, indo para a porta mais próxima à escada, mas um pouco mais isolada. Antes vinha um do lado esquerdo, que Esme apontou como sendo o quarto dela e de seu marido.

-Sala de entretenimento. – Só esperava para ver o que seria essa sala, destacando que era _mesmo_ uma sala _só_ para isso. Era bem larga nas cores branco e marrom. Tinha uma grande tela no lado direito, como se fosse um cinema particular e do lado esquerdo um sofá bem grande e que parecia ser confortável para se assistir um filme. Mais à frente, um bar com uma estante cheia de bebidas. No fundo tinha uma mesa com um computador.

Seguimos para os outros cômodos. Só que para a minha felicidade, Esme só foi apontando para os donos, com exceção do escritório.

-Aqui será onde você poderá encontrar ou eu ou Carlisle, meu marido. Irá conhecê-lo hoje à noite. – Sorriu para mim. – Ele também é médico.

Assenti.

O escritório não podia deixar a desejar assim como cada parte da casa. Era decorado em tons neutros e com um ar de antigo, mas belíssimo! Agora eram os quartos. O primeiro quarto à direita era de Alice, apontou para a porta fechada.

-Todos os quartos são suítes, mas, para que você saiba, esse é o banheiro do corredor. – Apontou para a primeira porta do lado esquerdo.

Havia três portas de cada lado do corredor. A segunda do lado esquerdo era do quarto de Edward e a segunda do lado direito era o quarto de Emmett, que Esme me explicou que apenas o mantinham para quando o filho e a esposa vinham passar um dia com eles. A terceira porta do lado do lado direito era – para o meu espanto. – o _segundo_ quarto de hóspedes, sendo que o primeiro, o meu, era do lado do quarto de Edward, isto é, a terceira porta à esquerda.

Esme abriu a porta do quarto que seria meu por alguns dias, indicando para que eu entrasse. Fiquei abismada com tamanha beleza. Não era possível que _aquele_ quarto era para visitas! Era lindo demais! Não conseguia imaginar como seriam os outros... A cor do quarto também era clara para captar a luz do dia. No lado esquerdo havia um armário de madeira escura, e à sua frente havia uma cama que era enorme e parecia chamar para pular em cima dela, de tão fofa ela parecia ser! Seu edredom era branco, com algumas almofadas verdes escuras. Na frente da cama, tinha um pequeno sofá ou... Sei lá o nome daquilo!

No fundo, mais uma janela enorme, com uma linda vista, e uma mesa com um vaso de flores em cima. Minha mala estava perto do armário e estava aberta. Outra mulher vestida de empregada, só que esta era mais alta e magra, com os cabelos pretos, igualmente presos em um coque. Ela estava colocando minhas roupas no armário. Nem pude me opor, pois ela logo terminou e saiu.

-O que achou? – Esme perguntou, me analisando enquanto eu olhava cada detalhe do quarto.

Balancei a cabeça, ainda sem palavras.

-É... Lindo. – disse quase sem ar, devido a tamanha surpresa. Esme sorriu abertamente. – Obrigada, só que... Não sei se posso...

-Bella,... Posso te chamar de Bella? – Assenti. – Por favor, não está incomodando em nada, ao contrário, seria ótimo ter você aqui. Digo mais gente para a casa. Sinto que você será uma excelente companhia. – Piscou para mim.

-Nem sei como agradecer... – Passei minha mão no braço, visivelmente desconfortável.

-Só diga que ficará conosco. – Sorriu.

Fiquei olhando para o rosto extremamente materno de Esme, provocando-me um aperto no peito ao me lembrar da minha e assenti, arrancando-lhe outro sorriso. Ela disse que deixaria que eu me acomodasse melhor em paz. Saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Fiquei um pouco ali, parada no meio do quarto, sem saber o que fazer. Não podia me permitir momentos como esse, sem ocupar a minha cabeça. Coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos detrás da minha calça jeans, enquanto analisava mais uma vez o quarto. Era absolutamente lindo e nem em sonhos, imaginei um dia dormir em um desse estilo. Me encaminhei para a cama, sentando-me, passando a mão no edredom macio.

Era demais para mim. O que eu havia inventado? Nem ao menos me lembrava o que fiz para chegar aqui e conhecer essa gente... Isso não era para mim, não era para a minha realidade! Me assustei ao escutar três batidas na porta e vi a cabeça de Edward aparecer.

-Posso entrar? – Sorri ao ver uma pessoa que conhecia melhor.

-Claro. – Dei de ombros.

Edward entrou e fechou a porta, parando por ali mesmo, me analisando. Levei minhas mãos ao alto, indicando o lugar.

-Ainda não tentei me matar. – disse-lhe e ele ficou sério. Ri disso, bem fraco. – Isso é demais para mim, Edward. – Olhei para as minhas mãos em meu colo.

-O que é demais para você? – Ele se encaminhou até a cama e se sentou de frente para mim.

-Isso tudo que está acontecendo. – disse simplesmente.

-Conte-me. – Olhei em seus olhos, sentindo o verde deles, começar a me aquecer e me acalmar.

-Isso que aconteceu com a minha mãe, em como isso fez a minha vida virar de ponta à cabeça, isso de estar aqui... – Apontei para o lugar. – Está claro que eu não faço parte desse mundo de luxo. – Olhei-o. – Não é para mim. É demais. Não sei o que fazer... – Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. – Eu, normalmente, quando me sentia assim, eu corria para o colo da minha mãe... – Sorri fraco com a lembrança, lutando com as lágrimas. – Só que ela não está mais comigo... – Comecei a chorar mais. – Estou sem chão...

-Não está não... – Edward me puxou e eu me deitei em seu colo. Ele tirou o cabelo do meu rosto enquanto eu me agarrava à sua calça, chorando baixinho. – Não está sozinha nessa, Bella. Tem a mim...

-Esse é um dos problemas. Não sei como consegui você. – Voltei a me sentar e o olhei. – Te conheço há tão pouco tempo... Mas ao mesmo tempo, é como se eu não me importasse com isso e, não me importo! Sinto como se pudesse confiar em você...

-E pode. – disse sério. – Nunca faria algo de mal com você.

-Eu sei! – Lancei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força. Ele retribuiu afagando as minhas costas. – Agora eu sei, mais que nunca, só... – Subi minha mão pelo seu pescoço, em direção ao seu cabelo, agarrando-lhe. – Não sei por quê... – disse com a minha voz quase sumindo.

Não tinha certeza se ele havia me escutado, só fui perceber quando ele falou.

-Porque eu me preocupo com você. – disse simplesmente.

Tentei me afastar, mas ele me prendeu. Fiquei mole em seus braços até me render e abraçá-lo de novo, mexendo em seu cabelo cobre e bagunçado.

-Vou cuidar de tudo por você, não se preocupe. Vou reorganizar a sua vida e, Bella... – Afastou-me um pouco para poder me olhar nos olhos com tamanha intensidade e com suas mãos ainda na minha cintura. – Eu vou ajudar a construir o seu chão, novamente. Não está sozinha. – Beijou a minha testa e, no mesmo instante que seus lábios tocaram minha testa, fechei meus olhos.

Voltou a me colocar em seus braços, me embalando como se eu fosse um bebê. Era estranho para mim tudo aquilo, mas com Edward ali, eu poderia fazer uma exceção. O calor de seu corpo, aquecendo o meu, me tranqüilizava e fazia com que o sono me batesse ainda por conta do meu cansaço mental.

-Não se preocupe com nada... Shh – disse no meu ouvido, parecendo saber que eu ia dormir em seus braços. Senti seus lábios beijarem a minha têmpora antes de adormecer ali, envolvida em seus braços.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

_**N/A**_**: Gentém! Tenho só duas coisinhas para falar! EU adooooro reviews e vocês já sabem disso ;D Por isso, se me mandarem bastante reviews, eu posto o próximo capítulo que, na minha opinião, é um dos melhores moments BellaxEdward ever! ;DDDDD **

**Então, comentem que eu posto assim que achar que tenho reviews suficientes! *autora má* **

**AH! As reviews que recebi no capítulo anterior... **_**OMG!**_** Fiquei histérica! Que lindas! Recebi tantas que, devo confessar, ô preguiçinha de responder..., mas eu fui forte e respondi uma por uma ;D OBRIGADA! ;DDDD**

**Beijios, amouras da minha vida! ;***

**Lina Furtado.**

_**N/B**_**: Nada como um colo do amado para resolver um pouco a situação... Sério, eu não gosto muito da Bella, mas juro que to com um dó dela...**

**É, esses cáp's meio deprê são meio difíceis de comentar, então espero que tenham gostado!**

**Desculpa não responder as reviews das meninas que falaram comigo! Estou um pouco sem tempo! Mas obrigada mesmo assim! **

**Beijos**

**Pati**

_**AGRADECIMENTOS:**_** (N/A: Não entendo porquê não aparece os nomes de vez em quando... Enfim, desculpa se não aparecer :{)**

*****_**Alice's Doll**_*** - Primeiríssima a comentar no capítulo! Êêêê! :DDD Ahh, mas lógico! Tem que dar um suspense ao acabar o capítulo! Haha Eu também quero fazer ela soltar o verbo e falar tudo para o Edward, mas onde fica a graça depois? ;P HAHA Eu te garanto que logo, logo ela conta ;} Obrigada por estar gostando ;D Beijinhos!**

*****_**ivis**_*** - Ouunnn que bom que está gostando disso aqui! :D E é por isso que eu continuo a postar para que leiam e gostem! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! :DDD Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Reszka**_*** - Tenho talento? AIIIN QUE COISA LINDA DE SE... LER! HAHAHA Puxa, obrigada! Ganhei o dia! :D Postei e espero que esteja gostando ainda! ;P Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

***** _**Boneka Cullen**_** * - Ounnn que lindo! Que bom que gosta da fic! Obrigada milllll! ;D Mas só uns esclarecimentos básicos: Sou **_**só**_** eu que escrevo a estória (Lina e não Lin**_**e**_**) a Pati (com I e não Y – Ela odeia quando a chamam assim, mas está tuuuudo bem ;D) só corrige os meus possíveis erros, então se tiver um por aí, a culpa é dela :B HAHA E fico honrada de saber que gosta tanto assim fa minha humilde fic! MESMO ;P Beijinhos, flor, e até o próximo!**

*****_**Juh Luz**_*** - Ebaaa! Leitora nova! Amo! ;DD Obrigada por gostar! E sim! Entendo que queira um Edward... Estou atrás do meu ainda... HAHAH :D Beijinhos e espero que continue gostando! Bye, bye!**

*****_**gby00**_*** - Acertou! Sim, esse drama é para aproximá-los mesmo ;} E quanto aos seus palpites... Não sei... HAHA :x Beijinhos, flor, e até o próximo cap! ;***

*****_**franfurtado**_*** - HAHAHA Edward gaténhoooo! *-* Obrigada por gostar, baby! Até o próximo! ;***

*****_**Ab Winchester**_*** - Não sei... :x HAHAHA Assim que eu quero, instigar as pessoas a tentar adivinhar quem foi o assassino! ;D Beijinhos!**

*****_**Isa Stream**_*** - Ah. Puxa, me sinto melhor agora... Não vou morrer cedo... HAHAHA E obrigada por avisar do trem do "Remetente". Autora burra ¬¬ Ignora isso, please... ;D É isso aê! Ele faz essas coisinhas porque, primeiro: Porque ele quer! (Direta! HAHA) Segundo: Para desviar o rumo dos pensamentos dela. ;} Obrigada por ler! Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Mah 288**_*** - HAHA Sempre me disseram isso! De eu querer o mal dos personagens, mas entenda que é necessário para aproximá-los mais ainda ;} Então, vou te preparando para mais acontecimentos chatinhos, mas terá outros bem... UAU! HAHAH Obrigada por gostar! Beijinhos!**

*****_**Nathalia Anring**_*** - Eba, eba, eba! :DDD Sim, sim, pode deixar! ;P Beijinhos e até o próximo cap!**

*****_**twibelo**_*** - Acho que devo postar um a cada semana ;} Mas fico feliz que ainda assim, goste da fic! :DD O Edward fez aquilo para tirar o rumo dos pensamentos da Bella e também porque ele quis! HAHA Obrigada e beijinhos!**

*****_**Vivi LeBeau**_*** - Niguém! Você lembra? Eu não! Principalmente assim... Tão próximo... HAHAHA Viajei! :DD Vai render sim! Beijo, fofa! E até o próximo!**

*****_**Milene**_*** - Bella deixar o Edward? Nunca! ;D Obrigada por gostar! Isso é um baita de um incentivo! MESMO! Beijocas e até o próximo! **

*****_**RedBloock**_*** - Adoooro quando falam que eu escrevo bem, mesmo achando que nem sou tããão boa assim, mas obrigada da mesma forma, viu? ;D Beijinhos até o próximo cap!**

*****_**Ana Alice Matos**_*** - HAHAHA Sabe como é, não? ****Edward+Edward+Edward= TUDO DE ÓTIMO! Hahah ;DDD ****Beijinhos e até o próximo cap! **

*****_**Thamires**_*** - Opa! Que bom que está gostando! :D Obrigada! Pois é, eu vou postar, só que estou sem tempo de escrever por conta da faculdade, esses que estou postando aqui eu escrevi nas minhas férias do meio do ano (Ainda!) e assim que eu conseguir um tempo para respirar, eu posto ;D Beijinhos, flor!**

*****_**Ariel**_*** - Sim, senhorita! ;D**

*****_**Raquel**_*** - Desculpas aceitas! :D Ainn que bom que está gostando! Mesmo! Obrigada e até o próximo capítulo! ;***

*****_**Flaah Duduch**_*** - HAHA Eu ri tanto com a sua review! Você toda revoltada! Hahaha ;D Mas, então... Eu não sei quem é também... :x hihi Segredo de Estado! HAHA Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

*****_**Renata**_*** - HAHA Vou pensar no seu caso... Não sou muito fã do Jacob, mas pensarei com carinho ;D Também acho! Ela é bobinha... Eu já tinha partido para cima do Edward há muito tempo! RS Beijinhos, flor, e até o próximo!**

*****_**roosi**_*** - :DD Tadinha, só está com medo. Pensa de você não ficaria também? ;} Obrigada por continuar junto aqui, lendo! ;D Beijinhos!**

*****_**Isa Salvatore Cullen**_*** - Não, pode deixar! Acho que no fundo ela sabe que ele não está brincando com ela ;} Obrigada por continuar gostando! Beijinhos ;***


	12. Até quando me quiser

**Capítulo GRANDE! **

**Capítulo 12. Até quando me quiser.**

**Edward's POV**

Logo após Bella adormecer, coloquei-a gentilmente deitada ao longo da cama, cobrindo-a com o edredom. Ajeitei seu travesseiro e tirei seu cabelo que teimava em cair no rosto. Fiquei ali por alguns minutos, apenas olhando aquela menina/mulher dormir. Não parecia estar dormindo tranqüilamente, inquieta talvez.

Afinal, por que eu a ajudava? Ela mesma me lembrou que nos conhecíamos há a penas quatro dias e aqui ela estava. Na casa da minha família, como uma verdadeira hóspede. Não importava para mim, de verdade, se nos conhecíamos há quatro dias, uma semana, um mês, um ano ou mais. Só que ela havia despertado algo em mim que parecia estar perdido, como se eu me lembrasse de que tenho que me focar em outras coisas além do estudo. Ela me fez abrir os olhos para aquilo que acontecia ao meu redor e, no momento, era ela. Somente ela.

Esme ficou tão feliz por me ver voltar a morar com eles, uma vez que mesmo nas férias, me dedico aos estudos e visando apenas o meu futuro profissional. Ambição talvez? Sim, talvez. Quero ser o melhor no que faço, sempre fui assim e ainda acho difícil mudar e Bella me mostrou que, se eu quiser, posso ser o melhor, mas sem me esquecer do resto.

Mexi em seus cabelos e ela se contorceu enquanto dormia, seus lábios abriram como se fosse começar o seu falatório rotineiro, mas voltou a fechá-los. Sorri em ver a sua imagem se tranqüilizar um pouco.

Agora eu tinha tanta coisa para fazer, que nem ao menos sabia por onde começar. Tinha que ir a faculdade pegar os resultados das provas que fiz, depois teria que passar no hospital, mas isso eu deixaria por último. Primeiro tinha que resolver os problemas de Bella. Iria à delegacia ver como andam as investigações sobre o assassinato de sua mãe, depois ir ao seu antigo apartamento, ver o que eu faria para vender os móveis e acho que era isso. Isto é, muita coisa.

Desvencilhei minha atenção de Bella, por mais que eu quisesse não deixá-la sozinha em seu primeiro dia aqui em casa, mas tinha coisas para fazer com caráter de urgência. Passei meus dedos em seus cabelos pela última vez e, não resisti e beijei sua bochecha antes de sair e fechar a porta de seu quarto sem fazer barulho.

Fui atrás de Alice, que pela voz estridente da baixinha, estava no andar de baixo. Desci as escadas e a encontrei conversando com Esme na cozinha. Ao que parecia, o assunto era Bella e logo se calaram assim que escutaram os passos. Seus olhos vieram em minha direção e as duas voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo, suspirando.

Alice estava sentada à bancada, brincando com uma colher em seus dedos, já que tinha um prato de sobremesa vazio à sua frente e Esme estava sentada à sua frente, com um bloco de anotações na mão, juntamente com uma caneta.

Fui em direção a geladeira, pegando um copo de suco de laranja.

-Do que estavam conversando antes de eu entrar? – perguntei, levando o copo à boca.

-Estávamos falando de Bella. – respondeu a minha irmã.

-Estávamos falando do quanto Bella parece ser adorável. – Esme sorriu em minha direção. – Será ótimo tê-la aqui conosco.

-Humm... – Deixei o copo na pia e me apoiei na mesma ao encará-las. – Mãe, Alice, posso pedir um favor à vocês?

-Claro. – Responderam juntas.

-Tentem evitar o assunto da vida de Bella, como, por exemplo, a mãe. Ela não está bem mesmo. Quando estava em meu apartamento, parecia capaz de fazer alguma loucura para poder arrancar a dor que ela estava sentindo pela perda. – Suspirei. – Não sei ainda o que ela pode fazer. É como se eu visse a depressão se arrastando até ela, por isso, por favor, todo o cuidado.

-Claro, querido. – Minha mãe se levantou e colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Cuidaremos extremamente bem de Bella. Te garanto. – Sorriu.

-Obrigado, mãe.

-Ah! Mas isso você pode ter certeza! A primeira coisa que farei será mudar o armário dela inteirinho! – Alice começou a tagarelar em que roupas ficariam bem em Bella. – Mãe! Vou pegar esse bloquinho e vou anotar as peças que vou pegar da minha loja para dar para ela.

-Faça o que quiser, querida. – Esme riu da animação de Alice e voltou sua atenção à mim. – E você, filho? O que vai fazer por essa menina?

-Vou ajeitar a vida dela. Ela precisa de apoio imediatamente. – disse-lhe com calma.

Esme assentiu.

-Faça isso. – Concordou. – Tenho certeza que fará o que é certo. – Sorriu.

Suspirei. E se talvez eu não fosse o correto todas às vezes? Minha família depositava em mim, um confiança inabalável que chegava a se tornar uma pressão para mim. Esse era um dos motivos de eu querer ser o melhor em tudo.

-E Carlisle? Onde ele está? – Mudei de assunto.

-Trabalhando com sempre. – Riu baixo, enquanto tirava o meu copo da bancada. – Oh! – Arregalou os olhos de repente.

-O que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

-Nada, só que esqueci que hoje, eu e Carlisle temos um jantar de negócios! Não queria deixar Bella aqui sozinha...!

-Relaxa, mãe. – Alice se intrometeu. – Eu cuido bem dela. – Sorriu diabolicamente e eu franzi o cenho em sua direção.

Esme revirou os olhos.

-Não é isso, só que acho que é falta de educação sair quando tem visita em casa... – Dei um meio abraço em minha mãe.

-Calma, mãe. Alice vai cuidar de Bella direito, mesmo que ela seja assim... – Apontei para ela, fazendo uma careta. – Estranha.

-Oh! Que calúnia! – fingiu indignação. – Que irmão desnaturado eu tenho!

-Como assim: "Alice irá cuidar direito dela"? – Esme me olhou. – Aonde _você_ vai estar?

-Vou resolver várias coisas dela e minhas. – respondi simplesmente.

-Que lindo! Já ajeitando a vida da namorada! – Alice bateu palmas.

-Calada, Alice! Bella não é minha namorada.

-Ahhhh! Não foi o que eu vi quando apareci em seu apartamento. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

-O que você viu no apartamento de Edward? – perguntou minha mãe, interessada. Bati em minha própria testa.

-Bella estava vestida com as roupas do Eddie.

Senti os olhares sobre mim.

-Ela não tinha o que usar, por isso emprestei! Só! – Me defendi rapidamente.

Esme deu batidinhas em meu peito, sorrindo.

-Tudo bem, filho. Acredito em você. – Desvencilhou-se de mim e começou a me empurrar para fora da cozinha. – Agora vá que quanto mais cedo for, mais rápido volta. Falando nisso, onde está Bella?

Peguei o meu casaco e a minha carteira, junto com as chaves do carro e me dirigi em direção à porta.

-Está dormindo no quarto. Não a atrapalhem, tudo bem? – Esme assentiu. – Escutou, Alice? – Falei mais alto para que a anã ouvisse.

-Tá, tá...! – Escutei-a falar mais alguma coisa que não entendi.

-Vá, meu filho, e não demore. – Minha mãe me deu um beijo na bochecha e fechou a porta.

Dirigi feito um louco pelas ruas de Nova York em direção ao meu primeiro destino; delegacia. Ao chegar encontrei o delegado Charlie que logo me recepcionou, me cumprimentado.

-Como vai, Edward?

-Indo, senhor. Vim ver como andam as investigações.

-Por favor, chame-me de Charlie. E quanto à investigação, estamos esperando os resultados da perícia, tanto do corpo quanto do apartamento. E ainda temos que recolher todos os depoimentos das pessoas que estavam no prédio no dia do assassinato.

Assenti.

-O apartamento já foi liberado?

-Foi agora há pouco. Já está limpo.

-Certo. Então isso quer dizer que pode mexer em tudo que tiver lá?

-Pode sim.

-Obrigada, Charlie. – Cumprimentei-o de novo, batendo em seu ombro. – Mantenha-me informado.

-Claro. – Virei-me para ir embora quando ele voltou a me chamar. – Como vai a menina? A filha da mulher assassinada.

-Bella vai bem na medida do possível.

-Ela está morando onde? Porque, por conta das investigações, sabemos que ela não tem família.

-Está comigo, Charlie. Estou cuidando dela.

-Certo...

-Obrigado pela preocupação. – Sorri e saí.

Agora: apartamento de Bella. Assim que estacionei na frente de seu prédio vi Stefany – Esse era o nome? – carregando algumas sacolas plásticas em uma mão e, com a outra, segurava a mão da filha. O que me chamou a atenção foi que ela estava encapotada em roupas. Prostitutas não se vestiam daquele jeito. Sempre tive uma idéia de que andavam com poucas para atrair clientes – casos que sempre aparecem no hospital: acidentes que incluem prostitutas.

Caminhei em sua direção e ela me olhou tentando me reconhecer e, assim feito, abriu um sorriso fraco.

-Edward, não é mesmo? – Assenti.

-Stefany, não é mesmo? – Repeti e ela assentiu sorrindo um pouco mais, enquanto pegava as chaves da porta principal do prédio.

-O quê o traz aqui? Vamos, querida. – Puxou a filha para entrar. A menina não parava de me olhar, como se estivesse me analisando clinicamente.

-Vim ver o que fazer com as coisas do apartamento. – Olhei para baixo e o olhar da menina se mantinha em mim. - Ei... – Agachei a sua frente, uma vez dentro. – Qual é o seu nome, bela menina?

Ela hesitou, mas por insistência de sua mãe, respondeu.

-Morgan. – disse baixinho. Sorri-lhe e estendi a mão.

-Prazer, Morgan. Sou Edward. – Ela pegou a minha mão em um aperto rápido.

-Desculpe, Edward. – Stefany se desculpou enquanto eu me punha de pé, novamente. - Ela não é de muitas palavras e agora muito menos depois que Bella saiu daqui.

-Ela gostava muito da Bella, não é mesmo? – Analisei a menina que ainda mantinha os olhos sobre mim.

-Muito. Adorava passar à tarde inteirinha com ela. – Riu sem humor, olhando para a filha. – Pobrezinha da Bella.

Sorri.

Subimos as escadas e notei algumas cabeças se virarem em direção a nós, várias portas de apartamentos ficavam abertas livremente, como se ali, todas fossem família. Escutava de tudo um pouco, conversas altas, choros de bebês, gemidos... Caminhei ao lado de Stefany até a porta de seu apartamento onde deixou as compras que fez e Morgan.

Fomos ao apartamento que pertencia à Bella e sua mãe. Stefany abriu a porta e entrei olhando ao meu redor. Tudo parecia limpo e em seu devido lugar, a não ser a mancha de sangue na parede.

-A polícia liberou o apartamento hoje de manhã. – Comentou Stefany, também olhando a sua volta. – Agora não gosto de entrar aqui. Me traz recordações ruins.

-Entendo. – Caminhei em direção ao sofá, tirando as almofadas de cima dele. Stefany não pareceu entender. – Estou vendo se tem algo nos lugares, algo que talvez Bella queira. – Informei enquanto fazia o meu trabalho.

-Você gosta muito dela, não é? – perguntou ela.

-Gosto ao ponto de me preocupar bastante com ela. – Respondi, passando minhas mãos no estofado.

Ela riu fraco e negou com a cabeça.

-Bem, veja tudo o que quiser. – Preparou-se para sair do apartamento. – Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou em meu apartamento. – Ia fechando a porta quando eu tornei a chamá-la. Colocou a cabeça para dentro.

-Desculpe a indelicadeza, mas... Porque está tão cheia de roupas se o seu trabalho exige que seja o contrário?

Stefany suspirou e tornou a voltar.

-Depois do que aconteceu com Renée, passei a ficar com medo do que pode me acontecer. Passei a pensar no que aconteceria se quem tivesse morrido fosse eu e não ela. Na mesma hora, pensei em Morgan que tem apenas sete anos. Por isso, acho que, mesmo que passemos a viver com menos dinheiro, vou largar essa vida de prostituta. Teremos que nos mudar, mas, enquanto não acho um emprego descente, ficaremos aqui.

-Vai largar mesmo?

Assentiu.

-Quero o bem da minha filha, só isso.

-Faz muito bem, Stefany. Muito bem. – Sorri mostrando-lhe de que estava corretíssima em seu pensamento.

-Obrigada, Edward. – Sorriu e saiu novamente do apartamento.

Voltei a inspecionar o apartamento por inteiro, não deixei nada escapar e, talvez seja por isso que encontrei uma carta muito suspeita na mesa de cabeceira da cama.

"_Você nem é louca ao ponto de me desafiar! Quem você pensa que é, brincado desse jeito com os meus sentimentos assim? Sua vagabunda desgraçada!Avisei isso uma vez, na segunda começo a arregaçar as minhas mangas e acabo com a sua vida!_

_PS: Já sabe, não é? A primeira a sofrer as conseqüências, será a sua queria e amada filha e se tem amor por ela, ande na linha comigo._

_Beijos."_

Franzi diante daquilo ali.

Aquela carta só podia estar falando de Bella! Aquilo era uma prova que alguém executou Renée por vingança. Me levantei da cama e coloquei a carta no bolso do meu casaco, terminando de ver se tinha algo a mais. Encontrei apenas um pequeno pingente de asas de anjo, que fiz questão de guardar e dar para Bella mais tarde. Fui atrás de Stefany, contando sobre a existência da carta. Ela ficou surpresa e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

-Não sabia que Renée estava sendo ameaçada... – Franziu o cenho.

-Vou entregar isso ao delegado e ele me contou que recolherá o depoimento de todas que estavam presentes no dia da morte de Renée. – Stefany assentiu. – Agora, como posso vender esses móveis?

-Acho que muitas meninas estão interessadas na compra de certos móveis. Vou chamá-las. – Saiu, deixando-me sozinho com Morgan que voltou a me encarar.

-Quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – perguntei a ela.

Nada disse. Não pude deixar de rir disso. Passei a mão em meu cabelo e olhei no relógio, vendo que eram quase quatro da tarde. Será que Bella já acordou? Será que já almoçou? Espero que Alice não esteja perturbando-a...

-Você é namorado da Bella? – Morgan atraiu a minha atenção. Olhei-a e ela sustentou meu olhar sem nenhuma sombra de emoção.

-Oh... Não.

-Por que está fazendo tudo isso por ela, então? – Me surpreendi com o interrogatório.

-Porque Bella é uma amiga especial.

-A conhece há quatro ou três dias...

-Bem, isso é verdade, mas ela já se tornou especial. – Sorri e ela virou o rosto para a televisão, cessando o papo.

Aquela menina não parecia gostar muito de mim. Logo sua mãe voltou e me chamou para ver a venda de todos os móveis do apartamento. O bom foi que consegui vender tudo para as mulheres daquele prédio e, como eram poucos móveis e, em sua maioria, bem velhos e desgastados, por isso os preços foram mais baixos que o comum. No total deu dois mil e oitos centos e trinta. Pouco, mas bom.

Me despedi de todas e saí, voltando a delegacia, entregando a carta e contando como eu a encontrei. Charlie me liberou e passei na faculdade para pegar os resultados dos meus testes. Fui até o mural enorme que tinha logo na entrada do prédio de medicina, procurei o meu nome e vi um APV (Aprovado) no final.

Ótimo.

Quando me virei para sair dali, bati contra alguém mais baixo e pela exclamação que soltou, era uma mulher. A sustentei para que não caísse para trás e a olhei. Era Kate, minha colega de classe, devíamos pegar quatro aulas juntos. Ela era ruiva dos olhos verdes, com o rosto cheio de sardas claras espalhadas pelo rosto.

-Edward! – Sorriu. – Quanto tempo não falo com você.

Ah. Perfeito. Ela vai alugar o meu ouvido se eu não sair dali imediatamente.

-Tem um momento? – perguntou, apertando os livros que segurava mais contra o peito.

-Kate, acho que agora não. Estou com muita pressa. Só passei para pegar as minhas provas e sair. – Sorri fraco, me desculpando. – Fica para uma próxima. – Passei por ela em direção as salas dos meus professores e ela gritou para que eu ouvisse.

-Vou cobrar!

Revirei os olhos. _Ela não desiste!_, pensei. Kate sempre tentou ter algo há mais comigo, mas sempre deixei claro que não, que éramos apenas bons amigos. Fui rapidamente aos meus professores e peguei as minhas provas, antes de sair em direção ao hospital para ver Ashley.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, a vi conversar com uma outra menina e sustentava uma cara de tédio completo. Ri ao me aproximar. Assim que viu que estava ali, apenas me olhou por debaixo dos cílios.

-Ora... Quem está aqui...

-Oi, Ash. – Sorri à ela. A menina saiu para brincar com as outras crianças. – Como vai?

-Como acha que vou? – Se jogou em sua cama e puxou o lençol. – Indo. – Resmungou. – Quero sair desse lugar! Não agüento mais!

-Calma. Se fizer tudo direitinho, voltará mais cedo para casa.

-Quantas vezes eu jê devo ter escutado isso...? – Revirou os olhos. – Mas, mudando de assunto. Como vai Bella? – Sorriu com malicia.

-Bella acabou de perder a mãe, não está nada bem. – O sorriso que antes tinha ali, sumiu.

Ela abaixou os olhos e murmurou um: Desculpe. Passei a mão em sua cabeça.

-Está tudo bem. Ela está na minha casa.

-Ela não tem família?

-É complicado...

-Então comece a contar. – Cruzou os braços. Suspirei derrotado e puxei uma cadeira ao me sentar do seu lado, começando a contar toda a história.

**Bella's POV**.

Pisquei meus olhos ao acordar e não sentir mais a companhia de Edward comigo. Notei que o quarto estava escuro demais, vendo que já estava de noite, por isso, meus olhos foram atraídos pelo relógio, notando que já eram oito e meia da noite! Havia dormido por onze horas, seguidas!

Me levantei devagar e saí do quarto, me deparando com Alice, que parecia que estava indo parra o seu quarto, pois desistiu ao me ver. Sorriu antes de se aproximar.

-Oi, Bella! Dormiu o dia inteiro! – Riu ao me ver constrangida. – Deve estar morrendo de fome! Venha. – Puxou-me pelo braço e me encaminhando pelo apartamento até chegarmos à cozinha.

Alice pediu para Ivy preparar o jantar para mim, mesmo eu recusando. Acabei me dando por vencida e aceitei o jantar. Alice me acompanhou, sentando-se à minha frente. Fiquei contente ao ver que ela queria que eu me sentisse o mais confortável possível - isso deveria ser idéia de Edward e ele deve tê-la mandado ficar junto de mim.

-Humm... – Limpei minha boca com o guardanapo antes de fazer a minha pergunta. – Onde está Edward, sua mãe e seu pai?

Alice se ajeitou na cadeira e passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e repicados.

-Minha mãe saiu para um jantar de negócios com o meu pai, será bem provável que voltarão tarde e quanto à Edward, ele foi resolver alguns problemas. Saiu era uma da tarde e não chegou até agora. – Fez uma careta.

Continuei comendo, enquanto pensava em quais "problemas" seriam esses. Tinha quase certeza de que eram relacionados à mim. Suspirei e isso fez Alice erguer a sobrancelha, neguei que fosse alguma coisa. Depois de jantar, Alice me carregou para o seu quarto. Ele era todo em azul turquesa e cinza, nem precisava dizer o quão grande e belo, era o seu quarto.

Pediu que eu me sentasse em sua cama, enquanto ela revirava o seu armário.

-Oh, Bella! Tenho tantas roupas que vão te deixar ainda mais linda! – Pulava de excitação.

Fiz uma careta que Alice não viu.

-Alice... Não quero roupas novas...

-Shiu! Quieta! – Virou-se para mim com as mãos na cintura. – Será um presente meu, bobinha!

Não tinha como discutir com ela! Aquela baixinha era dura na queda e não aceitava um "não" como resposta, de jeito nenhum! Fiquei em sua cama, enquanto ela ia pegava peças de roupas e colocava na minha frente, pensando se ficaria bom ou não. E nisso ficou.

-Oh! Esse vestido é perfeito! – Pegou um vestido lindo azul-marinho. – É da minha coleção nova! Ficará perfeito em você!

-Não, Alice. Esse eu não posso aceitar. – Recusei.

-Vai sim. – Neguei. – Vai sim! Qual é o problema dele? – Olhou novamente para o vestido, analisando-o.

-Nenhum, a não ser o fato de ser tão lindo que não posso aceitá-lo como presente.

-Ah. É isso? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Achei que não tinha gostado. – Dei de ombros e jogou o vestido sobre a pilha de roupa que estava sobre a cama, que ela estava me dando. Recusei novamente, mas foi em vão. Devia ter comentado do quão difícil foi fazê-la concordar em me dar apenas as peças mais simples, que usei como desculpa, a minha simplicidade.

Para a minha sorte, o celular de Alice começou a tocar e ela, ao olhar na tela o nome, ficou super animada. Senti que era a minha deixa para sair dali. Enquanto saía, percebi que ela parecia falar com o namorado, pois o chamava de amor e que parecia que eles iam sair.

Fora de seu quarto, me peguei sozinha no corredor e por cima do corrimão do mesmo, vi que não tinha ninguém na sala, igualmente. Suspirei, pensando onde Edward estaria. Isso era estranho, pois o fato de eu ainda sentir a necessidade de estar próxima à ele, ainda me era estranha. Voltei ao meu quarto e me preparei para um banho, catando as minhas roupas no armário.

Tomei um banho quente rápido, colocando o meu pijama, que se resumia em uma calça de flanela, larga e uma camiseta de manga cumprida, justa. Saí, me sentando na cama, ao pentear o meu cabelo. Estava atenta aos sons do lado de fora, escutando passos do outro lado da parede, isto é, do quarto de Edward. Fiquei ali por um tempo, pensando se ia até lá ou não, e acabei optando pelo sim.

Terminei de me ajeitar e fui para frente da porta de seu quarto. Bati três vezes, e nenhuma obteve resposta. Coloquei a minha cabeça para dentro, bem devagar e vi que ali não tinha ninguém, surgia apenas o som de água escorrendo, vindo do banheiro de seu quarto. Resolvi entrar. O quarto era de piso de madeira clara, com as paredes beges e uma enorme estante verde cobria o lado direito inteiro de seu quarto, do lado esquerdo havia um espelho longo que chegava até a janela. Bem próxima à porta, no canto afastado, havia um piando preto de cauda, lindíssimo, me vi hipnotizada pela beleza do instrumento. O quarto era lindo e, mesmo com o verde, era um quarto bem masculino.

Fechei a porta e caminhei até o piano, queria tocá-lo, mas temia que fizesse alguma besteira, por isso fui me sentar em sua cama, esperando que Edward saísse do banho. A maciez do edredom era bem convidativa, mas não sentia sono – Claro! Depois de dormir onze horas seguidas!

Escutei o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta e eu olhei diretamente, quando ergui os meus olhos, subi-os pelo corpo escultural de Edward que estava completamente _nu_, mas quando meus olhos caíram sobre os dele, ele pareceu me olhar ao mesmo tempo em que notava que eu estava ali, bem na sua frente, enquanto secava o cabelo. Foi tudo bem rápido, abaixei o meu olhar, sentindo o meu rosto ferver de vergonha e Edward colocar a toalha na cintura, se cobrindo.

-Oh! Edward... – Franzi o cenho em direção à cama. – Me desculpa!

-Bella! – Ele pareceu se acalmar. – Tudo bem... – Suspirou.

-Não! Eu vou sair para você... – Me levantei e caminhei em direção à porta, mas Edward me segurou.

-Não! Tudo bem. Fique. – Olhou para mim sério, mesmo eu tentando manter os meus olhos nos dele. – Eu me troco no banheiro.

-Posso sair...

-Bella, fique. – Assenti ainda corada e voltei a me sentar na cama, observando-o ir para o armário, e pegar a sua roupa.

Suas costas...

Céus! No que eu estava pensando?

Abaixei o meu olhar para as minhas mãos no colo. Edward foi ao banheiro e se trocou, voltando para o quarto, com a toalha na mão. Sentou-se na cama, de frente para mim, sorrindo torto.

-O que traz essa bela moça aqui em meu humilde quarto? – perguntou cortês, sorrindo.

Sorri de volta, porém fraco, por ainda estar corada e suas palavras não ajudavam à volta da minha cor pálida natural. Edward parecia tentar secar o cabelo direito com a toalha, mas ele só estava se embolando. Ri de sua situação e ele ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento. Apontei para o seu cabelo.

-Bagunçado... – Sorri ao vê-lo fazer uma careta. - E você está todo enrolado tentando secá-lo. – Puxei a toalha.

Edward ficou sem entender o que eu ia fazer, até eu me levantar e mandar ele se virar para mim. Envolvi seu cabelo pela toalha, secando-o devagar. Ele parecia cansado, suas pálpebras pesavam. Encostou a testa na minha barriga, atrapalhado a secagem. Tentei afastá-lo, mas ele gemeu de contragosto.

-Quer que eu seque o seu cabelo ou não? – perguntei, quando ele abraçou a minha cintura, ainda com a testa em minha barriga.

-Não. Deixe-o molhado mesmo. – Sua voz era mole e cansada. Senti suas mãos subirem por além das minhas costas, arrancando-me um arrepio involuntário. – Bella... Sono.

Suspirei vencida e abracei a sua cabeça, abaixando o meu rosto para os seus cabelos, sentindo o aroma de seu xampu. Edward me puxou para ele e nos colocou em uma posição não muito... _Normal_. Puxou-me para o seu colo, sentando-me de frente para ele. Colocou cada perna minha do lado de seu corpo.

Examinei seus olhos que estavam um pouco desfocados por conta do sono. Tombei minha cabeça e Edward, me puxou pela base das minhas costas. Quase nos colando. Seu rosto estava muito próximo, a minha respiração se misturava com a dele. Meus batimentos cardíacos se elevaram quando ele me colocou em seu colo e mais ainda quando nossos rostos estavam próximos.

Ele me pegou desprevenida quando se debruçou sobre mim e puxou o meu lábio inferior com os dentes, de forma leve e graciosa. Minhas mãos, tão devagar quanto o seu ato, se encaminharam para o seu cabelo, entrelaçando meus dedos neles. Beijei-o devagar, saboreando e testando-o, enquanto brincava com seu cabelo.

-Bella... – Gemeu contra a minha boca.

Afastei-me relutante, para olhá-lo nos olhos. Apenas ele me fazia esquecer o turbilhão de coisas que me aconteciam.

-Que problemas você foi resolver essa tarde? – perguntei desviando meu olhar do dele, mexendo em seu cabelo da nuca. Iria tirar minhas mãos de lá ao vê-lo se contorcer sob o meu toque, mas ele segurou o meu pulso e colocou no lugar de volta. Voltou suas mãos para a base das minhas costas. – _Meus_ problemas?

-Sim, mas já está resolvido... Quase.

-Posso perguntar o que está fazendo? – Edward sorriu e me puxou mais ainda para si.

-Pode. Fui à delegacia ver como anda a investigação, apertei mais os policiais, fui ao seu antigo apartamento, organizando seus móveis e os vendi para as mulheres do prédio mesmo. Deu no total, dois mil oitocentos e trinta, que se quiser, te entrego agora. – Neguei. - Depois dei uma passada no meu apartamento para pegar algumas coisas da faculdade.

-Hum... – Enrolei uma pequena mecha de seu cabelo.

-Hummmm... – Abaixou a minha cabeça em seu ombro, cheirando o meu cabelo. – Cheirosa...

-Parece bêbado de sono. – Disse-lhe, rindo de seu estado.

-Um pouco. – disse sincero, com os olhos quase se fechando.

Sorri, me preparando para sair de cima dele, mas ele me impediu, colocando a cabeça no meu ombro.

-Edward... Posso te pedir um favor? – Mordi o lábio, quando ele me olhou. Levou a mão à minha boca, me obrigando a libertá-lo. Sorriu torto.

-Claro.

-É... Será que você... Eu sei que é pedir demais, mas...

-Bella, - Sorriu. – Pode falar.

-Será que você pode dormir comigo? – Só depois eu fui notar o duplo sentido da minha pergunta.

-Em qual sentido? – Sorriu malicioso e eu abaixei minha cabeça, corando fortemente.

-Não _nesse_ sentido. No sentido de que eu não quero ficar sozinha no quarto e...

-Tudo bem. – Dei graças a Deus por ele não ter me feito dizer em voz alta.

Edward passou a mão para debaixo da minha perna e se levantou, forçando-me a me agarrar em seu pescoço.

-Ah! – Enlacei sua cintura com as minhas pernas. - Edward!

Ele riu, virando-se de volta para a cama e me deixando descer. Me sentei e o vi, pegar a toalha e ir até o banheiro. Olhei para o piano, imaginando como seria Edward tocando-o. Não notei que ele já havia saído do banheiro e estava a me encarar com seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes.

-Estava me lembrando que você disse que tocava... – Deixei minhas palavras morrerem na boca.

-Quer que eu toque? – Caminhou até mim, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

-Não agora. Está cansado e por minha culpa.

-Por que seria por sua culpa?

-Porque se não fosse resolver problemas _meus_, não estaria tão cansado assim. – Olhei-o nos olhos.

Suspirou e caiu para trás, deitando-se pesadamente. Bateu no colchão ao lado, me pedindo para acompanhá-lo e, assim fiz, aninhando-me contra ele. Me abraçou, mas logo nos ajeitamos para deitar direito na cama. Voltei a abraçá-lo.

Edward fechou os olhos e sua respiração calma fazia a minha cabeça subir e descer no mesmo ritmo. Fiquei ali, quieta, apenas deixando a minha mente vagar pelo o que acabou de acontecer. Pareceu tão natural o nosso pequeno carinho...

Sorri, sentindo o meu lábio pinicar ainda pelo beijo gostoso dele.

-Do quê está sorrindo? – A voz de Edward surgiu.

-Achei que estava dormindo. – Começou a fazer carinho no meu braço, arrepiando-me novamente. Respirei fundo antes de voltar a falar. – Nada.

-Aham... Sei. – Bufou. - Bella, posso te pedir uma coisa? – Olhei para cima, encontrando seus olhos.

-Claro. Depois de tudo que fez por mim, estou te devendo todos os favores do mundo!

Riu fraco, fechando os olhos e me puxou para mais perto. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, pareciam serem capazes de me fuzilar apenas com um simples olhar. Abaixou a cabeça e beijou a minha testa.

-Me deixe cuidar de você. – disse simplesmente.

-É isso? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho.

-É.

Me remexi e acabei optando por me soltar de Edward e me sentar, de frente para seu corpo. Olhei-o nos olhos e suspirei. Edward se apoiou sobre o cotovelo e sustentou o meu olhar.

-Você já faz isso, sem eu dar permissão... – Comecei. Ele ia me interromper, mas eu o fiz primeiro. – Não que eu não seja _absolutamente_ agradecida à isso, mas sinto que estou atrapalhando, como se fosse uma bagagem extra sua... – Mordi o lábio, abaixando a minha cabeça e olhei para as minhas mãos que pareciam brigar entre si.

-Se acha que é uma bagagem extra _minha_... – O peguei sorrindo torto para um ponto fixo do colchão. – Por mim tudo bem carregar essa bagagem...

-Oh, Edward! – Fiz uma careta, batendo em seu braço de leve, arrancando uma risada gostosa dele e ao mesmo tempo querendo esconder o quão abalada fiquei ao escutar isso. – Você é impossível!

Parou de rir e se pôs sentado também, só que um pouco na minha diagonal. Sua mão buscou uma das minhas e a segurou firme, enquanto eu me deliciava com o toque quente e confortante da maciez natural de sua pele. Ficou brincando com os meus dedos, parecendo pensar no que falar.

-Quando digo que quero cuidar de você, é porque me preocupo com você, com o seu bem-estar...

-Claro que se preocupa. – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – É normal de quem é médico, se preocupar.

Edward revirou os olhos.

-Isso não tem nada haver com a minha profissão, Bella. Me preocupo porque você entrou na minha vida por algum motivo e sinto que preciso cuidar de você.

-Não sinta. – murmurei, olhando para as nossas mãos unidas.

Senti sua mão sobre o meu queixo, erguendo meu rosto para poder me olhar melhor. Assim feito, soltou e sorriu de um jeito que me era capaz de arrancar o ar de tão belo e sincero que era.

-Sei que é difícil acreditar em um cara que conhece a pouquíssimo tempo e que nunca lhe deu razão para que acreditasse nele, mas... Peço que confie em mim agora. Quero só o seu bem.

Neguei com a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos.

-Não sei de onde tirou essa idéia estúpida de que não acredito em você, afinal, se não acreditasse, não estaria aqui, para início de conversa. – Mordi o lábio com força por me sentir frágil, sentindo uma maldita lágrima escapar, mas dessa vez não estava sendo de tristeza, era por saber que Edward estava ali por mim. Me ajudando porque ele quer.

Pulei em cima dele, envolvendo seu pescoço e abraçando-o com força. Ele pareceu surpreso, mas retribuiu, afagando as minhas costas e cabelo.

-Desculpe por chorar o tempo inteiro e... Obrigada por tudo que vem fazendo por mim... Acho que não tive oportunidade de dizer isso à você, mas... Muito obrigada, Edward. – Agarrei seu cabelo, enquanto eu fechava meus olhos e sentia mais lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto.

Edward virou o rosto e beijou o meu pescoço.

-De nada, Bella. E, não se desculpe por chorar,_ isso_ que é uma idéia estúpida. – Riu e eu não pude evitar rir por entre as lágrimas. Libertei-o e ajeitei o meu cabelo, tirando-o do rosto. – Hey... – Sorriu tirando uma mecha do meu cabelo que estava grudada em meu rosto por conta das lágrimas. – Tem alguma coisa que eu precise tratar para você amanhã? Porque eu acho impossível que seja só isso que fiz hoje.

-_Só?_ – perguntei e ele fez uma careta que me fez sorrir. – Não acho que tenha... – Uma idéia me ocorreu na cabeça. Arregalei meus olhos. – Oh meu Deus! O meu trabalho! – Esfreguei o meu rosto com pressa e Edward afastou as minhas mãos. – Eu tenho que ligar para o senhor Phil e avisar o que aconteceu e o porquê do meu sumiço...!

-Bella, calma! – Segurou os meus pulsos. – Calma. Uma coisa de cada vez, tudo bem? – Fiquei quieta. Como pude me esquecer disso? – Primeiro, deixamos isso para amanhã, porque hoje não dá mais. Segundo, tenho certeza que o senhor Phil irá entendê-la e terceiro, ele não te demitirá, caso esteja pensando nisso. Então, mais alguma coisa, além disso? Não sei, precisa falar co, alguém como... Família, tios, primos... Amigos?

-Não tenho família. Minha mãe era a minha família inteira.

-Sinto muito, Bella. – Edward fez uma carinha triste que me partiu o coração.

-Está tudo bem, Edward. Mas quanto a amigos, acho que seria bom se eu fosse lá ao meu prédio e falasse com Stefany, além de ir atrás de Jacob e Ângela...

-Quem são esse dois últimos?

-Jacob e Ângela? – Assentiu. – Amigos meus de escola. Trabalham em um mesmo bar.

-São namorados?

-Não. Ângela namora Ben desde o início do High School e Jacob é solteiro.

-Humm... – Pareceu pensativo.

-Um dólar por seus pensamentos. – Edward ergueu os olhos e sorriu.

-Nada. – Hesitou por um breve instante. - Só estava pensando se seria bom te levar de volta onde tudo aconteceu... Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.

-Edward, eu tenho que enfrentar isso um dia, não? – Ele pareceu pensar. – Amanhã eu posso pegar um ônibus e ir até o senhor Phil primeiro e depois vou ao meu apartamento...

-Ônibus? Posso te levar.

-Não quero abusar de você.

-Não vai ser abuso. Tenho que ficar com os meus olhos em você. – Fiz uma careta e ele bocejou.

-Novamente eu estou te obrigando a ficar acordado. Vá dormir. – Comecei a empurrá-lo e ele segurou os meus braços para me deter, mas se deitou do mesmo modo, só que comigo sobre ele. – Edward. Dormir. Agora.

-Certo, _mãe_. – Sorriu. – Mas só depois de você.

Rolou até que eu fiquei por baixo. Meu coração parecia ser capaz de rasgar o meu peito com a rapidez que ele fez isso. Edward se debruçou em minha direção até que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, com sua boca quase encostada à minha. Sentia a sua respiração bater contra o meu rosto.

-Estava certa quando disse que eu parecia bêbado de sono. Acho que estou sim... – Murmurou as últimas palavras, fechando os olhos lentamente e mais lentamente ainda, capturando meus lábios em um beijo delicado.

Não posso dizer que fiquei surpresa, pois isso já estava se tornando rotineiro demais, só que sem querer pensar muito, me deixei levar pelo calor que seus lábios emanavam e o mesmo acontecia com o seu corpo. Edward passou uma mão para detrás da minha nuca, puxando-me para mais perto e pedindo autorização para aprofundar nosso beijo.

Devemos ter ficado naquilo por alguns bons minutos até Edward, vencido pelo cansaço, soltou um riso fraco e bobo, que me fez amolecer por inteira. Estava ciente de ele ainda estar, quase inteiro sobre mim, com exceção de suas pernas e que eu ainda estava com uma mão minha em seus cabelos e a outra em suas costas. O mesmo acontecia com as dele, uma permanecia na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura.

Fiquei observando o seu rosto logo acima do meu, incapaz de pronunciar uma palavra se quer, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, porém com os olhos estreitos devido ao sono. Um sorriso foi se abrindo em seu rosto e eu me peguei sorrindo do mesmo modo, mesmo sentindo o meu rosto ferver. Retirou a mão da minha nuca e afagou o meu rosto quente.

-Já lhe disse que fica _mais_ linda quando corada? – sussurrou, olhando o aglomerado de sangue em minhas bochechas crescer ainda mais.

Realmente não sabia como tínhamos chegado a esse ponto, de nos beijarmos quando quiséssemos e trocássemos pequenas carícias, mas eu não sabia muito em como agir, a não ser o fato de ele me deixar envergonhada o tempo todo, porém, no momento, não ligava. Se é que era possível, eu o olhava com mais admiração ainda. A cada pequeno momento que estava junto dele, me sentia protegida, como se nada pudesse me atingir...

A única coisa ruim era me lembrar da maldita carta que me mandaram no apartamento de Edward. Queria não me lembrar disso, reprimir os pensamentos ruins, mas não podia fugir. De um jeito ou de outro, terei que seguir em frente e tocar a minha vida se a presença da minha amada mãe. Isso me fará a aprender a andar - mais ainda - com as minhas próprias pernas.

No mesmo instante, tive vontade de chorar pela minha mãe, por sua alma que deve estar vagando e me protegendo de algum modo. Sei que está fazendo isso, ela sempre fez tudo por mim, para que eu não seguisse o mesmo caminho que seguiu e eu iria retribuir isso, realizando seu desejo. Custe e o que custar.

Além disso, senti-me incrivelmente carente, precisando de um colo e, mesmo com Edward sobre mim – centímetros nos separavam – queria rompê-los e grudar-me nele. Não dar chance para sequer respirarmos.

Assim fiz.

Puxe-o para cima de mim com tal rapidez que o fez se desequilibrar e cair de vez contra o meu corpo. Senti-o ficar tenso ao meu repentino ato e ao rodear seu pescoço com os meus braços. Sua respiração descompassada, batendo em meu ouvido e eu me peguei virando o meu rosto na direção do dele e falando em seu ouvido.

-Fique perto... – Suspirei, sentindo-me fraca na presença provocante e embriagante de seu perfume. – Por favor...

Edward pareceu relaxar e deixou os braços me rodearem, virando o rosto em direção ao meu pescoço. A ponta de seu nariz fez um caminho no mesmo, deixando-me arrepiada.

Com seu peito contra o meu, notei o quão descompassado os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam, igualmente aos meus. Sorri diante daquilo.

-Até quando me quiser. – Imaginava que não fosse responder, por isso me sobressaltei ao escutar sua voz rouca soprando contra o meu ouvido.

Sem pensar, abracei-o com mais força, agradecida por suas palavras. Edward me surpreendeu ao começar a beijar todo o pedaço de pele exposta que encontrava pela frente. Beijou a minha omoplata, a base do meu pescoço... – Instintivamente agarrei seus cabelos entre os dedos. – beijou toda a extensão do meu pescoço, - demorando mais em um ponto. –maxilar, bochecha...

Ergueu-se um pouco, olhando-me nos olhos, ternamente.

-Até quando me quiser. – Repetiu, sorrindo torto lindamente.

Voltou a se deitar sobre mim, colocando o rosto na base do meu pescoço e não demorou muito, escutei sua respiração calma. Estava dormindo. Comecei a mexer em seus cabelos com uma das minhas mãos, enquanto a outra estava em seu braço, fazendo carinho. Daquele modo, ele parecia tão indefeso; uma criança cansada de um dia cheio de diversão e bagunça, dormindo. Odiava que, no caso, era ao contrário. Ele não estava cansado devido à diversão e, sim do tanto de problemas _meus_ que teve que resolver.

Demorou muito até eu enfim adormecer também e deixando a mão que estava em seus cabelos, cair ao longo do meu corpo. A última coisa que me lembro de ter visto, era as costas de Edward subir e descer por causa da minha respiração.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: Ouuuunnnn! Quem gosta de momento Bella x Edward levanta a mão aê! \o hahaha **

**Momento off: "Ainn como eu queria um beijo assim do Edward...!" Pois é, nem todas temos o que queremos... INFELIZMENTE!**

**Bem, people,**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo praticamente só da Bella e do Edward e esperarei por reviews! :DDD As mais lindas de todas que só VOCÊS sabem fazer! ;D Vamos lá, deixem-me felizes!**

_**MEGA AGRADEÇO À TODAS AS BELÍSSIMAS PESSOAS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEWS! OBRIGADA MIL!**_

**MEGA beijos à todas e até o próximo capítulo! ;]**

**Lina Furtado.**

_**OBS IMPORTANTES**_**: **

**-Devo postar agora os capítulos aos finais de semana, ok?**

**-Acho que a Pati está me abandonando por aqui, por conta da maldita da UnB que suga vidas... Enfim, ela mandou um beijo! :D**


	13. No fundo

**Capítulo 13. No fundo**

**Esme's POV**

O longo jantar de negócios de Carlisle seguiu por entre a madrugada, até, enfim, chegarmos em casa. Poderia ser implicância minha, mas não gostava de sair de casa quando tínhamos visitas, principalmente quando a visita chegou no mesmo dia.

Bella era uma garota adorável, jovem e com um brilho próprio, o que a tornava ainda mais especial. Mas o que me deixava realmente feliz, era a intensidade com a qual meu filho, Edward, se preocupava com ela. Tão jovem e acabou de perder a mãe, que, de acordo com Edward, era a sua única família, por isso resolveu ajudá-la. Era estranho, mas tinha certeza de que esse não era o _real_ motivo...

Ao trocar pequenas palavras com ela, notei seu jeitinho doce e simples de ser, fazia me lembrar muito a minha irmã mais nova quando éramos crianças, sempre eu que cuidava dela quando nosso pais iam trabalhar, só que, infelizmente, minha irmã morreu muito cedo. Nunca soubde do quê ela faleceu, meus pais nunca me falaram por ser ainda nova. Bella me lembrava demais ela, talvez fossem os cabelos castanhos, ondulados nas pontas e longos.

A razão pela qual deixei Edward trazê-la junto, foi para conhecer a garota que fez meu filho se preocupar. Fui direto ao quarto de Bella, batendo na porta ao ver que ninguém respondia, abri-a devagar. E estranhei ao ver que não tinha ninguém. Fui ao quarto de Edward e abri a porta lentamente, pois ele poderia já estar dormindo e o encontrei dormindo com Bella debaixo ele.

Quem olhasse aquilo, com total certeza acharia besteira da cena, mas comigo foi ao contrário. Estavam tão fofos juntos, dormindo calmamente. Sorri ao vê-los e tornei a fechar a porta.

Voltei ao meu quarto e encontrei Carlisle tirando o sapato, sentado na cama.

-Aonde foi?

-Fui ver como Bella estava. – respondi, largando minha bolsa sobre a mesa.

-Bella, amiga de Edward?

-Sim.

-Como ela é? Nem ao menos a conheci ainda. – Carlisle sorriu. – Ela deve ser importante para ele trazê-la aqui.

Sorri de volta ao me sentar ao seu lado.

-Isso é com total certeza. Bella é uma garota adorável, Carlisle. Faz me lembrar muito da minha irmã mais nova... – Abaixei o olhar para as minhas mãos no meu colo.

Ele pegou as minhas mãos e as apertou gentilmente.

-Então ela é especial. – Sorriu calidamente para mim.

**Bella's POV**.

Acordei com Edward ainda sobre mim, dormindo tranqüilamente. Fiquei ali, observando seu rosto sereno, com o rosto prensado contra o ombro. Ajeitei-me melhor bem devagar para não acordá-lo, pois estava começando a sentir dores nas costas por conta da posição.

Ergui a cabeça para ter uma melhor visão de seu rosto e sua boca se abriu em um sorriso torto.

-Está acordado. – Comentei virando o rosto para o outro lado, tentando esconder a minha vergonha por ter sido pega no flagra.

Edward apoiou as mãos no colchão e se ergueu, mas sem sair de cima de mim. Com uma mão, virou meu rosto em sua direção. Evitei olhar em seus olhos, mas não consegui e olhei-o.

-Foi ótimo dormir com você. Tirando o fato de que eu te amassei. – Riu sozinho, enquanto o meu rosto se mantinha quente. – Bom dia... – disse lentamente, se debruçando sobre mim e me deu um rápido beijo, o que me surpreendeu.

Sorriu, antes de sair totalmente de cima de mim. Olhei-o de pé fora da cama. Sua roupa toda amarrotada, o cabelo um incrível ninho de passarinho e o rosto inchado de sono, mas incrivelmente não deixava de ser uma bela visão. Edward passou a mão da nunca em direção ao cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais.

Sentei-me na cama, ajeitando o _meu_ cabelo.

-Tem alguma coisa para resolver hoje? – perguntei, passando os dedos nos fios embaraçados no meu cabelo.

-Não. – Sorriu, virando-se para mim. – Hoje sou todo ao seu dispor, bela senhorita. – Fez reverencia.

Ri disso.

-Pare com isso. – disse-lhe, me levantando. – Tenho que ir para o quarto e me trocar.

-Faça isso. Vou me trocar e vou para lá, te esperar ficar pronta. – Abriu o seu armário e procurou uma roupa.

-Certo. – Abri a porta e saí quase correndo para o meu quarto antes que alguém me visse.

Fechei a porta e fui atrás do armário para procurar uma roupa descente. Catei uma calça jeans com uma blusa preta, trocando-me e fazendo tudo o que tinha que se fazer rapidamente no banheiro e saí assim que escutei batidas na minha porta. Edward apareceu todo casual, com uma calça de tactel azul-marinho e uma camisa branca sem nada. O cabelo estava relativamente ajeitado e o rosto não estava mais com cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar.

-Vamos tomar café? – perguntou e eu o segui para fora do quarto.

Ele foi me guiando. Até chegarmos na cozinha, não havia visto ninguém, mas antes de entrar na mesma, escutei várias vozes; duas eram reconhecíveis por mim, uma era Alice e a outra era de Esme. Quando entramos, Edward tratou de me apresentar ao homem loiro que estava de pé, perto da bancada, rindo de alguma coisa.

-Pai, - Edward o chamou e ele ergueu os olhos, que caíram sobre mim e me jogou um sorriso simpático. – Esta é Bella. – Me indicou. – Bella, esse é o meu pai, Carlisle. – Peguei a mão que o pai de Edward me estendia e o cumprimentei.

-Como vai, Bella?

-Bem, obrigada. – Soltei-a e senti meu rosto ferver com a quantidade de olhos na minha direção. – Desculpe atrapalhar...

Todos,_ todos_, sem exceção, reviraram os olhos e bufaram. Esme caminhou até mim e sorriu, me puxando para me sentar à mesa junto com todos.

-Que isso, Bella. Fique a vontade. – Puxou a cadeira e eu agradeci.

Edward se sentou na cadeira a minha frente, começando a se servir. Foi aí que notei o que tinha na mesa. Tinha de tudo; frutas, pães de vários tipos, salada de fruta, torradas, panquecas, patês, geléias, algumas jarras de sucos, uma de água. Fiquei impressionada com a quantidade de comida ali. Alice ao meu lado, me cutucou.

-Bellinha, não pense que só porque eu saí ontem que você vai se livrar de mim quanto às roupas! – Decretou.

-Eita, Bella. Alice vai te perturbar o dia inteiro. – Edward comentou, enquanto passava manteiga em sua torrada e dava uma mordida.

-Alice, deixe Bella comer antes de qualquer coisa, tudo bem? – Esme alertou-a e Alice fez um bico. – Coma, querida.

Assenti e peguei um pouco de salada de fruta.

-Pai, você trabalha hoje, certo? – Edward perguntou.

-E quando eu não trabalho? – Carlisle riu.

-Certo. – Edward revirou os olhos. – O senhor pode falar a Ashley que mais tarde devo passar por lá, por favor?

-Claro. Falando nisso, como ela está?

Edward limpou a boca antes de falar.

-Até ontem estava tudo bem, ela estava brincado com algumas outras crianças.

-Isso é ótimo!

A conversa continuou entre os dois e Alice, que estava sentada ao meu lado, começou a me puxar para um outro rumo de conversa.

-Tem planos para hoje, Bella? – Pensei por um instante antes de responder. Era bem provável que ela estivesse perguntando para poder me carregar para sua loja e querer me dar algumas roupas, por isso tentei desviar.

-Acho que seu irmão quer fazer alguma coisa...

-Edward é fácil de enrolar. – Soltou uma risada maléfica que chamou a atenção de todos. – Edward, o que vai fazer com a Bellinha hoje?

Edward nem a olhou.

-Vamos sair.

-Vão aonde?

-Sair. – disse simplesmente e eu tive que conter o riso.

-Edward! Deixa de ser chato! Se vocês não vão fazer nada, pelo menos leve Bella até a minha loja hoje.

-Alice, _querida_ irmã, - Finalmente a olhou. – _Nós,_ – Indicou-nos. – Vamos sair para algum lugar que ainda não decidi e se tivermos tempo, passamos por lá.

-Você é tão irritante. – Alice resmungou e logo se levantou. – Então eu vou indo. Tenho que trabalhar. Tchau família! – Acenou a todos e acabei notando que, ou ela não me deu tchau, ou ela me considerou como parte da família.

-Bella, querida, não quer comer mais nada? – Esme perguntou gentilmente.

-Não, obrigada.

-Mas comerá só isso?

-Não costumo comer muito de manhã. – Expliquei.

Relevou, mas pude sentir os olhos de Edward sobre mim, me reprimindo. Carlisle puxou uma conversa agradável comigo, perguntando sobre a minha faculdade, se eu sempre soube que era isso que eu queria fazer. No início achei que a idéia de vir para uma casa de família, faria eu me sentir pior quanto à enorme falta que sentia da minha mãe, mas comecei a descobrir que, por mais que ainda doa a perda de alguém muito importante, ocupar a cabeça é o melhor remédio. O tempo ajuda é o melhor remédio para apagar a dor, mesmo você se forçando a não esquecer.

Esme comunicou que hoje à noite teria um jantar de família em casa para poderem me apresentar aos outros – coisa que, por dentro, estava torcendo contra. E mais uma vez, seria eu, a estranha, no meio da família unida. Edward contrariou por mim, mas sua mãe não voltou atrás. Carlisle saiu para o trabalho e Edward logo me carregou para sair também.

Decidimos ao senhor Phil, comunicar tudo que aconteceu nos últimos dois dias e o porquê do meu sumiço. Edward me deixou na frente da mercearia para eu ir indo na frente enquanto ele procurava vaga por perto. Ao entrar, encontrei Sarah com cara de poucos amigos, mas ao me ver, forçou um sorriso - que saiu fraco - e veio ao meu encontro, me abraçando.

Fiquei sem reação, mas retribui.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei vendo-a se afastar de mim.

-Oh, Bella... – Parecia lamentar. – Antes de tudo, lamento por sua mãe.

-C-Como soube da minha mãe? – Fiquei confusa.

-Saiu nos noticiários. – Voltou a me abraçar, só que dessa vez com mais força. Ao escutarmos os sininhos da porta da mercearia tocar, Sarah se afastou e olhou, voltando a atenção a mim, assim que viu que era Edward.

Suspirou, e Edward se colocou ao meu lado.

-O senhor Phil não foi atrás de você porque o seu telefone residencial estava desligado e ele não tinha o número do seu celular..., mas não é isso que estava acontecendo. Ele compreendeu que você não apareceu por conta da sua mãe, mas veio uma noticia ruim...

-Mais uma. – murmurei e Edward passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros, me puxando para se e me dando um apoio. – Onde está o senhor Phil? Ele está bem?

-Sim, está. Ele está nos fundos. – Sarah começou a chorar, o que me deixou desesperada. – Bella...! Demoramos tanto para achar esse emprego...! – Fungou.

-Do que está falando, Sarah?

-O senhor Phil não está tendo condições de pagar as dívidas da mercearia, por conta do pouco movimento e... – Passou as mãos no rosto, secando as lágrimas. – Vai fechar o Phils.

Fiquei sem reação.

Agora além da minha mãe, perdi o meu emprego e estou sendo ameaçada pelo executor dela. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Era como estará presa em uma bola de neve que crescia a cada centímetro percorrido da montanha. Quando vou chegar ao final? Quando esse pesadelo vai acabar, enfim?

Tive vontade de chorar, mas me mantive firme e coloquei a mão no ombro de Sarah. Estava ciente de que Edward estava alerta para cada movimento meu. Sarah me olhou com olhos vermelhos e mexeu os lábios em um: "Sinto muito..."

-Está tudo bem. – disse-lhe, mesmo sem ter certeza. – Vamos arranjar outro.

Ela tentou engolir o choro e assentiu. Pedi licença aos dois e fui aos fundos falar com o senhor Phil. Encontrei-o com a cabeça apoiada na mesa, sobre uns papeis, quando me viu , se ajeitou e se levantou.

-Bella... – O canto de seus olhos estava com as rugas da idade bem aparentes. – Sinto muito. Imagino que Sarah já tenha lhe contado.

-Sim, senhor. – Forcei um sorriso. – Queria agradecer ao senhor.

-Agradecer? Pelo o quê?

-Por ter me dado esse emprego, por ser um senhor muito bom e me entender por conta de tudo que está passando comigo. Obrigada.

-Que isso, Bella... Me desculpe, por favor.

-Não é sua culpa.

-Queria poder manter a loja, mas estou endividado, com o nome sujo... Não posso mais.

-Está tudo bem, senhor Phil. – Sorri fraco de novo. – Era só isso. Obrigada mais uma vez. – Aproximei-me e o abracei. – Obrigada.

Larguei-o e saí antes de começar a chorar. Edward me esperava ao lado de Sarah. Dei um último abraço nela e saí da loja. Parei do lado de fora, me encolhendo com o vento gelado que batia contra o meu rosto. Edward parou ao meu lado.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Sorri fraco antes de olhá-lo.

-Não. – Sabia que os meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas meu sorriso era sincero. Antes sorrir do que chorar, não?

Edward franziu o cenho e me indicou para irmos voltar ao carro. Assim que entramos, me encolhi mais uma vez, só que desta vez era de dor. _Não vou chorar, não vou_, falava para mim mesma. Tenho que ser forte. Era assim que Renée falava desde que me lembro. Minha mãe era a pessoa mais forte que já conheci, mas e quanto a mim? Uma fracote.

Edward se sentou no banco do motorista e ficou parado, olhando para frente, sem ligar o carro. Fiquei olhando para fora, quando senti sua mão sobre a minha, apertando-a. Olhei para as nossas mãos, e depois o olhei. Ele continuava a olhar para frente, mas logo voltou seus olhos verdes para os meus.

-Vamos dar um passeio. – Soltou a minha mão para ligar o carro e começar a dirigir.

Abaixei meu olhar. Seguimos para algum lugar ao qual não fazia idéia de qual fosse, apenas me perdi em mim. Não pensava em nada, me concentrando em apenas, _não_ pensar. Meus olhos estavam sem foco, vendo apenas borrões, enquanto eu me recostava no estofado.

Só fui notar que o carro parou quando Edward abriu a minha porta. Olhei-o assustada por sair do meu transe e o segui. Estávamos perto do seu prédio, pois era o maior, com maior destaque, só que estávamos em um lugar que conhecia bem, por sempre fugir para ele; Central Park.

Grande parte da neve havia se dissipado, mostrando a proximidade da primavera chegando. Estava certo que ainda estava frio, mas isso não desanimava as pessoas. Em sua maioria, caminhavam, outras apenas sentadas, olhando seus filhos, outras curtindo andar de patins ou bicicleta.

-Que tal andarmos de bicicleta dupla? – Edward sorriu ao me olhar.

-Como?

-Nunca andou com aquelas bicicletas que são duas? Uma grudada atrás da outra? – Neguei.

-Posso morar aqui há bastante tempo, mas nunca andei em uma assim.

-Então será hoje. – Sorriu torto e me puxou pela mão para uma barraca de aluguel de bicicletas.

Edward pagou e pegou os equipamentos de proteção, colocando todos em mim e nele, somente o capacete. Franzi o cenho ao deixar ele me encapotar de equipamentos. Riu da minha situação. Estava com joelheiras, cotoveleiras e o capacete, me sentia uma criança.

Bateu no meu capacete.

-Está linda. – Comentou sorrindo abertamente e eu revirei os olhos, o que o fez rir alto. – Você tem sorte de que não tem outro equipamento para proteção.

-Iria colocar mais proteção em mim? Assim não conseguiria nem me mover! – Falei indignada.

-Vamos, reclamona. – Edward se virou para o dono da banca que ria de mim. – Obrigado.

Puxou a bicicleta para a pista e a ajeitou antes de se sentar no banco. Fiquei parada olhando para aquele trem.

-Sabe andar de bicicleta, não é? – perguntou risonho.

-Claro que sei. Só estou analisando.

-Não é tão fácil. – Zombava. – Senta aí que você vai ver que é difícil.

-Andar de bicicleta _é_ fácil.

-Mas essa não é _tão_ quanto a normal, porque temos que nos equilibrar juntos. Senta aí que você vai ver.

Revirei os olhos e fui me sentar na bicicleta da frente, já que a de trás já estava ocupada por Edward. E o que posso dizer quando começamos a andar?

Foi um desastre.

Realmente, não era fácil, pois os dois tinham que se equilibrar ao mesmo tempo, pois se um ainda não tivesse se equilibrado, caiam os dois. E foi isso que aconteceu umas duas vezes. Ri até não agüentar mais ao ver os dois caindo de maduros no chão. Mas, felizmente, pegamos o jeito e saímos andando pelo parque, enquanto conversávamos.

Foi a melhor manhã que passei na minha vida. Edward me fez esquecer todos os problemas que me rodeavam e, imaginava que essa era a sua idéia mesmo. Por si só, Edward já me alegrava apenas por sua presença. Paramos para descansar em um banco de pedra que tinha no meio de um pequeno campo. Olhei-o, ofegante e ri.

-Achei que eu fosse a sedentária. – Comentei rindo dele.

Edward revirou os olhos.

-Não. – Respirou fundo. - Somos dois. – Piscou para mim e rimos juntos.

Passamos um minuto, calados até que eu romper.

-Obrigada. – Edward me olhou confuso. – Obrigada por tudo que tem feito por mim. Nem sei como agradecer...

-Não precisa. – Sorriu, me puxando para si. – Você, com um sorriso no rosto, é a minha recompensa.

Corei ao me aninhar em seu peito, escondendo o meu rosto. Edward riu e me abraçou, apoiando o queixo na minha cabeça. Começou a fazer carinho no meu braço

-Olha, posso tentar te manter o mais longe de Alice hoje, mas não acho que vá conseguir por muito tempo. – disse ele.

Afastei-me um pouco e o olhei.

-Sua irmã é adorável, mas ela quer me dar roupas... – Gemi de frustração.

-Sei o quanto ela é _adorável_... – Fez uma careta.

-Para. – Ri, batendo-lhe de leve. – Alice é muito boa sim.

-Claro, claro. – disse sarcástico.

-Tem sorte de ter irmãos. Desde pequena, sempre quis ter um irmão, _homem_. – Frisei e notei que Edward estava bem atento em mim. – Mas depois que comecei a entender melhor a nossa situação, minha e da minha mãe, o fato de ela ser uma prostituta, desisti logo da idéia. – Suspirei. – O mais próximo que tive de um irmão ou irmã, foi quando conheci Ângela e Jacob. Esses sim, foram os irmãos que nunca tive na vida.

-Gosta muito deles. – Edward comentou e eu ergui a sobrancelha em questionamento. – Seus olhos... – Franziu o cenho em confusão. - Brilham quando fala deles.

Soltei um riso fraco, me acomodando em seus braços.

-Muito. – Declarei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, um olhando para cada canto, perdidos em pensamentos. A mão de Edward continuava a me confortar, acariciando o meu braço e eu agarrada à sua blusa, levei minha outra mão a agarrar uma dele. Edward as entrelaçou e apoiou de novo o queixo no topo da minha cabeça.

-Decidi que quero saber mais sobre você. – Afastou a cabeça para poder me olhar nos olhos.

-Sobre mim? – Assentiu. – Não tenho nada de extraordinário.

-Sem dúvida tem.

Suspirei, revirando os olhos.

-O que quer saber?

-Tudo.

-Hum... Deixe-me pensar... – Fiz uma breve pausa, pensando no que falar. – Bem, meu nome inteiro você já deve saber...

-Isabella Marie Swan. – Respondeu automaticamente.

Estreitei os olhos, libertando-me dos seus braços e sentei-me virada em sua direção, ele fez o mesmo.

-Wow. Isso foi rápido.

-Foi por conta do dia em que você deu entrada no hospital. – Explicou-se, logo após, mexeu nos cabelos, nervosamente.

Sorri, olhando para o meu colo antes de voltar a falar.

-Tenho dezoito anos, quero fazer Literatura na faculdade porque sempre fui apaixonada por livros, não importa o tipo, mas amo mais os clássicos ingleses, claro. Sempre quis fazer Literatura e depois, não sei, Letras, para poder trabalhar em uma editora de livros e viver disso, lendo livros e mais livros. – Sorri para um ponto longe.

-Gostei. – Edward sorriu para mim. – Parece bom.

-Obrigada. – Sorri de volta. – E você? Sempre soube que seria medicina ou a vida foi te mostrando isso? – Ri da minha frase e Edward me acompanhou.

-Não. – Soltou um riso breve. - Claro que tive bastante influencia do meu pai, mas logo quando completei dezesseis, comecei a pensar o que queria para a minha vida. Na época eu era apaixonado por música, só conseguia pensar em tocar piano e aprender vários outros instrumentos. Cheguei a pensar que era isso que eu queria, fazer faculdade de música, mas o que fez mudar de opinião foi quando eu presenciei um atropelamento de um criança com menos de doze anos na rua.

Suspirou antes de falar, parecia que ele estava tentando ver a cena na sua mente.

-Fiquei desesperado por ver aquela enorme quantidade de sangue no chão e logo corri para ajudar. – Mexeu as mãos, olhando-as. – Lembro de ter colocado o menino no meu colo, que ainda respirava e olhava fixo para o meu rosto com os olhos arregalados de medo, e gritava para que alguém chamasse uma ambulância.

Mordi o lábio, conseguindo formar a cena na minha cabeça e imaginando o quão ruim deve ter sido presenciar um momento desses. Edward estava com os olhos desfocados, olhando para as mãos. Senti que ele parecia preso em um transe. Rapidamente peguei sua mão, sem hesitar. Ele ergueu os olhos, assustado, mas logo relaxou, sorrindo fraco.

-Não precisa continuar se quiser... – Tentei reconfortá-lo, mas ele negou com a cabeça.

-Tudo bem, só... Estava lembrando em como foi... – Apertei sua mão. – Enfim, fiquei ali segurando o garoto em meus braços, esperando por ajuda, enquanto estava em volta de uma enorme multidão curiosa. Desejei ser médico naquele momento para ajudar o garoto. – Suspirou pesadamente. – Acho que nunca desejei tanto uma coisa quanto naquele momento... O garoto não resistiu, morreu antes mesmo que o socorro chegasse.

Ficou quieto, olhando com olhos tristes as nossas mãos juntas.

-Eu sinto muito. – Murmurei.

Edward ergueu o olhar e encontrou o meu.

-E é por isso que eu quis ser médico, em especial, pediátrico. – Sorriu sincero.

Sorri de volta, ainda um pouco sem jeito por conta do assunto delicado e entrelacei meus dedos nos dele, tentando passar - um pouco que fosse – de conforto que eu ainda tinha. Ficamos em silêncio mais uma vez, até ele ser rompido pelo toque de celular de Edward. Sem soltar a minha mão, se enrolou todo para pegar o celular com a outra.

Ri daquilo e o ajudei a pegar, também sem soltar nossas mãos. Edward murmurou um agradecimento, com um sorriso envergonhado e atendeu o celular, fazendo uma careta ao ver que era Alice quem ligava.

-Você não some nunca! – Atendeu ele e eu sorri com isso.

Conseguia apenas escutar uns chiados baixos, mas nada que me fizesse entender a conversa. Uma hora ou outra, começavam a discutir. Bem rápido, Edward desligou e fez uma careta.

-Alice quer que eu te leve na loja para escolher uma roupa para o jantar de hoje à noite.

-Será chique? – perguntei quase em desespero.

Edward riu e afagou meu rosto.

-Não, só um jantar. Nada de chique. – Isso não me convenceu, mas pagaria para ver o tamanho da encrenca ao qual estava me metendo.

-Espero que sim. –murmurei.

Encheu o ar com a sua risada gostosa antes de se colocar de pé e me puxar junto, para irmos voltar a andar.

Mais uma vez, foi difícil se equilibrar na bicicleta. Demos algumas voltas há mais e Edward me chamou para almoçar fora, assim foi feito. Devemos ter ficado bastante tempo conversando sobre coisas aleatórias, até Alice ligar de novo, perguntando sobre nós. Edward resmungou muito até o caminho da loja de Alice e eu só pude ficar rindo disso, tentando disfarçar o frio na barriga que eu sentia por conta do jantar de hoje.

Ao pararmos na frente da suposta loja, ele buzinou e logo saiu uma mulher, tirando um cone da frente de uma vaga ao lado da loja. Edward estacionou e eu vi Alice sair para vir até nós, quase pulando de alegria.

-Enfim! Quase morri esperando por vocês! – Afirmou ao abrir a minha porta. Edward já estava do lado de fora do carro.

-Alice, ninguém morre de esperar. – Revirou os olhos.

-Claro que morre! – Falou para ele e me deu um beijo antes de me indicar para onde ir, voltando a falar com o irmão que nos seguia. – Uma pessoa que está presa em um lugar fechado, sem comida e _nem_ água, _esperando_ por ajuda morre sim! – Sorriu vitoriosa.

-E é por isso que você optou por moda! – Edward bagunçou os cabelos da irmã mais nova que quase o xingou por isso.

Aqueles dois juntos eram muito bons de observar, porque ela era super ativa e não parava nunca e ele era mais reservado e quieto, isto é, completamente opostos, mas ainda assim via o quanto gostavam um do outro, mesmo brigando bastante por besteiras.

A loja era toda clara, em tons rosa e branco, cheia de laços e detalhes delicados. Sem dúvida era uma loja cara, as atendentes eram todas mulheres, com exceção de um que com certeza era gay por conta do jeito fino de falar. Todos muito bem vestidos. Assim que entrei arrastada por Alice e escoltada por Edward, vi os olhares se destinarem ao homem que vinha atrás de nós, isto é, Edward – claro! Olhares capazes de arrancar sua roupa.

Até o homem fez isso.

Alice o mandou sentar uma das duas poltronas que tinha no canto da loja e próxima aos provadores, enquanto me deixava ali, parada perto de Edward enquanto ela ia pegar os vestidos que separou para mim.

Ela saiu de nossas visões e eu aproveitei para olhar ao redor. Edward encostou a cabeça no encosto da poltrona e me olhava. Estreitei os olhos em sua direção em questionamento e ele fez o mesmo, rindo logo depois. Estendeu a mão em minha direção e eu a peguei mesmo sem entender o que ele queria.

-Espero que entenda. – disse sorrindo antes de me puxar com rapidez e eu cair sentada em seu colo.

Levei um susto, mas vi pelo canto do olho que uma das atendentes estava vindo em nossa direção, mas assim que Edward me colocou em colo, ela desviou o caminho, fingindo ir para outro lugar da loja. Ele sorria para mim e pude sentir o sangue subir em meu rosto mais uma vez. Escondi o meu rosto em seu ombro.

-Podia ter me avisado antes. – Resmunguei e Edward riu, afagando as minhas costas.

-Não iria deixar de qualquer forma. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo um arrepio me percorrer.

Mordi o lábio antes de responder.

-Não mesmo. – Senti seu peito vibrar por conta da risada alta que soltou.

-Ainda bem que estou começando a te conhecer mais. – Afastei meu rosto de seu ombro e o olhei nos olhos. Sorriu gentilmente, arrancando o meu ar por um breve instante. – Agora me ajude de novo, tudo bem? – Debruçou-se sobre mim e me beijou, mais uma vez, me pegando de surpresa.

No momento que nossos lábios se tocavam, eu perdia toda e qualquer noção de tempo e espaço. Não importava quem estava vendo porque eu simplesmente não via ninguém quando Edward me beijava e, foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Com os seus lábios sobre os meus, sua língua brincando com a minha, só conseguia me perder ali.

Delicadamente passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e aprofundei o nosso beijo "falso", enquanto Edward mantinha uma mão em minha cintura e outra no meu rosto, puxando-me para mais perto. Afastei-me relutante em busca de ar, quando voltei a realidade de que tinha gente nos olhando curiosos. Voltei a abaixar a minha cabeça em seu ombro, tentando – inutilmente – esconder a minha vergonha, com Edward sorrindo e mexendo no meu cabelo.

-Belo beijo... – Provocou.

-_Argh!_ Quieto! – Reclamei e ele riu.

Escutamos Alice anunciando quais os vestidos iam ficar perfeitos em mim até ela aparecer. Quando nos viu, não pareceu surpresa, apenas me puxou dizendo para Edward me largar que ela tinha muito trabalho para fazer. Estranhei o fato de _ela _não ter estranhado nós dois juntos.

Alice me carregou para a parte dos provadores e assim seguiu uma série de prova de roupas. Me elogiou falando que como eu era magra, não tinha que ficar indo pegar outros tamanhos. Devo ter experimentado milhões de roupas, mas como não tinha voz ali, ela simplesmente me ignorava e dava para as suas atendentes guardarem em sacolas para eu levar.

Edward esperava pacientemente, ao contrário de mim, ele parecia se divertir com aquilo; comigo sendo usada de boneca de provas. No final, Alice jogou todas as sacolas em cima de Edwad e mandou ele levar para o carro. Reclamei muito por ela ter me dado roupas, dentre elas tinha várias, vestidos, blusas, saias, calças e ainda disse que depois vai atualizar o meu armário na parte dos sapatos!

Chegamos os três no apartamento dos Cullen e logo Alice nos carregou para o quarto em que eu usava. Pediu para Edward largar as coisas ali e ir se arrumar para o jantar. Depois da saída dele, Alice se virou para mim, saltitante.

-Nossa! Adorei a nossa tarde, Bella! – Bateu palmas com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto. Olhou ao redor e começo a catar alguma coisa nas sacolas. – Agora, onde está aquele vestido lindíssimo que _eu_ desenhei, por que é a _minha_ loja... – Riu sozinha. – Ainda não me acostumei com isso! É tão genial!

Sorri, me sentando na cama.

-Aqui! – Gritou ao achar o vestido que era rendado, com o decote em forma de coração e cheio de camadas. Era lindo mesmo. – Este que você vai usar hoje à noite, junto com o sapato que eu colocar sapato aqui e outras coisinhas mais! – Piscou para mim. – Agora vá tomar o seu banho e se arrumar que eu tenho que ver com a minha mãe se está tudo ajeitado...

-Alice, - Chamei-a e ela se virou. – Esse jantar... – Mordi o lábio. – Será chique?

Ela sorriu docemente, um sorriso que me fez lembrar seu irmão.

-Não, mas é para te apresentar à família, então é bom que todos estejam bem arrumados, mas só. – Garantiu-me. – Depois que tomar seu banho, vou arrumar o seu cabelo e você vai descer, aparecendo divinamente.

Assenti receosa e entrei no banho assim que Alice saiu. Tomei um banho rápido, parando e me olhando na frente do espelho. Estava um caco. A única coisa que restava de mim era o corpo, pois temia que com a ida da minha mãe, isso devia ter levado grande parte de mim.

Saí enrolada na toalha para achar uma lingerie que tinha esquecido de pegar antes de entrar no banheiro e vi Alice sentada na cama, segurando uma calcinha e um sutiã.

-Esqueceu de alguma coisa? – Riu.

-É... Acho que sim. – Peguei e voltei ao banheiro, me trocando rapidamente, mas tive que pedir ajuda de Alice para fechar o zíper do vestido.

Ela começou a secar o meu cabelo. Quis me maquiar, mas recusei falando que já estava fazendo demais e usei a desculpa de ela tinha que se arrumar ainda, para o meu espanto, ela caiu!

-Ta, mas vou passar só um pouquinho e é bem rápido. – disse ela.

Do jeito que ela falava não parecia que seria um _simples_ jantar, estava começando a me preocupar com aquilo. Fez uma maquiagem bem rápida mesmo, pois quando terminou, quase saiu correndo do quarto falando que tinha que se arrumar.

Fiquei ali por alguns momentos, sentada no mesmo lugar até que resolvi me levantar e ajeitar o banheiro, onde tinha deixado as minhas roupas jogadas ao chão. Ao me levantar e ver o meu reflexo no espelho, encarei aquela imagem por minutos.

Estava _tão_ diferente.

Dias atrás eu era a Bella que morava no subúrbio, que usava roupas nada mais que comuns e baratas e, agora... Estava eu em uma belíssima mansão, rodeada de pessoas maravilhosas, mas sem deixar de ressaltar que ainda eram estranhas à mim, vestindo um vestido _de grife_. Se me contassem que isso aconteceria comigo dias depois de conhecer Edward, riria e diria que a pessoa estava louca.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto e eu a assisti escorrer lentamente pelo o meu rosto.

-Mãe... – Murmurei chorosa. – Sinto sua falta...

Uma batida na porta do quarto me fez secar as lágrimas rapidamente e voltar a ajeitar o banheiro.

-Bella? – Aquela voz... Sorri automaticamente.

-Oi. – Edward apareceu na porta do banheiro, deslumbrante como sempre. Vestia uma calça jeans, com uma camisa cinza com decote em V, mostrando um pouco curvas de seu peito definido.

Percebi seus olhos procurarem pelos meus e mais uma vez começar a me analisar com sua feição preocupada.

-Antes que diga alguma coisa, estou bem. – Sustentei seu olhar que se estreitou. – Sério.

Edward não falou nada, só me puxou para um abraço. Me forcei a me manter firme. Não ia chorar na frente dele mais uma vez. Afastei-me e ele me olhou com um olhar de interrogação. Dei leves batidinhas em seu peito e sorri, ao me afastar totalmente.

-Estou nervosa. – Confessei ao me virar de volta ao espelho e procurar por imperfeições na maquiagem ou Alice me mataria.

Edward encostou-se à pia e continuava a me observar.

-Não precisa se preocupar. – disse calmamente, mas com um tom diferente, talvez indeciso.

-Claro que não... – disse sarcasticamente. – Ainda tem essa maquiagem! Alice me mata se algo estiver fora do lugar...

-Está linda. – Olhei-o nos olhos. Podia ver que falou sinceramente, mas seu tom me assustou, como se estivesse sem emoção, por isso nem tive tempo para ficar embaraçada com o comentário.

-Está... – Franzi o cenho em confusão. – Tudo bem?

-Sim. – disse automaticamente. – Só estou tentando te fazer ficar mais tranqüila. – Sorriu torto. Seu humor estranho sumiu. – Vamos?

Estendeu-me o braço. Peguei-o relutante. Estava ainda mais nervosa, me sentindo como uma intrusa, mas tentaria passar por toda a noite ilesa. Que eu não faça nada de errado...

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: NHAAAA! Sei que esse capítulo não ficou tãããão legal, mas veremos o próximo ;D E, **_**repito**_**, E se eu ganhar bastante review, prometo postar ainda essa segunda ou terça, mas só se ganhar bastante :B Entããão, é isso :D**

**Beijinhos, quéridas! E até o próximo capítulo!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	14. O que fazer?

**N/A: Vestidos do capítulo a seguir estão no álbum da estória, no meu perfil ;D**

**Capítulo 14. O jantar e outras coisas**

Nervosa? _Muito._ Respirei fundo ao descer junto de Edward e encontrar Esme ajeitando os últimos detalhes do jantar. Carlisle estava sentado no sofá, lendo um livro calmamente e Alice está fora da minha visão. Assim que chegamos ao primeiro andar, Carlisle nos olhou e sorriu.

-Está muito bonita, Bella. – Elogiou-me e eu rapidamente corei.

-Hum... Obrigada. – Agradeci um pouco sem graça.

Carlisle sorriu gentilmente e voltou sua atenção ao livro. Edward me puxou para nos sentarmos no sofá, logo ao lado da poltrona em que seu pai estava sentado. Esme entrou na sala sorrindo e estava deslumbrante. Vestia um vestido amarelo tomara que caia, com um corte elegante um sapato preto alto e na mão havia um enorme anel que me lembrava um coral. Em resumo: Belíssima.

-Queridos, o jantar será servido assim que Emmett, Rosalie e Jasper chegarem. – Sentou-se no braço da poltrona onde seu marido estava sentado.

Dei um sorriso sincero para Esme quando escutamos um grito esganiçado do alto da escada. Alice desceu quase correndo, uma vez que estava em cima de um salto enorme preto que tinha uma corrente dourada. Vestia um vestido muito fofo, com estampa floral, nas cores: branco, preto e vermelho. Seu cabelo estava preso na lateral com uma presilha de em forma de laço cheio de brilhantes.

-Mããããe! – Choramingou se aproximando de Esme. – Meu cabelo está bom?

Edward revirou os olhos e Carlisle riu fraco. Esme sorriu e pegou a mão de Alice dizendo que ela estava maravilhosa como sempre. Sentou-se junto de mim e Edward no sofá e começamos uma boa conversa ao esperamos os outros. O meu nervosismo se aquietou por poucos instantes e logo a campainha soou.

Alice deu um salto e foi atender a porta. Todos nós nos levantamos para recebê-los e a primeira coisa que ouvi foi uma voz estrondosa mais reconhecível, Emmett.

-_Baixinha!_ – Falou alto com Alice que automaticamente fez uma careta, mas deu um abraço e um beijo no irmão. – Estou morto de fome!

Logo atrás de Emmett, sendo puxada pela a mão, uma mulher loira. Acho que aquela era a mulher mais linda que vi em toda a minha vida. Com longos cabelos loiros dourados e ondulados nas pontas, de olhos bem azuis, usando um vestido também tomara que caia, branco com listras pretas cheias de lantejoulas da mesma cor e um belo sapato alto preto. Ela era ainda mais deslumbrante que todos ali. Supus que essa era a mulher de Emmett.

A loira reclamou com Emmett por puxá-la enquanto ela tentava cumprimentar Alice, que quase saltou nela, de tanta animação. Depois de cumprimentá-la, Alice pulou em cima de um homem loiro, de olhos azuis e simpáticos e beijou-o.

Emmett entrou de vez junto de sua mulher quando ele me avistou e se surpreendeu, mas sorriu abertamente. Largou a mão da mulher e veio em minha direção, me abraçando e me rodando no ar como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo. Pegou-me de surpresa, mas fiquei feliz por sua recepção.

-Bellinha! – Abraçou-me com tanta força que eu estava começando a não respirar.

-Emmett, deixe-a respirar. – Escutei a voz da loira soar desinteiriçada.

-Opa! – Riu ao me soltar no chão. – _Uau!_ – Analisou-me de cima a baixo, pegando a minha mão e me fazendo rodar em um único eixo. – Está linda!

Nem preciso contar que corei até o último fio de cabelo. Enquanto Emmett me distraia, os outros se cumprimentavam entre si. Emmett deu um passo ao lado e indicou a loira, pegando novamente sua mão.

-Bellinha, esta é a minha mulher: Rosalie.

Comecei a pensar tudo de ruim antes de ela me cumprimentar. O quê ela pensaria pelo ato de seu marido? Ou, pior, ela deveria saber sobre a minha vida, então, o que deve achar de eu estar aqui, vestida com essas roupas e morando debaixo desse teto? Mas todas as minhas revoltas passaram ao vê-la me abrir um sorriso gentil e me estender à mão.

-Prazer, Bella... Posso chamá-la assim? – Peguei sua mão.

-Claro... – Estava um pouco espantada por ter sido a última reação que imaginei.

Eles se viraram para cumprimentar os donos da casa e logo Alice apareceu ao meu lado, puxando o seu namorado junto. Me apresentou Jasper, seu namorado, que pelo som da som voz e sua expressão me fez automaticamente ficar mais calma. Falava calmamente e isso me relaxou, agradeci à isso mentalmente.

Logo fomos indicados em direção à bela sala de jantar, e a mesa estava recheada de delícias. Sentamo-nos e começaram a conversar sobre tudo, eu estava mais concentrada em não fazer besteira no jantar. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado e Alice do meu outro, junto de Jasper, na cabeceira estavam Esme e Carlisle e, do outro lado, Emmett e Rosalie.

-Então esse jantar é para apresenta a Bellinha à nós? – Emmett perguntou olhando para os pais e depois para mim, sorrindo.

-Sim e o quê me surpreendeu foi você já conhecê-la, Emmett. – Carlisle comentou ao olhar para o filho, que deu de ombros.

Congelei em meu lugar.

Não sabia se o resto da família sabia quem era a minha mãe e com o quê ela trabalhava, por isso senti-me ficar ainda mais tensa. Olhei fixamente para o meu prato, forçando-me a não olhar para ninguém.

-O que posso fazer se tenho bons contatos? – Emmett respondeu.

-É mesmo, querido, como conhece Bella? – Esme perguntou curiosa.

Mordi o lábio e senti a mão de Edward, segurar a minha por debaixo da mesa, me confortando.

-Conheci a mãe dela; Renée, que me apresentou sua filha... – Indicou-me. – _E_ eu apresentei-a para Edward, pois, olha como eu acertei ao achar que os dois se dariam bem! – Riu alto quando minhas bochechas queimaram, mas no fundo estava mais tranqüila por ele ter mudado o rumo da conversa.

-É, Emmett, _valeu!_ – Edward entrou na brincadeira.

Todos riram em uníssono.

O jantar se seguiu normalmente e o melhor de tudo que, mesmo eu sendo o centro das atenções por ali, não fiz e nem disse nenhuma besteira ou algo que me comprometesse. Descobri muitas coisas naquela família.

Jasper era um homem daqueles de ao se olhar, se dá respeito, gentil e engraçado, porém, não tanto quanto Emmett. Estava enrolado de trabalho - trabalhava na redação de um jornal – estava cheio de coisas para fazer e estava sem tempo, mas abriu uma exceção para vir ao jantar e ver a namorada, que ao declarar isso, Alice fez uma carinha de boba apaixonada. Foi lindo de ver os olhares que os dois trocavam, mas desviei o meu olhar ao ver que estava me intrometendo.

Rosalie além de linda era muito esperta, de todos os assuntos que conversavam, ela se mostrava totalmente certa do que falava e integrada ao assunto, seja ele qual for. Trabalhava junto de Emmett na empresa deles, ao que parecia, ela mandava e desmandava sobre qualquer coisa que achasse errado, o mais legal de tudo era ver que Emmett faria qualquer coisa por aquela mulher, parecia um adolescente apaixonado mesmo tendo quase trinta anos.

Todos os casais ali eram muito visivelmente apaixonados. Fiquei me perguntando como Edward convivia com isso. Depois da sobremesa, a conversa continuou na sala, mas não muito tempo depois, resolveram ir embora. Emmett e Rosalie tinham uma reunião importante amanhã de manhã e se desculparam e Jasper levou Alice junto de si para "alongar a noite", nas palavras de Emmett.

Nem sabia que horas eram, só que eu estava com bastante sono. Carlisle foram logo em seguida, dormir, desejando à mim e à Edward uma boa noite. Ficamos ali, sentados no sofá por alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas escutando os barulhos distantes da casa. Edward passou o braço por cima de meus ombros e me puxou para perto. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei os olhos, mesmo tentando não dormir.

-Que sono, não? – perguntou risonho ao fazer carinho em meu braço.

Ri fraco.

-Um pouco.

-Que tal irmos dormir também? – Não pude deixar de passar esse "nós" embutido na frase, me pareceu como se fossemos um casal que iria dormir junto, mas não, pelo menos em parte. Sabia que ele disse isso porque eu estava dormindo junto dele, por conta de meu medo idiota. – Esqueci de te dar isso. – Esticou a mão para dentro do bolso da calça, retirando algo de lá. – Achei entre o estofado do seu sofá.

Abri minha mão e ele soltou nela. Analisei um colar com um pequeno pingente de asas de anjo, prata. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Edward permaneceu quieto, me observando, enquanto eu analisava com mais cuidado o pingente.

-Eu me lembro... – Mordi o lábio com força e olhei para os mais belos olhos que conheci. – Era meu. Minha mãe me deu quando eu era bem novinha... – Lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto. – Disse que me protegeria de tudo que fosse ruim... Mas... – Funguei, sentindo a mão de Edward nos meus cabelos. – Eu a perdi no dia em que a tirei...

Edward me puxou para um abraço. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos do cordão...

-Minha mãe... – Chorei fraco. – Me proteja...

Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e acariciou o meu braço.

-Quer que eu o coloque em você? – perguntou calmamente.

Entreguei o colar para ele e me virei de costas para poder colocá-lo, puxei meu cabelo para frente e Edward colocou o colar em mim. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

-Ficou ótimo em você. - Sorri fraco. – Vamos dormir para você descansar.

Edward se levantou e me estendeu a mão. Peguei-a e sequei minhas lágrimas com a outra que estava livre, seguindo para o meu quarto. Paramos diante da porta, com Edward se encostando no batente da porta, virado para mim, sem largar a minha mão.

-Quando estiver pronta, vou estar no meu quarto. – Beijou a minha mão, assim que assenti e depois beijou a minha testa antes de sair, fechando a porta.

Disse que iria chorar mais. Quebrei a minha promessa de ser forte.

Mordi o lábio com força ao sentir as lágrimas escorrerem e cerrei os punhos. Eu era uma grande idiota mesmo e sem total conserto. Encaminhei-me ao banheiro, tirando toda a minha roupa e entrando direto no banho gelado, sentindo cada pedaço do meu corpo reclamar o frio da água. Aquilo serviria para me mostrar o quão estúpida eu estava sendo.

Edward e sua família nada tinham haver comigo e estavam me ajudando, mas... Se eu não os tivesse, como seria? Estava reclamando quando tudo poderia ter sido bem pior. Está certo que a minha mãe foi assassinada, morta por um maníaco que estava me ameaçando, mas eu ainda estava _viva_ e tinha que viver a minha própria vida!

Saí do boxe e me coloquei rapidamente para dentro do quente do pijama. Vesti a minha calça de moletom e uma blusa de manga cumprida mais justa antes de sair do banheiro e do quarto, segurando uma escova de cabelo, enquanto desembaraçava os nós do meu cabelo. Assim que bati na porta do quarto de Edward, ele me mandou entrar e eu o avistei olhando para a sua estante de livros. Ele me olhou o sorriu me estendendo a mão. Caminhei até ele depois de fechar a porta e peguei sua mão. Puxou-me para si e soltou minha mão ao passar o braço sobre os meus ombros.

-Estava olhando os meus livros e notei que só tenho relacionados à medicina. – Parecia decepcionado. – Tem alguma sugestão? – Olhou-me.

-Hum... Não acho que curta os mesmos que os meus.

-Tente. – Sorriu torto.

-Bem, gosto mais dos clássicos, então... Que tal _Mil Novecentos e Oitenta e Quatro_? É um romance da literatura inglesa feito em 1948. Retrata o cotidiano de um regime político totalitário e repressivo no ano homônimo.

Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas e me puxou para nos sentarmos na cama.

-E por que você gosta dele? – perguntou.

-É uma boa pergunta. – Sorri. - Tem vários pontos, mas quando ler, _se_ quiser ler, o que eu gosto é o modo como retrata a crescente invasão sobre os direitos do indivíduo da época.

Edward ficou quieto por alguns instantes, mas logo voltou a falar.

-Vou anotar isso. – Ri dele e ele acabou por me seguir. – Tem mais sugestões?

-Tem um que também é um dos meus favoritos! – Edward sorriu da minha empolgação. - _Os Irmãos Karamazov. _Conhece?

-Já ouvi falar, mas nunca soube ao certo sobre o quê se tratava. – Confessou.

-Bem, também é um romance, mas dessa vez é russo.

-Russo?

-É uma das melhores obras que já li. Trata de todo o tipo de revolta dos valores sociais: má criação, falta de religiosidade, falta de esperança e outros mais citados ao longo do livro. Ah! Isso me lembra que você precisa ter paciência para lê-lo, pois ele é bem grande.

-Grande quanto?

-Mais de 700 páginas. – disse simplesmente.

Edward arregalou os olhos.

-Certo... – Cantarolou e virou o rosto para o outro lado. Tive que rir da sua cara. – Leu tudo isso?

-O que acha que eu fazia nas minhas tardes na escola?

-Lendo? – Chutou.

-_Exatamente_. – Sorri. – Mas como eu sei que é um homem ocupado com a carreira, é melhor se preocupar em ler apenas aquilo que lhe fará ser bem-sucedido no futuro como médico.

Edward riu.

-Acho que vou ter que seguir o seu conselho...

Rimos um pouco e assim que o silêncio voltou a se instalar, eu o quebrei.

-Edward... – Olhei para as minhas mãos. – Acho que tenho muito do que lhe agradecer, à você e à sua família... – Podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim. – Todos foram super maravilhosos comigo, uma completa estranha... Que te conhece há tão pouco tempo... – Olhei-o e vi que seus olhos estavam mais claros e, se possível, mais verdes.

Ele sorriu docemente.

-Não acho que eu precise fazer o mesmo discurso de que você _não precisa_ agradecer. – Disse ele. – Mas, como está sob meus cuidados, para alertá-la, sou bem chato. – Sorriu em meio a uma careta.

-Chato? – Ergui a sobrancelha, achando que ele estava louco, mas ele assentiu. – Acho que vou discordar. Você é a melhor pessoa que já conheci na vida. – disse sincera.

Edward ficou me observando em silêncio. Podia sentir que eu era onde sua atenção estava presa, algo que me deixava um pouco envergonhada, mas logo me lembrava que era Edward ali, exatamente em quem eu podia confiar. Sorriu e negou com a cabeça.

Fiquei em silêncio. Talvez tivesse mais coisas ali do que eu imaginava. Estava tão absorta em meus problemas, assim como ele, que não sabia se _Edward_ tinha algum. Uma expressão de tristeza misturada com um sorriso forçado, me chamou atenção.

-Por quê não? – murmurei ao vê-lo encarar nossas mãos.

-Porque acho que fiquei tão mergulhado no meu futuro que esqueci o meu presente. – disse simplesmente. Não queria forçá-lo a falar alguma coisa que não queira, mas sentia que dessa vez isso era necessário.

-Como assim? – Ficamos quietos e acabei interpretando como se ele não quisesse me contar. - Não precisa me contar se não quiser...

-Tudo bem. – Ergueu os olhos verdes para os meus, sorrindo. – Na verdade, já te contei, só que acho que me esqueci de acrescentar uma coisa. – Sorriu um pouco envergonhado. – Lembra-se quando disse que eu me focava muito nos estudos e acabei por esquecer do resto da minha vida, assim como a minha família? – Assenti. – O que me esqueci de acrescentar é que... – Suspirou. – Eu tinha que agradecer à você por me mostrar isso. Me mostrar que tenho que viver, mas, claro, sem deixar de estudar também. – Riu fraco.

Fiquei perplexa ao olhá-lo.

-Isso... – Murmurei. – É _estúpido_, Edward. – Ele me olhou com uma interrogação. – É a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi. Você não precisa e _nunca_ precisará me agradecer em nada, pois eu não te ajudei, na verdade só caí de pára-quedas na sua vida, arruinando boa coisa, pois aposto que agora, uma sexta feira à noite, você gostaria de sair com seus amigos, como qualquer outro homem normal e sair para beber, namorar... – Senti uma pontada no peito ao dizer isso, mas me recompus rapidamente. –, mas não.

Dei de ombros e mostrei o lugar em que estava.

-Está em sua casa, no seu quarto, cuidando de uma garota que te conheceu por puro destino... – A palavra morreu na minha boca, pois tarde demais pensei que poderia ter escolhido outra.

Calei-me e fiquei observando-o me observar. Era contraditório!

-Tenho alguns pontos sobre esse seu discurso. – Sorriu torto, arrancando-me o ar. Era um simples ato dele, assim como a sua mania de mexer nos cabelos que me deixava feliz por começar a descobrir mais coisas sobre ele.

-O primeiro: Tenho que agradecer sim. Mais ao meu irmão... – Riu e eu só fiquei observando. – Porque se não fosse a sua simplicidade e o seu amor pela sua mãe, talvez eu ainda estivesse mergulhado nos estudos. – Olhou-me firmemente. - Segundo: Se eu quisesse sair eu sairia, mas com o pequeno detalhe: você iria comigo. – Isso me pegou desprevenida. – E terceiro: Gostei da parte do "destino".

Sorriu abertamente, fazendo-me corar absurdamente.

Limpei a minha garganta, levantando-me e dando a volta na cama. Edward só me seguiu com o olhar.

-Melhor irmos dormir. – disse ao puxar a colcha da sua cama e me sentar, penteando o meu cabelo.

Edward se levantou e pensei ter escutado um riso fraco ao vê-lo caminhando ao banheiro. Por que estou me sentindo estranha? Afinal, o que estou sentindo por esse homem que não consigo admitir à mim mesma esse sentimento. Por que sinto vontade de me grudar nele, com seus braços ao meu redor e nunca mais sair dali? Sempre tenho a estranha sensação, embora tudo tenha mudado e eu esteja melhor agora, de que este dia ainda continua o mesmo, como um relógio enguiçado preso no mesmo momento – aquele.

Edward voltou e falou alguma coisa que não escutei, ainda estava presa nos meus pensamentos. Só fui notá-lo quando estava agachado diante de mim, preocupado e segurando o meu pulso. Foquei o meu olhar e o olhei em questionamento.

-Está bem? – Assenti e o ouvi suspirar. – Vem cá, - puxou a escova das minhas mãos. – Vou te mostrar uma coisa. – Puxou-me para fora de seu quarto e descemos as escadas, caminhando até a porta de vidro preta que tinha logo ao lado, onde ficava a varanda.

Assim que entramos, Edward me encaminhou para a sacada e ao olhar para baixo, além de constatar de que era bem alto, tinha uma belíssima vista da cidade à noite.

-É lindo, Edward... – Sorri ao ter aquela visão privilegiada ao menos por alguns instantes.

-Que bom que gostou. – Acompanhou o meu olhar e através da pouca luz vi seus olhos escurecidos.

-Fico imaginando como é o Reveillon aqui. Vocês devem ter uma visão belíssima dos fogos de artifício.

-Ah! Isso é verdade. – Sorriu para mim e me puxou para um abraço. – _Obrigado, Bella_. – Murmurou no meu ouvido.

Já estava na casa de Edward há duas semanas e nesse meio tempo fiz bastantes coisas. Tive que ir à delegacia prestar depoimento junto com Edward – o que foi duro para mim, ainda mais por descobrir que ele achou outra carta do homem que me ameaçava, no meu apartamento. Não contei à ele sobre o fato de eu ter recebido uma. Era estranho, um lado implorava para que eu contasse à Edward e à polícia, mas depois de ele ter ameaçado Edward... Não podia. Teria que guardar isso para mim. Porém, havia o outro lado; o racional, que gritava: "_Não seja burra! Vão encontrar o filho da puta que fez isso com a sua mãe, com ou sem essa carta!_" Me sentia em cima de um muro estreito, acabava sempre pendendo para um lado, mas voltava a ficar por cima, me equilibrando.

Fui ao meu antigo apartamento conversar com Stefany que me abraçou com tanta força que me doeu o coração por não tê-la dado notícias, ajudei Esme nas coisas de casa, fiquei mais próxima de Alice, uma vez que ela me carregava para todos os cantos, me enchendo de presentes desnecessários e mais próxima de todos da família Cullen. O melhor de tudo foi que Alice me arranjou um emprego em sua loja e é claro que eu não recusei, seria vendedora.

Faltava uma semana para o começo das aulas e eu mal podia esperar para ocupar a minha cabeça com aquilo que eu gostava. Edward e eu combinamos de irmos mais cedo para o apartamento, pois tínhamos que ajeitar as nossas coisas, então fizemos isso. Fiquei triste por ver a tristeza de Esme e de Alice ao nos deixar ir, pois mal eu sabia que iria criar um vinculo tão grande com aquelas duas.

No apartamento, disse à Edward que eu estava melhor quanto aos assuntos da minha mãe, por isso tudo bem em eu dormir sozinha, ele aceitou e começou a ajeitar o outro quarto para mim, e com isso, fiz questão de fazer o nosso almoço mesmo ele duvidando das minhas habilidade na cozinha.

Quando eu estava com a mão toda suja por conta de cortar os filés de frango, a campainha toca e Edward grita pedindo para que eu abra. Lavo as minhas mãos rapidamente e as seco antes de ir até porta e abri-la.

Vi ali quem eu menos esperava, com uma camisa de manga cumprida leve azul-marinha, calça jeans e tênis, com seu olhar de surpreso e preocupado. Ele não diz nada e só me abraça com força. Fico sem reação, mas acabo por retribuir e não pude deixar de sorrir.

-Quer me matar? – perguntou baixo.

-Desculpa, Jake. – Ele nos afastou e vi que ele estava mesmo preocupado.

-Bella, sério. Onde estava esse tempo todo? Eu estava atrás de você, preocupado e você simplesmente some!

-Desculpe...

-Bella? Quem é? – Viro-me para a direção da voz de Edward até que ele entra no meu campo de visão e passa seu olhar de mim para Jacob. – Algum problema?

-Hã? Não. – disse-lhe e olhei para Jacob que encarava Edward sem entender. – Edward, esse é Jacob, meu amigo, aquele de quem falei e... Jacob, - Olhei-o. – esse é Edward, um amigo que me ajudou depois de... – Mordi o lábio, colocando minhas mãos nos bolsos de trás da minha calça. – _Tudo_.

Edward se aproximou e estendeu a mão para Jacob.

-Edward Cullen. – disse-lhe.

Jacob nada falou, estava sério, mas pegou a mão dele. Podia sentir um clima estranho ali. Edward soltou sua mão e ficou nos olhando até que pediu para que Jacob entrasse e se sentisse à vontade, afirmando que nós podíamos continuar a conversar que ele voltaria a arrumar as coisas lá dentro.

Depois que Edward saiu, olhei para Jake e indiquei o sofá. Ele foi até ele, olhando para onde Edward havia ido. Assim que nos sentamos, ele me olhou e franziu o cenho.

-Quem é o cara? – perguntou ríspido.

-Edward, meu amigo...

-Amigo? – disse indignado em um murmuro. - Eu conheço todos os seus amigos e ele não existia até pouco tempo atrás.

-O que foi, Jacob? Edward me ajudou quando eu mais precisava de alguém...

-Eu nem sabia que sua mãe havia sido assassinada! Como poderia te ajudar? _Eu_ te ajudaria!

-Jacob, esse não é o ponto! – Comecei a me irritar. - Edward estava lá quando isso aconteceu, me ajudou no exato momento, na verdade, arrumou a minha vida por completa sem que eu nem me mexesse e é por isso que eu devo grandes coisas para ele!

-Ah é? E paga como? Não, porque agora você está morando com um cara que mal conhece!

-O que está querendo dizer com isso?

-Oi. – Edward entrou na sala, interrompendo a nossa briga. Olhou de Jacob para mim. – Tudo bem?

Suspirei.

-Tudo. – disse-lhe quando notei que ele estava arrumado para sair. – Vai sair?

-Vou. Vai ficar bem aqui sozinha? – Olhou para Jacob que revirou os olhos.

-Vou sim... – Não posso dizer que fiquei contente em saber que ele sairia sem mim, uma vez que desde que ele me ajudou nunca saímos sem um ou outro, mas ao mesmo tempo queria que ele fizesse isso mesmo, pois suas coisas não deviam rodar em minha volta sempre. – Pode ir tranqüilo.

Edward hesitou e nós tivemos uma pequena conversa por olhar antes de ele falar:

-Bem, não devo demorar. – Disse brevemente.

Veio até mim, deu um beijo na minha testa e acenou para Jacob antes de sair. Assisti-o sair com um aperto no coração e virei-me para Jacob, determinada a ignorar o aperto no peito. Vi Jacob se recostar no encosto do sofá, todo relaxado.

-Esse cara me cansa! – disse ele.

-Você quem está me cansando, agora fale o que quer. – Fui grossa mesmo.

Jacob franziu o cenho, mas logo relaxou ao soltar um suspiro.

-Tudo bem, desculpe ter insinuado de que você estava dormindo com ele...

-_Agora_ podemos conversar! – Levantei-me e fui para a cozinha, terminar o almoço.

Jacob me seguiu e analisou a cozinha assim que entrou, sentando-se na cadeira que ali tinha.

-Vocês dois não tem nada...? – Olhei-o e tive vontade de rir de sua cara.

-Não, Jacob. Nada. Edward é apenas um bom amigo.

-Então, à troco de quê ele está te ajudando? À troco de quê ele ajudaria uma menina que mal conhece e "resolve a vida dela toda"? – Afinou a voz para imitar a minha.

-Porque ele quis.

-Por que ele quis, Bella? Oh, por favor! Nós dois sabemos que ninguém faz nada sem querer algo em troca.

-Bem, Edward é o tipo de pessoa que podemos dizer que é um exemplo perfeito de exceção. – Continuei a cortar os filés sem olhar para Jacob.

-"Edward é um _perfeito_ exemplo"! Você está apaixonada por ele?

-Hã? O quê? Não! – Olhei-o achando aquilo ridículo.

-Ah. Ótimo. – disse sarcástico. – É perfeito! Você se apaixona por um cara que _mal conhece!_ – Bateu na mesma tecla.

-Jacob, cala a boca, tudo bem? – Virei-me para ele, segurando a faca na mão e apontando. – Se não se calar agora... – Ameacei e funcionou. – Não estou apaixonada e ponha isso na sua cabeça! Edward é um amigo e muito melhor do que você! – Respirei fundo, mas foi aí que percebi o que tinha dito.

Jacob se levantou e saiu da cozinha. Me xinguei internamente e larguei a faca sobre a bancada antes de ir atrás dele. Apressei-me em fechar a porta da casa assim que ele a abriu.

-Jake... – Olhei-o nos olhos, notei o quão sentido ele ficou com as minhas palavras. – Desculpa. Não foi nesse sentido que eu quis dizer...

-Que sentido foi, então? – Estava nervoso. – Acaba de falar que um homem que é mais velho que você sei lá quantos anos, que _mal conhece_ – Revirei os olhos. – É, Isabella, revire os olhos, pois quando esse aí fizer alguma merda contigo, não venha atrás de mim!

Aquilo doeu. Nunca o ouvi gritar daquele jeito comigo, muito menos ao disser para não procurá-lo. Engoli o choro de raiva que estava querendo sair e, para a minha surpresa, minha voz saiu séria, mas normal.

-Tudo bem, Jacob. – Disse seu nome inteiro também. – Mas para esclarecimentos: quis disser que ele era um amigo melhor _nesse_ momento e não que eu estava te substituindo, mas se assim imagina... – Levei as mãos ao ar. – Faça o que quiser! – Abri a porta do apartamento e indiquei a saída. – Toda sua! Não vou te procurar, se assim é o desejado.

Jacob não saiu, ao contrário, empurrou a porta, fechando-a novamente e me abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça no meu pescoço.

-Desculpe... Fui um idiota. – Não me mexi, estava triste por suas palavras. – Bella... – Gemeu de irritação e se afastou um pouco para me olhar nos olhos. – Você é a minha melhor amiga, não quero ficar brigado com você. Eu te amo, me preocupo com você é por isso que estou irritado, por você estar com...

-"Um cara que eu _mal conheço_". _É_. Já entendi essa parte. – disse séria. – Peço que confie em mim. Só isso, Jacob.

Ele fez uma careta ao me soltar e logo soltou um suspiro resignado.

-Tudo bem. – Bufou alto. – E retiro o que disse sobre não me procurar. Mesmo eu não acreditando muito naquele cara, você pode sim vir atrás de mim para qualquer coisa. – Me puxou pela cintura e beijou a minha testa. Sorri por ter o meu amigo de volta. – Se esse cara te tentar alguma coisa, me avisa.

-O que ele tentaria depois de três semanas juntos?

-C-Como? – Jacob me soltou.

-Juntos no mesmo apartamento, Jake. Você só pensa besteira!

Ele estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços diante do peito.

-Não rolou nada entre vocês...? – Insinuou.

-Não. – Mentira, mas ele não precisava saber, uma vez que não era nada sério.

-Certo... – Relevou e passou por mim, voltando-se à porta. – Tenho que ir trabalhar. Ang vai ficar feliz por ter notícias suas depois de três semanas...

Sorri culpada, puxando-o pelo braço e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Diga que estou bem e que vou lá visitá-los ainda essa semana.

-Rum! – Fez uma careta ao abrir mais a porta. – Veremos se aparecerá, você tinha sumido!

-Vou aparecer, Jake! Só diga isso à ela e diga que estou bem.

Nos despedimos e eu fui voltar a fazer o almoço. Assim que terminei de ajeitar tudo, o almoço, a cozinha e o resto da casa. Comecei a me preocupar com Edward, ele ainda não tinha chegado e disse que seria rápido. Almocei, pois já se passavam das três da tarde e guardei o almoço e lavei a minha louça. Bem, almoçar aqui ele não ia.

Me encaminhei para a sala, comecei a ver Tv, mas logo me cansei e fui tomar um banho, me trocando para um pijama. Depois de sair do banho, fiquei andando de um lado para o outro sem saber o quê fazer, já eram quase sete da noite e nada dele. E se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido? Comecei a escutar uma conversa alta no corredor e logo a campainha tocar.

Fiquei um pouco sem saber o que fazer. E se fosse o cara que me ameaçou? Fixei o meu olhar na luz que vinha debaixo da porta, esperando por mais uma carta, mas não. A pessoa começou a ficar sem paciência, até que reconheci uma das vozes; Edward.

Corri até a porta e a destranquei, dando de cara com três homens na minha frente. Dois homens carregavam Edward e se me perguntasse como eles eram, não saberia descrever, pois meus olhos estavam presos na figura cansada e bêbada de Edward sendo carregado pelos amigos.

-Podemos entrar? – Um perguntou.

-Hã...? Ah sim! Por favor. – Dei passagem e eles foram deixar um Edward que não parava de falar coisas sem sentido e bem alto. – O quê aconteceu?

-Não está claro? Edward bebeu demais. – Um bateu no ombro do outro. – Vamos, cara. – Os dois se encaminharam para porta. – Todo seu! Ele está sob os seus cuidados! – Um disse depois de fechar a porta.

Devo ter ficado alguns minutos perplexa, pois nunca imaginei Edward fazendo algo assim como se embebedar. Tive que balançar a cabeça e me lembrar de trancar a porta antes de me aproximar dele. Senti-me ao seu lado no sofá.

-_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella_! – Olhava para mim. – Seu nome sai tão bem pela a minha boca! – Estava gritando e não parava de se remexer no sofá.

O que eu ia fazer?

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**N/A: Edward bêbado + Incoerência + MEGA bêbado + Fora do controle = Aí vai dar alguma coisa! ;x HAHAHA**

**Esperem para ver, é só isso que eu digo. ;D**

**Lindíssimas! Obrigada pelas belíssimas reviews, amei toooooodas! MAS estou sentindo falta de algumas pessoas que não estão comentando. O que foi? Está ruim a fic? :/ Para isso, eu PRECISO saber o que pensam, tudo bem? :)**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	15. Descobertas

**Capítulo 15. Descobertas**

-Edward? Está se sentindo bem? – perguntei assim que do simples nada, ele se quietou e fechou os olhos, recostando a cabeça no encosto do sofá. – Edward? – Balancei-o. – Sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido enquanto não voltava... – Falei mais para mim mesma do quê para ele.

Edward virou a cabeça na minha direção e eu pude ver o que o álcool fez com ele; suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, o rosto completamente vermelho e ele, em si, estava todo fraco. Sorriu fraco, de um jeito malicioso e esticou a mão em direção ao meu rosto. Nada fiz apenas para ver o que ele estava tramando.

-Estou... – Foi deixando o tronco do corpo cair para o outro lado, tive que segurá-lo para não cair do sofá e ele apenas passou os braços ao meu redor.

_Céus!_ Como era pesado!

-_Edward...! _– Segurei-o com toda a minha força e ele ainda me ajudou, sentando-se direito, mas sem me soltar. – Não sei o que fazer como você...?

-Hum... – Sorriu bobamente ao aproximar seu rosto do meu, desviei dele e ele gemeu de contra gosto. – Bella... – Tentou pegar a minha boca, mas não ia deixá-lo me beijar nessas condições, afinal, estava fora de si.

-Não, Edward...

Fui tentar afastar seus braços de mim, mas ele era mais forte e conseguiu, mesmo com seus reflexos um pouco afetados por conta da bebida, pegar os meus lábios. Não foi nada gentil no beijo, mas não liguei, pois não queria beijá-lo sem que ele recobrasse a sua consciência, só que a minha vontade virou pó assim que seus lábios tocaram nos meus.

Em sua boca, sentia o gosto da bebida que era bem forte. O beijo foi ficando mais quente e, quando fui ver, estava no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e beijando-o loucamente como se o mundo fosse acabar no outro dia. Agarrei-me ao seu cabelo e puxei-o para trás em busca de ar. Edward agarrou a minha cintura e com a outra mão, a minha nuca, provocando um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

Devia ser proibido beijar daquele jeito e ele simplesmente não ajudava ao devorar a minha boca e o meu pescoço quando ambos precisávamos de ar. Isso era errado. Não podia beijá-lo desse jeito e ele nem devia ter a consciência de que era eu quem ele estava beijando... Mas quem se importava?

Tornei a beijá-lo quando Edward nos afastou e me olhou com os olhos mais despertos, porém ainda desfocados, mais cheios de luxúria. Comecei a achar que ele tinha se arrependido de ter me beijado, mas ele sorriu e, delicadamente, pela primeira vez naquela noite, beijou-me de um jeito doce e suave. Eu estava completamente perdida, nem sabia mais onde estava, só que eu estava ali com Edward e ponto. Por entre o beijo, disse ainda com os olhos fechados:

-Acho que tenho que parar... – Não lhe dei ouvidos e capturei seu lábio inferior, escutando um xingamento baixo vindo dele. – Não vou ser gentil com você, Bella...

Me sobressaltei ao perceber que ele sabia com quem estava e isso me deixou feliz. Edward, mesmo muito bêbado, me afastou gentilmente dele, colocando-me de lado. Remexeu no cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais, quando eu notei que o seu cabelo ficava mais sexy depois que nos beijávamos, pois eu fazia dele uma verdadeira obra de arte.

Ele fez uma careta e se levantou cambaleante. Pus-me de pé para ajudá-lo, mesmo ainda sentindo o quente em meu rosto devido ao beijo. Ele nunca me beijara daquele jeito e aquilo tinha mexido comigo. Edward foi se encaminhando para o corredor, apoiando-se nas paredes para não se desequilibrar e eu atrás segurando-o pela camisa, como tentativa de ajudá-lo.

-Edward... Vai devagar! – Agarrei sua cintura tentando sustentá-lo reto, mas não deu certo, isso só fez nós dois nos desequilibrarmos e ele cair para trás, por cima de mim.

No momento não me preocupei comigo, só em amortecer sua queda e acabei batendo o meu braço no aparador que tinha no corredor. Senti uma dor no meu ante-braço, mas não liguei. Edward começou a rir no meu colo e eu fiquei ali olhando rir alto, toda descabelada por conta da queda. Botei-me de pé e fui tratar de ajudá-lo a se pôr também. Milagrosamente consegui levá-lo até seu quarto e ele, literalmente, mergulhou no colchão. Seu rosto prensado contra o colchão.

_Céus! O que eu faço com ele? Ele não está bem..._, pensei irritada por não saber o que fazer.

Fiquei de pé ao lado da cama, vendo seu olhar desfocado perdido em algum ponto do quarto. Há alguns segundos atrás estava rindo alto e agora estava quieto e sério. Comecei a me preocupar. Agachei-me de frente para ele.

-Edward? Está se sentindo bem? – perguntei baixo pensando que talvez ele caísse no sono em breve.

-Estou com calor... – Resmungou virando-se de barriga para cima e começando a tirar a blusa, todo enrolado.

Franzi o cenho. Depois de ter se livrado da camisa, ele se quietou e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Não pude deixar de analisar o seu peito... Acho que tive que me chamar a atenção várias vezes para não focar na sua forma estrutural. Edward logo se sobressaltou, resmungou mais alguma coisa e começou a brigar com o zíper de sua calça.

Limpei a garganta, enquanto cruzava os braços diante do peito e vendo aquela cena. Queria que ele me notasse ali e parasse de se despir.

-Edward... – Ele estava quase conseguindo abrir o botão de sua calça, quando vi que ele ia _mesmo_ tirar a calça. Tive que pular nele, segurando as suas mãos e olhando-o seriamente. – Quer parar de se despir?

Ele pareceu me notar ali e ficou surpreso, mas logo a sua expressão de malícia assumiu o lugar.

-Quer fazer isso...? – Murmurou com a voz grogue. Arregalei meus olhos.

-Não! – Soltei-o e ele voltou a tentar tirar a roupa, mas eu o segurei novamente. – Edward, pare!

-Estou. Com. Calor! – disse pausadamente e grogue.

-Tudo bem! – Soltei-o. – Faça o que quiser! – Pulei para fora da cama e fiquei pensando no quê podia fazer por ele, mas nada me vinha na cabeça. Nunca tive que cuidar de alguém bêbado.

Edward se despiu, ficando só com uma cueca boxer preta – por um instante fiquei olhando para ele inteiro e quase nu, com as pernas bem torneadas... Saí do quarto decidida à fazer um chá para ele, mas antes o ajeitei debaixo do edredom e fui à cozinha atenta aos seus barulhos.

Enquanto a água esquentava, fiquei encostada na pia esperando, sem deixar os meus pensamentos rolarem. Pensando no nesse último beijo nosso e em como me perdi nele só quando nossas bocas se tocaram. Era estranho, pois nunca havia sentido essa sensação de sumiço de tudo ao nosso redor quando nos beijávamos.

-Ai... – Escutei-o xingar baixo no quarto e saí correndo para ver o quê tinha acontecido. Por sorte ele apenas bateu a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.

Suspirei ao vê-lo esparramado na cama, com os olhos baixos e fracos. Voltei a cozinha e terminei de fazer o chá e levando-o para Edward. Empurrei-o para o outro da cama e ele, surpreendentemente, me obedeceu rápido.

-Toma isso. – Entreguei-lhe o chá. – Vai te fazer melhorar.

Ele cheirou o chá e fez uma careta.

-Não vou beber isso. – Virou-se para o outro lado. Revirei os olhos para a criança birrenta que ali tinha aparecido.

-Ah... Vai sim! – Puxei seu ombro e lhe entreguei o copo. – Beba tudo.

-Se eu beber... – Segurou o copo, sustentou-se com um braço na cama, me olhando. – Você promete que dorme comigo essa noite...

-Durmo. - Falei apenas para que ele bebesse logo. Edward sorriu malicioso. – _Dormir_ e só. – Enfatizei.

-Tudo bem. – Ficou quieto por alguns segundos, parecendo pensar. – Posso tentar outra coisa mais tarde... – Sua voz era rouca e ele logo entornou tudo para dentro de uma vez. Fez uma careta de nojo.

Ignorei o quê ele falou por último e peguei seu copo. Iria levá-lo para a cozinha a fim de lavá-lo, mas Edward segurou o meu pulso, fazendo-me cair sobre ele. Dei um gritou por ter me pego de surpresa e ele me prendeu em seus braços.

-Prometeu... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Senti meu corpo todo tremer com o arrepio involuntário que ele provou.

-Certo. Eu fico. Pode me soltar agora. – Tentei sair da prisão de seus braços, mas ele só me apertou com mais força. – Edward... Ar...

Ele afrouxou, soltando uma risada baixa. Permitiu-me colocar o copo em cima da mesa de cabeceira, tudo isso sem me soltar. Ajeitei-me, colocando minhas pernas para cima da cama e ele começou a fazer carinho no meu braço. Ficamos em silêncio, a única coisa que me deixou com certeza de que ele não tinha dormido foi o carinho.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Minhas mãos que antes estavam pousadas nas dele, passei uma a fazer o mesmo carinho que ele fazia em mim. Edward assentiu com os olhos fechados. – Por que se embebedou?

Senti seu peito virar com a risada, mas logo pareceu triste.

-É tão ruim assim? – Conclui, mas ele negou abrindo os olhos e olhando para o teto.

-Fiquei irritado com você e o seu amigo.

-Mas... – Franzi o cenho e parando de fazer o carinho. Virei-me de frente parar ele e Edward deixou, me mantendo perto de seu peito. – O que fizemos?

-Fique puto com ele. Aquele cara parece gostar de você...

-Ridículo... Acho que essa é a palavra certa para definir isso que falou.

-Ridículo? Não foi você que ficou no quarto, quieto, apenas para escutar do que falavam. – Seus olhos me queimavam e aquilo me irritou.

-Estava ouvindo?

-Estava. – disse simplesmente.

-Há troco de quê?

-Me preocupo com você.

-Chega! – Afastei-me de seus braços e me sentei na cama de frente para a figura apenas vestida de cueca na minha frente. – _Edward Cullen_, pode me contar por que _diabos_ se preocupa comigo? De verdade. Porque eu não agüento escutar isso!

Edward me olhou com os olhos arregalados e se pôs sentado com muita dificuldade, mas eu o sustentei.

-Preciso de razões? – Assenti com o cenho franzido. – Preciso te falar? _Mesmo?_ – Assenti pela última vez. Edward sorriu angelicalmente e ergueu a mão até o meu rosto, acariciando-o.

Mordi o meu lábio e ele puxou o mesmo para que eu o libertasse.

-Achei que soubesse a resposta. – disse ele.

-Bem... Não sei. Por que você não me diz? – Levei minha mão até a dele e a tirei do meu rosto, segurando-a entre as minhas.

Sorriu torto e debruçou-se sobre mim, capturando os meus lábios de umaq forma delicada, parecendo provar. Fechei meus olhos instintivamente e tentei controlar o desejo que cresceu em mim de beijá-lo para valer. Edward se afastou ainda com o sorriso.

-Porque eu estou apaixonado por você.

Arregalei meus olhos.

Meu coração falhou por alguns milésimos de segundos, entrando em um ritmo rápido e afobado. Não podia acreditar no que ouvi. Edward tinha mesmo dito aquilo, dito _aquela_ palavra que, para mim, significavam muito. _Demais._

Umedeci meus lábios que ficaram secos com sua declaração. Neguei com a cabeça. Não é possível... Edward assentiu ainda sorrindo, contrariando a minha negação.

-Estou apaixonado por você, Bella. – Olhou-me intensamente. – Nunca me senti tão vivo como me sinto quando estou com você... Parece que eu sou completamente _eu_. Sinto que não uso máscaras que todos nós usamos diariamente com várias pessoas diferentes, porque eu, simplesmente,... A_ amo_. – Senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto ao encará-lo perplexa.

Edward passou o dedo sobre a lágrima, secando-a e tornou a me olhar com um sorriso doce.

-Você é o meu ar... – Debruçou-se sobre mim e mais uma vez naquele dia, me beijou.

Soltei sua mão e passei as minhas para se entrelaçarem em seu cabelo, puxando-o delicadamente para mim e aprofundando nosso beijo. Aquele sim, foi o melhor de todos os beijos, pois ali soube que ele estava mesmo entregue à mim. Ali eu comprovei que ele falava a verdade, que não mentia. Suas mãos passaram para o meu rosto, com seu polegar acariciando a minha bochecha enquanto nossas bocas selavam um beijo casto e cheio de amor.

Foi ali que eu descobri que também sentia o mesmo ou se não, mais. Edward se ajeitou, puxando-me para mais perto de si, deitando-se para trás, levando-me junto e colocando minhas pernas para cada lado de seu corpo. Apenas me agarrei mais a ele e sentindo o meu corpo se esquentar aos poucos, meu coração palpitando e reclamando de não poder se unir ao dele. Comecei a chorar entre o nosso beijo, não acreditando que tamanha felicidade pudesse acontecer comigo em dias tão ruins.

Edward afastou o meu cabelo do meu rosto, separando-se brevemente da minha boca e secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, voltando a me beijar. Não sei se foi impressão minha, mas os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam tão frenéticos quanto os meus. Passei minhas mãos para o seu rosto, como se eu quisesse gravar cada detalhe e aproveitei sua boca de todas as formas possíveis. Ele fez o mesmo tirando-me o meu ar.

Segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e nos afastou alguns centímetros para podermos respirar e saiu distribuindo beijos por todo o meu rosto. Sorrindo ao final, recostei minha testa na dele. Voltei minhas mãos para o seu rosto, afagando-o.

Suspirei sem olhá-lo nos olhos e mordi o lábio ainda não acreditando no que Edward disse. Por mais que estivesse bêbado, geralmente, bêbados costumam a falar a verdade. Fiquei feliz em saber o que ele sentia por mim, mas preferia escutá-lo falando isso sóbrio. Edward deixou os braços descerem para trás das minhas costas, puxando-me mais contra ele e me colocou deitada sobre seu peito, recostou seu rosto em meu pescoço, enquanto eu o abraçava com mais força e o deixava em meus braços.

Sentia a respiração de Edward se acalmar e se tranqüilizar, parecendo se entregar ao sono. Mexi em seus cabelos e ele virou o rosto em direção ao meu pescoço, beijando ali e... _Droga!_ Ponto fraco! O arrepio me percorreu novamente e isso o fez rir fraco.

-Tem que dormir, Edward... – Afaguei seus cabelos desgrenhados.

-Humm... – Subiu suas mãos ao longo das minhas costas, por debaixo da minha blusa do pijama e eu me arrepiei de novo. – Não quero ir dormir.

-Mas tem. – Tornou a descer as mãos e as retirou debaixo da minha blusa. – Vamos. – Tirei minhas pernas de cima dele e pulei para o lado a fim de que ele se ajeitasse. – Ainda está com calor? Quer que eu ligue o ar condicionado?

-Não. – Mergulhou a cabeça no travesseiro assim que se ajeitou na cama. Bateu ao seu lado, indicando-me. – Vem.

Não me opus e me deitei ao seu lado, com Edward me puxando para si, me deixando de costas para o seu peito. Abraçou a minha cintura e eu entrelacei minhas mãos nas suas, apenas aproveitando o seu cheiro maravilhoso perto de mim. Logo senti Edward se amolecer, adormecendo. Não demorou muito e eu acabei dormindo logo depois.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com a luz do sol que estava bem na minha direção e teimava em me cegar. Ainda sentia os braços de Edward ao meu redor e eu tentei não me mexer muito, ao esfregar os meus olhos. Ele se remexeu e abriu os olhos, ainda sonolentos.

-Não queria te acordar. – disse-lhe e logo depois me lembrei que ontem ele estava bêbado e que provavelmente não se lembrava de nada da noite passada.

Merda.

Edward não pareceu se surpreender e sorriu fraco, ainda acordando.

-Não tem problema, afinal, quem iria se contrariar ao acordar do lado dessa belíssima mulher? – Sorriu mais uma vez assim que meu rosto atingiu um tom de vermelho intenso.

-Hum... Certo. – Estava constrangida e confusa por ele ainda não ter me afastado, ao contrário, me virou de frente para si e me abraçou, beijando a minha testa. Meus batimentos se aceleraram.

-Dormi feito um anjo. – Comentou em um sorriso bobo. Era um sorriso contagiante, o que me arrancou um também.

-Por que está de tão bom humor? – perguntei ainda sem entender.

-Eu te disse o porquê ontem à noite. – Arregalei meus olhos.

-Se lembra de algo de ontem?

-Do suficiente. – Sorriu com malicia, apertando a minha cintura. – Dos _maravilhosos_ beijos e de eu dizendo, enfim, o que eu sinto.

Aquilo me pegou de surpresa.

-Não estava bêbado?

-Estava, mas lembro do final da noite. Aliás, lembro de fleches, de ter ido beber com meus amigos, de beber, e de estar em meu quarto com você e lhe falando aquilo. O que aconteceu antes... Não. – Olhou-me analisando. – Fiz alguma coisa retardada?

-Qual delas quer saber? – brinquei e Edward levou a sério, fazendo uma careta.

-O quão vergonhoso eu fui?

-Não muito. Só o normal. – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha. – Estou brincando, mas... – Mordi o lábio antes de falar. – Aquilo era mesmo verdade? Digo, o que disse ontem à noite? Tem certeza que não está mais bêbado...?

Edward riu.

-Tenho, Bella. – Sorriu torto. - Está surpresa?

-Um pouco. – Confessei abraçando-o e escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

-Estou... De cueca? Só de cueca? – Ergui a minha cabeça a fim de vê-lo e dei de ombros.

-Foi obra sua.

-Ótimo! – disse sarcástico. Ri baixinho, voltando o meu rosto contra o seu peito, beijando-o e ele sorriu me abraçando mais forte. – Agora, não me lembro do que você disse...

-Não disse nada. – Fiquei quieta. – Só o beijei. – Conclui o pensamento.

-E o beijo significa...?

Sorte a minha que ele não tinha como ver o vermelho que se alastrou por todo o meu rosto.

-Significa que eu sinto o mesmo por você. – respondi-lhe.

-Isto é, está apaixonada por mim? – Livrei-me de seus braços e me coloquei sentada. Edward se sustentou em um braço, me olhando.

-Isto é... – Olhei-o nos olhos. – Sim, Edward. Também estou apaixonada por você. – Não sei como consegui dizer aquilo sem gaguejar ao ser queimada por seus olhos.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme aos poucos e me puxou de volta, obrigando-me a deitar, antes de atacar a minha boca. Sem escrúpulos, retribui seu beijo da melhor forma possível. Edward se colocou sobre mim, beijando-me deu uma maneira deliciosa que me fez ofegar. Mordiscava e brincava com os meus lábios. Eu só estava ciente de uma coisa: Nós dois, nosso sentimento recíproco e no nosso beijo.

-Eu te amo, Bella... – disse entre os beijos.

-Humm... Eu te amo também...

Agarrei mais os seus cabelos, grudando-me completamente nele como se eu fosse entrar em combustão há qualquer momento, como se a minha vida dependesse disso se me afastasse dele. Depois de algum tempo juntos. Resolvemos nos levantar e começar a nos mexer se não ficaríamos ali eternamente. Ri quando ele falou isso.

Fui me trocar e ele, tomar banho. Me encaminhei para a cozinha com um sorriso inteiramente bobo por estar surpresa por Edward me amar e por lembrar de ter me dito isso ontem à noite. Comecei a arrumar a cozinha, quando Edward apareceu lindamente na porta da cozinha, me observando, sorrindo torto.

Retribui seu sorriso e voltei minha atenção ao lavar a louça de ontem. Senti suas mãos circularem a minha cintura, enlaçando-a e aproximando sua boca da minha orelha, mordendo-a de leve. Fechei meus olhos, tentando me controlar para não agarrá-lo bem ali.

-Tentadora... – Beijou meu pescoço aspirando o ar.

-Hum... – Larguei a louça e me virei para ele. Edward estava com um sorriso sacana estampado em seu belíssimo rosto.

Colocou-me sentada sobre a pia e me beijou castamente. Esse pequeno ato me levou a pensar nas várias possibilidades que aquilo podia parecer. Edward se afastou e sorriu, ao afagar o meu rosto.

-Não vamos tomar café-da-manhã aqui.

Ergui a sobrancelha.

-E onde será, então? – perguntei, mexendo em seus cabelos, em sua nuca. O vi fechar os olhos e a pele se seu pescoço se arrepiar. Fiquei feliz por saber que eu provocava arrepios nele da mesma forma que ele os fazia em mim.

-Lá em casa. – Voltou a abrir os olhos e eu pude jurar que estavam mais escuros, espelhando algo que não consegui entender. – Liguei para a minha mãe, avisando nós iríamos fazer uma visita.

-Mas saímos de lá ontem...

-Eu sei, mas agora é diferente. Quero apresentá-la oficialmente como minha namorada. – Sorriu torto e o meu coração falhou uma batida.

-Na-Namorada? – Gaguejei.

-Claro. – Buscou a minha boca para um beijo rápido. – Não é isso que você é?

-Hum? Não sei... Sou isso para você?

-Por mim, seria mais. – Piscou para mim, deixando-me corada e o fez rir, me abraçando. – Já disse que a amo, quero você como minha, oficialmente, afinal, esperei tanto por isso.

-Desde quando? – murmurei em seu ombro.

-Desde que te conheci melhor. Fui me encantando e senti que você entrou na minha vida por mais motivos do que amor... Foi para me completar.

Sorri.

-Fala coisas tão bonitas... – Comentei, enquanto ele afagava as minhas costas. – Isso será até conhecer alguém melhor do que eu...

-Não. – Cortou-me. – Divido que eu encontre alguém além de você.

-Por que tem tanta certeza?

-Já tive outras namoradas, pelas quais achava que o máximo que eu sentia por elas era o que eu, na minha mente, chamava de amor, mas estava enganado. A sensação de beijá-la, Bella, me fez descobrir que o quê eu sentia pelas outras não era nada além de atração. Nunca consegui disser: Eu te amo. Simplesmente não saia, mas com você não. Além de uma _enorme_ atração física, sentia o meu peito doer com a idéia de me afastar se você e o meu "eu te amo" saiu como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. – Sorriu. - Assim quando saí, para deixá-la com Jacob... – Cuspiu o nome. – Me mordia por dentro de ciúme, por isso decidi sair com os meus amigos que tinham acabado de me ligar.

-Ciúmes? – Afastei-me um pouco dele, para poder olhar em seus olhos.

-Ciúmes do mais louco que já senti. – Confessou. – Seria capaz de quebrar a cara daquele moleque...

-Você não é muito mais velho que ele. – Sorri.

-Mas sou mais experiente. – disse simplesmente.

-Quase um velho sábio... – Edward riu.

-Isso. – Capturou a minha boca mais uma vez. – E então...? Aceita?

-Se eu aceito namorar você? – Assentiu apreensivo. Mordi o lábio, deixando-o nervoso de propósito. – Claro. – Sorri abertamente como não fazia há muito tempo.

Ele fez o mesmo e me puxou para o si, me descendo da bancada. Fiquei na ponta dos pés para lhe arrancar um beijo. Edward sorriu e se abaixou um pouco. Aproveitei desse beijo como nunca antes e, só de pensar que vou poder fazer isso tranqüilamente, meu peito se enche de alegria.

Edward estava do meu lado agora, mais do que nunca.

Deixei-o me rebocar para fora do apartamento, com nossas mãos entrelaçadas e nos preparar para fazer o caminho para a casa dos Cullen. Por mais que eu, normalmente, ficasse nervosa com esses momentos família, me sentia confortável. Os conhecia e sabia o quão especial era a família de Edward, melhor – ou pior, não sei – era que eu já me sentia como da família.

O que eu podia fazer no momento é esperar para ver o que vai acontecer nesse café-da-manhã.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Então, meninas, o que acharam? AMÉM! Finalmente a declaração! hahaha ;D Eu entendo que esperaram tanto por isso!**

**Não demorei dessa vez, demorei? Acho que não, por isso, acho que mereço reviews *-***

**E é claro, sem esquecer de agradecer, gentilmente, àquelas lindas pessoas que me deixaram as mais belas reviws ever! Obrigada, lindonas! Todas elas! :DDD**

**Beijinhos e bom feriado à todas! **

**Lina Furtado.**

**Espero vocês no próximo!**


	16. Ame tudo

**Hum... Emoções em TODOS os sentidos :x**

**Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 16. Ame tudo**

Ao chegarmos ao apartamento dos Cullen, fomos recebidos por Ivy, a empregada da casa. Ela nos disse que todos estavam tomando café na sala de jantar. Edward me rebocou rapidamente para o lugar e eu dei um aceno para Ivy por cima do ombro, em agradecimento.

E lá estavam todos que moravam naquela casa, com exceção de Jasper, que estava sentado ao lado de Alice. Todos ergueram os olhares da mesa e viraram para nós. Esme se levantou e veio até nós, com um sorriso enorme.

-Queridos! – Me abraçou gentilmente e depois Edward. – O que os trás de volta? – Indicou a mesa. – Sentem-se e tomem café conosco. Ivy, coloque mais dois lugares na mesa, por favor.

Esme voltou para o seu lugar e Ivy saiu.

-Estamos ótimos, mãe. – Edward puxou uma cadeira para me sentar ao lado de Alice e, antes mesmo, eu já estava sentindo o meu rosto começar a esquentar.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado. E nós nos cumprimentamos pelos olhares com os outros.

-Humm... – Alice cantarolou. – O que os trás aqui? Não que eu não esteja feliz, mas vocês saíram ontem... Aí tem! – Fez um bico. – Bella, me conta!

-É... Melhor deixar o seu irmão falar...

-OH MEU DEUS! Você está grávida! – Levou as mãos à boca e todos nos olharam assustados.

-Não! – Tratei logo em desmentir. – Não! Que isso... – Fiz uma careta.

Edward, depois do susto que sua irmã nos deu, riu alto. Se ajeitou na mesa e se virou um pouco para a irmã.

-Porque concluiu isso? – perguntou ele.

-Porque ela está estranha, só isso. – Respondeu Alice, limpando a boca, logo em seguida.

-Mas eu e Bella nem estávamos juntos antes.

-"Estávamos", quer dizer que estão juntos agora? – Alice ergueu a sobrancelha diabolicamente.

-Também ouvi essa parte. – Comentou Carlisle sorrindo.

Nessa hora, meu rosto estava em todos os tons possíveis de vermelho. Me encolhi com toda a atenção, sentia todos me analisando.

-É verdade. – Confirmou Edward. – Estamos juntos agora. E foi por isso que viemos tomar café aqui, para eu poder apresentar Bella, oficialmente, como a minha namorada.

-Ah! – Alice bufou e se recostou na mesa. – Qual é! Isso eu já sabia! Sou mais rápida do que vocês dois!

-Alice! – Esme a repreendeu. – Continue, querido. – Ela sorria bobamente.

-Bem, ignorando o ataque de Alice... – Edward a fuzilou com os olhos e ela deu de ombros. – Bella é a minha namorada, agora.

-Isso é maravilhoso! – Esme exclamou. – Temos que comemorar!

-Não, mãe... – Edward fez uma careta e eu agradeci mentalmente à ele. Nada de comemoração e ponto.

-Como não? Bella está entrando na nossa família, nada mais perfeito para o momento. – Esme sorriu e Alice sorriu de volta. Já até podia imaginar o que as duas estavam tramando, mas no momento queria ignorar.

-Não. Sem comemoração. Bella não gosta de festas e eu também não quero nada.

Esme e Alice logo murcharam. Senti um pequeno aperto no coração por não deixá-las fazerem o que querem, mas para o nosso bem, não queria mesmo e estava agradecido por Edward ter dito não. O melhor de tudo era que a pior parte já tinha passado. O café se seguiu tranquilamente e logo todos tiveram que sair para seus respectivos trabalhos.

-Vamos, Bellinha! – Alice desceu saltitante as escadas. – Estou pronta para irmos.

-Ah. Sim, claro. – Virei-me para Edward e sorri abertamente. – Vou indo que preciso trabalhar.

-Precisa mesmo? – Fez manha. – Queria passar essa última semana de férias, junto de você, porque depois... Mesmo eu tentando ao máximo dar atenção à minha família, os estudos não vão ajudar muito e, agora, tenho que dar mais atenção ainda, porque tenho você. – Sorriu torto, se debruçando e me beijando rapidamente.

-Desculpe, mas preciso mesmo. – Apertei sua mão.

-Que horas você termina? Posso te pegar lá...

-Não, Edward. Não precisa, você está o tempo todo cuidando de mim, então... Porque não aproveita esse tempo que tem livre de mim e faz outra coisa?

-Tipo o quê? – Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Não quero fazer nada, a não ser ficar junto da minha namorada.

Isso era estranho. Vê-lo me chamando de namorada... Era lindo, sem dúvida, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam coisas tão distantes e, bem, era. Pois quando eu o conheci, quando iria imaginar o que iria acontecer tempos depois?

-Bem, terá que ficar sem mim. Vou passar ainda no Butter, para ver Jacob e Ângela. – Edward fez uma careta e eu o repreendi. – Por favor, Edward! Nem começa!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Levou as mãos para o ar. – Só não demore lá.

-Bella! – Alice gritou.

-Estou indo! – Beijei-o rapidamente, ficando na ponta dos pés. – Tchau e até mais tarde.

-Tchau e cuidado! – Gritou para eu poder ouvir.

Assim que me aproximei de Alice, ela me enlaçou pelo braço e pegamos caminho para a sua loja. Fomos o tempo todo conversando, ela estava super animada com um desfile que ela iria promover e queria a minha ajuda para isso, claro que disse que não a deixaria na mão. Está aí uma pessoa adorável: Alice. Sinto que faria tudo por ela e por qualquer um da família Cullen. Eles tinham alguma coisa que de imediato me fez ser próxima.

O dia se passou sem mais novidades, a não ser que adorei trabalhar na loja, pois não parava de vir gente e eu ficava feliz pelo enorme sucesso que Alice fazia. Depois de liberada para ir, peguei meu caminho para o Butter. Peguei o metrô e _céus!_ Fazia tempo que eu não fazia isso. Caminhei mais duas quadras até enfim, chegar.

Assim que entrei, escutei os barulhos dos sinos da porta, anunciando a chegada de cliente. Olhei ao meu redor e, por incrível que pareça, estava mais vazio, somente quatro mesas ocupadas.

-Bella? – Escutei a voz da Ang me chamar, com um tom interrogativo. Girei meu corpo em direção à voz e eu observei a compreensão passar por seus olhos castanhos. – Bella! – Pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando fortemente. Senti seu peito tremer.

-Ang? – Afastei-me para poder ver seu rosto. Estava vermelho e seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Oh, Ang! – Sorri e a abracei de novo.

-Bella... – Agarrou a minha blusa. – _Nunca mais faça isso!_ – Olhei por cima do ombro de Ang, vi Jacob atrás do balcão com seu uniforme e um pano pendurado no ombro, nos olhando. Sorri para ele e ele assentiu.

-Desculpe, Ang... Não queria ter te preocupar...

Ela se afastou de mim e segurou as minhas mãos, olhando-me tão firmemente que me fez me sentir horrível por não ter vindo antes. Ela franziu o cenho e me puxou para nós nos sentarmos no balcão, perto de Jacob. Ângela se virou para mim e puxou o ar fundo.

-Conte. Tudo e não me esconda nada. – Sua expressão de pura tristeza me doeu mais ainda. – Soube da sua mãe... Oh, Bella, eu sinto muito! – Apertou minhas mãos nas suas. – Tentei falar contigo, mas você sumiu! Nunca mais faça isso, por favor! Comecei a pensar tudo de ruim contigo...

-Desculpa de novo, Ang. Fui uma péssima amiga.

-Foi mesmo. – Jacob comentou, enquanto secava o copo de vidro sem me olhar. Fiz uma careta e ele deu de ombros.

-Quando Jake chegou aqui falando que enfim te achou, quase não acreditei! – Continuou. -Quis ir atrás de você, mas ele não deixou, porque disse que você viria. Me contou que está no apartamento de um homem que mal conhece... – Revirei os olhos para aquela história de novo. - Me conte tudo!

Contei os detalhes desde aquele dia, contei de Edward, de sua família e acrescentei que estávamos namorando agora. Ângela ficou tão feliz e radiante por mim. Disse que queria conhecê-lo por ter um coração tão bom e ter me ajudado. Jacob só fazia careta e quase não acreditou que eu e Edward estávamos juntos. Sei que Jacob não gosta de idéia de nós juntos por causa do primeiro contato que tiveram e por se preocupar comigo, mas estava feliz agora.

Ang contou-me as novidades, contou que Bem, ganhou um emprego em um jornal da cidade, cargo baixo, mas mesmo assim disse que ele está aprendendo bastante. Disse que Jacob está mais galinha e que toda noite sai com uma diferente que aparecem no The butter. Fiz uma careta de reprovação para ele e ele se defendeu dizendo que não era ele que ia atrás delas, então...

Tive que rir daquilo.

-E James, onde está? – perguntei ao notar que eu não o tinha visto desde que cheguei ali.

Ang suspirou e deu de ombros.

-James deve estar por aí. Ele não para mais aqui. Só chega para nos pagar ou esvaziar o caixa.

-Mas ele está bem?

-Está, acho que até mais sorridente. Jake diz que ele achou uma mulher. – Ang deu de ombros.

-Sério? James preso à alguém...? Difícil. – Voltei a me recostar na cadeira.

-Eu só supus, Ângela. – Jacob se manifestou.

-Falando nele... – Ang olhava para trás de mim, assim que escutei os sinos da porta soarem.

Virei-me e vi uma imagem não tão boa quanto ao que falavam de James. Ele parecia acabado, seu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, parecia se arrastar para poder continuar a caminhar. Veio até nós e se sentou ao meu lado. Ao que parecia, ele não tinha me visto ali ainda.

-Chefe? Está bem? – Jacob perguntou. – Posso fazer alguma coisa para você?

James negou e finalmente me olhou. Em seus olhos azuis, pareciam tentar se lembrar de mim e logo isso aconteceu. Ele arregalou os olhos e sorriu.

-Bella! Como vai?

Crispei os lábios para o estado da pessoa que via em minha frente e assenti.

-Vou indo bem, James. Obrigada.

-Sinto muito por sua mãe... – Abaixou a cabeça. – Sinto muita falta dela...

-Eu também. – Cortei-o logo. Não queria ter que falar sobre isso.

Ele me olhou assustado, mas logo sorriu fraco. Bateu no balcão e se pôs de pé.

-Vou para o meu escritório, qualquer coisa estarei lá. – Se virou em direção à sua sala. – Ah! Bella. – Chamou-me e eu o olhei. Coçou a nuca e franziu o cenho. – Alguém vem mandando cartas para você, por aqui. Você deu o endereço daqui para contatos?

-Hã? – Fiquei confusa. – Não.

-Pois é, estão mandando cartas para você. Hoje recebi a segunda.

-É verdade, Bella. – Ângela disse. – Quando cheguei de manhã para abrir, tinha uma carta para você debaixo da porta.

-Vou buscá-las para você. – James saiu.

Fiquei com aquilo na cabeça. Não dei o endereço dali para ninguém, muito menos para as minhas correspondências. Mordi o lábio enquanto eu pensava quem poderia ter me mandado duas cartas e o que me veio à cabeça não foi a melhor das respostas, mas esperei para quando eu as recebesse.

James voltou se arrastando e me entregou os dois envelopes.

-Por favor, Bella, não mande suas correspondências para cá. – Saiu e eu fiquei analisando os envelopes.

Meu coração estava acelerado por parecer vir do mesmo dono que me mandou aquela primeira carta há duas semanas. Engoli seco e enfiei as cartas na minha bolsa. Ao erguer o meu olhar, encontrei Jacob e Ângela curiosos para saber de quem é.

-Nada importante. – disse-lhes. – Vou indo. – Me levantei. - Tenho que ir, pois amanhã de manhã eu tenho que trabalhar. – Forcei um sorriso. – E ah! Peçam desculpas a James por mim. – Indiquei as cartas. – Tchau. – Dei um beijo e abraço nos dois antes de pegar o meu caminho para o apartamento de Edward.

Assim que me sentei no metrô – que estava vazio por sinal e quando fui ver as horas no meu relógio, vi que eram um pouco mais de dez horas, Edward iria me matar assim que eu chegasse. – comecei a catar as cartas de dentro da bolsa e abri a primeira.

Respirei fundo depois que vi de que era a mesma maldita letra.

_Cara Isabella Swan,_

_Como pode notar, mudei o rumo das minhas cartas, e você deve estar se perguntando: por quê? Bem simples, sei que você foi passar um tempinho com a família do garotão, então, para não deixar de te enviar as cartas E para que ele não saiba da existência dessa e de próximas, mandei pelo seu lugar favorito._

_Onde paramos a nossa conversa da última vez? Ah! Sim! Sua mãe... A maior puta que já conheci na vida. _– Minhas mãos amassaram as bordas da folha de papel.

_Bem, Renée além de ser uma bela mulher, como disse na última, brincou comigo. Sua mãe devia ser somente e exclusivamente minha, afinal, eu a pagava bem e a fazia sentir o todo e puro prazer de um bom sexo... E o que ela me dá em troca? Dorme com outro! _

_Só eu sei o quanto me irritei com aquilo! Tive que matar o vagabundo também, para poder me controlar e voltar ao normal – ou pelo menos, tentar. _

_Mudando de assunto, fico feliz que tenha seguido o meu conselho e não tenha contado nada para o garotão com quem está junto e nem para a polícia. Acho que deve se lembrar bem sobre o detalhe que acrescentei na última carta._

_Bem, minha cara Isabella, devo mandar mais cartas, mas espero acabar com isso, pois quero vê-la em breve._

_Atenciosamente, _

_A._

Minha respiração estava pesada e por incrível que isso pareça, não estava chorando. Era como se o meu estoque de choro tivesse acabado no momento em que perdi a minha mãe. Tomei o fôlego e segui para ler a segunda carta.

_Bellinha,_

_Mal posso esperar para nós nos encontrarmos! Estou tão ansioso! Cansei de esperar! Isso será logo, logo, minha querida!_

_Sabe, fico me perguntando se você é tão boa quanto a sua mãe na cama. Deve ser genético e , bem, como ela está comendo terra nesse momento, tenho que achar alguém à altura dela e nada melhor do que experimentar sua filha!_

_Vá treinando com o garotão, porque ele será o seu último._

_Atenciosamente,_

_A._

Levei minha mão à boca em desespero. Esse cara, quem quer que fosse, era um doente!

Estava com tanto ódio! Acho que nunca o senti tão forte em toda a minha vida! _Arghh!_ Queria correr e contar à Edward sobre a existência dessas cartas, mas nunca poderia fazer isso e pôr ele e sua família para correr riscos por minha causa, afinal, sou eu quem ele quer... Céus! Eu estou ferrada..., mas não vou mudar a minha idéia. Vou fazer o que quer que esse louco queira e ver, torcer, para que esse pesadelo todo acabe.

Respirei fundo e assim que ergui a minha cabeça, notei que a próxima parada era a minha. Puxei a alça da minha mochila, colocando-a no ombro e me levantei, me encaminhando para frente da porta e esperando chegar. Aproveitei para dar uma olhada em quem estava dentro do trem. Tinham poucas pessoas, apenas eu, uma mulher que parecia bem cansada, com a cabeça encostada no vidro e de olhos fechados, um senhor de idade já e bem no fundo do vagão, um homem que estava de pé, encostado na parede final e vestia um casaco de moletom preto, não conseguia ver seu rosto, pois ele estava de cabeça baixa e o capuz do casaco cobria um pouco.

Ajeitei a alça da mochila mais uma vez e me segurei ao sentir o trem frear. Desci e caminhei para fora da estação. O caminho para o apartamento de Edward na faculdade estava vazio e parecia abandonado, a não ser por umas poucas exceções de pessoas bêbadas e encostadas nos carros estacionados. Ignorei esse fato e continuei a andar, mas mesmo assim sentia como se alguém estivesse me seguindo.

Continuando andando, pela minha visão periférica, vi uma sombra escura, iluminada muito pouco com a luz fraca que emanava dos postes da rua. Ao que parecia, a silhueta da pessoa que caminhava logo atrás de mim, era do mesmo homem que tinha visto a pouco na estação do metrô. Apertei meus passos por começar a sentir a sensação estranha de que: _sim,_ ele está me perseguindo.

Comecei a pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo. As cartas, o maluco atrás de mim, o louco que me manda cartas e me ameaça depois de ter matado a minha mãe... Será que era a mesma pessoa? Digo, este homem que está atrás de mim, foi o mesmo que matou a minha mãe? Com esse pensamento, senti um tremor correr por todo o meu corpo. Meus passos eram mais largos e apressados. Ele me acompanhava da mesma forma que eu acelerava, ele também. Estava próxima do prédio de Edward...

_Falta pouco..._

Subi as escadas e entrei na guarita, fechando a porta com força e puxando o ar com dificuldade. Encostei minhas costas na porta e tentei fazer a minha respiração se controlar. Fechei meus olhos com força, tentando inutilmente fazer esses pensamentos sair da minha cabeça.

-Hum... Licença? – Me sobressaltei ao ver um homem baixo e gordinho na minha frente, até que me lembrei que estava prendendo a saída.

-Oh! Desculpe... – Saí da frente e pegando o meu caminho em direção ao apartamento.

Ao chegar, mal cheguei à frente da porta, que ela logo se abriu e senti mãos me puxando para dentro. Edward fechou a porta e me encostou a ela. Vi em seus olhos o desespero estampado em seu belo rosto.

-Bella! Por Deus! Por que demorou tanto?

Relaxei meu corpo e deixei minha mochila escorregar pelo meu braço, até cair no chão. Joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e abracei com força. Foi naquele momento em que me senti segura e isso só ele sabia fazer comigo.

Suspirei fundo.

-Desculpe... Demorei um pouco mais por lá... – Não era mentira, mas não ia contar que achei que tinha sido perseguida. – Muita conversa para pôr em dia...

Ele envolveu seus braços em minha cintura e retribuiu o meu abraço com igual força. Senti-o puxar o ar bem em minha nuca.

-Não me preocupe dessa forma novamente. Onde estava o seu celular? – Se afastou um pouco e eu o soltei para poder olhar o meu celular na mochila.

Catei onde guardo o celular e o peguei vendo que o mesmo estava desligado, ou melhor, sem bateria. Mostrei a ele e dei de ombros, bufando. Ele fez uma careta e me puxou pela mão, enquanto pegava a minha mochila e nos carregava para o quarto. Jogou-a em um canto e me soltou. Pude me encaminhar para a cama e me sentar. Eu parecia exausta, mesmo não estando tanto.

Olhei para a figura de Edward parado na minha frente, de braços cruzados na frente do peito. Ele vestia sua roupa normal. Ergui a sobrancelha a ele.

-Ia sair? – perguntei.

-Ia atrás de você, mas chegou bem a tempo. – Explicou sério. – Vá tomar banho e depois vamos conversar. – Com isso me deu as costas e foi em direção ao armário.

Bufei resignada e me levantei da cama. Passei no meu quarto onde tinham minhas roupas guardadas e peguei tudo que tinha que pegar, partindo para o banheiro. Tomei um banho longo e demorado. Fui sentindo cada músculo do meu corpo, reclamar por conta da água extremamente quente, mas os ignorei e segui. Me enrolei na toalha, me vestindo logo em seguida. Saí e fui ajeitar o meu quarto.

Ao passar pela porta do quarto de Edward para ir para o meu, o vi deitado na cama, lendo um livro. Não sabia ao certo o quê fazer, afinal, éramos namorados agora, mas ele me queria junto dele ali? Resolvi deixar isso para lá, caso ele quisesse, me chamaria. Por isso, arrumei a minha cama, pronta para me deitar, quando escuto batidas na minha porta.

Ao me virar, me deparo com a figura de homem mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida. Não importa quanto tempo eu visse Edward, mas era impossível se acostumar com tamanha beleza em forma humana. Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, me olhando.

-Não vai me fazer companhia na cama? – perguntou simplesmente.

-Me quer contigo? – Devolvi a pergunta.

-E por que eu não quereria?

-Não sei, só que...

-Deixe isso para lá. – Caminhou até mim e me estendeu a mão para que eu a pegasse. Olhei-a no ar e assim fiz.

Fomos ao quarto e antes de me deitar na cama, ele me virou para ele e me segurou pela cintura. Quase bati contra seu peito. Edward me olhou nos olhos.

-Desculpe, amor, mas só eu sei o quão nervoso fiquei sem notícias suas... – Abaixou a cabeça, pousando-o em meu ombro.

Afaguei suas costas.

-Já disse que me empolguei com a conversa e acabei me atrasando.

-Tudo bem, mas avise quando for assim, tudo bem? – Voltou a me olhar nos olhos. Assenti e logo senti seus lábios sendo pressionados levemente sobre os meus.

Aquilo era maravilhoso. Sentir a doçura e a paixão misturada tudo em um único beijo, me tirava o fôlego em cada toque de nossos lábios. Me peguei passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos bagunçados e aprofundando o nosso beijo. Dali, eu não sentia a necessidade de sair, era exatamente o lugar no qual me sentia perfeitamente bem e feliz, do meu modo.

Edward foi caminhando para trás até eu bater os meus tornozelos na cama e gemer de dor. Nós dois rimos assim que eu caí sobre o colchão da cama e o corpo de Edward cair sobre o meu. Em seu rosto ainda um resquício de sorriso da nossa risada, que logo sumiu antes de voltar a atacar a minha boca, brincando com meus lábios, mordendo-os e voltando a me beijar.

Sentia suas mãos passarem para debaixo da minha blusa, subindo para a parte de trás das minhas costas, aquecendo-me por dentro. Voltou-as para a barra e começou a puxá-la para cima. Senti que estava sendo inundada por um turbilhão de emoções ao mesmo tempo, só ergui meus braços, para ajudá-lo na retirada da minha blusa. Edward me olhou como se estivesse pedindo permissão e o meu ato o fez confirmar.

Puxou-a para cima, me deixando só de sutiã à sua frente. Ficou me observando por alguns segundos e sorriu torto. Por mais que por dentro tivesse uma voz gritando falando que era para eu sentir vergonha, mas não, ao contrário, não ligava para ela. Edward se debruçou um pouco mais sobre mim e eu fechei os olhos a espera do que quer que fosse que ele iria fazer.

-Sinto que precisa ser castigada por hoje... – disse no meu ouvido com uma voz extremamente rouca e _sexy..._

Ele se suspendeu um pouco, me olhando nos olhos com tamanha intensidade que se ele tivesse esse poder, poderia me queimar por inteira. Desceu o rosto sem cortar o contato com os meus olhos e eu só esperava para saber o quê ele pretendia fazer. Debruçou-se de novo, indo para o meu pescoço, aspirando o ar ali, beijando, mordiscando cada lugarzinho. Isso ia deixar belas marcas...

_Céus!_

Revirei os olhos ao começar a ficar com _muito_ calor, calor por _todo_ o meu corpo. Minhas mãos ganharam vida e voaram para seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto. Pude escutar uma pequena risada desse Edward provocador. E_, nossa_, como sabia provocar!

Desceu suas provocações pela minha clavícula, ombro e meu colo, onde o beijou e fez um caminho com a ponta do nariz de volta para a minha boca, depositando um beijo super rápido antes de voltar para o lugar de onde parou. Não conseguia ao menos lembrar o meu nome com toda essa movimentação.

Suas mãos desceram desde o meu pescoço, por toda a minha lateral até chegar a minha cintura, onde parou. Sua boca trabalhava no meu colo e se encaminhava para o vão entre os meus seios. Acho que prendi a respiração nesse momento. Abri meus olhos, ofegando e olhando intensamente para o teto.

Edward foi descendo para a minha barriga, beijando-a. O calor que antes eu sentia não era nada comparado com o que eu sentia ali naquele momento. Parou de beijar e voltou-se para o meu rosto, me beijando com paixão ao me puxar pela nuca para nos aproximar ainda mais. Me entreguei àquele beijo. Queria mostrar, através dele, que eu estava completamente apaixonado por esse homem, que nada nesse mundo iria me tirar dele e nem ele de mim – Era uma promessa.

Arranhei sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos em seu cabelo, e Edward grunhiu. Senti nosso beijo se tornar mais urgente, como se o mundo fosse acabar na manhã seguinte e, estranhamente, sentia que sim, isso poderia acontecer mesmo, mas me obriguei afastar essa idéia e me concentrar ali. Ele saiu da minha boca para podermos respirar, só que desceu mais uma vez para o meu pescoço, sentia que ele gostava dali e isso me fez sorrir bobamente.

Voltou a atacar a minha boca com uma intensidade ainda maior – se possível. Sentia cada traço de seu corpo contra o meu; moldados um no outro. Agarrei-o com mais força ao sentir suas mãos trabalhando por toda a minha barriga, subindo em direção aos meus seios por cima do sutiã. Em momentos normais, eu estaria super nervosa por estar passando uma fronteira desconhecida por mim, mas eu apenas deixei os dados rolarem e, por incrível que isso parecesse, eu estava destemida, meu corpo ganhava vida própria.

Minhas mãos libertaram seus cabelos e desceram para seus ombros, o impulsionando para mim, descendo-as ainda mais para suas costas, arranhando-a com as minhas unhas. Pude sentir Edward bem um lugar _diferente_, digamos assim... Isso só me deixou mais louca do que antes.

Estava _perdidamente_ apaixonada por esse homem que o meu peito parecia ser capaz de explodir de felicidade de estar em seus braços, da vontade de ali permanecer por toda a eternidade. Minhas mãos, sem que nossos lábios se libertassem um segundo, se encaminharam para sentir o toque em seu peito definido. Edward gemeu de cenho franzido enquanto encaminhava suas mãos para as minhas costas, querendo encontrar o fecho do meu sutiã, assim feito, afastou-se um pouco para poder me olhar. Em seus olhos, podia ver tamanho _desejo._

Foi olhando atentamente o caminho de suas mãos ao longo dos meus ombros, descendo as alças do meu sutiã. Jogou-o para algum canto e eu apenas o observei, sem tempo para ficar constrangida. Seus olhos, se possível, estavam mais escuros do que o normal ao me observar. Ele deu seu sorriso cheio de malícia se expandia por seu rosto, debruçou-se novamente sobre mim e voltou a beijar meu colo – tudo que ele fazia era lentamente e movimentos sensuais; tirava-me o fôlego. Isso só me fazia querer mais e mais...

Encaminhou sua boca para o meu seio e eu arfei de prazer por senti-lo ali. Edward brincava com a ponta do meu seio enquanto o ar me faltava aos poucos. Agarrei mais o seu cabelo e inconscientemente, acabei por puxá-lo para mais perto. Será possível sentir tamanho prazer com um toque? E ainda descobrir outras sensações com as quais eu ainda não tinha sentido?

Edward trabalhava em meu seio até voltar sua boca de volta para a minha com um beijo apaixonado. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril, sentindo uma protuberância vinda de Edward. Ele gemeu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás a fim de atacar o meu pescoço mais uma vez...

**FIM!**

**Cri, cri...**

**Tem alguém ainda vivo aí...? HAHAH**

**QUE GURIA MÁ EU SOU! Parei em uma parte BEM... :x Sem comentários MEUS, só os de vocês ;) Logicamente!**

**É... eu demorei, mas eu tenho uma boa desculpa! Não tive tempo nenhum de tocar no PC essa semana. Escrevi esse capítulo no Domingo e, bem, só agora deu para postar :/ Desculpa!**

**Mas tirando isso...**

**Então, meninas, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e os futuros serão tensos, por conta desse louco perseguidor da Bella. ;D Muita emoção e amor, claro ;DDD**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!**

**Lina Furtado.**

**OBS: Quero comentários! Reviews! Muitas *-***


	17. Adrenalina

**Capítulo 17. **

_Edward trabalhava em meu seio até voltar sua boca de volta para a minha com um beijo apaixonado. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e minhas pernas ao redor do seu quadril, sentindo uma protuberância vinda de Edward. Ele gemeu e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás a fim de atacar o meu pescoço mais uma vez..._

Senti-o suspirar antes de se afastar e esticar a mão para o outro lado da cama, alcançando a minha blusa. Sorriu torto, beijando-me na boca, rapidamente.

-Acho que já te castiguei o bastante por hoje. E eu também... – Levantou-se de cima de mim e me entregou a blusa.

Me sentei rapidamente, sentindo meu sangue ferver de raiva e de vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Puxei-a com tudo da mão de Edward e a vesti rapidamente. Assisti-o se encaminhando ao banheiro e se trancar lá, ainda com aquele sorriso irritante nos lábios. Não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso! Fez TUDO aquilo para NADA?

_PORRA!_

Sentia a raiva dominar com poro do meu corpo aos poucos. Me levantei da cama, saindo daquele quarto, batendo os pés no chão com raiva. Fui até a cozinha _tentar_ me acalmar. Decidi de que nada adiantaria ficar ali de pé no meio da cozinha, por isso fui para a sala e liguei a TV, zapeando pelos canais.

-Bella? – Escutei sua voz se encaminhando para onde eu estava. Continuei a olhar para a TV, vendo pelo canto do olho, Edward se aproximar e parar logo na entrada da sala. – Vamos dormir?

-Vá você. – disse seca. – Estou sem sono.

Vi-o se aproximar e se sentar ao meu lado, virado para mim.

-Te deixei sem sono...? – Podia escutar o sorriso em seu rosto.

Revirei os olhos.

-Não mesmo. – Mentira, claro.

-É mesmo? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e mesmo odiando isso, me arrepiei toda.

Desliguei a TV e me levantei rapidamente, deixando Edward para trás. Virei-me para ele com o cenho franzido.

-MEU castigo? _Argh!_

Fui até o quarto que me era designado, como antes, e fechei a porta com tudo, fazendo um enorme barulho. Pulei na cama e entrei debaixo das cobertas, começando a sentir frio sem o calor do corpo de Edward. Não demorou muito e ele apareceu na porta do quarto sorrindo ao se jogar na cama à minha frente.

-Se não queria que eu parasse, era só falar. Acho que posso continuar de onde parei. – Sorria maliciosamente e eu pude sentir o meu rosto borbulhar de calor.

Virei-me de costas para ele, me enrolando nas cobertas. Senti a cama se mexer e Edward passar o braço sobre a minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto de si. Beijou delicadamente o meu pescoço e soltou um longo suspiro.

-O que foi? – perguntei ainda sem olhá-lo.

-Nada. Só... Estou preocupado.

-Com o quê? – Virei meu corpo em sua direção para poder ver seus olhos e ele sorriu fraco, me puxando de volta para perto de seu corpo.

-Estou tendo uma estranha sensação. Parece uma mistura do que é bom, como estar com você e uma preocupação com alguma coisa, como se eu estivesse esquecendo alguma coisa... – Seu cenho se franziu. Levei a minha mão até ali e tentei suavizá-la, vendo o meu ganho junto com um sorriso de Edward – _Eu te amo_. – Sussurrou, beijando a minha testa.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo um sorriso bobo crescer em meu rosto.

Uma idéia absurda surgiu na minha cabeça, mas agora eu teria a minha vingança, isto é, entrando em um papel. Sorri internamente e abri meus olhos com calma para poder encarar seu semblante observador ao me olhar com intensidade. Olhei-o da mesma forma, mas se possível, com olhos de caçador, dessa vez.

Estiquei minhas mãos até cada lado de seu rosto e me inclinei sobre ele para lhe dar m beijo demorado. Edward apertou a minha cintura e me envolveu em seus braços, dando permissão para a minha língua se enroscar na dele com paixão. Fui sentindo cada contorno de seu corpo contra o meu, porém eu ainda não estava feliz, ainda não tinha chegado aonde queria...

Me afastei um pouco de seu rosto, pedindo por ar e olhando-o nos olhos mais uma vez antes de direcionar meus beijos para cada cantinho de seu rosto. Edward só me abraçava e retribuía os meus beijos, beijando onde alcançava em mim. Meus lábios correram para o seu pescoço e começando a trabalhar sem qualquer delicadeza. Mordi, beijei, lambi e esperava que ficasse uma enorme mancha na área.

Afastei-me dele mais uma vez para poder empurrá-lo para o lado, colocando-o deitado de barriga para cima.

-Sabe... – Comecei quando vi seus olhos me analisando para tentar descobrir que diabos eu estava fazendo. – Acho que vou aceitar a sua idéia de continuar onde paramos... – Passei minha perna sobre Edward, sentando-me em seu colo.

Sorri do jeito mais malicioso que consegui e, pela expressão desconsertada dele, me tinha saído excelentemente bem. Empurrei as cobertas que estavam entre nós para o chão por estarem me atrapalhando e voltei minha atenção todinha à Edward. Sorri novamente ao me debruçar sobre ele e mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Escutei-o grunhir, quando sussurrei:

-Podemos, _enfim_, fazer aquilo que paramos no primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos... – Minha voz era rouca. – O que acha...? – Mordi e lambi seu lóbulo da orelha mais uma vez, não deixando de sorrir ao sentir sua ereção contra meu centro já pulsante e, por mais que tudo fosse novo para mim, me senti fascinante em provocar esse tipo de reação nele.

Minhas mãos foram para a barra de sua camisa, entrando de baixo dela e sentindo a textura e o contorno perfeito de seu abdômen definido contra os meus dedos. Pude sentir o corpo de Edward estremecer diante ao meu toque, além do aperto que ele me deu em minha cintura.

Puxei sua blusa por cima de sua cabeça e ele me ajudou a retirá-la.

Estava frente a frente com a imagem da perfeição que era o corpo de Edward. Me peguei lambendo os lábios ao encará-lo com desejo, notando que ele me olhava da mesma forma ou se não, mais. Minhas mãos correram por todo seu peito sentindo que tanto eu quanto ele estávamos começando a ficar com calor. Meus beijos saíram de seu pescoço e se encaminhavam para a mais nova parte de pele exposta.

-Bella... – Grunhiu, passando sua mão para dentro da minha blusa, tocando nas minhas costas.

Peguei seu mamilo entre os meus dentes, fazendo com que Edward fechasse os olhos com força e se contrair, provavelmente desejando que não tivesse uma barreira de tecido entre nós. Minhas mãos desceram ao longo de sua barriga, indo em direção ao sul, uma parou no cós de sua calça e a outra esfregou sua ereção que, se possível, ficou mais dura ainda. Sorri ainda mais com isso.

Ergui-me, levando minha outra mão ao cós da calça e puxando-a para baixo. Me surpreendeu o fato de ele não estar usando cueca.

-Bella... O que está fazen...? – Interrompi-o mordendo seu lábio inferior com volúpia e beijando-o logo em seguida.

-Não diga nada... Só... Colabore, tudo bem? – Edward de olhos fechados e franzindo os lábios, concordou.

Ergueu os quadris para me ajudar a descer sua calça. Depois de assim feito fiquei abismada com o seu tamanho e fiquei pensando se _aquilo_ entraria em mim. Ele estava totalmente excitado e peguei Edward me observando, cada movimento meu. Como o meu plano inicial era somente provocá-lo, ia ser difícil parar depois, mais ia até o fim com aquilo.

Segurei seu membro com as minhas mãos em um movimento de sobe e desce, enquanto observava seu rosto se contorcer de prazer. Sorri feito boba, ao me inclinar de volta em busca da sua boca, beijando-o com delicadeza e Edward passou suas mãos para dentro do meu cabelo, enroscando seus dedos nele ao me puxar para mais perto – um movimento que me fez soltar um gemido por sentir uma pressão onde eu, justamente, _precisava_ dele.

_Isso está saindo do meu controle... Tenho que parar, lembra?_, tentei me lembrar que era apenas uma provocação sendo paga na mesma moeda, só que de um modo mais maldoso.

Mordi seu lábio inferior ao me afastar à procura de ar, arfando. Sentia-me no controle agora, e esse era o ponto difícil: _parar,_ quando eu estava no comando e tinha Edward totalmente entregue à mim. Voltei a me sentar sobre suas pernas, enquanto brincava com seu membro entre as minhas mãos. Escutava-o gemer e grunhir quando eu inventava de pressionar mais.

Decidi que era melhor mesmo eu parar, por isso, fiz exatamente como ele fez comigo: suspirei, inclinando-me para beijar seu peito nu e saí de cima dele, pulando para o outro lado da cama. Edward soltou a cabeça para trás, deixando-a cair no travesseiro e tentava controlar sua respiração. Depois que notou que eu não ia continuar, me olhou sem entender.

Sorri inocentemente.

-_Xeque-mate_. – Pisquei à ele.

Me olhou aturdido e se ajeitou antes de se sentar de frente para mim. Não pude evitar deixar meus olhos correrem por seu corpo, vendo-o ainda excitado. Mordi o lábio antes de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele soltou um riso irônico, balançando a cabeça em negação.

-Devia ter suspeitado de que você não deixaria barato... – Sorriu torto e me estendeu a mão. Olhei-a sem saber se a pegava ou não, com medo de ele me provocar de novo. – Pode pegar, não mordo... A não ser que queira.

Franzi o cenho e peguei sua mão. Edward me puxou para me deitar contra seu peito e começou a fazer carinhos em meu braço.

-Não fui tão mal com você assim. – disse ele e eu sorri.

-Foi sim.

-Não fui.

-Não vou discutir. – Finalizei e escutei um suspiro resignado vindo dele.

Depois de alguns minutos em um silêncio confortável, apenas escutando nossas respirações, Edward voltou a falar com a voz um pouco entrecortada.

-Onde aprendeu isso? – Não sabia do que exatamente ele estava falando. – Pensei que fosse virgem. – Sussurrou.

Soltei-me de seus braços para poder olhá-lo de frente. Não sei se vi o que vi, mas ele parecia um pouco decepcionado.

-E sou. – Respondi, mas ele não pareceu acreditar.

-Não parecia. –disse indiferente.

-Não é porque sou virgem que não sei de nada, Edward. – Fiquei irritada com seu tom de voz. – Também não sei se lembra, mas a minha mãe _trabalhava_ com isso. Ela era uma _prostituta_ há tempo e foi ela quem me preparou para aquela noite em que nos conhecemos, logicamente, para que eu fizesse algo de útil na nossa primeira vez.

Me arrependi de ter dito aquelas palavras, uma, porque me lembrou da minha mãe e o aperto que sentia no peito toda vez que falava dela ou me lembrava, tinha voltado e outra, era por ter sido rude com Edward que, agora, me encarava surpreso. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que não chegaram a cair.

-Bella..., sinto muito... – Puxou-me de volta para os seus braços, embalando-me no seu colo feito um bebê, abraçando-me com força. – Não queria ter sido um idiota com você...

Neguei com a cabeça, incapaz de encontrar minha voz, ao morder meu lábio com força. Edward afagou o meu rosto e levou um dedo até meus lábios, querendo que eu o libertasse da pressão que fazia. Ele sorriu assim que consegui o que queria. Beijou minha testa e fechou os olhos, deixando-nos, cada um, em seu momento próprio.

Estava me sentindo confortável em seus braços, querendo nunca mais sair dali. Queria contar das cartas, mas eu estava em um verdadeiro impasse comigo mesma, da mesma forma que não era justo com Edward não lhe contando sobre a existência delas.

O silêncio reinava e eu me sentia cada vez mais prensada por duas enormes paredes. Sentia as mãos de Edward fazendo carinho no meu braço, enquanto ele ainda estava com a cabeça encostada na minha e, seus olhos fechados. Aninhei-me mais em seus braços, vendo-o me olhar antes de me ajeitar de volta em seus braços.

-No que está pensando? – Ele se movimentou, me largando um pouco para se deitar e me puxar para me deitar junto dele de novo.

Ergui a minha cabeça para olhá-lo, estando prensada contra seu peito, e suspirei.

-Tenho uma coisa para te falar. – disse à ele.

-Pode falar. – Beijou a minha testa.

-Eu... –Bufei, jogando tudo para o ar. – Lembra-se quando você me disse que encontrou uma carta no meu apartamento, endereçada à minha mãe? – Assentiu, esperando para ver o que eu diria. – Eu recebi três da mesma pessoa.

-Como? – Se afastou de mim rapidamente com o cenho franzido.

-Desculpe não ter contado...

-Me conta isso direto. Desde quando? – Sentou-se ao me encarar.

-Faz um bom tempo, antes mesmo de irmos passar um tempo com a sua família.

-C-Como não me contou algo como isso? Por que não contou à polícia? – Via que estava irritado, começava a gritar de indignação.

Sentei-me e cruzei minhas pernas, de frente para Edward.

-Não brigue comigo. – Suspirei e ele bufou jogando as mão para o ar. – Ele me ameaçou, dizendo que se eu contasse para você... Do que eu estou falando? – Bati em minha testa.

-Continue, Bella. – Rosnou.

-Edward, ele disse que se eu contasse para você, faria algo. E não queria esperar para ver o que aconteceria, por isso não contei.

-Foda-se o que iria acontecer comigo! – Gritou de raiva.

-Foda-se? _Ótimo!_ Queria que eu te contasse e ficasse de braços cruzados esperando para ver o que aconteceria com você e a _sua família_? Não, acho que não, Edward. – Cuspi as palavras.

-E é por isso que nós _contamos_ à polícia e deixamos com ela!

Neguei.

-Isso é coisa minha. Já meti gente demais dentro dos meus problemas.

Edward balançava a cabeça em negação o tempo todo.

-Nosso, Bella, nosso. –Neguei e ele afirmou. – Claro que é nosso, estamos juntos. Você é minha namorada, é claro que estamos juntos nessa. O que falavam essas cartas? Afinal, onde elas estão?

-Joguei-as fora. – disse simplesmente.

-Não acredito... – Passou as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos.

-Não ia te contar e estava com tanta raiva que joguei tudo fora!

-Lembra-se de qual lixo?

-Não.

Edward rosnou.

-Bella…

-Não quero mais falar sobre isso! – Me joguei na cama, me enrolando na coberta. Senti os braços de Edward me envolverem e me abraçarem, colando-me em seu peito.

-O que elas falavam?

Mordi o lábio. Não queria apenas ir dormir e apagar por um momento. Virei-me de frente para o seu peito e o abracei com força, enterrando meu rosto em sua clavícula e sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso.

-Diziam apenas o porquê que ele decidiu matar a minha mãe. Foi pelo fato de ela ter tido relações com outros homens além dele. Ele era possessivo e controlador, ela não podia ficar com ninguém mais. E, com muito sarcasmo na carta, ele sentia muito, mas era a vida, que tinha um ciclo; nasce e no final, querendo ou não, por bem ou mal, você morre. Disse que não podia contar para você, se não ele faria algo contra isso... – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Edward me apertou mais contra si, dando-me um amparo.

-Está tudo bem, amor... – Beijou a minha boca. – Nada vai me acontecer, nem a mim, nem à minha família e, o principal, você. Tudo bem? Prometo.

Assenti, me sentindo bem melhor ao contar quase tudo à Edward.

-Agora... – Podia ouvir a malícia em sua voz. – Porque nós não aproveitamos para afastar esses problemas enquanto estamos aqui, sozinhos, entre quatro paredes..., hum? – Sorri fraco ao sentir sua mão entrar debaixo da minha blusa, fazendo carinho.

Edward virou o rosto em minha direção, cheirando o meu pescoço, fazendo-me cócegas e rosnou em eu ouvido.

-Já disse que gostei dos seus "talentos"?

Ri ao abraçá-lo mais.

-"Talentos"?

-Sim, porque para quem nunca teve relações sexuais com um homem e você já tem o jeito... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Adoraria vê-la em ação...

Somente sua voz fez o meu corpo ter uma reação automática à voz incrivelmente sexy e rouca de Edward. Fechei meus olhos com um sorriso bobo.

-Você tem que se lembrar de que eu ainda sou virgem. – disse ainda sem abrir meus olhos.

-Assim que quiser mudar esse estado é só me avisar. – Mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

-Edward...

Ele riu e decretou que devíamos dormir. Fomos dormir tarde e acordamos extremamente cedo, mas foi necessário para Edward me levar para conhecer o meu futuro prédio da faculdade. Nos trocamos rapidamente e saímos.

Edward me mostrou meu prédio e fomos à um mural onde tinham os nomes dos alunos e suas respectivas turmas. Descobri que a minha sala era a 9301; o primeiro número era respectivo ao bloco, o segundo ao andar e terceiro à sala. Depois fomos para o seu bloco, ele disse que teria que passar em seu bloco para ver qual seria sua próxima sala.

Andamos no campus de mãos dadas enquanto os primeiros raios de sol mais fortes nesses últimos dias, batia contra o meu rosto. Era tudo tão bonito por ali que eu comecei a me sentir feliz e mais ainda por estar ao lado de Edward, de mãos dadas. Entre os blocos, havia uma enorme praça com várias árvores espalhadas, onde Edward disse que os alunos, em dias de sol, se sentavam embaixo delas, nas sombras.

Comecei a imaginar os alunos e eu ali.

Ao chegarmos em seu prédio e logo descobrimos onde era a sua sala. Era a sala 3209 para caso eu saia mais cedo e queira encontrá-lo. Voltamos para uma lanchonete do campus depois que Edward me mostrou os lugares mais importantes, como a biblioteca, secretaria, tesouraria e ouvidoria. Nos sentamos em uma mesa e logo veio a garçonete nos atender. Ela estava toda gentil com Edward e sequer percebeu a minha presença.

Comentei isso com ele e ele somente revirou os olhos.

Depois que comemos e fizemos tudo que tínhamos para fazer, comecei a ficar empolgada com o início das minhas aulas. Voltamos para o apartamento, namoramos um pouco e Edward teve que sair para ir visitar Ashley no hospital, uma vez que ela pediu para seu pai ligar para ele e mandar Edward me largar para visitá-la – foi assim mesmo que ela disse. Queria ter ido, mas tinha que arrumar as minhas coisas no apartamento e para amanhã.

Depois de ter ajeitado tudo que tinha ajeitar fiquei sem fazer nada. O dia estava escuro de novo e a chuva estava de volta. Afastei a cortina para observar a chuva que batia no chão lá embaixo e ouvi o meu celular tocar no meu quarto. Corri, batendo minha perna no aparador do corredor, xingando baixo antes de atender.

-Alô.

-Oi, Bella! – Ângela parecia animada.

-Oi, Ang! O que você me conta?

-Então... Estou noiva!

-Mentira? Estou tão feliz por você! Até que enfim que Ben parou de te enrolar! – Rimos alto.

-Pois é! Bem finalmente me pediu em casamento e por isso que estou te ligando. Chamei alguns amigos aqui para casa para uma pequena comemoração.

-Vou sim, claro!

-Pode trazer o Edward se quiser, quanto mais gente melhor!

-Hum... Não sei, Edward foi ao hospital ver uma paciente e não sei que horas ele volta, mas eu vou sim.

-Tem certeza em vir aqui sozinha...? – Pelo tom de sua voz, podia dizer que estava preocupada.

-Claro, Ang. Já me viu andando por aí de carro?

-Edward. – simples e curta, rindo no final e eu tive que acompanhá-la.

-Mas antes dele eu só andava de metrô ou ônibus.

-Certo, mas tome cuidado.

Terminei de falar com Ang e logo liguei para Edward avisando que iria até a casa de dela para a comemoração de seu noivado. Para variar, ele perguntou se eu não queria que ele me levasse, se eu queria ir mesmo, se era preciso, para eu tomar muito cuidado e outras coisas a mais.

Depois de muito discutir pelo celular, desliguei e fui tomar um banho e me trocar. Depois de pronta, vestida com uma calça jeans, blusa de manga cumprida e suéter preto, junto com as minhas botas marrons, peguei a minha bolsa e sai.

Fui caminhando até a estação do metrô que ficava fora do campus com bastante calma e cautela. Como ainda estava claro, não tinha pressa para chegar logo. Assim que cheguei à casa de Ang, Ben me recebeu, dando-me um abraço e indicou-me para que eu entrasse e me juntasse aos outros. Estavam todos com que estudamos e conhecemos.

Jacob estava com uma garota com a qual nunca havia visto na minha vida, ela era ruiva e branquinha, totalmente seu oposto, mas acho que ele tinha uma queda por garotas diferentes de seu biótipo e, até que eles combinavam. Seu nome era Rachel e era estudante de Biomedicina na mesma faculdade que a minha, nos encontraríamos por lá. James tomava cerveja, enquanto estava sentado todo relaxado no sofá, conversando com Eric, um amigo nosso de escola, que o acompanhava.

Ang estava radiante. Comecei a conversar com ela e Jessica sobre os preparativos do casamento, ela estava tão feliz que seus olhos brilhavam por falar de Ben e casamento em uma mesma frase. Eles faziam um casal perfeito, e realmente eram, não brigavam, sempre estavam juntos quando dava, um cuida do outro e o melhor de tudo, são exímios companheiros.

A conversa se desenrolou durante à noite e eu escutei meu celular tocando. Era Edward querendo saber se estava tudo bem e eu revirei os olhos para toda essa preocupação. Sei que tem razões para ficar preocupado, mas nenhum maluco me atacaria na casa da minha melhor amiga. Dispensei sua carona porque pretendia ficar mais tempo lá.

Na volta, com pena de ligar para Edward ir me buscar as duas da manhã, decidi ir de metrô mesmo, mas, como saí logo em seguida de James, nos encontramos em baixo do prédio e– com pena de mim – me ofereceu uma carona. Fiquei um pouco sem graça de aceitar, mas acabei indo.

Entrei no carro e logo James assumiu o seu lugar. Coloquei meu cinto, vendo-o se ajeitar no banco e sorrir para mim, perguntando para onde eu ia, disse o endereço e assentiu.

-Vejo que está lindando muito bem sem sua mãe. – Aquela menção me assustou.

Olhei-o estreitando os olhos antes de voltar a minha atenção à estrada.

-Não tanto quanto pensa. – disse cortante. – Minha mãe me faz uma enorme falta, mas tenho que tentar seguir a minha vida sem ela, uma vez que ela foi assassinada.

-Muito bem. – Cortou a conversa com um sorriso que fez o meu estômago revirar.

De repente comecei a me sentir desconfortável na presença de James, torcia para chegar logo na casa de Edward. James começou a se cotar a procura de alguma coisa nos bolsos da calça e logo desistiu ao ver que não o encontrava.

-Bella, pode me emprestar seu celular para eu fazer uma rápida ligação? – Peguei o meu celular na bolsa e o estendi. Ele sorriu. – Obrigado.

Assim que ele o pegou, abriu sua janela e jogou o meu celular longe. Olhei-o assustada.

-O-O quê...? Por que fez isso? – perguntei irritada.

-Bella, querida... – Negou com a cabeça enquanto parava o carro no acostamento.

Se antes eu estava assustada, estava muito mais agora. Meus olhos pareciam ser capazes de pular fora do meu rosto a qualquer momento, meu coração batia acelerado e minha respiração estava forte e ofegante. Naquele momento, meu corpo me mandou correr. Soltei meu cinto e abri a porta, correndo como nunca corri na minha vida. Podia escutar os passos atrás de mim e a única coisa que me restava era rezar para eu não perder meu equilíbrio e cair.

Não tinha notado o caminho que havíamos pego, mas agora via que estava em uma rua completamente deserta, com uma mata alta nos lados da pita mal iluminada. A adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias, mandando-me correr mais e mais. Decidi entrar na mata e tentar me esconder, mas assim que fiz uma curva, senti meu pé ceder e torcer por conta do buraco que havia no chão. Caí de quatro no chão, xingando-me internamente por ser estúpida! Eu devia saber! Desconfiar ao menos que era James o tempo todo!

As lágrimas de raiva começaram e escorrer pelo meu rosto ao meu virar e me sentar no chão. Sem olhar para cima, mordi o lábio e via os passos de James em minha direção. Fechei meus olhos com força assim que o vi se agachar na minha frente.

-Bella, Bella, Bella... – Cantarolou. – Não devia correr... Pode se machucar.

Ele levou um pano molhado à minha boca e eu me debati para longe dele, mas ao inspirar o ar, meus olhos foram cedendo e escurecendo aos poucos. Não pensava em mais nada, só em resistir.

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo meu rosto assim que me entreguei à escuridão, sentindo James me pegar no colo.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Gatas quentes, eu sei que demorei uma vida para postar, mas cadê a criatividade da autora? Se alguém viu, manda ela para mim, por favor? :/ haha Pois é, momentos sem criatividade, sem tempo também porque estava no final de semestre da faculdade aí são provas, notas, trabalhos e final de menções... Tudo corrido, além da minha vida social, porque eu também sou filha de Deus e mereço! Hahaha ;D **

**PS: Se eu ganhasse dinheiro para escrever, aí quem sabe eu não cumpriria os meus prazos... HAHAH (Quem me dera... *humf)**

**Então, (novidade!) estou de fééééérias e isso quer dizer... Mais tempo para as minhas lindíssimas fics e leitoras! *-* Obrigada mais uma vez por lerem isso aqui, fico imensamente feliz! MESMO!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e espero por reviews! Muuuuiiitas! :B**

**Beijinhos à todas e bom dia! **

**Lina Furtado.**


	18. Acordando para a morte ?

**Galera, **_**quase todos**_** os esclarecimentos da fic estão nesse capítulo, então SUPER aconselho que leiam tudo! Eu sei que dá preguiça, mas se perder algo, não vai entender futuramente. Lembrando que pequeno detalhes da fic, serão usados novamente aqui.**

**Coloquei algumas **_**músiquinhas**_** para quem quiser ouvir ;)**

**Espero que gostem e que sintam o que EU senti ao escrever, quero saber se sentiram a aflição e se eu soube passar isso direito ;D**

**Nos falamos de novo lá em baixo ;)**

**Capítulo 18. Acordando para a morte (?)**

**Edward's POV**

O celular tocava e tocava, mas Bella não atendia. Eu estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala sem saber onde ela estava.

Assim que cheguei do hospital, me arrumei e acabei capotando na cama de tanto sono, quando fui acordar, eram mais de três horas da manhã e nada da Bella. Meus instintos me mandaram ficar alerta, pois algo gritava dentro de mim, dizendo que ela estava correndo perigo.

Eu ligava para o seu celular e ela não atendia de maneira nenhuma.

Fui atrás de sua agenda de telefones em seu quarto, achando o número de Ângela, a amiga que ela disse ter ido visitar a casa. Me atendeu do quinto toque, com uma voz falhada, talvez de sono.

-Alô.

-Alô. Ângela?

-É ela. Com quem eu falo?

-Edward. Hum... A Bella está?

-Bella? Não, Edward. Ela já saiu faz uma hora e meia.

Passei as mãos nervosamente nos cabelo, começando a entrar em desespero.

-Ela disse para onde ela foi?

-Disse que ia para casa. Por quê? Ainda não chegou?

-_Não..._ – Gemi nervoso. – É muito demorado para chegar até aí?

-Quinze minutos... Na verdade. _Céus!_ Será que alguma coisa aconteceu com ela?

-Não sei, mas vou atrás dela nas ruas. – Saí correndo pelo meu quarto atrás de uma roupa para vestir, enquanto segurava o telefono. – Sabe se ela saiu com alguém?

-Não, Edward, ela foi sozinha... Meu Deus... – Podia ver a voz de Ângela começar a entrar em desespero tanto quanto eu. – Vou atrás dela também! Qualquer coisa, não hesite em me ligar!

-Certo. – Desliguei sem me preocupar em me despedir, estava preocupado demais com Bella para me lembrar de ser educado.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que achei na minha frente e peguei as chaves do meu carro ao descer para a garagem do prédio. No meio do caminho, liguei meu celular no som do carro e mandei-o ligar para Alice. Chamou várias vezes até ela me atender já preocupada por eu estar ligando àquela hora. Expliquei a ela tudo.

-Ligue para a polícia e...

-Edward, só pode avisar sobre desaparecimento depois de 48 horas...

-_Foda-se que é depois de 48 horas! Porra!_ A Bella pode estar correndo perigo e ainda quer que eu _espere?_

-Ok, vou ligar e sair atrás dela também. Se acalme, tudo bem? Não faça nada com a cabeça quente.

Bufei e desliguei enquanto apertava ainda mais o acelerador.

_Inferno!_

Soquei o volante com raiva. Me sentia um completo inútil e nem ao menos sabia por onde começar a procurar! Só torcia para que Bella tivesse ido para a casa de outro amigo, até desejaria que ela tivesse ido à casa do seu amigo Jacob, contanto que estivesse segura e, se não fosse o caso, o que me restava era torcer para que ela estivesse bem.

**Bella's POV**

Antes de abrir meus olhos, fui tentando localizar cada lugarzinho do meu corpo. Sentia minha cabeça latejando forte e ouvia o som alto das batidas do meu coração ao me lembrar o que tinha acontecido. Estava sentada em uma cadeira desconfortável, com meus braços para trás, presos - em uma corda, imagino –, igualmente aos meus pés e o meu tronco. Depois fui me concentrar em apenas escutar.

Nada.

Resolvi abrir meus olhos, tentando-os fazer se acostumar com a luz do lugar. Olhei ao meu redor e percebi que estava sozinha no que parecia uma espécie de galpão, pois ao meu redor tinham várias estantes altas com produtos alimentícios, eletrodomésticos e eletroeletrônicos. Senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Não podia acreditar no que estava me acontecendo. Só podia ser uma espécie de brincadeira de mal gosto ou até mesmo um pesadelo, mas tudo menos vida real...

Funguei, sentindo o quente da minha lágrima ao escorrer ao longo do meu rosto.

_James._

Foi _ele_.

Como...?

Chorei baixinho, forçando para me soltar daquelas cordas que me apertavam forte. Estavam machucando os meus pulsos. Comecei a chorar mais alto. O que iria me acontecer agora? O que aquele maldito queria comigo?

Calei-me assim que escutei passos ficarem cada vez mais altos. Mordi o meu lábio com força. James entrou na mesma área que eu, podendo me avistar de longe, do outro lado do corredor, cantarolando uma música desconhecida.

Ele sorriu e se encaminhou até a minha direção.

-Vejo que acordou. – Parou a alguns passos de mim, com as mãos no bolso, em uma posição com o qual parecia bem confortável.

-O que quer de mim? – perguntei com um fio de voz que me restava, com meus olhos embaçados por conta das lágrimas. Bem, se alguma coisa me aconteceria, era _menos_ pior saber o que ele queria, afinal.

Sorriu cínico.

-Eu? Nada. Só estou esperando o meu cliente vir te ver. – disse simplesmente.

Meus olhos se arregalaram em sua direção. Não estava entendo mais nada.

-Não está entendo nada, Bellinha? – Sorriu enquanto andava calmamente ao redor de mim. Minha expressão deve tê-lo feito saber o que eu estava pensando.

Escutei o barulho de algo se arrastando no chão e logo ele voltou, colocando uma cadeira - igual a que eu estava sentada - na minha frente, sentando-se ao contrário, enquanto apoiava o queixo no encosto.

-Vamos lá – Sorriu. – Pergunte o que quiser. Daqui... – Apontou para onde estávamos. – Não tem como voltar.

Engoli seco.

Realmente não sabia o que me esperava e o que eu conseguiria dali era apenas entender como tudo aconteceu e como esse _filho da puta_ revirou a minha vida, matando a minha amada mãe.

Mordi o lábio antes de seguir com a minha série de perguntas.

-Por que a minha mãe? – Um bolo se formou na minha garganta, no momento em que perguntei.

Ele me olhou como se fosse uma criança inocente e estivesse sento pega na mentira como algo totalmente casual, sustentando meu olhar agressivo.

-Eu amava a sua mãe.

-Que tipo de _doente_ mata a mulher que ama? – Cuspi as palavras.

-Hum... – Coçou a barba. - Ela sabia com que eu trabalho - além do bar, claro - e eu a disse que tinha um cliente interessado em você, mas ele virou uma fera assim que lhe contei. Sabe, Bella, sua mãe foi bem maldosa comigo.

-Minha mãe nunca faria mal a uma mosca. – Olhei-o furiosa e ele sorriu mais.

-Mentira. Sabia que ela matou um pobre homem? – perguntou.

Minha boca se abriu.

Não. Minha mãe nunca faria nada de mal a alguém. Ela era super gentil com quem quer que fosse...

-Nunca. – Ergui o meu rosto.

-Sim. Isso é uma _outra _história, que depois eu conto. Voltando... Depois que contei a sua mãe que eu tinha um cliente interessado em sua filha e que ele pagaria muito bem por isso, ela começou a me espancar, dizendo que não era para eu não encostar um dedo em sua bela filha. – Sorriu malicioso, me olhando de cima a baixo. – Você me lembra a sua mãe...

-_Continue_. – Insisti, arrancando sua atenção de volta ao meu rosto. Aquilo tudo estava me dando náuseas.

Ele me olhou nos olhos novamente e bocejou.

-Claro que eu não deixei barato o fato de ela ter me batido, como por exemplo, não pagando seus serviços...

_**Flashback On **_

**(N/A: Lembrando que é um **_**Flashback**_**, isto é, James está contando isso a seguir só que apenas o que **_**ele**_** presenciou, o resto, nem ele nem Bella não sabem.)**

-_Maldito!_ – Renée gritava e batia com força no peito de James, com o mesmo tentando desviar ou segurá-la.

Os dois estavam em um pequeno quarto de motel, perto de uma rodovia, cujas paredes eram em tons pasteis e seus móveis pareciam de péssimo nível, bem barato. Renée estava apenas com as suas roupas íntimas já se preparando para ir embora quando James totalmente nu depois de uma noite de sexo, declara que quer sua filha para vendê-la para o seu mais novo sócio/cliente.

-_Nunca_, me ouviu? – Ela gritava, berrava e expelia todo o ar de seus pulmões, todo o que eles conseguiam suportar. – Nunca! Nunca! _Jamais_ toque na minha filha! – Suas mãos fechadas em punho teimavam em tentar acertar qualquer lugar, contanto que o machucasse para ver se o recado havia sido entregue.

James segurou seus pulsos e a jogou para longe, em um impulso só. Renée tropeçou para trás e caiu ao encontro do chão. Assim que ergueu os olhos à ele, ele podia jurar que neles haviam sangue. James pegou sua calça e começou a vesti-la sem nada dizer, enquanto ela se ajeitava no chão.

-Não toque na minha filha, ouviu bem, James? Se algo acontecer à ela, por sua causa, irei atrás de você no _inferno_. – Ele a olhou com olhos inexpressivos. – Nunca mais teremos nada! – Ela se virou, vestindo sua última peça de roupa.

Sentiu um aperto forte em ante-braço, a virando com rapidez para o outro lado. James estava encarando-a querendo procurar em seus olhos a verdade, para ver se ela falava mesmo sério. Ao que parecia, _sim_, muitíssimo sério.

-Não pode estar falando sério! – Gritou ele, enquanto ela, sem desviar o olhar, tentava se soltar.

-Estou. Muito.

-Renée, sua filha seria rica! Larga de ser _burra_!

-Burra? Não quero a minha filha metida nesse meio!

-Que meio? O mesmo que o _seu?_

Aquilo foi como se tivesse acertado um soco em seu rosto. Ela ergueu o rosto. Soltou-se do aperto forte em seu braço e empurrou James para longe de si.

-É. No mesmo meio que o _meu_.

-Ela viajaria para a Europa e ganharia em _euros!_ Ganharia a vida lá e voltava para os braços da mamãe, para te ajudar, mulher! – James passou as mãos no rosto nervosamente ao ver Renée negar com a cabeça freneticamente, enquanto terminava de catar sua coisas. – De qualquer maneira, irá me agradecer.

Renée parou o que estava fazendo, no momento em que ele o disse.

está vindo aqui. Pedi à ele que lhe explicasse como funcionaria assim que a sua filha viajasse com ele.

-Não quero ouvir. Minha filha não vai à lugar nenhum! – Ela se virou de frente para James, olhando com total nojo da pessoa a sua frente. – Não a _minha_ filha.

-É ela que ele quer! – Levou os braços para cima. - Mostrei uma foto dela e ele ficou louco e muito mais ao saber que ela é virgem ainda.

Ela o olhava de olhos arregalados.

-Ele virá, você irá escutar e irá aceitar, me ouvi bem? – James se aproximou o bastante de Renée para que ela sentisse sua respiração quente contra seu rosto. – Caso ao contrário, _medidas_ serão tomadas.

Renée soltou o ar que não tinha notado que havia prendido.

-Que medidas? – perguntou quase sem voz.

-Não pensei ainda, mas boas não serão, te garanto. – Ele disse sério.

-Não... – Batidas na porta, fizeram com que os dois se assustassem, mas logo James terminou de se ajeitar e foi atender a porta, olhando para Renée com um olhar significante.

**Hurricane – 30 Seconds to Mars (N/A: Coloca essa música para repetir e repetir... HAHA)**

Enquanto ele caminhava, a mente de Renée trabalhava em como se safar dessa e tirar sua filha daquilo tudo. Seus olhos correram pelo quarto, pousando na arma brilhante que estava em cima da mesinha de canto. Voltou a olhar James, trabalhando nas fechaduras da porta. Aquela arma era dele, uma vez que ele sempre andava com ela.

Renée deu passos em direção à mesa, tentando não fazer barulho.

Quando James enfim abriu, o homem vestido com um terno preto que apareceu atrás da porta foi perfurado por uma bala, atravessando seu abdômen em um ângulo errado. James olhou aturdido para trás, vendo Renée segurar a arma com as duas mãos e apontando agora para ele.

-O que...? – Começou ele.

-_Calado!_ – Ordenou ela, com um enorme vínculo formado em sua testa.

Não tinha notado, mas havia outra pessoa ali. Um homem baixinho e gordo, com um bigode pontudo, olhando-a espantado. Ela apontou a arma para esse.

-Renée, calma! – James colocou as mãos para cima. – Não faça nenhuma besteira...

-Então você é a mãe da menina? – perguntou o baixinho casualmente como se não houvesse ninguém apontando uma arma para ele.

Logo apareceu outro homem atrás do baixinho, só que muito maior e com uma arma, maior ainda, apontada para ela. Renée se assustou, mas não abaixou a arma.

-Por que não conversamos? – o baixinho perguntou.

-Não quero saber. – Ela disse firme. – Não vão levar a minha filha.

Era aparente que ela estava nervosa, suas mãos tremiam sem parar e isso que estava assustando James, poderia atirar a qualquer momento.

-Tudo bem, mas vamos conversar primeiro. – Ele acenou para o enorme homem atrás de si que abaixou a arma devagar. – Porque não solta sua arma também? Assim ninguém se machuca.

Ela sem saber o que fazer, mas sabendo que não seria capaz de segurar a arma por muito tempo por culpa de suas mãos medrosas que não paravam de tremer, deixou por largar a arma no chão. James soltou o ar.

-Sua filha seria muito bem cuidada por nós para os serviços que prestaria. – O baixinho a olhava com firmeza e com um ar de autoridade que fez Renée se arrepender de ter largado a arma e não ter atirado nele ali mesmo. Ao que parece, ela havia atirado no homem errado. - Só elite e as melhores pessoas tocariam nela, _prometo_, mas, para isso, preciso que concorde comigo.

O gordinho passou pelo cadáver e colocou as mãos no bolso da calça ao se aproximar um pouco dela.

-Isabella o nome dela, não? – Renée não respondeu. – Pois então, Isabella seria muito bem cuidada e ganharia muito dinheiro na Europa, isso poderia te fazer sair dessa vida miserável que leva.

-Sair dessa vida para colocar minha filha nela? Não mesmo. – Franziu o cenho.

-Pense alto se quiser mudar de vida. Sua filha nada faria a não ser o simples que você faz. E, claro, ganhando muito bem por isso. Os estrangeiros não costumam ser mãos de vaca quanto a noite que passam com as mulheres bonitas como a sua filha e, se o serviço for bom, melhor ainda para vocês duas.

Renée nada falou, o que fez todos pensarem que ela estava pensando sobre o assunto, o contrário, estava pensando em como sair daquele lugar e sumir com sua filha de Nova York. O jeito seria: _blefar_.

-Isso... É algo que se deve pensar. –disse ela.

-Claro! _Pensar!_ Pense e verá o quão bom isso será para vocês duas. O padrão de vida de vocês se elevará com apenas alguns meses na Europa.

Renée assentiu e soltou o ar.

-Então, me deixem pensar que depois darei a resposta. – Olhou para James. – Darei a resposta para James e depois ele os avisa.

-Tudo bem. – O gordinho sorriu e acenou novamente para o grandalhão. – Vamos. – Voltou-se rapidamente para ela. – Espero boas novas.

E saiu.

James fechou a porta e se virou, caminhando até ela e pegando suas mãos, beijando-as logo em seguida. Olhou-a nos olhos.

-Fico feliz que esteja pensando no assunto. Renée, será o melhor para vocês...

Ela o olha sem demonstrar qualquer emoção. Se soltou de James e foi pegar sua bolsa.

-Falo com você em breve. – Ela disse antes de sair.

Tomou cuidado para não olhar o corpo do cadáver no chão. Não podia acreditar que matara um homem e muito mais por não ter sido o homem _certo_. Dali ela saiu direto para sua casa, indo atrás de sua filha.

Assim que chegou, chamou por seu nome, começando a entrar em desespero por não ouvir resposta, mas assim que chegou ao seu quarto, encontrou-a adormecida na cama, vestida com a roupa de sair, ainda.

Renée se recostou no batente da porta, soltando o ar mais uma vez e tentando de controlar. Largou suas coisas no quarto e entrou para um banho longo e demorado, talvez o maior de sua vida, pensando que talvez assim limpasse tudo de ruim da sua vida.

Voltou-se para o quarto, já arrumada e se sentou na cama, ao lado da filha adormecida como um bebê, afinal, Bella sempre seria isso para ela; sua bebê, a alegria de sua vida. Não notou, mas estava chorando, enquanto mexia nas mechas do cabelo de sua filha. Se sentia péssima em tê-la que colocar nisso tudo e a culpa era inteiramente dela, uma vez que seu "trabalho" era o precursor de tudo que acontecia de ruim com elas.

Sempre fora assim.

Bella desde pequena era o seu porto seguro, pois a cada dia que passava, Renée lembrava que tinha que criar a sua filha e fazer de tudo para que ela fosse feliz. Mesmo pequena, ela era uma velha presa em uma criança. Sempre com a cabeça no lugar, nunca fizera nada de ruim ou errado, ao contrário, era ela quem a lembrava de fazer as coisas e cuidava dela.

Lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto.

Teria que pensar no que fazer. A primeira coisa era sair dali o mais rápido possível. Decidiu que procuraria um lugar para ficar amanhã de manhã e depois ia dizer sua resposta para James. Sua resposta seria um enorme: Sim! Sim, ela diria que aceita que sua filha viaje para fazer programas na Europa, quando na verdade as duas sumiriam do mapa.

Com esse pensamento na cabeça, foi difícil, mas depois de um bom tempo, conseguiu dormir, abraçando sua filha.

Na manhã seguinte, Renée pegou um papel na sua mesinha de cabeceira e encontrou Bella fazendo o café da manhã. Saiu, indo pôr seu plano em prática, mas antes precisava fazer uma ligação. Parou no primeiro orelhão que viu e discou o número que estava no papel. Tocou várias vezes, mas ninguém atendia.

Desligou com raiva e xingou baixo.

Iria arriscar.

Mudança de planos. Renée pensou em ligar para o pai de Bella, que morava em Forks da última vez que ouvira falar nele. Ele nem ao menos sabia da existência de sua filha, mas para sua proteção, Renée botaria seu orgulho de lado. Ela ligou e, bem... Não havia ninguém em casa, então faria todas as suas malas e viajariam para Forks com os poucos recursos que ainda tinham.

Decidida, foi até James, como a segunda parte do plano: "Aceitar". Assim feito, voltou para casa, sem encontrar Bella, mas sabia que ela estava trabalhando aquela hora, então, não ficou muito preocupada. Chegou desesperada e começou a catar tudo que via pelo frente, colocando tudo em duas malas; roupas – somente as de frio, documentos e alguns sapatos. Quanto ao resto? Pensaria depois.

Escutou três batidas na porta que a fizeram pular de susto. Controlou a respiração, imaginando que era Bella, mas assim que abriu a porta, deu de cara com um James muito nervoso. Ele entrou com pressa.

-O que está fazendo...? – Ela perguntou ao vê-lo analisando o apartamento.

Ele viu as malas e Renée notou, quando voltou seus olhos para os azuis dele, viu-os preto.

-Você me traiu... – Disse ele e ela, com pressa, tratou de negar. – _Sim! _Você me_ traiu!_ Pretendia fugir com a sua filha depois de eu ter dito para Rudolf que você aceitou? – Aproximou-se dela em passos largos, estava preste a explodir a qualquer momento. – Quer me ver morto? _Vagabunda!_ – Bateu com as costas da mão, com força, direto no rosto de Renée, que caiu no chão.

Ela estava morrendo de medo daquele homem que estava na sua frente.

Com uma mão em seu rosto pulsante por conta do tapa, olhou para os lados e encontrou seu faqueiro do outro lado do cômodo. Voltou seu olhar para ele, vendo-o passar as mãos nervosamente nos cabeço, ao andar de um lado para o outro. Ela se levantou e correu até o faqueiro. James notou o que ela pretendia fazer e correu junto.

Renée pegou a faca e se virou no momento em que ele deu um soco em sua mão, fazendo-a soltar a faca. Ele a pegou rapidamente antes que aquela mulher inventasse mais alguma merda. Ele a jogou para trás, fazendo-a encontrar a bancada da cozinha americana e colocou a faca logo abaixo de sua orelha, perto demais de uma veia _muito_ importante.

O peito dos dois subia e descia muito rápido por conta da respiração acelerada. A adrenalina pulsava, mandando-a fugir, correr, mas não tinha como; um movimento e tudo acabava. Os olhos de James estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas.

-Por quê...? Por que me traiu? – Ele perguntava.

Renée negou com a cabeça, pensando que aquilo não faria efeito algum.

Ele chorava.

-Queria me ver morto...? – Encostou mais a faca perto do pescoço dela, que sentia o gelado da lâmina, fazendo sua respiração falhar. – Desculpe, _querida_... – Debochou. – Sou eu ou você. E, no caso, _não sou eu_...

James retirou a lâmina do pescoço e a ergueu antes de deferir um golpe em seu abdômen.

Não deu tempo de sentir nada. Renée só se curvou para frente, colocando suas mãos envolta da de James que segurava a faca ainda em sua barriga. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu rosto. James se encostou ao corpo de Renée e chorou.

-Desculpe... – ele disse, antes de retirar a lâmina rapidamente e voltar a deferir vários outros golpes até notar que ela estava _mesmo_ morta.

Viu sangue em sua blusa e olhou para o corpo agora inerte de Renée, com os olhos e com sua boca ligeiramente abertas. Chorou mais antes de uma ficha cair e ele se preparar para sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. Fechou seu casaco, escondendo a mancha de sangue e largou a faca por ali mesmo, uma vez que não precisava se preocupar, já que – por sorte – estava de luvas.

Olhou uma última vez para Renée e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si. Tomou cuidado para notar se alguém o viu na saída.

Não.

O caminho estava livre para agora conseguir pegar a filha dela e entregar para Rudolf, se livrando de tudo aquilo.

_**Flashback Off**_

**Música: Breath Me - Sia**

Meus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas ao ouvir a versão de James da história. Não conseguia nem ao menos erguer meu rosto e olhar para a cara de James. Sentia como se estivesse morrendo por dentro ao saber com tantos detalhes como minha mãe havia morrido e tudo porque ela queria _me_ proteger.

Se ela ao menos tivesse me contado naquele café-da-manhã... Talvez a coisa fosse diferente agora. Talvez estivéssemos, as duas, à salvo e sem correr perigo algum.

Chorei. Chorei como nunca na minha vida. Nem mesmo no dia em que descobri que a minha mãe morreu poderia ser tão doloroso quanto a dor que eu sentia naquela hora, em saber que ela morreu por mim...

James estava quieto demais, mas podia sentir sua presença ainda na minha frente e seus olhos cravados em mim. Ouvi ele bufar e se levantar da cadeira, andando de um lado para o outro. Fechei meus olhos com força, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrerem.

-Eu realmente amava a sua mãe. – Abri-os, encarando meu colo. – Mas saber que ela me traiu foi tão doloroso quanto a dor que está sentido agora. Por isso, fiz o que fiz. Ou era eu, ou ela.

Balancei minha cabeça.

-Tudo isso por me quererem vendendo meu corpo na Europa? – Ergui meu rosto, procurando por seus olhos. Estava borbulhando de raiva. – O que ganha com isso? _Dinheiro?_ Não se sente péssimo sabendo que _várias mulheres_ podem estar mortas porque você as vendeu sem nem ao menos _pensar?_ Como pode _dormir_ de noite? Como pode se _deitar? _

Ele sustentou o meu olhar e, depois de alguns segundo, deu de ombros.

-Não me importa o que fazem com vocês. Só faço o meu trabalho.

Bufei alto.

-Trabalho? Isso é um lixo! Tão sujo quanto o da minha mãe! – Cai para o lado, ainda amarrada, batendo minha cabeça no chão depois que levei um tapa com força no rosto. Sentia meu rosto arder e em um ponto, um líquido quente escorrer, sem contar as dores no meu ombro e no meu joelho esquerdo que também bateram no chão.

Chorei em silêncio, enquanto via apenas os pés de James e o chão. Seus pés se encaminharam até mim. Ele puxou a cadeira, me levando junto e a colocando no lugar certo.

-Não tente bancar a esperta, porque sua mãe já tentou isso e viu no que deu. – Ele disse sem um pingo de emoção na voz. – Além do quê, não posso te machucar... _Droga!_ – Chutou sua cadeira para longe, me assustando. – Olha o que fiz com o seu rosto! – Olhou-me com o cenho franzido. – Rudolf vai me matar se vir isso... – Começou a procurar alguma coisa.

Crispei os lábios.

-Se amava a minha mãe... Porque não me solta como pedido de desculpas? – Tentei barganhar. Era ridículo, mas estava barganhando a minha própria vida.

Ele riu sem humor, pegando uma sacola de plástico.

-Não vai funcionar, _Bellinha_. – Me olhou por cima do ombro com um sorriso forçado. – Sua mãe me traiu, como vou saber que não vai fazer o mesmo?

-Simples. – Forcei as cordas. - Se me soltar, sumo da sua vida para sempre e nunca mais ouvirá falar sobre mim, além de não contar à ninguém o que aconteceu aqui.

-Mesmo que eu quisesse, não posso voltar atrás. _Aí_, minha cara... A _minha_ vida estaria em risco.

Calei-me, estava pensando em minhas possibilidades. James ainda procurava por algo enquanto os meus olhos varriam o lugar a procura de qualquer coisa que me ajudasse a sair dali e... _Bingo!_ Havia um celular bem velho – que eu torcia para que ainda estivesse funcionando - em uma estante cheia de teias de aranhas e, para a minha sorte, estava bem à caminho de um banheiro.

Voltei meu rosto para James e o chamei. Ele me olhou desconfiado.

-Preciso ir ao banheiro, aqui tem um?

Ele pegou uma garrafa de plástico que estava perto de si e me jogou, que acabou caindo no chão.

-Pode fazer aí. – Não me deu relevância.

-Sério. Por favor, preciso ir ao banheiro. – Olhei-o séria. – Pelo menos isso...

_Vamos, vamos... Deixe..._, pensava.

Ele bufou e caminhou até mim, começando a soltar as cordas dos meus pulsos.

-Vou te deixar ir, mas isso é _só_ porque eu confio em você e, se tentar alguma coisa... – Meus pulsos agora estavam livres, girei-os um pouco incomodada pela pequena dor que provinha deles terem ficado tempo demais presos. James desamarrava os meus tornozelos. – Não sei se terei tanta paciência contigo.

**Música: Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Oassis**

Depois de solta, ele se pôs de pé e me indicou o banheiro. Assenti e pelo canto do olho o vi me analisar fazendo todo o caminho. Meus batimentos cardíacos estavam à mil e, podia quase sentir a adrenalina pulsando em meu corpo. Droga! Eu queria que ele virasse para o outro lado, pois eu estava quase chegando perto do celular... Graças ao céus, em um momento de distração dele, peguei o celular e o meti no bolso do meu casaco. Entrei no banheiro e tranquei a porta.

Era pequeno com apenas um vaso sanitário, uma pia e um espelho quadrado todo sujo. Olhei enojada para aquilo e saquei o celular do meu bolso, tentando ligá-lo rapidamente, minhas mãos tremiam de medo e de pressa, ao mesmo tempo.

-Vamos... – Sussurrei. – _Liga_, droga!

Apareceu o plano de fundo com uma luz bem fraca, com a qual eu pude notar que a bateria estava bem fraca. Torcia para que ao menos pudesse conseguir fazer uma ligação. Digitei os números do celular de Edward, agradecendo por eu me lembrar de cor.

Um toque.

-_Alô_. – Atendeu nervoso.

-Edward... – Sussurrei, colocando a mão na frente da minha boca para o som não sair muito alto.

-_Bella?_ Bella, onde está? Estou desesperado...!

-Edward, quieto! Eu fui seqüestrada, não sei onde estou, parece que em uma espécie de galpão... – Pulei de susto, assim que escutei batidas forte na porta do banheiro.

Meus olhos seriam capazes de saltar em órbitas ao encarar a porta. Teria _que ser rápida..._

James chutou a porta, abrindo-a com tudo e eu dei um pulo para trás, quase caindo ao tropeçar no vaso. O celular que antes estava em minhas mãos, caiu ao chão e eu encarava a figura raivosa de James à minha frente.

-_James...!_ – Disse alto o suficiente para que Edward pudesse ouvir, ou pelo menos torcia para que tivesse ouvido.

Seus olhos pareciam negros e cegos de ódio. Senti meu corpo todo tremer, antecipando que dali eu não duraria muito tempo. James abaixou os olhos para o o celular e o alcançou, jogando-o no chão com força.

-_Vadia!_ – Franziu o cenho.

-Aí! - Pulou em cima de mim, agarrando os meus cabelos e me arrastando para fora do banheiro. – Me solta, seu doente!

-Vamos ver quem é o doente... – Me jogou contra uma estante, fazendo-me bater as costas contra algo pontudo, mas sem ser capaz de me furar ou me perfurar, no máximo deixaria um roxo.

Ele tinha algo brilhante em suas mãos, erguendo-a para eu vê-la melhor; _uma arma_.

-James... Calma... Eu posso explicar... – Coloquei minhas mãos para cima, pedindo por calma. Que burra eu era? _Idiota! Vai morrer agora!_, minha mente gritou.

Ele destravou a arma.

-Assim. Como. Judas. – Disse pausadamente quando apertou o gatinho e eu fechei meus olhos, esperando pela dor.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

_**Corre, Edward, corre! *AUTORA GRITANDO***_

**Viiiiiiiiiixe, o que será que aconteceu com a Bella? :/**

**Suas respostas, no próximo capítulo, por isso, não percammmmmmm! *-***

**Então, vou comentar o que EU achei do capítulo... Assim, achei meio tenso escrever **_**algo**_** tenso, mas parecia que eu via a cena acontecer enquanto escrevia. Espero que eu tenha conseguido fazer o mesmo com vocês. A minha finalidade é fazer vocês sentirem a emoção pelo qual a Bella passou, por isso, eu AMARIA se me contasse se cheguei a minha meta ;D**

**E vocês? O que acharam?**

**Quero palpites! *-***

**Amo todas por comentarem e acompanharem a fic! Fico IMENSAMENTE agradecida por gostarem dela! Muito mesmo! Quero dizer que cada uma tem um lugarzinho especial no meu S2! *-* Obrigada mais uma vez!**

**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo! (que já estou escrevendo)**

**Lina Furtado**

**OBS: Eu seiiiii que disse que postaria rápido, mas pensa em uma pessoa que não tinha **_**idéia**_** de como escrever esse capítulo... Pois é, era eu. ¬¬ HAHAH **


	19. FÉRIAS

**Flores do meu jardim,**

**O que acontece quando estamos de férias? Viajamos! E é **_**exatamente**_** isso que vai acontecer comigo. Vou viajar hoje à noite para Natal (Quem é de Natal, aê? \o/) e volto lá pelo dia primeiro de Janeiro, então... Sinto muitíssimo, mas vocês terão que esperar até lá.**

**O capítulo está incompleto, então quando voltar, rapidamente termino e posto.**

**Eu seeeeeeeeeiiiii que devem estar querendo me matar, mas, por favor, aceitem as minhas desculpas! E AH! Outra coisa, só volto para Brasília, dia 01/01, como eu disse, e dia 03/01 ou 04/01 eu viajo DE NOVO para Guarapari e depois Rio de Janeiro, conclusão, mais duas semanas sem capítulos novos :(**

**Lembrando que o novo deve sair entre 01/01 e 03/01, certo?**

**Beijinhos, bom Natal e boas festas para todas vocês!**

**OBS: Amo vocês, por isso não me abandonem ;)**

**Lina Furtado.**


	20. Medo

_**I'm back**_**.**

**Hihi**

**Felizes por me ver? *-* (Mintam e digam que sim! :DDD)**

**Tenho uma boa notícia para vocês e conseqüentemente uma **_**ruim**_** para mim :{ Não vou mais viajar para o Rio e para Guarapari! :´{ Viajei para Natal mesmo, mas meus pais mudaram de idéia quanto aos outros lugares. Queria tanto ver a minha família... :`{ Enfim! Vou poder escrever e postar mais capítulos para vocês ;}**

**Estou começando a achar difícil de escrever a fic. Todo esse momento tenso está me deixando de cabelos brancos ¬¬ HAHA **

**MAS vou terminar a fic, pode deixar ;DDD Por incrível que pareça, gosto de escrevê-la *-***

**Espero que curtam esse capítulo! ;DDD**

**.com/ Vejam!**

**Capítulo 19. Medo**

_-Assim. Como. Judas. – Disse pausadamente quando apertou o gatinho e eu fechei meus olhos, esperando pela dor._

**Edward's POV**

Segurei meu celular em minha mão, encarando-o com desespero.

Bella estava correndo perigo...

Meu corpo mandava eu fazer alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que o meu coração me maltratava, batendo forte demais. Ela disse um nome antes de desligarem... Qual era? Era com J...

James?

-É, _porra!_ – Liguei o carro com pressa e dirigi feito um louco para a polícia.

Vi Charlie de longe, chegando bem de manhã, segurando um copo de café nas mãos, enquanto empurrava a porta para entrar. Ele virou-se assustado assim que me viu cantar pneus nas ruas e estacionar logo ao seu lado.

-Menino, está louco? – disse ele, me assistindo descer do carro.

-Seqüestraram a Bella. – Soltei em um jato só. – Estão com ela!

-Calma, me conte isso direito. – Charlie franziu o cenho e apontou para dentro da delegacia, ao abrir a porta para eu passar. Entrei e encontrei mais dois policias, cumprindo seu turno. – Sente-se.

-Não temos tempo! – Gritei. - Ela me ligou, mas só deu tempo de dizer que estava em uma espécie de galpão... Depois ouvi um barulho alto e ela gritar um nome...

-E qual seria ele? – Charlie estava de pé atrás de sua mesa, com as duas mãos apoiadas sobre a mesma.

-James.

Franziu o cenho.

_Céus!_ Eu só esperava para que estivesse tudo bem com Bella.

Fiquei andando de um lado para o outro na delegacia, enquanto Charlie pegou o meu celular para ver se conseguia rastrear alguma coisa do número que Bella me ligou.

Minha família chegou para me fazer companhia. Esme estava tão desesperada quanto eu, torcendo com força a ponta de seu cachecol, enquanto meu pai tentava acalmá-la. No meu caso, quem tentava me acalmar eram os outros. Emmett colocou a mão no meu ombro, me olhando sério como nunca havia visto na vida.

-Vai dar tudo certo, irmão. – Assentiu. – Bella é esperta.

Nada falei, apenas olhei para fora da janela, vendo a neve começar a cair em um dia nublado e escuro. Engraçado, para não dizer outra coisa, o tempo parecia acompanhar o meu humor; sólido e sem emoção.

**Bella's POV**

Arfei ao sentir me puxarem com muita força pelo braço. Abri meus olhos e olhei James me carregando de volta para a cadeira. Olhei para trás, vendo que ele havia atirado no chão... De propósito.

Me permiti soltar o ar ao ver que eu não tinha sido baleada.

James quase me jogou em cima da cadeira. Colocou a arma no cós da calça e catou as cordas, me amarrando de volta. Não podia fazer nada, ainda mais com ele tendo consigo uma arma. Antes, a idéia de correr me era tentadora, mas a minha coordenação também não era de muita ajuda.

-_Nunca mais_ brinque comigo, garota. – Olhou-me raivosamente ao terminar de voltar a me amarrar e ao que parecia, havia me amarrado com muito mais força.

Deu as costas para mim indo puxar sua cadeira, colocando-a na posição certa e se sentando de frente para mim, analisando-me com os olhos estreitos. Comecei a me sentir desconfortável, meu peito subia e descia muito rápido devido a minha respiração ofegante. E, pior ainda, a minha mente trabalhava demais, o que estava começando a me deixar com dor de cabeça.

O que aconteceria comigo? Iria sumir do mapa com um cara que nunca vi na vida, vendendo o meu corpo para quem quer que fosse no exterior? E depois? Eu continuaria sendo ameaçada de morte? Teria que viver assim para sempre?

Uma lágrima escorreu lentamente pelo meu rosto.

James continuava a me encarar sem total expressão em seu rosto, ainda sim, uma esperança _maldita_ em mim não deixava de pensar que ele pudesse ter compaixão. Tentaria apelar para o lado emocional agora.

Ergui a minha cabeça e o olhei com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-James, por favor, me solte. – Murmurei. – Se me soltar, isso aqui nunca aconteceu... Por favor... – Chorei. – Pela a alma da minha mãe... – Me matei por dentro ao ter dito uma coisa daquelas.

Ele continuou quieto ao me encarar.

-Você disse que a amava... Então, como pedido de desculpas... – Minhas lágrimas escorriam lentamente. – Você praticamente me viu crescer... Vai deixar me levarem?

Finalmente viu um relâmpago se luz em seus olhos, talvez uma esperança.

-Se eu te soltar, a minha cabeça rola.

Neguei.

-É só fugir... – Mordi o lábio e fechei meus olhos com força, ao deixar a minha cabeça pender para baixo. Rezava para que ele aceitasse.

**Ready to Start – Arcade Fire**

Ouvi passos e isso me fez erguer a cabeça rapidamente para onde James se encontrava. Continuava lá, os passos vinham do lado de fora. James ficou tenso e sacou a arma do cós da arma, apontando para a porta de entrada, apenas esperando que quem quer que fosse, não entrasse.

A minha cabeça gritava para que não fosse Edward.

Um homem baixinho e gordinho, vestido com um terno preto de listras pretas entrou ladeado por mais dois homens, sendo esses bem maiores e mais fortes. Encaravam James sem entender, mas logo voltaram ao normal ao vê-lo recolher a arma.

Engoli seco.

Pela descrição, esse era o homem que queria me levar para a Europa.

Eles caminharam até James, sem tirar os olhos de mim. O gordinho arriscou mais passos em minha direção e rodeou a cadeira onde estava sentada, analisando-me por completa. Fechei meus olhos.

-Vejo que conseguiu pegar a menina. – O gordinho disse.

-Sim. Disse que conseguiria. – A voz de James ecoou no lugar, morrendo aos poucos. – Agora a minha parte do trato...

-Primeiro... – Interrompeu-o, olhando brevemente à ele. Indicou-me para um dos grandalhões e eu comecei a ficar tensa.

James se calou e ficou observando enquanto aguardava a resposta do homem e o grandalhão me desamarrava. O gordo começou a caminhar até James, parando a sua frente, tapando a minha visão qualquer de James, via apenas as suas pernas.

Depois de liberta das cordas que circulavam o meu tronco, o homem trabalhava nas dos meus tornozelos. Fiquei observando tudo que me acontecia ao redor - parecia que o meu instinto de sobrevivência estava mais aguçado.

-Tem razão. – disse o gordinho. – Cumpriu a sua parte, _mas_... E quanto ao que eu disse à não machucá-la? – Sua voz era carregada de calmaria.

-Ela me obrigou a fazer isso e...! – Gritou irritado.

-Então, vou cumprir a minha parte do trato. – Vi o gordinho assentir para o outro grandalhão que, ao que me dava para ver, estava atrás da cadeira de James.

Depois disso, só escutei o som de tiro, vendo os pés de James parecer terem se assustado. Logo depois, o corpo dele caindo para o lado, ao chão.

Arregalei meus olhos e prendi a minha respiração quando notei o que havia acontecido.

Na testa de James havia uma bala alojada exatamente no meio, com um filete de um grosso sangue vermelho escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Seus olhos abertos me encaravam assustados. Não consegui esboçar reação. Minha boca estava aberta, com meus olhos arregalados e a minha garganta estava fechada.

O homem que me desamarrava libertou meus tornozelos e me puxou pelo braço para que eu me levantasse, uma vez que eu estava sem reação.

-Traga a menina e a coloque no carro. – disse o gordinho tomando a frente e falando com o outro: - Dê um jeito no corpo.

Ele assentiu e começou a carregar o corpo de James para algum lugar. Fui arrastada para o lado de fora, notando que era sim um depósito, que era no meio do nada, ao redor só havia mato sem cortar. Tinha um carro preto com as janelas escuras da mesma forma, deixando com que não se enxergasse nada dentro.

Meu coração estava a mil.

Se antes eu tinha chances de sobreviver ou de fugir - ao menos -, agora elas estavam acabadas. Estava na mão de bandidos e James... James estava morto.

_Morto_.

Assim que me jogaram no banco de trás do carro, acompanhada de mais um dos seus homens, encostei minha testa na janela e chorei. Me permiti chorar por James. Mesmo ele tendo feito o que fez, nunca desejaria aquilo nem para o meu pior inimigo. _Céus!_ O que seria de mim? Nunca mais ia ver meus amigos, _Edward.._.

-Relaxa, docinho. – disse o gordinho no banco da frente.

Não tinha idéia para onde estávamos indo, mas agora, para mim, pouco importava. Ignorei o comentário do homem e fechei meus olhos, chorando mais e mais, em silêncio.

Depois de duas horas dentro do carro, com as minhas mãos ainda amarradas e as minhas lágrimas já secas, resolvi me mexer. O som do carro tocava uma música velha e irreconhecível por mim.

Olhei ao meu redor, devagar.

-Onde estão me levando? – murmurei sem forças.

-Para viajar conosco. – Limitou-se em suas palavras.

-Para onde? – Insisti.

-O que acha da Espanha? – Virou-se para trás e me analisou. – Lá nós vamos te ensinar como viver e você receberá por isso. – Piscou para mim, fazendo meu estômago se revirar de nojo. – Imagino que James já deve ter de falado sobre o que fará lá...

-Já. – Cortei-o.

-Muito bem. – Sorriu e voltou-se a se sentar direito no banco. – Quando embarcarmos, irei te explicar melhor, como _tudo_ funciona.

Tremi de medo ao imaginar que tipo de coisas ele faria comigo.

Minha cabeça começava a me incomodar, ela latejava forte e alto, fazendo-me sentir uma dor fina e irritante. Voltei a me recostar na janela do carro, fechando os olhos e me concentrando em _não_ entrar em desespero. Se eu achava que existia "o fim do túnel", era bobagem da minha parte, podia notar que caminharia, caminharia e de nada iria me adiantar.

Chorei mais.

**Edward's POV**

Eu estava sentado na cadeira da delegacia, com o meu rosto entre as minhas mãos e sentindo Alice fazer carinho em minhas costas, tentando me acalmar, mas... Como eu poderia me acalmar quando sabia que Bella corria perigo? E sabe-se lá se alguma coisa aconteceu...

Ergui-me rapidamente, assuntando minha irmã.

Tinha que afastar esse tipo de pensamentos de mim. Não era saudável. Bella estava bem. E como Emmett disse: Ela é esperta, sairia dessa.

-Preciso sair daqui... – Escutei um sussurro vindo atrás de mim, da minha mãe, que também estava sentada, com meu pai ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Ela chorava preocupada. – Não faço bem algum à Edward, estando desse jeito...

Estava de costas, olhando através do vidro, Charlie conversando com uma legião de polícias do FBI, mas escutava a conversa e assim que minha mãe falou, meu coração se apertou. Eu que não estava sendo nada bom naquele momento.

-Calma, meu amor... – Escutei a voz do meu pai, tentando acalmá-la. – Não precisa sair, mas se não se sentir bem, podemos voltar para casa...

Virei-me para trás, vendo seus olhares se erguerem para mim. Meu peito doeu mais ainda ao ver os olhos da minha mãe, mareados e vermelhos de choro. Caminhei em sua direção e me agachei a sua frente, pegando suas mãos nas minhas.

-Mãe... – Engoli seco. – Bella vai ficar bem e não precisa sair porque acha que não está me fazendo bem, isso é... – Pensei em um palavrão, mas o contive. – Ridículo. Eu te amo, quero o seu bem, por isso, é melhor voltar para casa e descansar. – Olhei para meu pai que assentiu em nossa conversa interna. – Durma um pouco. Você acordou cedo.

Podia sentir todas as atenções da sala em mim.

Beijei as mãos de minha mãe antes de me pôr de pé e dar uns passos para trás a fim de falar com todos.

-Isso vale para vocês também. – Olhei para cada um. Rose no sofá, ao lado de Emmett que sentava em cima do braço e Alice. Jasper se sentou no meu lugar e agora estava abraçado a minha irmã. – Vão para casa. Ficarei bem.

-Não mesmo! – Alice se levantou e caminhou até mim, batendo em meu peito. Ergueu o olhar para cima e me sorriu, o melhor que tinha disponível na hora. – Ficarei aqui. Bella é a minha amiga e você, meu irmão, então... Fico. – disse determinada.

-Se ela fica... – A voz de Jasper surgiu. – Eu fico também.

-Não... – Alice se virou para trás olhando para seu noivo. – Você tem que trabalhar, não pode faltar... Aliás, _todos _vocês precisam. Pode deixar que eu ficarei com Edward. – disse à ele, enquanto ajeitava de leve a sua camisa.

-Tem certeza, irmão? – Jasper segurou as mãos de Alice, enquanto falava comigo.

Assenti. Alice tinha razão, ela talvez fosse a minha melhor companhia para o momento.

-Podem ir. – disse-lhes.

-Mas, Edward... – Rosalie começou. – Não seria melhor ficarmos? Vocês podem precisar de ajuda e, afinal, todos queremos saber sobre notícias de Bella.

-Avisarei se soubermos de alguma coisa. – Alice interviu. – Feito. Todos vão descansar, enquanto eu e Edward ficamos.

Depois de um tempo discutindo, finalmente estava somente eu e a minha irmã na delegacia. Estava cada vez mais impaciente, querendo xingar Deus e o mundo por não ter notícias de Bella. O FBI tinha saído para analisar o último lugar onde Bella foi vista, isto é, a casa de Ângela.

Odiava esperar de braços cruzados.

Mas, infelizmente, era o que eu podia fazer. A polícia estava investigando e Alice me levou até em casa, para que eu dormisse. Disse que passaria a noite comigo para ter certeza de que eu não fugiria para a polícia. Ao chegar em meu apartamento, joguei minhas coisas no sofá e, não sei como, fui parar em minha cama, com meu rosto prensado contra o travesseiro que Bella usara; ainda estava com o cheiro do seu cabelo...

Meu peito se apertou.

Na manhã seguinte fui despertado por um grito de Alice. Levantei-me correndo, ainda tonto por causa do sono e a encontrei na sala.

-Eles são geniais! – Ela gritou, indo ao espelho mais próximo e se ajeitando.

-Que diabos está falando? – Franzi o cenho de raiva.

-Se arrume! O FBI descobriu para onde Bella foi levada! – Sorriu abertamente, parando na minha frente e segurando meus braços. – Há uma chance, Edward!

Me arrumei em questão de segundos e saímos para encontrar Charlie na delegacia, onde ele nos levaria na viatura. Chegamos em um campo abandonado, cheio de mato. Comecei a me desesperar e, incrivelmente, Alice também. Sabia que ela estava comigo para tentar me acalmar, mas ao ver o lugar, assim como eu, arregalou os olhos e me abraçou. Ângela e Ben, seu marido, estavam lá também acompanhando a investigação. Ela parecia preocupada e com medo, agarrada à ele.

Fechei meus olhos à espera de qualquer que fosse a notícia.

Uma mulher de cabelos castanhos claros e com luvas nas mãos, se aproximou de nós para conversar. Era a perita do FBI.

-Parentes? – Um nó se formou na minha garganta e o aperto de Alice se intensificou.

-Namorado. – Falei.

-Bem, através de marcas de pneus e de marcas no chão, desde o apartamento da amiga da vítima, pudemos chegar até aqui. Ao que parece, ela entrou no carro com um homem sem nenhuma resistência vinda da sua parte, o que nos leva a concluir que ela conhecia ele. As marcas dos pneus nos trouxeram até aqui, onde parou. Achamos um aparelho celular... – A mulher mostrou dentro de um saco plástico transparente onde ali tinha o celular de Bella todo estragado.

-É dela! – disse-lhe.

A mulher assentiu.

-O celular foi jogado de dentro do carro pelo lado do motorista. Quicou e se quebrou. Depois vimos que parece que ela correu até o mato e caiu, enquanto ele caminhou na mesma direção só que lentamente.

-Não a encontraram? – Alice perguntou aflita.

-Ainda não. – respondeu a mulher e nós dois não pudemos segurar um suspiro de alívio em pensar que Bella ainda poderia estar viva. – Ali acabam as pegadas dela – Indicou a mulher. – Então, ele pode tê-la pego no colo e carregado de volta para o carro.

-E para onde ele foi? – Perguntei.

-Encontramos um galpão abandonado no final dessa pista de terra, à uns oito quilômetros daqui, assim como um corpo também. Mas era masculino.

-Oh meu Deus! – Alice me soltou e levou as mãos à boca.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e o meu coração falhou por um momento, recobrando o ritmo acelerado e desesperado de antes. Por um momento... Não! Nada aconteceu com ela! Inferno!

-Há uma equipe de perícia no estabelecimento. Vou acompanhá-los até lá para que possam ver se reconhecem o corpo.

Todos concordaram e seguiram caminho ao galpão abandonado. Ao pararmos na frente dele, havia vários policiais e pessoas especializadas em resolver esse tipo de caso. Jacob ligou para Ângela perguntando sobre notícia de Bella e de um tal de James – que eu nunca ouvi falar – e ao que parecia era seu chefe e ainda não tinha chegado ao trabalho.

Nos levaram para dentro e Alice pediu para ficar do lado de fora por achar que não agüentaria ver um corpo independentemente de quem fosse. Segui com Ângela, Ben, Charlie e a perita do FBI. O lugar todo estava cercado e com várias pessoas trabalhando.

Nós nos aproximamos do corpo estirado.

Era um homem loiro, de cabelos grandes, com uma barba fina. A imagem estava horrível, ele tinha no meio da testa, um furo de bala, com muito sangue e massa encefálica do lado de fora.

-Oh meu Deus! – Ângela exclamou, levando as mãos à boca. – É... É... É...

-James. – Completou Ben, ao erguer o olhar para perita. – Conhecemos ele. Ele é... _Era_ chefe de Ângela e Jacob em um bar.

Ela assentiu.

Se fora ele que seqüestrou Bella, onde ela estaria agora? Foi ela quem atirou nele? Será que ela está correndo por aí, fugindo e tentado voltar para casa? Minha cabeça começava a me incomodar de tanta coisa que havia nela. E no fim de tudo, eu me via em uma oscilação de sentimentos, uma hora feliz por não ser Bella ali, outra hora assustado por não saber onde ela estava.

Sem dúvida esse era o galpão que ela havia dito, mas... Cadê ela?

**Suburban War – Arcade Fire**

**Bella's POV**.

Vi que chegamos ao aeroporto, mas o carro entrou em um lugar onde eu nunca tinha entrado, como se fosse uma pista anexa, onde tinham vários pequenos aviões. O carro parou ao lado de um deles, ao qual tinha uma escada que levava até a porta do mesmo.

Meu coração estava demasiadamente acelerado. Estava com muito medo, não sabia o que esperar a partir de agora. As imagens de James morto ainda voavam diante dos meus olhos, o que me fez lembrar o dia em que vi o corpo da minha mãe no chão da sala de nosso apartamento.

-_Céus_, menina! Só sabe chorar? – Rudolf perguntou com o cenho franzido enquanto me puxava com brutalidade para sair do carro.

Nem ao menos havia notado que estava chorando...

Carregaram-me para dentro do pequeno avião e ao entrar, o que eu vi me assustou ainda mais. Ali, em uma fileira de poltronas, uma do lado da outra, havia várias meninas da mesma idade que a minha com a boca amarrada com um pano. Meus olhos se arregalaram os ver seus rostos sofridos de dor, não física, mas mental.

Um dos caras que acompanhavam Rudolf me assumiu e me colocou sentada na última cadeira que faltava, ao lado de uma menina loira de cabelos extremamente lisos e olhos azuis. Seu corpo pequeno tremia de medo, imagino. Seus olhos vermelhos de choro.

O cara puxou um pano e prendeu em minha boca, sem se importar se estava machucando ou não. Eu teria que ser forte se quisesse sair daquela. Me peguei observando ao meu redor. O avião era pequeno, mas grande o suficiente para caber todas as sete meninas, Rudolf, cinco de seus homens, o piloto e o co-piloto.

-Meninas! Será uma viagem longa! – Anunciou Rudolf. – Por isso, serviremos comidas à vocês, podem dormir para descansar, pois quando chegarmos, já entrarão em ação. – disse com um sorriso infantil no rosto.

Franzi meu cenho de raiva daquele homem por vários motivos.

Rudolf sumiu de minha visão, restando apenas um dos seus homens no mesmo lugar que nós, devia ser algum tipo de vigia. Olhei para a menina ao meu lado ao sentir seus olhos azuis sobre mim. Meu coração se apertou. Parecia que ela me pedia por ajuda, mas... O que eu poderia fazer? Estava na mesma posição que ela.

Sustentei seu olhar por um tempo até que deixei minha cabeça cair, fechando os olhos com força. Não podia acreditar que estava passando por tudo aquilo e vendo com os meus próprios olhos como funcionava o esquema de prostituição.

Depois de não imagino quantas horas de vôo, as meninas que eu enxergava, inclusive a loira do meu lado, haviam adormecido. Eu não conseguira pregar os olhos.

Ergui minha cabeça e notei que o homem que restou ali, sentado do outro lado do avião, me encarava com os olhos estreitos enquanto seus braços estavam cruzados diante do peito largo. Ele não era um dos que acompanharam Rudolf para me buscar, tinha o cabelo em um castanho escuro, seus olhos eram azuis bem claros, forte e seu rosto em perfeito alinhamento.

Estreitei os olhos em sua direção.

Era novo e até bonito, só não conseguia entender porque estava trabalhando com esse esquema de prostituição quando podia fazer tantas outras coisas.

Se levantou e caminhou em minha direção. Desviei meu olhar enquanto meu coração voltava a acelerar loucamente de medo. Sentou-se ao meu lado, de modo que ele ficasse o mais de frente para mim que podia.

Fechei os meus olhos com força ao me forçar para mais perto da menina ao meu lado, fugindo do toque do homem em meu pescoço.

-Que linda você... – Sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

Eu sentia a repulsa crescer em mim ao sentir sua mão passear pelo meu pescoço, meu ombro e até o final das minhas costas acariciando ali. Fiz uma careta.

-Vai me dizer que a gatinha não gosta de carinho? – Virei meu rosto para ele com rapidez que o fez se afastar por instinto. Depois sorriu. – Gostei de você. É uma pena que não a conheci antes. – Ignorei seu comentário e virei minha cabeça para frente, evitando olhar para ele.

Debruçou-se sobre mim e beijou meu pescoço enquanto sua mão ia para o meu cabelo, entrelaçando seus dedos nele e puxando-o para trás. Quis me desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte e puxou a minha cabeça para que lhe desse uma melhor visão do meu pescoço, onde ele o atacou. Beijava, cheirava e lambia. Eu estava com nojo de mim mesma por não conseguir sair dali e me livrar dele.

Minha mente gritava para que ele parasse e meus olhos começavam a se acumular lágrimas.

Enfim se afastou, mas a minha felicidade durou pouco ao vê-lo puxar minhas pernas para cima dele, deixando-me completamente de frente para si. Ele ergueu as das mãos e as encaminhou para o meu rosto, fechei meus olhos novamente com força, abaixando a minha cabeça.

-Promete ficar quietinha se eu libertar sua boca? – disse com um tom casual que me fez olhá-lo espantada. Ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Pensei por vários segundos até assentir. Poderia arrancar algo dele enquanto isso.

Ele abaixou o pano que cobria a minha boca e eu puxei o ar com força, sentindo o local doendo por conta da força que o pano foi amarrado em mim. Voltei a olhá-lo, parecia me analisar.

-Bem melhor agora, hm? – Sorriu. Uma de suas mãos acariciou meu rosto. – Ficou marcado... – Analisava-me. Passou o dedo sobre a minha bochecha.

Minha cabeça estava girando. A adrenalina pulsava em minhas veias, me mandando fazer alguma coisa e, como eu não conseguia me mover, o jeito era ver se eu conseguia arrancar alguma informação dele, ou - quem sabe – um pouco de piedade.

-Por que trabalha com isso? – Sussurrei e o vi se surpreender com a minha voz.

-Porque ganho bem... – Segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me beijou.

Arregalei meus olhos, atônita e tentei desviar meu rosto, desviando dele. Não acredito que eu teria que fazer isso, mas teria que entrar no jogo se eu quisesse alguma coisa, afinal, ele disse que gostou de mim.

Fiquei parada, enquanto ele me beijava - mais parecia uma boneca inanimada, sem vida. Ele se afastou e bufou ao me olhar, vendo que eu não retribuiria seu beijo.

-O que faz aqui? É novo... – Insisti ao vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha para mim.

-Não é como se você fosse fugir, mas vou te contar, pois sei que suas chances são mínimas. – Recostou-se e libertou meu rosto. – Sou uma espécie de isca, recebo para dar em cima de mulheres novas como você a fim de que possa levá-las para cá.

Arregalei meus olhos.

-Sabe... – Debruçou-se em minha direção, com seu rosto à centímetro do meu. Olhava para a minha boca. – Se eu tivesse te conhecido nessa vez... Não te traria para cá.

Me agarrei à essa oportunidade.

-Ainda pode me ajudar. – disse-lhe com a melhor voz flerte minha, olhando-o intensamente, torcendo para que ele acreditasse que eu estava afim dele.

Ele sorriu malicioso.

-E o que eu receberia em troca? – Sustentava seu sorriso.

Abaixei meu rosto, dando um risinho quando na verdade eu estava franzindo o cenho de raiva de mim mesma por fazer isso. Queria sair dessa, salvar minha vida. Voltei a olhá-lo.

-O que quiser. – disse-lhe firme.

Ele hesitou e era isso que eu precisava. A hesitação é um claro sinal do fraquejar.

-Hmmm... Vou pensar no seu caso, mas para que você não me engane, no momento eu quero um beijo seu. De verdade. – disse sério.

Mordi o lábio de nervosismo.

-Se eu lhe der um beijo, você me ajuda?

Deu de ombros.

-Quem sabe? Se for bom...

-Isso não me dá garantia nenhuma.

-Você não precisa de garantia. – Disse firme. – Só eu. Agora... É pegar ou largar. Quer tentar a sorte? Pense assim, se você se esforçar para que o beijo seja bom... Posso te ajudar a sair daqui e ficar comigo.

-Ficar com você? – Ergui uma sobrancelha.

-Claro! Ou acha que vou te soltar para que fique com outro homem?

Meu orgulho me dizia que isso não valia à pena, mas se pensasse direito, seria mais fácil de fugir dele do que de uma gangue toda. Mas não queria beijá-lo! Isso seria contra os meus princípios e contra... _Edward_.

Faria isso para ficar com ele...

-Certo. – disse-lhe e vi seu rosto se iluminar. – Mas só um e caso queira mais alguma coisa, só depois que me livrar dessa.

-Sim, linda... – O vi aproximar o rosto do meu lentamente, dando-me um beijo fraco antes de _realmente_ grudar seus lábios nos meus.

No início a minha relutância foi forte. Além da minha mente, meu corpo não queria isso, fugia do contado do corpo dele, porém, eu tinha que ser forte e aceitar as cartas que me eram dadas. Abri minha boca, fechei meus olhos, e me entreguei ao beijo, sentindo sua língua se enroscar na minha e suas mãos em meu cabelo e nuca.

O beijo foi o mais longo e demorado da minha vida, diferente de quando beijava Edward. Podiam ser demorados no tempo do relógio, mas para mim, eram sempre rápidos demais, sempre precisava de ar mais rápido, pois tantas sensações corriam pelo meu corpo...

Minhas reações as imagens dos meus beijos em Edward passaram para aquele, fazendo-me imaginar aquele cara como sendo Edward, mesmo ele não me despertando nenhum tipo de atração. Me peguei tão concentrada nas imagens, que minhas mãos queriam estar solta para agarrar seus cabelos desgrenhados e puxá-lo mais para mim...

Nos afastamos em busca de ar e quando abri meu olhos e o olhei, estava com os dele arregalados, com a boca vermelha. Passou as costas da mão direita na boca, secando-a enquanto me olhava atônito. Abaixei minha cabeça, me repreendendo por ter imaginado Edward no lugar desse maldito.

-Meu Deus, mulher! Que beijo foi esse...? Maravilhoso! – Debruçou-se a fim de mais, mas consegui desviar.

Olhei-o com reprovação.

-Não foi o que combinamos. – disse-lhe firme. – Disse que gostou, então, vai me ajudar.

Ele negou tristonhamente, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não é tão simples assim... – Sussurrou.

-Você prometeu! – Elevei minha voz que o fez botar a mão na minha boca, calando-me.

-Não prometi coisa nenhuma. Disse que pensaria. – Olhou ao redor antes de voltar-se para mim. – Vai ficar quieta? – Assenti e ele soltou a minha boca. – Certo...

Abaixei minha cabeça. _Sabia! Sabia que isso não ia dar certo!_, eu gritava internamente. Fui burra em aceitar quando esses homens devem ser treinados em blefar e conseguir o que querem sem nada em troca! Burra!

-_Céus!_ Que beijo... – Ele se levantou assim que o comandante avisou que estaríamos pousando, mandando por os cintos de segurança.

O vi ir para o seu lugar, se sentando, ainda surpreso. Ficou me olhando até pousarmos e os outros homens assim como Rudolf aparecerem. As meninas despertaram assustadas, com os olhos arregalados de medo pelo o que vinha a seguir.

Fomos escoltadas até uma vã grande com película preta nos vidros, não nos permitindo ver nada do lado de dentro. Todas foram instaladas e seguimos caminhos para o _inferno_ na Terra. Como eu estava perto da janela, fui vendo as ruas e as pessoas que estavam nela passarem rapidamente na paisagem do carro. Estava de noite em Madrid, chegamos a uma rua mal iluminada até pararmos.

Minha porta logo se abriu pelo mesmo homem que eu beijei e ele até mesmo me ajudou a descer com cuidado. Fiquei parada do lado de fora até que todas as meninas tivessem sido retiradas. Nos encaminharam para dentro de um prédio que parecia abandonado, apenas com luzes vermelhas piscantes nas pontas.

Lá dentro era _quase_ a mesma coisa que entrar em meu antigo prédio, com diferença que lá vinham "clientes" rodando para todo lado e fazendo sexo em qualquer lugar. Aquela visão me embrulhou o estômago, ao ver e ao ouvir os constantes gemidos e gritarias que vinham de todo lado, misturada à uma música espanhola.

-Rudolf, meu querido! – De repente uma mulher vestida toda extravagante, mas a mais coberta de todas ali, apareceu e cumprimentou o gordinho, antes de olhar para todas nós. – Vou levá-las para se trocarem...

-Os clientes já chegaram? – Ele perguntou.

-Já faz um bom tempo.

-Droga! – O gordinho limpou as mãos no paletó antes de passar pela mulher. – Vou conversar com ele, enquanto você apronta as meninas para a grande noite! – Sorriu ele para ela que assentiu ao nos carregar junto de si.

Engoli seco.

Tinha que arranjar um jeito de sair dali. _Urgente_.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Então, esse capítulo foi para mostrar o que está acontecendo dos dois lados, tanto do lado da investigação com o Edward, quanto do lado tenso da Bella. ;)**

**Espero que tenham curtido e posso avisá-las que o próximo capítulo vai ter SURPRESAS! :x**

**Beijinhos, flores do meu jardim MEGA florido! *-* Não se esqueçam de comentar e dizer o que acharam! O que acha que vai acontecer daqui em diante? Aceito palpites! ;D**

**Lina Furtado.**

_**O Bastião Suicidou-se**_** (Ou para os normais: "Observação" :B): ****Para quem lê a minha fic: **_**A Intercambista II**_**, eu sei que está há tempos sem atualização, comecei a escrever o capítulo, mas como eu não gostei, vou recomeçar até que fique perfeito, afinal, é o último capítulo! ;D**


	21. Emboscada

_**Obrigada pelas lindas reviews! *-***_

_**Espero que gostem desse capítulo e eu só tenho uma palavra para descrevê-lo: Tenso. Mas no próximo, as emoções mudam de lugar e ficam... Felizes! YAY :D**_

_**Espero que gostem! **_

_**PARA QUEM LÊ O MEU BLOG: Sei que MILHÕES de pessoas aqui devem amar a Kristen, por isso, vou dedicar um: Monte O Look, da atriz :D Espero que gostem e isso sairá no final da tarde ;) (Link no meu perfil)**_

_**Capítulo 20. Emboscada.**_

**Bella's POV**

-Venham queridas! – disse a mulher animadamente, nos puxando para dentro de um quarto "cheio de informações", tinham várias araras de roupas, baús, sofás, e várias roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo. – Sentem-se que vou escolher o modelito perfeito para cada uma.

Nos olhamos e ficamos de pé mesmo, querendo fugir, mas sabendo que tinham dois enormes homens do outro lado da porta apenas esperando que alguém fosse estúpido o bastante para tentar fugir.

-Ora... – A mulher caminhou até nós e nos puxou delicadamente pelo pulso. – Vamos, se sentem, preciso falar com vocês.

Depois de todas devidamente sentadas com suas caras de assustadas e sem entender nada, a mulher com o vestido extravagante parou na nossa frente, suspirando ao nos analisar e fez um bico.

-Não precisam ficar assustadas... Sei como é estar no lugar de vocês, já passei por isso e verão como depois fica fácil com o tempo e em como a recompensa virá de bom grado. – Bateu em sua cintura, imitando vinda de dinheiro para o bolso. – Ganhamos bem quando boas no que fazemos. Essa noite, terão a chance de não fazer nada, só irei explicar como as coisas funcionam e...

As meninas se assustaram com o barulho da porta e levaram seus olhos até a mesma, vendo uma loira quase de cabelos brancos curtos e apenas de lingerie com um robe de seda por cima. Seu rosto estava cheio de uma maquiagem forte, sua boca com um batom vermelho intenso, dando aspecto de... Mulher da noite, mesmo.

Comecei a pensar em minha mãe, ela não se maquiava assim, mas talvez fossem coisas daqui... O desespero começou a me bater novamente. Até então estava fria e sem reação, apenas ouvindo e tentando não ser transparente, mas ao me lembrar de tudo... Mordi meu lábio com força, abaixando minha cabeça e colocando meu rosto entre minhas mãos.

-Licença, Blanca. Posso entrar? – A loira de cabelos curtos perguntou.

Não pude deixar passar do que a loira chamou a mulher mais velha e de seios grandes que nos acompanhava. Blanca... Ergui o meu olhar para a mulher que acenou para que entrasse.

-Claro, preciso da sua ajuda, Jade. – A loira que mais parecia ter uns vinte e três anos de idade, no máximo, se aproximou de Blanca e enlaçou sua cintura, dando um meio abraço nela, virando-se para nós. – Meninas, essa é a Jade, qualquer pergunta que tiverem podem perguntar à ela também. Irá me ajudar – Olhou para a mulher ao seu lado. – a escolher as lingeries para cada uma delas.

Ela assentiu e saiu de perto indo até a primeira das meninas e a puxando para chegar perto das araras, começou a tirar suas medidas.

-Enquanto vai fazendo isso, vou lhes explicar como acontece o esquema. – Blanca ajeitou seu decote e se sentou confortavelmente em sua poltrona sem se importar com as roupas que estavam em baixo de si. – É bem simples, vocês basicamente irão se trocar, colocar uma lingerie belíssima para chamar a atenção, vamos fazer suas maquiagens e cabelos nos primeiros dias e depois isso fica por conta de vocês. Os clientes vão escolhê-las e assim farão o trabalho que ele mandar, não importando qual.

-Você. – disse Jade, apontando para mim. Ergui uma sobrancelha, até que ela acenou para que eu fosse até ela. Estranhei o modo gentil com que me tratou.

Caminhei até ela que começou a tirar as minhas medidas, enquanto eu prestava atenção.

-O salário aqui é alto, principalmente esse primeiro, quando ainda são virgens. Vocês ficam com 65 por cento do todo, o que nos é o bastante. – Ajeitou-se na cadeira. – Como disse, não trabalharam hoje, mas amanhã à noite, já iniciaram. Bem... – Olhou ao redor. – Acho que é só isso. Vou levá-las ao quarto de vocês.

Se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Todas já tinham tirado suas medidas. Para falar a verdade, não sabia muito o que esperar pelo dia de hoje, uma vez que não iríamos "trabalhar" e elas estavam sendo tão... Gentis que chegava a me assustar.

Blanca foi andando conosco ao enlaço dos homens enormes de Rudolf, pelos corredores, distribuindo um quarto para cada duas garotas. Eu fui deixada junto com a garota assustada que eu me sentei ao lado no avião.

O quarto era pequeno, basicamente duas camas de solteiro, com um armário, e uma penteadeira com luzes em volta. Suas cores eram sóbrias e não cheias de vida como as dos corredores ou ao do cômodo que estávamos antes. Blanca nos avisou que não era ali que traríamos clientes, tinham quartos específicos para isso, por isso as camas de solteiro.

Ao fechar a porta, eu e a loira ficamos observando sem trocar se quer uma palavra. Sentei-me em uma das camas e coloquei meu rosto entre as minhas mãos. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para sair dali, mas seria praticamente impossível com aqueles armários do lado de fora, nos corredores. Senti a cama se mexer ao meu lado, fazendo-me saltar de surpresa ao ver a guria com os olhos vermelhos de choro e seu rosto infantil, tristonho.

-Desculpe... – disse ela, ao fungar. – Não acho que sou forte como você...

-Não sou forte. – disse-lhe observando-a chorar baixinho.

-É sim... – Assentiu. – Eu observei você desde o momento em que entrou no avião, vi como parecia querer sair no tapa com todos ali, determinada, e... Vi quando beijou o cara para que a ajudasse a fugir...

Encarei o chão.

Achei que estavam todas dormindo... Bom, isso era o que pouco importava. Ela parecia bem mais nova, não deveria ter dezoito. Era pequena, com bastante busto, seu corpo já era de uma mulher. Olhei-a, analisando-a.

-Quantos anos você tem? – perguntei.

-Quinze. – Arregalei meus olhos.

-Deve estar brincando comigo... – disse-lhe e ela negou. – Meu Deus! – Levei minhas mãos à boca. – Você é tão nova! Oh... Meu Deus... – Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Estávamos ferradas mesmo. Não conseguia acreditar que uma garota que acabou de entrar na adolescência esteja já incluída nesse plano de prostituição internacional. O mundo está acabado mesmo. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Me permiti chorar, até mesmo para a menina ver que eu não era essa força toda que ela pensava que eu era.

A abracei, vendo-a se entregar ao choro também e começar a balbuciar palavras como: "Eu quero sair daqui... Quero minha família..." Fiquei amparando-a, porém sem deixar de chorar junto.

Depois de um tempo, com os nervos já mais calmos, começamos a conversar e ela me contou um pouco de sua história. Seu nome era Melissa, mas que eu poderia chamá-la de Mel, ela era a popular de sua escola e acabou se envolvendo com um dos caras de Rudolf que logo se interessou por ela e a fez se apaixonar por ele, – claro – com ele pedindo para que ela não contasse sobre o romance deles para ninguém. Ela estava realmente apaixonada por ele, chegou a convencê-la de fugir juntos, mas quando viu, estava sendo mandada para Espanha pra se prostituir.

Ela era uma criança ainda.

Meu coração se apertou ao ouvir seu relato, escutando-a colocar tudo para fora, dizer que sentia falta dos pais, do irmão pestinha, da escola... Fechei meus olhos, tentando controlar as minhas lembranças. Não queria me lembrar de nada para não sofrer mais. Já tive a minha cota de sofrimento por hoje.

Fomos chamadas para pegar nossas lingeries e acessórios e, mais uma vez fomos escoltadas pelos homens. Jade nos sorriu e nos entregou as lingeries, com cintas-ligas, sapatos e robes de seda. Tivemos que nos vestir ali, na frente dela para ver se estavam boas. Disse que a partir dali aquilo era o nosso uniforme de trabalho, por isso, nada de tirar, palavras dela. Voltamos para o quarto e Melissa foi ao banheiro, deixando-me sozinha ali.

Soltei minhas roupas sobre a cama e me sentei sem nenhuma vontade de me mexer um centímetro se quer. Mordi o lábio com força. Virei meu rosto, vendo meu reflexo no espelho. Era estranho me ver vestida daquele jeito. Minha lingerie era branca com azul-marinho, sem dúvida era bonita, mas estava me dando nojo de me ver daquele jeito. **(N/A: Lingeries da Bella e meninas, no álbum da estória, que está no meu perfil ;D Não sei se dá para ver, mas qualquer coisa escreve: ENTRE PROSTITUTAS na procura que aparece :P)**

Vi um negócio se mexendo pelo canto do meu olho. A maçaneta da porta se abria lentamente, ao contrário das batidas do meu coração naquele momento. Ergui-me à espera do que me esperava. O cara do avião entrou rapidamente e tentou fechar a porta tão lentamente quanto entrou.

Minha respiração falhou.

O que ele quer agora?, pensei amedrontada. Ele se virou para mim com um enorme sorriso e baixou os olhos para mim por completa. Senti-me nua com a sua análise e me irritei com seu sorriso malicioso.

-O que quer? – disse firme, tentando esconder meu corpo dele, com o robe.

-Ow! – Aproximou-se de mim. – Vai devagar aí, gatinha. Vim te salvar.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Havia uma chance, havia uma chance de eu sair daquele inferno. Sentei-me direito, sem me importar se aparecia alguma coisa da lingerie ou não com ele de joelhos na minha frente – parecia assustado.

-Mas temos que ser rápidos. – Levantou-se e me jogou minhas roupas. – Troque-se que já vamos.

-Sério? – Tive que perguntar. – Vai me ajudar? – Me levantei para encará-lo incrédula.

Ele deu uns passos em minha direção e eu dei na direção contrária, encontrando a parede para me prender. Ele sorriu malicioso e segurou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a atrás da minha orelha.

-Fica linda assustada... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu prendi minha respiração, só esperava nunca mais ter que beijá-lo outra vez. – E sim. – Afastou-se. – Vou te ajudar.

Não tinha palavras, estava incrédula que aquele homem iria me ajudar.

-Obrigada... – Consegui esboçar um sorriso e isso o fez prender o olhar em mim.

Encostou-se na parede, me analisando. Comecei a me sentir desconfortável com seu olhar vendo cada movimento meu. Acho que ele esperava que eu me trocasse ali mesmo, mas eu tinha um bônus que ele não sabia, só se esqueceu que o que eu estava usando, se botava por cima da roupa e não ao contrário.

Ri por dentro ao vê-lo se irritar ao me ver fazer isso. Coloquei minha calça jeans e fechei minha blusa branca de botões, calçando meus tênis.

-Pronto. – disse-lhe e ele me estendeu seu casaco preto. – Para quê isso? – perguntei segurando-o.

-Vai precisar, está frio lá fora, além de quê, preto é melhor para se esconder de noite. – Explicou.

Fiquei ainda mais impressionada. Ele devia estar mesmo a fim de me ajudar a sair daquele lugar... Balancei minha cabeça, afastando meus pensamentos. Não podia me permitir ficar com pena dele. Não iria ajudá-lo, ele só era a minha chave para a liberdade, só isso.

Lembrei-me de Melissa.

-Não podemos ir. – disse-lhe e ele me olhou incrédulo.

-Por quê?

-Temos que levar a menina que está aqui comigo. – Ele negou com a cabeça e eu continuei a falar. – Ela é uma criança, quase. Por favor...

Olhou-me sério, estreitando os olhos e eu sustentei seu olhar firme. Melissa entrou no quarto no exato momento, ficando assustada ao vê-lo ali e estranhou o fato de eu estar vestida. Estendi meu braço para ela e ela me abraçou ao encará-lo.

-Por favor... – Lembrei-me que nem sabia seu nome. – Qual é mesmo o seu nome?

Ele ponderou e por fim suspirou.

-Keith.

-Keith, por favor, vamos ajudá-la também... – Olhei-o nos olhos. – Faço qualquer coisa, lembra?

-Sim, mas isso era para somente salvar você! Não posso sair ajudando todo mundo! – Irritou-se e senti Melissa se contrair.

-Eu sei, mas... Mais uma não muda muita coisa.

Ele bufou e por fim aceitou, mas com a condição que eu o devia muito. Aceitei, jurando a mim mesma que fugiria desse cara assim que eu tivesse a oportunidade. Melissa se vestiu rapidamente e vestiu seu casaco que já tinha e era preto. Keith saiu, mandando nos esperar no quarto até ele ver se estava tudo bem para podermos sair.

-Como conseguiu isso? – Melissa me perguntou surpresa e com medo ao mesmo tempo. – Podemos confiar nele?

-Não sei. – Fui sincera. – Mas é nossa única esperança para sair daqui. – Tentei lhe dar um sorriso incentivador, mas não acho que fui convincente.

-Ele vai querer você, Bella...

-Eu sei, mas vamos fugir antes mesmo que isso aconteça.

-Como? – Seus olhos pareciam mais alegres e esperançosos.

-Ainda não sei, mas vou pensar até lá. Agora só temos que nos concentrar em como sair desse lugar asqueroso.

Melissa assentiu e me abraçou com mais força.

-Me sinto segura perto de você, Bella... – Murmurou e o meu peito se encheu de compaixão por aquela menina. – Essa sua força... Obrigada.

-Não me agradeça, ainda não saímos daqui.

Keith chegou e nos mandou puxar os capuzes dos casacos para cima, colocando o cabelo para dentro e segui-lo. Assim que entramos no corredor, ainda escutava a música alta e os vários gemidos e gritos, só que ele estava totalmente vazio. Imaginava que a maioria deveria estar dormindo agora, com exceção daquelas que estavam em trabalho. Descemos as escadas nas postas dos pés, quando Keith fez sinal para que parássemos e ele pudesse ver se tinha alguém.

Meu coração acelerou assim que escutei uma voz alta e masculina se aproximar. Keith xingou baixo e nos mandou sumir correndo e não fazer barulho. Nos colocamos fora do caminho enquanto víamos uma sombra alta passar para longe da escada e o som de sua voz se afastar, seguido por um barulho de porta se fechando. Quase não conseguimos evitar que um suspiro saísse por nossas bocas.

Keith saiu na frente mais uma vez, para ver se o caminho estava livre.

Estava.

Descemos devagar e sem fazer barulho, caminhamos mais uma parte do corredor, olhando para todos os lados e com os ouvidos atentos. Chegamos à porta e Keith fez o sinal para que saíssemos. Tudo isso, Mel estava agarrada à mim pela cintura. Ele tinha razão, estava mesmo frio do lado de fora, uma vez que o vento gelado batia forte contra nós. Demos à volta no prédio, já que tínhamos saído pela porta dos fundos, e grudados à estrutura do mesmo.

Keith nos disse que seu carro estava na rua seguinte.

As ruas escurecidas, apenas iluminadas um poste que mal fazia seu papel. Seguimos caminho quando escutamos.

-Hey! – A voz de um homem, não parecia de advertência, só de dúvida.

Minha respiração falhou e Mel começou a tremer no meu abraço. A adrenalina voltou a jorrar em meu sangue, mandando-me correr.

-Não olhem para trás. Continuem andando. – Keith murmurou e se virou para trás, apenas para ver quem era. – Ok, corram!

Olhei-o sem entender e eu tive que soltar Melissa e segurá-la pela mão para que pudéssemos correr.

-Hey! OW! Voltem aqui!

Corremos como nunca nas nossas vistas, enquanto eu brigava com Keith por seu carro não aparecer nunca. Ele pegou a chave do mesmo e apertou, tirando o alarme.

-Entrem! – Nós praticamente pulamos com o carro em movimento.

Assim que fechei a porta do banco de trás, o homem que corria atrás de nós socou a janela, quebrando o vidro. Eu e Mel gritarmos, enquanto Keith xingava e apertava o pedal do acelerador com força. O carro reclamava de tanto que ele apertou. Começamos a cruzar todos os sinais vermelhos e desviar de carros lerdos, loucamente pelas ruas.

Estávamos assustados demais para falar qualquer coisa. O vento frio entrava na janela do banco de trás, fazendo-nos tremer. Abracei Mel e nos recostamos no banco.

-Onde estamos indo? – perguntei.

-Para onde? – Devolveu-me a pergunta, irritado. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia que levar mais uma não daria certo. Estava tudo planejado, mas você tinha que trazer mais uma consigo, me chantageando com esse negócio de: "Faço qualquer coisa..." – Afinou a voz para tentar imitar minha voz, com tom de deboche. Estava irado. – Agora aqueles filhos da puta devem estar atrás da gente! Vamos para a porra do aeroporto, já que aqui não dá mais para ficar! Onde mais?

Me sobressaltei quando ele deu um soco no volante de tanta raiva.

Ele olhou para trás, para mim, com fogo no olhar.

-Você me deve muito. – disse firme e eu me mantive calada. Voltou sua atenção ao trânsito com o cenho franzido. – Eu realmente espero que ele não tenha visto o meu rosto...!

Seguimos em direção ao aeroporto e eu nem ao menos me liguei no caminho que pegávamos ou me importava em ver a cidade, estava assustada demais para observar qualquer coisa que fugisse do meu caso. Keith dirigia feito um louco, cortando todos os carros na rua, mas por incrível que pareça, não me preocupava com isso, meu foco estava em voltar para os Estados Unidos e fugir de Keith junto de Melissa.

Ela estava com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro, ainda abraçada à mim. Meu instinto me mandou protegê-la, não deixaria que entrasse nessa vida de jeito nenhum. Engoli seco assim que Keith parou o carro de qualquer jeito e nos mandou segui-lo rápido, pois estava sem paciência. Caminhamos com passos apressados logo atrás dele.

Comprou nossas passagens sem se importar com o preço, só deu o cartão e pagou sem ao menos olhar para ver quanto deu. Ele deveria ganhar mesmo bem para isso. O vôo era somente daqui à uma hora, por isso, fui ao banheiro com Melissa ao meu enlaço. Assim que entramos no banheiro, ela soltou um suspiro alto, como se agora tivesse respirado por estar longe dele.

-O que vai fazer? – Ela me perguntou ao ver me encostar-se à pia, pensativa.

Neguei com a cabeça.

-Não sei. Só sei que assim que chegarmos em Nova York, vamos fugir, só não sei como... – Parei de falar assim que vi uma mulher de cabelos bem curto e castanhos entrar no banheiro, nos encarando sem entender. Meus olhos se prendiam em um aparelho que carregava na mão esquerda.

Ergui meu olhar à ela.

-Moça, pode me emprestar o celular? – perguntei em inglês mesmo, esperando que ela entendesse.

-Claro... – Suspirei de alívio. Estendeu-me o aparelho, enquanto ia lavar as mãos.

Melissa me olhou.

Minhas mãos tremiam ao discar os números de Edward, mas quando enfim consegui, levei o celular ao meu ouvido e esperei. Mordi o lábio e fechei os olhos, torcendo para que ele atendesse... A porta do banheiro se abriu fortemente assustando todas nós ali. Keith entrou como um raio e me segurou firme pelo braço.

-Vamos! Nosso avião chegou! – Avisou, mas via a raiva em seus olhos. Segurou no braço de Melissa e nos carregou para fora, não antes de eu devolver o celular para a mulher. – Acha que eu sou idiota? – Quase gritou quando já estávamos do lado de fora. – Vi a mulher entrar com o celular e como eu sabia que você o pegaria?

Fomos andando apressadamente quando ele nos soltou para irmos ao portão de embarque.

-Só ia ligar para os meus pais. – Menti descaradamente. – Para dizer que estou bem, de qualquer jeito...

-Não vai precisar de seus pais agora. – disse firme.

-Está querendo dizer que não vou poder vê-lo depois que ficarmos juntos? – Me fiz de inocente. Esperava que ele caísse.

Franziu o cenho.

-Não sei, acho que sim... – disse e eu pulava por dentro. Era incrível como ele acreditava em cada besteira que eu falava.

Embarcamos e ficamos os três em uma mesa fileira. Melissa na janela, eu no meio e Keith na ponta. Metade do vôo estava tranqüilo, Mel dormia e eu estava ansiosa. Minha cabeça trabalhava tanto que chegava a doer, tinha que pensar o que faria para fugir quando chegássemos, mas nada me vinha à cabeça caso ele ficasse ao nosso lado o tempo todo.

Senti Keith pegar minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, trazendo minha mão para perto de seu rosto e me aproximando dele.

-Sabe... Queria outro beijo seu. – Sussurrou em meu ouvido, fazendo o meu estômago dar um nó.

Afastei-me para poder olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Que foi? Te ajudei, não ajudei? Te tirei de lá.

-Eu sei... – Droga! Eu disse que faria qualquer coisa contanto que ele me tirasse de lá... Por que fiz isso?

-Então... – Murmurou, erguendo uma mão que segurou meu queixo e direcionou meu rosto para perto do dele. Fechei meus olhos que já estavam se acumulando de lágrimas. Meu corpo não queria isso, eu não queria isso, mas não tinha escapatória...

-AH! – Melissa gritou se contorcendo - fazendo-nos pular de susto - e pulando em cima de mim, me abraçando. –Estou com medo, Bella... – Choramingou.

Vi Keith pelo canto do olho, resmungar e virar para o outro lado. Me virei em direção de Melissa, sabia que tinha feito aquilo para me poupar de ter que beijá-lo. Sorri-lhe fraco em agradecimento e ela assentiu tristonha, se agarrando em mim. A viagem seguiu tranqüila, sem mais interrupções. Cheguei a dormir e acordar apenas quando pediram para colocar as cadeiras na posição vertical, pois estávamos preparando para o vôo.

Acordei assustada ao pensar por alguns segundos que ainda estava naquele inferno na Espanha, mas não, pude respirar mais levemente em pensar que já estava quase em solo conhecido. Olhei para o lado, recebendo um olhar de indagação de Melissa e para o outro, notei Keith se ajeitar na cadeira.

Meu coração sozinho, sem que eu mandasse ele se desesperar, o fez. Não tinha pensado em nada durante as dez horas de viagem! **(N/A: Gente, nunca viajei para a Espanha para saber quanto tempo, muito menos, dos EUA para lá. Tentei pesquisar, mas nada me ajudava :/)**

Assim que o avião pousou, pudemos finalmente nos levantar e sair dali onde várias pessoas se amontoavam no corredor. Keith foi à frente, comigo e Melissa logo atrás. Minha cabeça começava a trabalhar conforme escutava nossos passos baterem rápidos no chão. Ele não falava nada, só segurava em meu pulso, me puxando para o lugar que quisesse. O avião de Nova York estava lotado, assim que saímos do portão de desembarque internacional, vi uma cena que fez o meu peito doer.

Uma mulher de cabelos longos e pretos, arrastava a mala com dificuldade, sem olhar para cima, foi quando bateu de frente com um homem alto que estava parado à sua frente, com os braços cruzados na frente do peito. Olhei assustada para cima, preparando-se para se desculpar, quando sua feição foi substituída por alegria. Ela pulou em cima dele, passando seus braços para de trás de seu pescoço e o beijou com fervor.

Depois daquilo, em senti na obrigação de me mexer, por isso, parei de andar, o que fez Keith voltar para trás, quase batendo contra mim. Olhou-me indignado.

-Onde estamos indo? – perguntei à ele.

-Pegar o meu carro e irmos deixar a garota. – Olhou para Melissa. – Não quero que ela nos atrapalhe mais com os shows dela.

-Certo. – Cortei rapidamente, quando vi que ela ia dizer alguma coisa.

Seguimos para o estacionamento e andamos um bocado até chegarmos a parte onde o estacionamento não era pago. No meio do caminho, tive uma pequena conversa com Melissa pelo olhar, dizendo que eu ficaria bem assim que nós a deixássemos.

**Edward's POV**

Estava enlouquecendo, isso era um fato. Não agüentava mais ficar sem notícias de Bella. Estava acabando por afastar todos de mim, me tornava uma péssima companhia, recusando qualquer tipo de conversa ou afeto. Mas era impossível não me sentir tão... Impotente e não saber o que fazer.

Alice me deixou sozinho depois que eu a praticamente expulsei de meu apartamento – na verdade, realmente a expulsei, fechando a porta em sua cara e gritando para que me deixasse em paz. Sei que iria me arrepender depois por tê-la tratado assim, só que não era um bom momento.

De repente o meu apartamento ficara grande demais. Sem Bella ao redor, com seus sorrisos encantadores para me encher de felicidade, estavam acabando comigo por dentro aos poucos. Sentia a depressão se arrastando em minha direção. Minha falta de apetite me fazia ficar acordado a noite, pensando em como ela estaria. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu torcia para que estivesse viva e bem.

Nova York parecia acompanhar os meus sentimentos. A cidade entristecida chorava em cima de tudo e de todas, deixando tudo que encontrava pela frente encharcados. Eu constantemente recebia ligações de meus pais e irmãos perguntando como eu estava...

Como eu estava?

Era uma pergunta boa. Não sentia nada para ver se estava bem ou mal. Meus olhos estavam turvos e eu pouco me importava se homens não choravam, não tinha tempo para isso. Chorei, chorei mesmo, feito um bebê. Bella não saía da minha cabeça. A espera era a minha inimiga. Tinha que ter notícias ou piraria.

Escutei a campainha tocar.

Não queria me levantar para ver minha mãe ou quem quer que fosse para saber se eu estava bem, mas me levantei da cama, me arrastando lentamente até a porta. Assim que girei a maçaneta, o que vi me deixou perplexo.

Não podia acreditar...

_**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**_

_**:O**_

_**Nem falo nada.**_

_**A não ser que... O próximo capítulo está PRONTO! :DDD MAS... eu só posto se eu tiver INCENTIVO, isto é, reviews! Amo vocês, então, por favor, me deixem feliz *-***_

_**Beijinhos, flores do meu jardim e a gente de encontra em breve ;)**_

_**Lina Furtado**_


	22. A esperança bate à porta

_**Capítulo 21. A esperança bate à porta**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_Seu carro não era nada demais, era apenas um pequeno carro, sem nada de muito especial. Sentei-me na frente, junto de Keith e Melissa, no banco de trás. Ele a perguntou onde ela morava e percebi quando ela hesitou. _

_Estava certa, não podia dar o seu endereço correto. _

_Virei-me para trás e a olhei nos olhos ao repetir a pergunta de Keith. Esperava que ela tivesse captado a intensidade de meus olhos. Ela fingiu não ter escutado e recobrou a atenção, dizendo o endereço. Eu torcia para que fosse falso. Voltei para a minha posição normal e olhei para fora da janela, o tempo nublado e chuvoso em Nova York. Fazia frio, mas mesmo assim resolvi retirar o casaco de Keith, uma vez que estava no quente do aquecedor do carro._

_Ele parou na frente de um pequeno prédio, onde batia com o endereço dado por Melissa e a mandou descer. Ela pôs a mão no meu ombro antes de sair e proferiu algumas palavras:_

_-Obrigada. – Podia ver que era para mim, mas ela acrescentou. – Aos dois. Fico devendo essa._

_-Fica mesmo... – Keith resmungou._

_Olhei para Melissa e sorri da melhor forma que eu tinha no momento._

_-Cuide-se. – Lhe disse e eu pude ver seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas ao me encarar._

_Ela assentiu antes de sair e bater a porta._

_Keith deu uma arrancada para sair dali logo e começou a resmungar. Dizendo o quão ferrado ele deve estar, a cabeça dele iria rolar e acrescentou junto que a minha iria junto. Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder, o que tinha em mente era apenas fugir. Os minutos se passavam e eu começava a ficar tensa e nervosa. Não sabia onde ele estava me levando e estava com medo de descobrir._

_-Sabe, você é muito linda, tem um beijo ótimo, imagino como deve ser na cama, mas fico pensando se vale tanto à pena assim e..._

_-Deveria sair dessa vida de isca. – Cortei-lhe grossa. – Devia fazer uma faculdade e arranjar um emprego legalizado, de carteira assinada e ganhar dinheiro limpo. – _Calar a boca seria perfeito_, acrescentei em mente._

_Vi o sinal da rua se fechar e Keith começar frear enquanto me olhava alarmado e com raiva._

_-E o que a faz achar que vou seguir seus conselhos? – perguntou irritado._

_-Tem razão. – Ele freou completamente. – Faz o que quiser. _

_Assim que ele parou o carro no sinal vermelho, vi a minha oportunidade de fugir ali. Abri a porta com tudo, escutando-o gritar comigo e corri. Corri como nunca em minha vida. Ouvi barulhos de buzinas e de pneus derrapando, mas não parei._

_-Vadia! – Escutei um grito alto, porém perto o suficiente para me assustar._

_As ruas lotadas não facilitavam a minha escapada. Saí empurrando as pessoas sem me importar em ser gentil, foi quando vi as escadas que levavam ao metrô da cidade. Desci contra o movimento das pessoas, ainda empurrando-os com pressa._

_Não escutava mais seus gritos, só que eu estava desesperada demais em fugir para parar e ver se ainda estava sendo seguida. Sentia a adrenalina _mais uma vez_ correndo em minhas veias, mandando-me correr mais e mais rápido. Meu coração parecia querer sair de mim de tanto que batia forte contra o meu peito. _

_Na minha frente, vi as catracas me impedindo de continuar, mas como nessas horas a gente faz coisas sem pensar, pulei-as, apoiando uma de minhas mãos em uma para me ajudar no impulso e passar. Os guardas do lugar exclamaram para me chamar a atenção, só que eu os ignorei. _

_Olhei rapidamente para trás para ver Keith fazer o mesmo que eu, só que com muito mais facilidade. Os guardadas do local corriam atrás de nós dois. Fiz a curva para entrar na área de embarque, logo quando as últimas pessoas embarcavam, lotando o local apertado. Praticamente me joguei lá dentro, recebendo reclamações por tê-los empurrado e olhares feios._

_-Vamos... – Sussurrei ao ver Keith se aproximar da porta que se fechava devagar. – Vamos... _Feche!

_No momento em que Keith chegou, a porta se fechou completo, fazendo-o bater com força contra ela. Meu peito subia e descia por causa da minha respiração rápida e desesperada ao vê-lo ser pego pelos guardas que tentavam controlá-lo. Podia escutar os gritos de raiva dele._

_Encostei minha testa molhada por causa da chuva e do suor na porta, fechando meus olhos por breves segundos. Estava salva... Eu tinha conseguido fugir com sucesso. Nem podia acreditar nisso. Consegui fugir da _Espanha_. Soltei um riso fraco e comecei a tremer de frio, por estar somente com a minha blusa preta, sem casaco e toda molhada._

_Reabri meus olhos, ainda tomando controle da minha respiração e tentando raciocinar para onde eu estava indo, pois não vi qual trem peguei. Ergui o meu olhar para ver a linha e percebi que, conseqüentemente, estava na certa, naquela que dava direto para o metrô da faculdade. O vagão começou a esvaziar conforme parava, com as pessoas se batendo contra mim de tão lotado estava._

_Passei minhas mãos contra os meus braços, tentando deixar o frio para lá. Suspirei assim que consegui um lugar para me sentar, encostando a minha cabeça na janela, já sentindo o calor humano daquele lugar, me aquecer. Até chegar a estação da faculdade, teria quinze minutos, por isso, me aconcheguei no banco, afastando meu cabelo molhado do rosto, e fechei os olhos, tentando pensar no que faria a partir dali. Pensei em todos, em como estariam, se sabiam que eu havia sido seqüestrada... Bem, eles sabiam, por causa da minha ligação para Edward._

Edward...

_Meu coração se aquecia só de saber que ele estava mais próximo de mim, de saber que eu estava chegando. Ele parecia tão desesperado quando eu o liguei... Franzi o cenho. Só esperava que ele não fizesse nenhuma besteira por minha causa._

_Depois de vinte minutos, com o vagão quase vazio, chegou a minha parada. Desci do vagão, já sentindo o frio do lado de fora. Abracei-me e comecei a caminhar calmamente, estava sem forças depois de tanta corrida, minhas pernas só andavam porque eu as obrigava. A chuva para esse lado, estava mais baixa, apenas uma garoa gelada._

_Os carros passavam ao meu lado em uma tranqüilidade absurda, talvez fosse o medo de derrapar na pista. Segui andando devagar, até quando ergui o olhar e soltei um suspiro ao ver o prédio de Edward não muito longe de mim. Continuei caminhando, encolhida em meu próprio abraço, sentindo que, conforme eu me aproximava do prédio, meu coração seria capaz de saltar a qualquer momento. _

_**Eclipse (All Yours) - Metric**_

_Não agüentei a minha lerdeza e corri, ignorando quando escorregava no chão molhado, indo ao seu encontro, mas eu colocava a mão antes que eu tivesse um grande estrago. Entrei na porta principal e gritei para o garoto que já estava deixando a porta do elevador se fechar, para que ele me esperasse. Ele, gentilmente segurou a porta e eu entrei, buscando por ar._

_Podia sentir seus olhos me olhando alarmados pelo o meu estado._

_Ajeitei-me e agradeci mais uma vez antes de sair do elevador e voltar a correr no longo corredor, até chegar ao final dele, parando na frente da porta que eu mais queria passar. Mordi o lábio, tentando controlar a minha respiração ofegante e, preguiçosamente, apertei a campainha._

_Nada._

_Ele não estava em casa. Encostei a minha cabeça na porta, sem força alguma, e fechei meus olhos, rindo baixo ao sentir meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas em saber que Edward não estava em casa, que ele não estaria para me receber..._

_Minha cabeça foi para frente assim que notei que a porta fora aberta. Ergui meu olhar para encontrar os mais belos olhos verdes, espantados, ao me encarar. Edward estava do jeito que eu me lembrava; seu cabelo todo bagunçado, os belos olhos, seus traços fortes do rosto, seu corpo..._

_-Be-Bella...? – Sorri ao vê-lo gaguejar e dei dois passos em sua direção, enlaçando sua cintura, querendo me apoiar para não cair. Não ligava se estava toda encharcada de chuva, só queria me aninhar em seu abraço. – _Bella!_ – Senti seus braços me apertarem com força._

_Girou-nos para que eu entrasse totalmente no apartamento, fechando a porta com o pé, sem me soltar. Afastou-se um pouco de mim, erguendo o meu queixo. Olhei-o nos olhos, vendo ali a última coisa que eu queria ver na vida: uma lágrima escorrendo de seu rosto._

_-Sentiu a minha falta...? – Murmurei preguiçosamente, brincando ao voltar a abraçá-lo._

_Ao que parece, ele não gostou da brincadeira. Me carregou até o sofá, mas eu o impedi antes que ele me fizesse me sentar._

_-Não. Estou toda molhada... – Agarrei seus braços._

_-Então você precisa tomar um banho e se aquecer. – Começou a me rebocar para o banheiro._

_-Não... – Resmunguei. – Não consigo nem me manter de pé... – Sentou-me no vaso sanitário, antes de se encaminhar até o boxe e ligar o chuveiro._

_-Por quê? – Virou-se, agachando-se a minha frente. – Está machucada? Te feriram? – Começou a me explorar, vendo o meu pulso e meu rosto, tocando na minha testa._

_-Não, só estou cansada._

_O vi, relaxar um pouco, mas seus ombros ainda estavam tensos. Ele se levantou e foi verificar a temperatura da água. Fechou a porta do banheiro e voltou-se a mim_

_-Acha que consegue tomar banho sozinha? – perguntou ao me mandar erguer os braços. Assim o fiz e ele puxou a barra da minha blusa molhada para cima, tirando-a e revelando uma parte da lingerie que eu ainda vestia daquele lugar._

_Ele se espantou e ficou me encarando._

_-Um presente... – Brinquei de novo, ao forçar um sorriso. Era sério quando disse que estava cansada e o cansaço só me fazia ficar boba. – É daquele lugar._

_Não precisei falar mais nada, ele entendeu e começou a trabalhar para retirar o espartilho. Mas sentia que ele estava com dificuldade com aquilo. Afastei suas mãos e leveis as minhas para as minhas costas, começando a retirar fita por fita._

_-Deixa que eu faço isso. Já entendi. – Sorriu fraco e eu me virei de costas para ele poder me ajudar._

_Ficamos em silêncio, sem querer interrompê-lo, sem _saber_ o que falar. Edward terminou de tirar as fitas e eu puxei o espartilho molhado para longe do meu corpo, me fazendo ficar com frio, por causa da pele exposta. Edward pegou uma toalha e colocou em meus ombros, ao me mandar ficar de pé. Assim que me pus, ele se colocou na minha frente e levou as mãos para o botão da minha calça jeans. Consegui tirá-la depois de muito sacrifício._

_Era engraçado, em outros tempos, eu teria ficado envergonhada de ficar completamente nua na frente de alguém, mas agora era diferente, não era um _simples_ alguém, era Edward, quem eu mais amava no mundo, agora depois da morte da minha mãe._

_Enfiei a minha cabeça debaixo da água quente, sentindo todo o meu corpo relaxar. Edward ficou do lado de fora do boxe, me analisando com os braços cruzados no peito e encostado na porta. Virei minha cabeça em sua direção a tempo de vê-lo se virar, abrir a porta e sair do banheiro, me deixando sozinha. Fiquei triste só de me afastar dele, mesmo que ele estivesse apenas no outro cômodo._

_Ele voltou assim que eu terminei o meu banho, saindo do boxe. Ele me envolveu na toalha e sorriu ao me entregar uma roupa seca. Notei que era sua roupa. Mais confortável impossível. Me vesti rapidamente e ele me pegou no colo, gentilmente, assim que puxei a blusa para baixo ao ver que eu desabaria de cansaço. _

_Deixou-me sentada em sua cama e eu fui me deitando._

_-Não. – Repreendeu. – A não ser que queira resfriar, é melhor esperar eu secar um pouco o seu cabelo._

_-Não ligo. Quero dormir. – Murmurei ao senti-lo colocar a toalha em minha cabeça e começar a secar o meu cabelo._

_-Eu sei, amor, mas não quero você doente. – Ele se pôs de pé na minha frente, enquanto trabalhava. Eu olhava para a altura de sua barriga com meus olhos vagos. Queria fechar os olhos, e eu começava a amolecer de tanto sono. – Pronto. Acabou, pode dormir._

_Ele ia se afastando para eu poder me ajeitar, mas puxei sua camisa, batendo minha cabeça contra sua barriga e fechei meus olhos ao sentir seu perfume. Sentia tanta falta que e o meu coração respondia a isso. Ele percebeu que eu o queria por perto e começou a mexer em meu cabelo. Deixei-o me deitar na cama, me cobrindo com o grosso edredom. Edward se deitou do meu lado e se juntou a mim, voltando a mexer no meu cabelo. Aninhei-me em seu peito e fechei meus olhos, sentindo o sono pesado me dominar._

_O silêncio era o nosso melhor amigo no momento._

_**Edward's POV**_

_Quando vi Bella na porta, achei mesmo que estivesse pirado de vez, mas quando ela me abraçou toda molhada por causa da chuva – imagino - a minha ficha caiu. Era ela e estava bem ali na minha frente._

_Foi _exatamente_ como se eu tivesse voltado a respirar depois de muito tempo prendendo._

_Minha vontade era de pegá-la no colo e beijá-la até dizer chega, mas ao vê-la tão abatida, resolvi deixar o meu lado racional falar mais alto para o seu bem. Assim que me deitei ao seu lado na cama, não demorou muito e ela apagou. Fiquei um bom tempo ali, vendo-a dormir, vendo sua respiração calma fazendo seu peito subir e descer ritmado. _

_Até me lembrar que tinha que avisar aos outros._

_Afastei seus braços de mim, delicadamente para não acordá-la e saí do quarto, fechando a porta devagar. Me encaminhei para a sala e peguei o meu celular na mesa de centro, discando para Alice – isso se ela ainda estivesse falando comigo._

_Ela atendeu no primeiro toque._

_-Diga, irmão. – Ela não disse rudemente, só com preocupação na voz._

_-Alice... – Respirei fundo. – Bella está aqui._

_-O quê? Acho que não te escutei direito..._

_-Não. Escutou sim. Ela apareceu aqui essa tarde, toda molhada de chuva e cansada. _

_-Oh meu Deus! E como ela está? Está ferida? Está bem?_

_-Está, Alice. Está dormindo agora, estava realmente cansada._

_Ficamos calados por alguns segundos, com os dois colocando a cabeça em ordem e tentando raciocinar normalmente._

_-Ela te contou alguma coisa sobre seu sumiço? – Murmurou._

_-Não. Nem ao menos conversamos direito. Resolvi deixar isso para mais tarde, quando acordar..._

_-Claro..._

_-Só liguei para avisar que ela está aqui, para que você, por favor, avisasse a todos aí e a polícia._

_-Certo. Obrigada, Edward. – Ouvi-a suspirar de alívio._

_-Hmm... Alice?_

_-Sim._

_Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, bagunçando o meu cabeço._

_-Desculpe por hoje de manhã... _

_Ela soltou um riso abafado._

_-Está tudo bem, eu entendo o motivo. – disse me acalmando, mas na verdade, sentia-me péssimo mesmo. Só que eu cuidaria disso depois, no momento o que eu tinha em mente era Bella e apenas ela._

_Desliguei o celular assim que nos despedimos e fui preparar algo para que Bella comesse. Como já estava tarde, preparei algumas panquecas com mel e manteiga, junto com um suco de morango que ela tanto gostava. Arrumei a mesa e fui vê-la no quarto. Estava toda abraçada com os travesseiros e o edredom, como uma criança._

_Sorri ao vê-la tão calma e tranqüila._

_Somente de imaginar o que tinha acontecido com ela e como conseguiu chegar aqui, era um mistério, mas não pude deixar com que a minha cabeça processasse tudo. Ela teria sido capaz de matar James para fugir...? Não. Bella nunca mataria uma mosca, mesmo que seja o _filho da puta_ que a seqüestrou._

_Aproximei-me da cama, me juntando a ela novamente e retirando os fios de cabelo que caiam sobre seu rosto. Parei assim que a vi, se contorcer ao começar a se espreguiçar lentamente. Abriu os olhos, ainda grogues por causa do sono e sorriu, enlaçando a minha cintura._

_-Senti _muito_ a sua falta. – Murmurou._

_Passei meu braço ao seu redor e comecei a fazer carinho em seu braço._

_-Só eu sei o quanto _eu_ senti. – Puxei-a mais para cima, deixando sua cabeça em meu ombro. – Bella... O que aconteceu com você?_

_A escutei soltar um suspiro cansado e se ajeitou, sentando-se de frente para mim, com a cabeça baixa. Não sabia se ela queria ou não falar sobre aquilo naquele momento, mas, se fosse o casa, calaria-me e deixaria para quando ela estivesse se sentindo bem._

_-Foi James. – disse simplesmente._

_-Já sabemos que foi James que a seqüestrou, só não sabemos por quê..._

_-Foi ele quem matou a minha mãe. – Engoliu seco e eu me sentei corretamente. – Ele queria me mandar para o exterior para que eu participasse de um esquema de prostituição._

_Senti a raiva começar a pulsar junto com o meu sangue, mas respirei fundo antes de mandá-la continuar. Se aquele _filho da puta_ estivesse vivo, eu mesmo o mataria._

_-Minha mãe, querendo me proteger, não concordou, mas tinha todo um esquema por trás de James. Se ele não conseguisse me mandar para a Espanha, ele estaria morto. – Mordeu o lábio e eu levei minhas mãos ao encontro com as dela. Ergueu os olhos, avermelhados com o começo do choro. – Eu... Eu... Fiquei com tanto medo... _

_Me abraçou com força e eu retribui com a mesma intensidade._

_-Como James morreu...? – Minha pergunta foi morrendo em meus lábios. Por um lado, tinha medo de sua resposta._

_Ela se afastou devagar, se pondo sentada em seu lugar e olhando para as próprias mãos._

_-Esse esquema de prostituição tem um líder que é sangue frio e mata sem pensar duas vezes. A sua ordem à James era conseguir me pegar para levar para a Espanha sem nenhum arranhão... – Abaixei meu olhar de seu rosto para as suas mãos que amassavam seus próprios dedos, de nervosismo, quando notei o que havia uma sombra quase imperceptível em sua bochecha direita, como um corte._

_Levei minha mão até o seu rosto e o ergui para poder analisá-lo melhor, constatando o que eu havia pensado._

_-Ele te _machucou?_ – Quase gritei com a minha respiração ficando pesada, sentindo a raiva me dominar e a vontade imensa que crescia dentro de mim em bater em alguém ou qualquer coisa._

_Bella pegou as minhas mãos, tentando me controlar e me olhou séria nos olhos._

_-Ele só me deu um tapa no rosto, nada demais. _

_-_Nada demais?_ – Aquilo foi a gota d'água. – Aquele _filho da puta_ de bate e não é NADA DEMAIS? Se estivesse vivo, eu mesmo o mataria com as minhas próprias mãos!_

_-Edward! Chega! – Gritou de volta, franzindo o cenho em minha direção. – James está morto já, não é necessário que suje as suas mãos. – Debochou e logo em seguida suspirou levando as mãos para o outro. – A idéia de você matando alguém... Mesmo que por minha causa, mesmo que tenha sida o assassino da minha mãe... – Negou com a cabeça, franzindo o cenho e mordendo o lábio com força. – Não é boa._

_Fiquei calado, observando-a e vendo que realmente não gostou das minhas palavras. Por dentro, estava pouco me _fudendo_ para isso, mas não queria vê-la assim, podia ter guardado isso apenas para mim._

_-Desculpe, Bella... Só fiquei irritado... – A abracei, apertando-a gentilmente e ela enlaçou a minha cintura._

_-Tudo bem... Não faça isso de novo, nem _pense_ nisso de novo, por favor... – Murmurou contra o meu peito._

_Assenti sem saber mais o que falar. Decidi optar por voltar a conversa de antes, mas as últimas palavras de Bella, me fizeram lembrar uma coisa melhor._

_-Disse que foi ele quem matou a sua mãe? – Afastei-a o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos._

_-Disse. – Respirou fundo. – Ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e até mesmo como a matou... – Sua voz falhou e pude ver seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, voltei a abraçá-la com força. – Ela estava tentando fugir dele, fingindo ter aceito o acordo de me deixar ir para a Espanha, quando na verdade planejava fugir... Ela estava fazendo nossas malas, quando tudo aconteceu..._

_-Sua mãe estava tentando protegê-la, Bella. – Disse-lhe enquanto fazia carinho em suas costas._

_-Eu sei... – Mordeu o lábio entre as lágrimas. – Esse é o problema. Ela fez tudo para que pudesse me salvar e se esqueceu de _si mesma_! Se hoje, ela estivesse viva... – Colocou seu rosto contra meu peito, me abraçando com mais força, antes de afrouxar o braço. – Eu brigaria _tanto_ com ela... Foi culpa minha de ela ter morrido... Eu deveria estar lá... Eu sabia que ela estava estranha... Devia ter suspeitado que algo de ruim estava acontecendo..._

_Neguei com a cabeça._

_-Você não tinha como imaginar como algo desse nível pudesse estar acontecendo... Não foi sua culpa, isso só foi a sua mãe querendo o seu melhor... Mães são assim, meu amor. Elas nos protegem sem pensar duas vezes. – Continuei a fazer carinho em suas costas e beijei o topo de sua cabeça._

_Ficamos em silêncio, apenas esperando tudo se tranqüilizar para podermos voltar a conversar. Não demorou muito e Bella engoliu as lágrimas, secou as que teimavam em cair e se afastou do meu abraço. Vi que ela queria transparecer forte, mas sabia que, por dentro, não era bem assim._

_-No galpão em que James me levou, fiquei presa à uma cadeira, enquanto esperávamos seu "cliente" chegar para me buscar e ele receber sua recompensa. Foi nesse meio tempo que consegui convencê-lo de me deixar ir ao banheiro. Vi que em uma das enormes estantes, havia um aparelho celular muito velho e eu torcia _loucamente_ para que ele ainda estivesse funcionando. Peguei-o no meio do caminho e me tranquei no banheiro, ao tentar ligá-lo e discar para você._

_Vi-a engolir seco, com seus olhos cabisbaixos por causa da tristeza que ainda a consumia. _

_-Consegui falar, mas percebi que você não estava me escutando direito._

_-Não escutava muito bem mesmo, estava dirigindo pela cidade, como um louco, atrás de você. – Ela sorriu fraco ao me olhar._

_-James notou e arrombou a porta, foi quando eu vi que ele estava armado. Ele me puxou para fora do banheiro com força e foi esse momento em que achei que iria morrer... – Hesitou. – Caí no chão e ele apontou a arma para o meio da minha testa. Não sei o que deu nele, porque eu fechei meus olhos com força e escutei o som de disparo..._

_Meus olhos se arregalaram. _

_Sabe _Deus_ o que aconteceu com Bella! Sentia-me um completo imbecil por tê-la deixado ir sozinha para a festa de Ângela quando eu _sabia_ que tinha alguém atrás dela... Eu fui um _estúpido_ mesmo – para não falar outra coisa._

_-Não me atingiu, apenas o chão. Foi para me assustar e... Bem, conseguiu. – Bufou. – Voltou a me amarrar na cadeira e disse que era para eu não brincara com ele, porque, se não, teria o mesmo fim que a minha mãe. – Seu olhar ficou longe, quase como se estivesse vendo a cena diante de seus olhos. – Rudolf, o cliente de James, chegou acompanhado de mais dois homens – eram enormes. Ele viu que eu estava machucada e disse a James que ele não cumpriu totalmente a sua parte, que era me deixar inteira..._

_A quietude dela me deixou saber o que aconteceu._

_-Ele o matou. – Murmurei abaixando a minha cabeça e processando todas as informações._

_-Na minha frente, a sangue frio... - Esfregou o rosto com as mãos e enterrou seus dedos no cabelo, apoiando a cabeça. – Enfim, eles me puseram em um jatinho direto para a Espanha..._

_Vi Bella ficar tensa mais uma vez, só que eu não conseguia lê-la o suficiente para saber o que estava acontecendo, por isso a incentivei de seguir em frente. Ela mordeu o lábio mais uma vez, franzindo o cenho e quase acabando com seus dedos, os prendi nos meus e isso a fez erguer o olhar e me encarar._

_-Edward, não fique com raiva... – Começou temerosa._

_-Por que diabos eu ficaria com raiva?_

_-Instinto de sobrevivência, sabe que isso existe... – Não me olhou nos olhos. – No avião, só ficamos eu e as outras meninas que também iriam ser enviadas... – Ergueu o olhar, assustada. – Meu Deus! – Desvencilhou-se das minhas mãos e saiu da cama correndo para fora do quarto._

_-Bella! – Chamei-a, mas ela não voltou, fui atrás dela ao escutá-la falar._

_-Eu deveria ter ligado para a polícia antes... – Ela andava de um lado para o outro, à procura de alguma coisa e quando o achou, era o telefone. Discou três números e colocou-o na orelha, enquanto bagunçava seu cabeço, nervosa. – Alô, oi... Aqui é Isabella Swan..._

_Ficou quieta._

_-Não. Sim, quer dizer... Espere! Consegui fugir... Não, _depois_ eu dou o depoimento, estou cansada agora, só liguei para avisar que precisam salvar as outras meninas que estão na Espanha. – Ficou em silêncio, virando-se para mim e me encarando, com uma mão na cintura escutando o que quer que fosse que estivessem falando. – Há um esquema de prostituição em que fui envolvida e outras meninas, meninas muito novas, também foram. Precisam salvá-las..._

_Ela se calou mais uma vez e escutou. Depois desligou e se virou para mim com olhos cansados._

_-Precisamos ir a delegacia agora, pode me levar? – perguntou me olhando com aqueles belíssimos olhos castanhos e cativantes. Como dizer não?_

_-Precisa descansar... – Disse com o meu lado médico se ativando._

_-Eu sei... – Ela veio me abraçar, enlaçando a minha cintura. – Mas tem meninas de _quinze_ anos precisando sair daquele lugar..._

_Hesitei._

_Não queria sair de casa e muito menos que Bella saísse, mas era preciso. Suspirei e beijei o topo de sua cabeça antes de mandá-la se arrumar. Ela sorriu e foi para o seu quarto, enquanto eu ia me arrumar._

_À caminho da delegacia, notei que Bella parecia assustada. Olhei-a com o canto de olho, sem perder a atenção da estrada, mas estava visível isso. Depois eu perguntaria sobre. Ao chegarmos, ela desceu e me esperou chegar na porta antes de entrar. O primeiro a aparecer foi Charlie que olhou atônito para Bella._

_-Bella! – Ele soltou o ar e em dois longos passos a abraçou._

_Ela ficou surpresa, assim como eu, mas retribuiu gentilmente o abraço do chefe de polícia. Assim que ele se afastou, parece que ele entendeu o que ele fez, pois limpou a garganta, sentindo-se desconfortável._

_-Fico feliz que esteja bem. – Disse ele, indo para a sua mesa._

_-Charlie. – Entrou a mulher que reconheci como sendo a investigadora do caso de Bella, quando a viu acenou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão. – Cameron, investigadora. Por favor, sente-se._

_Depois foram três horas seguidas de depoimento dela e meu junto, com Bella explicando como conseguiu sair, descrevendo o homem que a "ajudou". Depois de dispensados, estávamos no carro voltando para casa, quando Bella falou:_

_-Sinto falta da sua família... Quero vê-los amanhã..._

_Sorri olhando para a estrada._

_-Eles ficaram tão preocupados quanto eu por sua causa._

_Ela ficou em silêncio e se recostou no banco. Sabia que estava estranha e por algum motivo que não queria me contar. Tinha certeza que assim que chegássemos em casa, ela iria falar. Notei no relógio do painel do carro que já eram dez da noite. Fiquei assustado com o quanto de tempo ficamos na delegacia._

_Assim que tranquei a porta do apartamento quando entramos, Bella foi se sentar no sofá, retirando o casaco. Fui em sua direção retirando o meu e me sentei na sua frente, sentando-me na mesa de centro, quase derrubando o enfeite que tinha ali, mas eu o segurei antes que o estrago fosse feito. Olhei-a nos olhos, mas ela não fazia o mesmo._

_-Bella. – Chamei-a. – Bella, me diga... O que está te deixando assim? Vão prender o homem que te ajudou a fugir de lá..._

_-Não é isso... – Ela franziu o cenho e abaixou a cabeça. – Ele me ajudou porque eu prometi à ele que eu ficaria junto dele._

_-Já sabemos disso... – Comecei, quando uma luz me veio a cabeça. – Você está mudando de idéia quanto a denunciá-lo? Você que ficar junto-_

_-Nem termine. – Levantou o dedo na minha frente. – Não. _Nunca_ eu gostaria de ficar com ele. – Olhou-me seriamente nos olhos. – Isso nem ao menos passou pela a minha cabeça! – Suspirou e baixou a cabeça, repousando-a nas mãos._

_Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, fazendo carinho._

_-Então... Qual é o problema? – Indaguei sem saber o que esperar._

_-Edward... – Respirou fundo e se ajeitou, recostando-se no encosto do sofá e me olhando. - Lembra-se quando disse que eu tive um "instinto de sobrevivência"? – Assenti. – Para fazer com que Keith me ajudasse a fugir, sua condição era que eu... – Engoliu seco e eu comecei a me preocupar com o que ela tinha feito para conseguir fugir, pois seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas. Minha cabeça começou a pensar milhões de besteiras _nada_ boas. – Eu... Tive que _beijá-lo!_ – Fechou os olhos com força e eu não pude conter um suspiro de alívio._

_Senti meus ombros relaxarem diante de sua confissão._

_-Ok. Foi isso! Desculpe...! _

_-Bella..._

_-Eu sei que foi errado, mas foi o que tive que fazer se quisesse sair viva daquele lugar...! – Começou a tagarelar, mexendo as mãos frenéticas._

_-Bella..._

_-Desculpe, foi horrível, mas..._

_-_Bella!_ – Segurei-a e a forcei a me olhar. Vi que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. – Tudo bem... Quer dizer, não gosto do que fez, porque odiaria que qualquer outro homem a beijasse, mas eu entendo. Não precisa ficar assim... – Ela me abraçou e eu passei meus braços ao seu redor, afagando sua cabeça. – Está tudo bem..._

_Senti ela agarrar a minha camisa, enterrando seu rosto contra a curva do meu pescoço._

_-Eu precisava te falar isso..._

_-Bom saber que nada pior que isso tenha te acontecido..._

_**So Far Gone – James Blunt**_

_Ela se afastou um pouco e ali eu vi o seu sorriso voltar ao normal. Vi que Bella se sentia mal em ter beijado outro homem, confesso que também não gosto da idéia, mas entendo o caso. Ela voltava ao normal por completa, pude senti-la relaxar depois de tudo._

_-Sabe... – Começou. – Quero afastar aquele beijo de mim... – Olhou-me nos olhos._

_-Não precisa falar duas vezes. – Sorri, puxando-a para mais perto e vendo-a rir fraco. – Senti vontade de fazer isso desde que voltou... – Levei minha mão até a sua nuca e a puxei para um beijo._

_No momento em que os meus lábios sentiram a textura dos de Bella, senti meu corpo relaxar cada músculo tenso e deixando-me totalmente entregue ao beijo. Ela enterrou os dedos nos meus cabelos perto da nuca, puxando-me mais para si, enquanto eu apreciava a doçura e a paixão passar por nós dois._

_Acho que a beijei como nunca antes, e podia sentir que Bella estava tão entregue quanto eu em nosso _pequeno ato de amor_. Segurei sua cintura, mantendo-a perto de mim, querendo poder me fundir à ela, pois a proximidade ainda era pequena, na minha cabeça. Minha boca buscava pela sua a cada momento rápido que nos afastávamos por ar, enquanto um mordiscava o seu lábio inferior, escutando-a arfar e agarrar o meu cabelo, puxando-me levemente pela nunca. _

_Passei a beijar sua bochecha, seu queixo, maxilar, abaixo de sua orelha, seu pescoço... _Céus!_ Eu amava seu pescoço, seu perfume era concentrado ali e me era _extremamente_ convidativo. Voltei a sua boca, beijando-a loucamente, mostrando o tamanho da minha saudade. Ela correspondia na mesma intensidade, fazendo-me sentir suas mãos cada vez mais espertas, me instigando a continuar._

_Ela nos separou para ir para o meu pescoço, mordendo-o. Senti a reação _natural_ do meu corpo a isso. Era o meu ponto fraco... _Droga!_ Juntei minhas mãos em sua cintura e a empurrei nada gentilmente para o sofá, ficando por cima dela, enquanto eu a deitava no mesmo, atacando sua boca com toda volúpia e luxúria existente em mim. Desci para o seu pescoço a fim de deixar uma bela marca ali. Era proposital e eu amava ver que quem fez aquilo havia sido eu._

_Bella arfava, arqueando seu corpo contra mim, enquanto eu brincava com seu pescoço frágil. Minhas mãos desciam para a parte detrás de suas costas, por debaixo de sua blusa, sentindo sua pele ferver. Ela me prendia contra seu pescoço, fazendo-me delirar de desejo por possuí-la. _

_Só tinha uma coisa que eu pedia no momento: _Auto-controle_, coisa que, no momento, estava me faltando. Estava louco para arrancar as nossas roupas e enchê-la do mais puro prazer e amor existente. _

_**FIM DO CAPÍTULO**_

_**Sim, eu PAREI nessa parte :x **_

_**NÃO ME MATEM!**_

_**Pensa comigo: se me matar, quem escreve a continuação? :B HAHA Enfim, **_**gatas quentes**_**, AMEI as minhas **__**reviews**__**! *-* Viu? Só "apertando" vocês, deixam **__**reviews! V**__**ou logo avisando, sou **_**movida**_** à elas. **_

**Por quê, sua chata?**__

_**Simples, dedico tooooodo esse meu trabalho de me sentar na frente do computador e falar: **_**Vamos lá, tens um capítulo para escrever... VAMOS! **

_**HAHA**_

_**Obrigada **_**mais uma vez**_**, e repito: AMO VOCÊS! *-* Escreve aí uma linda review para **_**moi**_**,**__** do jeito que vocês conhecem ;D E deixem a autora feliz e contente por ler uma a uma :B**_

_**OBS: Ao contrário desse capítulo, o próximo não tem NADA escrito ainda :/ Vou tentar ser breve aí nas postagens, mas, por favor, não me xinguem se eu demorar um pouquinho, estou de férias, por isso... **_**PARTY!**_** :D **_

_**Beijocas e até o próximo capítulo!**_

_**Lina Furtado.**_


	23. Just Love me

**Certo. Desculpem a demora, mas como expliquei para algumas, achei um lixo o capítulo, por isso não postei antes ;)**

**(Momento confissão): Só EU sei o quanto foi difícil escrever esse capítulo, porque – uma vez aqui – eu dividi que escrever um lemon era difícil uma vez que sexo é algo super íntimo e nada bonito, falemos sério haha E como eu adooooooro palavras suaves que deixem a fic fofa, digamos assim, foi difícil! Eu tentei suavizá-la sem deixar nada MUITO explicito, então, meu primeiro lemon nesse capítulo e espero que curtam! :DD**

**AH! É bem rápido, foi só atendendo à pedidos mesmo. :B**

**Como muuuuuiiiitas pediram pelo o POV do Edward... **_**Voialá**_**! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**Capítulo 22. Just... Love me**.

**Edward's POV**

Bella não me ajudava muito, na questão de auto-controle, quando arqueava seu corpo contra o meu e suas mãos desciam de meus cabelos, ao longo dos meus ombros e costas. Eu simplesmente atacava a sua boca, tentando deixar as coisas mais calmas, fazer com que fossemos devagar, afinal, mesmo que ultrapassássemos essa nova etapa do nosso relacionamento, queria que fosse especial para ela, melhor dizendo, para nós dois.

-Bella... – Murmurei entre nossas bocas, antes de ela nos juntar de novo, mordendo o meu lábio com uma força, mas que só me fez ficar mais excitado ainda. – Não me provoque...

A vi sorrir com os olhos fechados, sentindo seus dedos de entrelaçarem em meu cabelo perto da nuca, puxando-o para trás e fazendo um arrepio subir pela minha coluna. Atacou o meu maxilar e pescoço.

-Eu te quero, Edward... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido , me deixando completamente fora de mim. Empurrei o sofá de baixo de nós, me levantando em um salto, deixando Bella assustada, mas eu agarrei sua cintura e a joguei por cimas de meus ombros.

-Ah! – Gritou, porém, assim que se deu conta de que eu a carregava para o quarto começou a rir alto, se debatendo para descer, mas eu só a soltei quando já estávamos no meu quarto, colocando-a sem muita delicadeza na minha cama.

Parei por um momento, tentando pensar com clareza, vendo a sua imagem de mulher completamente excitante com seus cabelos bagunçados, boca vermelha por causa de nosso beijo e seu rosto acompanhava um pouco a coloração, mas isso era de calor mesmo...

Não conseguia pensar muito bem, Bella me tirava qualquer tentativa de pensar claramente... Ela se colocou de joelhos na minha frente, me analisando antes de me puxar pela camisa e me jogando na cama ao seu lado. Sentou-se em meu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril, fazendo-me soltar um suspiro pesado ao senti-la sentar em um lugar que tanto necessitava dela.

**Lullaby - Sia**

-Edward... – Debruçou-se sobre mim, depositando um breve beijo nos meus lábios antes de se afastar um pouco, mas ainda próxima o suficiente para roçar seus lábios contra os meus enquanto falava. – Essa loucura toda que me aconteceu, serviu para ver o quanto eu te amo... – Abri meus olhos, notando que antes eu os mantinha fechados e contemplei os seus belos olhos castanhos e ali via o amor dela.

Levei minhas mãos lentamente até seu rosto, segurando-o por um momento antes de trazê-la para mais um beijo. Encostou sua testa na minha e suspirou.

-Eu também te amo... – Disse-lhe sério. – Meu peito dói de tanto amor.

**N/A: GALERA QUE NÃO CURTE LEMON: Aqui começa o da fic, então... Aviso quando acabar!**

A vi sorrir de um jeito angelical que me deu vontade de apenas observá-la com aquele sorriso mais belo e simples que aqueceu o meu peito. Sorri de volta e a puxei para mais um beijo, apenas me dedicando a me deliciar com aquela boca, enquanto eu prendia seu rosto perto do meu, entre as minhas mãos. Bella se apoiava no colchão da cama, com as mãos de cada lado da minha cabeça, voltando a brincar com a minha boca.

Senti algo molhado cair no meu rosto quando notei que ela chorava. Queria afastar qualquer tipo de tristeza que existia nela, mas sabia que tudo que lhe tinha acontecido seria uma coisa impossível de se esquecer, muito mais por conta da morte de sua mãe. Agarrei-me à ela, mostrando o quanto ela podia se apoiar em mim e que eu nunca deixaria cair. Soltei seu rosto e levei minhas mãos a sua cintura deixando-as escapar para sentir sua pele quente debaixo de sua blusa.

Bella colocou sua franja para trás da orelha, sem deixar de me beijar, entrelaçando seus dedos em meu cabelo antes de se afastar. Olhei-a sem saber o que esperar, talvez não quisesse terminar o que começamos há pouco tempo na sala. Ela me analisava sem expressar qualquer sentimento em seu rosto até eu ver um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios. Levou suas mãos até a minha camisa e começou a desabotoar cada pequeno botão, fazendo-me xingar mentalmente por que diabos eu escolhi uma camisa de botões.

Ao abri-la complemente, analisou o meu peito nu e voltou a se debruçar sobre mim, beijando-me, enquanto suas mãos iam acariciando ao longo da minha barriga para baixo. Puta que pariu! Voltei a sentir a minha excitação por ela ser um enorme mix de ingenuidade e sensualidade - se é que isso é possível. A sensação que tinha era que eu estava sendo o virgem ali.

Ela descia as mãos para o cós da minha calça, sem deixar de me beijar, caminhando seus dedos até o zíper da minha calça. Ela brincava comigo, não era possível! Estava tentando acabar com o pingo de sanidade que eu ainda tinha! Mas ali podiam brincar dois.

Assim que ela se afastou um pouco, deixando de me beijar, sorri para ela do meu melhor jeito cafajeste, tendo o resultado que eu queria: Ela hesitou, mas também sorriu maliciosamente. Enquanto ainda trabalhava em tirar as minhas calças, levei minhas mãos até os botões de sua camisa, vendo que a minha vontade era puxar e arrebentar cada um de tanta pressa que eu tinha. Passei as mãos em seus ombros, deixando a sua blusa escorregar por seus braços, fazendo-a para de mexer na minha calça para poder se livrar da peça.

A contemplei por alguns segundos, vendo seu rosto enrubescer devido a minha análise. Ela usava um sutiã azul-marinho rendado que eu tive que respirar fundo para não atacá-la e possuí-la logo, mas eu sabia que tinha que fazer desse momento, um momento especial pra ela, uma vez que queria que a sua primeira vez...

Comecei a me desesperar.

Nunca tinha feito uma mulher perder a virgindade antes! Sabia que isso era doloroso pra elas e em hipótese alguma queria que Bella senti-se dor, por isso, eu era obrigado a fazer tudo certo.

Respirei fundo antes de derrubá-la para o lado e eu ficar por cima. Ela me encarou um pouco sem saber o que fazer e eu lhe sorri, afagando seu rosto aquecido.

-Acho que nós dois estamos com muita roupa ainda... – disse-lhe e sorri. Ela riu antes de jogar os braços para cima e me olhar com um sorri malicioso.

-Sou toda sua. – disse relaxando como se fosse um convite para que eu fizesse o que eu quisesse e... Era isso mesmo. Não pude evitar sorrir.

Tirei por completo a minha blusa que antes só havia sido aberta por ela e me debrucei em sua direção, atacando seu colo com beijos. Enquanto eu beijava o vão entre seus seios, levei minhas mãos até as suas costas para liberá-los, sentindo Bella erguê-las para facilitar o meu ato e agarrar o meu cabelo enquanto se apoiava sobre os cotovelos.

Retirei seu sutiã e o joguei para longe, me abaixando para colocar a minha boca naqueles seios maravilhosos. Não eram enormes, mas totalmente proporcionais ao seu corpo. Enquanto eu ficava ainda mais excitado por lamber a auréola de um dos seus seios endurecidos e a minha outra mão massageando o outro, ouvindo Bella arfar, gemer e começar a respirar mais forte. O tamanho da minha excitação era tanta que eu nem ao menos sabia como estava conseguindo me segura_r_.

-Edward... – Arfou, arqueando as costas. – Por favor... Acaba logo com essa agonia...

Ela quase me xingou, pois senti a raiva em suas palavras e no modo em como agarrou os meus cabelos, de um jeito selvagem. Sorri bobamente ao me afastar e beijar a sua boca, delicadamente. Olhei-a por um momento.

-Calma, amor... Quero te proporcionar prazer e para isso, vamos devagar...

-_Céus!_ – Ela suspirou e eu vi o alto de sua testa começar a suar.

Sorri abertamente antes de me afastar mais para poder me livrar de sua calça. Levei minhas mãos até o botão do seu jeans, abrindo o zíper, sem deixar de olhá-la. Seu peito subia e descia muito rápido como se estivesse correndo uma maratona ao me olhar com seus olhos castanhos mais escuros do que nunca. Pulei para fora da cama, puxando a barra de sua calça e jogando-a longe para o mesmo destino de seu sutiã e blusa.

Aproveitei para tirar a minha por completo e chutá-la para lá, voltando-me a ficar sobre ela. Agarrou os meus braços, cravando suas unhas no mesmo ao me sentir espalhar beijos por todo o seu corpo, descendo ao tão esperado destino da nossa viagem. Levei minhas mãos a barra de sua calcinha, sentindo Bella se contorcer e agarrar com força o edredom que estava em baixo de nós.

Retirei-a com calma, erguendo o meu olhar até o rosto de Bella e vendo-a me observar totalmente corada. Depois de jogá-la de lado, retirei a minha boxe evoltei a me colocar sobre ela. Sentia nossos corpos totalmente ansiosos pelo momento em que se tornariam um. Tomei-lhe a boca com suavidade, sussurrando um:_ "Desculpe..." _e lhe invadi de uma única vez.

Gememos em uníssono e Bella se contorceu debaixo do meu corpo, mantendo suas mãos nas minhas costas, se certificando que não me moveria até que ela se acostumasse comigo dentro de si. Esperei pacientemente enquanto a observava com alguns fios de cabelos grudados, por causa do suor, em seu rosto e pontos de aglomeração de vermelho no mesmo. A perfeita imagem erótica.

A vi virar o rosto para o lado e ver uma lágrima escorrer devagar ao longo de suas bochechas. Me apoiei de um jeito que não me mexesse muito e lhe sequei a lágrima, fazendo-a voltar o rosto de volta para mim, sorrindo. Suavizou suas mãos em minhas costas, mostrando-me um convite de que agora eu poderia me mover, mas mesmo assim eu ainda o faria com calma.

Comecei a me movimentar devagar, enquanto seus lábios e mãos percorriam lascivamente o meu corpo que se movia sensualmente sobre si, vendo-a se arquear para trás com os olhos fechados e o suor se acumular em sua testa. Era maravilhosa a sensação de lhe estar lhe provocando prazer, mesmo que isso estivesse lhe doendo ainda. O rosto de Bella se mostrava totalmente entorpecido de prazer.

Nos movíamos juntos, gemíamos juntos... Era incrível como éramos exatos em todos os momentos. Ataquei sua boca, ouvindo Bella soltar um longo gemido e se arquear ainda mais ao enterrar seus dedos em meus cabelos. Suas mãos em minhas costas arranhavam com as suas unhas firme, fazendo-me delirar de prazer.

Alcançamos o êxtase completo juntos também, fazendo-me desfalecer sobre si. Nossa respiração descompassada era o único som que ouvíamos no momento, apenas curtindo o que nos tinha acabado de acontecer, totalmente envolvidos no silêncio confortável que se instava no quarto. Fechei meus olhos, ainda sentindo todo o meu corpo vibrar de prazer e logo senti suas mãos acariciando os meus cabelos.

Sorri ao abrir meus olhos e vê-la igualmente cansada e sonolenta. Saí de cima dela e me pus ao seu lado puxando-a de volta para os meus braços, dando-lhe um beijo em sua testa ao vê-la fechar os olhos, se entregando ao sono. Retirei os fios de cabelo que estavam pelo seu rosto e o contemplei antes do sono também me nocautear e me derrubar agarrado ao seu corpo.

**N/A: OK! Acabou, podem voltar a ler ;D**

Como eu não tinha fechado as cortinas do quarto, o sol entrava atingindo logo o meu rosto. Tinha sorte de não ter um prédio vizinho ao meu, se não ontem teríamos acabado de dar um show particular ao vizinho.

Franzi o cenho gemendo de desgosto por causa do sol e resolvi abrir os meus olhos. Bella ainda estava adormecida ao meu lado toda enrolada ao lençol e como os cabelos bagunçados. Um dos seus braços jazia sobre mim e como eu não conseguiria voltar a dormir, retirei-o com cuidado e pulei para fora da cama a fim de ir preparar o café-da-manhã.

Catei uma calça de pijama, vestindo-a e sai do quarto, dando uma última olhada na cama, contemplando a beleza da _minha_ namorada. Peguei-me sorrindo feito um bobo apaixonado antes de fechar a porta e me arrastar até a cozinha. Saí abrindo os armários a procura de alguma coisa decente, mas para o meu azar, não tinha nada.

Como eu estava preocupado demais com o desaparecimento de Bella, não me importava em comer, por isso não tinha feito as compras de mercado, afinal, quem pensa em comer quando se está preocupado que o amor de sua vida esteja correndo perigo de morte?

-Merda! – Me xinguei tirando o telefone do gancho e discando o número de entregas que tinha ao lado do mesmo. Era de entregas de cestas de cafés-da-manhã, então acho que estava salvo por enquanto que Bella não acordava.

Fiz o pedido de duas cestas logo - quando mais, melhor – e me avisaram que chegariam em meia hora. Enquanto isso, fui preparar a mesa, colocando os talheres canecas e fui colocar o leite para esquentar. O sono estava voltando a me bater. Enquanto esperava o leite se aquecer, me apoiei na bancada, cruzei os braços diante do peito e abaixei a cabeça, fechando os olhos.

Senti a presença de alguém no mesmo cômodo que eu, já sabia quem era, então fingi que não notei nada. Não me mexi e logo senti o calor que emanava do corpo de Bella ao senti-la próxima o suficiente para isso. Senti sua boca em meu pescoço e nesse momento me esqueci do meu plano de me manter quieto e a abracei com força pela cintura, assustando-a, mas lhe arrancando um riso logo depois.

Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, virando meu rosto em direção ao seu pescoço e sentindo o perfume maravilhoso de sua pele. Mordiquei-lhe e beijei-lhe ali antes de me afastar para poder observá-la. Bella sorria ao levar as mãos aos meus cabelos enquanto ficava nas pontas dos pés, antes de depositar um breve beijo sobre os meus lábios. Ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque mal feito, com alguns fios saltando para fora e vestia apenas a minha camisa branca de botões.

_Só_ aquilo me excitou.

Puxei-a para mais perto, apertando-a com mais força contra mim e lhe sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido:

-Tentadora...

Vi a pele de seu pescoço se arrepiar e eu sorri com isso antes de me afastar um pouco. Ela fez uma careta e me puxando para um beijo. Beijei-a com gosto e sem pudores, estava com vontade de tomá-la de novo, mas iria como calma, o meu senso ainda estava ali, afinal.

Nos afastamos, entrelaçando nossas mãos uma na outra e a contemplei ao olhar ao redor. Estava mais linda que o normal, mas parecia confusa também. Voltou seus olhos para mim, divertida e sorriu.

-Onde está o café-da-manhã? – Sorria.

Soltei nossas mãos, soltando um falso suspiro cansado, e puxei-a pela cintura para mais perto. Ela abriu um sorriso lindo, deixando-me completamente fascinado e hipnotizado, quase me fazendo perder o fio da meada de nossa conversa.

-Era para ser tudo lindo, eu lhe levando o café-da-manhã na cama, você acordando, me dando beijo e assim comeríamos juntos, _mas_... – Fiz uma careta. – Não tinha nenhum ingrediente aqui.

Ela soltou uma risada doce, encostando a cabeça no meu peito despido e me abraçando.

-Não era preciso isso. – Afastou-se, sorrindo ao me olhar nos olhos. - Mas, me diga, por que não demos comida nesse apartamento?

-Hm... Só não tive tempo de comprar comida.

-E comeu o quê nesses últimos dias?

-Não me preocupei muito em comer, porque...

-Edward! – Bateu-me de leve no braço, repreendendo-me. – Não pode ficar sem comer!

Se afastou soltando um longo suspiro preocupada. Sorri ao lhe agarrar quando estava de costas para mim, grudando-a em mim. Era engraçado como eu me sentia vazio sem ela nos meus braços. Acho que os dias que fiquei sem saber dela, _sem_ ela, meu corpo reclamava por si só da sua falta.

Mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-Sua culpa. – disse-lhe, virando-a rapidamente de frente para mim. Seus olhos castanhos me olhavam alarmados.

-Não devia ficar sem comer por minha causa...

-Abdicaria de qualquer coisa por você. – Beijei sua testa demoradamente, ainda mantendo meus lábios lá.

Ficamos em silêncio e eu sabia que Bella estava pensando seriamente no que eu havia lhe acabado de falar. Ela me abraçou e suspirou.

-Não diga isso... Não é preciso...

-Claro que é. – Sorri-lhe e escutei o barulho de algo fervendo. Me afastei de Bella e olhei para o fogão vendo o leite vazar da panela, sujando tudo. – Droga!

Desliguei-o rapidamente, tirando a panela com o leite já derramado de cima do fogão para que eu pudesse limpá-lo. A campainha tocou e me virei a tempo de ver Bella também se virar para trás e voltar-se a mim.

-Melhor ver quem é que eu cuido disso. – Passou na minha frente para limpar o fogão.

-Não deixaria você atender, pelo menos, não vestida desse jeito. – Sorri com malicia para ela, vendo-a corar ao pegar o pano e começar o seu trabalho.

Peguei a minha camisa que estava sobre a cadeira e a vesti rapidamente, catando a minha carteira que estava sobre a mesa da sala, antes de abrir a porta. O cara da entrega trazia duas cestas de café exatamente como eu tinha pedido. Paguei e agradeci antes de fechar a porta com um chute e me encaminhar para a cozinha, colocando as cestas sobre a mesa.

Bella olhou para elas e soltou um riso.

-Boa idéia. – Sorriu e eu ri, ao abrir as cestas.

**Bella's POV**

Tomamos o nosso café juntos no chão da sala, namorando e _tentando_ assistir ao noticiário.

Se antes eu achava impossível eu me apaixonar _mais_ por Edward, estava enganada. Depois da nossa primeira noite juntos eu me sentia completa, feliz, uma boba apaixonada. Sentia-me completamente sortuda por ter achado um homem como ele, com seu enorme caráter, sua simpatia, beleza, gentileza... Era perfeito! Por um lado era estranho não achar defeitos nele, mas não ligava, gostava dele de qualquer forma.

Observava Edward comer na minha frente, todo enrolado ao tentar abrir o potinho de manteiga que vinha junto. Sorri com a cena dele ficando nervoso por isso. Olhou-me de baixo.

-Do que está sorrindo? – perguntou.

-Você, que se irrita com um potinho _e_... Admirando a vista. – Sorri, vendo se ajeitar, esticando as costas e jogando seus ombros largos para trás.

-É uma bela vista? – Zombou, sorrindo com malicia.

-Muito. – Rebati sorrindo sem graça, sentindo o vermelho se acumular no meu rosto e eu desviá-lo ao morder o lábio.

-Acho que não se compara a minha... – Debruçou-se em minha direção, puxando o meu queixo para perto de si, me beijando.

-Hm... – Passei meus braços para trás de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto, mas ele só largou o que quer que fosse o que segurava, jogando tudo para lado, _me_ puxando para si.

Acabei em cima de seu colo, sentindo suas mãos em todo lugar do meu corpo enquanto nosso beijo esquentava - assim como os nossos corpos. Enterrei meus dedos em seus cabelos bagunçados, arranhando seu coro cabeludo, arrancando um grunhido dele. Nossas línguas pareciam sedentas por mais, por mais aproximação, por mais contato...

_Céus! _

Edward me tirava qualquer juízo, qualquer pensamento puro!

Suas mãos já estavam debaixo da camisa que eu usava dele, puxando-me mais contra ele, como se quisesse nos fundir, mas infelizmente, dois corpos não ocupam o mesmo lugar no espaço. Comecei a sentir uma _outra_ presença vinda debaixo de mim, fazendo-me arfar pedindo por ar. Isso só o fez atacar o meu pescoço. Puxei-o pelos ombros, cravando minhas unhas nele, para aproximá-lo mais...

O telefone tocou alto nos interrompendo.

Edward bufou alto ao retirar suas mãos das minhas costas nuas e me abraçar, deixando sua cabeça cair sobre o meu ombro, inspirando forte. Tentei organizar a minha respiração, enquanto tentava ajeitar um pouco o seu cabelo enquanto o telefone continuava a se esgoelar.

-Quer que eu atenda? – perguntei e o senti assentir.

-É bem capaz que eu mande a pessoa para a _puta que pariu_ se eu o fizer. – Bati-lhe de leve nas costas por causa das palavras e me levantei de seu colo, abaixando a blusa e me encaminhando até o telefone.

-Alô.

-Bella?

-Alice! – Sorri abertamente a tempo de ver Edward franzir o cenho irritado. – Nossa, que saudade!

-_Ounnn, Bellinha!_ Todos nós estamos com saudades suas! Acho _péssimo_ da parte do Edward te monopolizar! – Escutei-a bufar. – Enfim, Esme quer fazer um almoço de comemoração pela a sua volta aqui em casa. Hoje.

-Mesmo? Seria ótimo.

-Perfeito! Diga isso ao Edward e fale que se ele não a trouxer eu mesmo a trago!

-Certo, Alice. Obrigada.

-Que isso! Então no vemos em instantes.

Nos despedimos e me virei para Edward sorridente, me jogando em seu colo e sendo embalada pelos seus braços.

-O que a _anã_ queria? – Estava visivelmente irritado. Toquei em seu rosto, seguindo suas linhas.

-Nos convidar para um almoço na sua casa. – Disse tamborilando meus dedos em sua bochecha.

Edward olhou no relógio e bufou, pegando a minha mão e me puxando para um beijo rápido.

-Então temos que nos arrumar, já está quase no horário.

Me levantei em um salto, ajudando Edward a se levantar quando se fez de mole e fomos nos arrumar. Tomamos banho juntos e logo fomos nos trocar. Em pouco tempo já estávamos prontos e seguindo caminho para o enorme apartamento dos Cullen.

Quando tocamos a campainha, Edward que estava na frente da porta foi empurrado e eu fui jogada para trás quando Alice pulou em cima de mim, me abraçando com força. Me surpreendi com a recepção, mas retribui seu abraço com igual força.

Ao se afastar para poder me olhar, vi que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

-É tão bom vê-la, Bella! – Voltou a me abraçar.

-Alice, saia da frente para os outros também abraçarem ela também! – Escutei a voz alta a grave de Emmett surgir. – E aê? – Gritou sorrindo abertamente, mostrando suas covinhas e me abraçando ao me tirar do chão.

Senti as minhas costelas reclamarem de dor devido ao aperto de aço de Emmett.

-Emm...? Não... Posso... Respirar...

-Opa! – Me colocou de volta ao chão e eu me recompus, sorrindo e o abraçando de verdade agora. – É bom vê-la Bella! – Bagunçou o meu cabelo. – O Edward estava pirado sem você.

-Cala a boca, Emmett. – Edward disse ao colocar a mão nas minhas costas, me guiando para dentro do apartamento. Vi Emmett socar o braço de Edward, brincado.

Encontrei Esme me olhando com um sorriso contido, mas logo extravasou me abraçando e afagando o meu cabelo.

-Graças a Deus está bem! – Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Seria possível essa família ser tão perfeita? Todos me acolheram tão bem, com seus enormes corações e Esme... _Céus!_ Ela me lembrava a minha mãe de tão doce e gentil que era. A abracei com força, sentindo a tranqüilidade que sentia perto dela, me mantendo segura.

-Obrigada, Esme... – Chorei baixinho ainda abraçada a ela.

Nos afastamos, vendo-a secar uma lágrima minha que teimava em cair e sorriu ao ajeitar o meu cabelo.

-Nós nos preocupamos muito com você.

-Desculpe. – Abaixei a minha cabeça envergonhada e ela pegou as minhas mãos sorrindo.

-Está tudo bem agora. Você está aqui.

Cumprimentei Rosalie, que foi super gentil comigo, sorrindo e dizendo que estava feliz e aliviada de que eu estava bem, Jasper que falou o quão preocupados todos estavam e Carlisle que me deu um abraço, sorrindo e dizendo que estava feliz em me ver bem.

Logo depois de todos nos falarmos, Alice começou a saltitar empurrando todos para a sala de jantar, para mais um "jantar em família" como ela mesma disse. Fiquei feliz em ouvir isso, muito mais quando todos começavam a falar, no meio da conversa, como se eu fosse _mesmo_ parte dela. Me sentia bem ao estar com eles e sim, eram como se fosse a grande família que nunca tive antes.

A mesa do almoço estava recheada de delícias, fazendo-me ficar na dúvida do que comer devido a enorme variedade de alimentos. Comemos e nos divertimos muito com as conversas que tinha seus momentos sérios, quando eu contava o que me tinha acontecido e os momentos divertidos, quando Emmett decidia encher o saco de alguém e, dessa vez, parecia que eu tinha sido escolhida.

Depois de almoçarmos, fomos todos para a sala de estar continuar lá. Fui para a varanda da casa, olhar a vista, deixando todos para trás. Quando me apoiei para ver a enorme altura, senti um enjôo só de olhar.

-_Bú!_ – Senti duas mãos apertarem o lado da minha cintura, me assustando, seguido de um riso alto e estrondoso.

_Emmett._

Encarei-o com uma falsa irritação e voltei a olhar o céu escuro e as luzes da cidade. Nova York era linda de noite, sempre achei isso. De dia, na época do ano que estávamos, era tudo muito melancólico apesar de sempre ter gente demais nas ruas.

Vi Emmett começar a olhar lá para baixo do meu lado. Sabia que ele queira falar alguma coisa, mas só me mantive quieta a espera dele. Escutei-o suspirar antes de olhar para mim.

-Bella, sabe... Não acho que tive a oportunidade de dizer o quanto eu sinto pela perda da sua mãe. Era uma pessoa muito boa, pelo menos o pouco que conversei com ela, me pareceu isso. – disse calmo.

Sorri sentindo o vento gelado chicotear contra o meu rosto.

-Sim. Ela era. Acho que boa demais...

-Quando eu fui pedir sua ajuda para Edward, ela hesitou e ficou pensando por alguns _longos_ segundos. Até achei que não conhecia ninguém mais nova, só que quando ela me mostrou sua foto, vi que estava acabada por dentro, exatamente, por ter mostrado a foto logo da preciosa filha e única. Na hora, achei que pudesse ser outra coisa, nem ao menos me toquei nisso e como a achei linda e perfeita para Edward, não liguei.

Mordi o lábio, esperando para ver onde queria chegar.

-Por isso, desculpe ter sido uns dos interceptores para que você começasse a se prostituir, mesmo que não o tenha feito até hoje. Me sinto realmente mal, como se tivesse tirado uma criança e jogado no "mundo adulto".

Ri com isso.

-Não se preocupe, Emmett. Se não fosse por você, seria por outro e, dou _graças a Deus_ que foi por você. – Sorri abertamente, recebendo um em troca.

Acho que nunca o vi falar sério e sorrir envergonhado antes. Ele trocou de peso da perna e se apoiou na sacada.

-Tem razão. – Começou ele fazendo seu sorriso de criança voltar. – Se não fosse por mim, você e Edward talvez nunca se encontrassem!

Ri junto dele, abraçando-o.

-Obrigada, Emmett. Esse foi o melhor presente que poderia me dar.

-De nada, Bella. Agora... – Nos afastamos. – Vamos esquecer tudo que aconteceu antes de você ser seqüestrada, tudo bem? – Sorriu gentilmente. – Será melhor para você, acredite.

Assenti, contente por Emmett ser do jeito que era. Quando ele queria, poderia falar sério tranquilamente e isso me deixava contente, mas tinha que admitir que preferia ele mais do seu jeito bobo e crianção de ser.

-E você e o meu irmão, hm? Já _consumaram_ o namoro? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu com malícia.

Senti o meu rosto chegar a diversos tons de vermelho diferentes. Abaixei a cabeça e dei um soco no braço de Emmett, sabendo que não ia doer nada nele. Dei as costas e sai, escutando falar: _O seu rosto já me respondeu!_ E riu alto. Estava procurando algum lugar para me esconder, quando bati de frente com alguém, levantando um cheiro já conhecido.

Ergui meus olhos até os dele e o vi sorrindo ao me abraçar.

-Edward! – _Não, não, não!_ Era a voz de Emmett provavelmente ainda não satisfeito em me deixar sem graça. – _Irmão!_ – Chegou ao nosso lado eu nem ao menos levantei o meu rosto para vê-lo, só o enterrei no peito de Edward e fiquei esperando o que quer que fosse. – E ai? Como foi sair da seca depois de tanto tempo, hm?

-Cala a boca, Emmett! Bella já está mais vermelha que o normal.

-Desculpa, Bellinha... – Senti sua mão enorme na minha cabeça, quase cobrindo-a toda na tentativa de mostrar afeto. – Não é contigo, é com o Edward mesmo! – Riu alto e logo escutamos Rosalie gritar o nome dele com um tom não muito feliz. – Xiiii! Vou indo nessa! Beijos, seus safadinhos!

Escutei mais risada vindo dele até não escutar mais seus passos. Edward suspirou e ergueu o meu rosto para que eu o encarasse.

-Desculpe por isso. – Neguei, com um sorriso sem graça. – Mas, me diga, o que fez para ele descobrir isso?

-Nada! Ele perguntou se eu e você tínhamos "consumado" o nosso namoro e eu corei, claro! _Isso_ respondeu a pergunta dele. _Arghhh!_ – Voltei a enterrar o meu rosto em seu peito, abraçando-o com força.

-Calma, amor. Tudo bem, pelo menos ele para de encher o saco.

Assenti ainda sem me mover. Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Quem quer sobremesa? – Escutamos Esme anunciar.

-_Euuuuuu!_ – Alice e Emmett pareciam duas crianças felizes em ganhar o doce depois de comer toda a refeição.

Comemos a sobremesa – bolo de nozes – na sala mesmo. Logo depois Emmett e Rosalie tiveram que ir embora porque tinham assuntos urgentes no trabalho. Ao me despedir deles, pedi desculpas por terem se deslocado para lá só para me verem quando tinham coisas mais importantes. Rosalie foi uma fofa, ao me abraçar.

-Que isso! O trabalho fica em segundo plano quando o assunto é família. – Sorriu e eu lhe sorri de volta.

Para não atrapalhar mais os outros,depois de tanta conversa e já ficando tarde, eu e Edward nos despedimos de todos e partimos de volta para casa. Dentro do carro, o celular dele começou a tocar loucamente dentro de seu bolso. Peguei-o dentro do seu bolso, como pediu, e atendi.

-Alô.

-Hm... Posso falar com o senhor Edward Cullen? Aqui quem fala é o delegado Charlie.

-Ah. Oi, delegado, é a Bella. Edward está dirigindo agora, será que poderia ligar daqui há alguns minutos?

-Não, tudo bem. Senhorita Bella, posso falar com a senhorita mesmo. Acho que achamos o homem que a ajudou a fugir da Espanha. – Meu coração se acelerou. – Ele está preso aqui na delegacia a espera de ser reconhecido pela senhorita. E, uma menina mais jovem esteve aqui essa tarde, alegando ter sido ajudada por você à sair de lá também.

-Melissa... – Edward me escutava com atenção.

-Essa mesma. Também virá amanhã para tentar reconhecê-lo. Posso contar com a sua presença?

-Hm... Claro! Estarei aí. A que horas?

-Às dez da manhã? Pode ser?

-Pode. Obrigada, delegado.

Desliguei o celular e o encarei por um tempo. Fazendo a minha cabeça trabalhar a mil por hora. Melissa estava bem e a polícia havia pego Keith e, bem, ele deveria estar furioso comigo. Não sei como reagiria assim que me visse, provavelmente não de um jeito amigável. Dentro de mim eu queria dizer que não me importava o mínimo com ele, mas eu fiquei agradecida por ter nos ajudado a fugir da Espanha.

Mordi o lábio.

Ele era um mal feitor, mas ainda era jovem e podia sair daquela vida e ser alguém melhor...

-Bella. – Edward me chamou, olhando-me rápido antes de voltar a atenção a pista. – O que o delegado queria?

Expliquei-lhe tudo e seguimos nosso caminho em silêncio, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Assim que chegamos ao apartamento, Edward largou as chaves na mesa da sala e se deixou cair pesadamente no sofá, ao me observar ainda pensativa no meio do cômodo.

Remoí toda a história que passei, desde o início do seqüestro com James. Do que ele me falou... Afinal, por que eu estava fazendo isso? Sentia que era necessário.

Fiz tudo mecanicamente. Tomei meu banho, me troquei, botando um pijama e deitei-me na cama de Edward ainda relembrando de tudo que passei, enquanto ele tomava banho.

"_Sua desgraçada mãe, tinha o plano de fugir com você atrás de seu pai em Forks, mesmo correndo o risco de ele não morar mais lá. Uma puta burra mesmo!_"

Suas palavras ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça. Meu pai... Em Forks? Pulei para fora da cama em um salto e corri até a sala, pegando um livro na estante de Edward em que eu tinha visto antes um mapa dos Estados Unidos. Voltei para o quarto e me sentei na cama, encostada na cômoda, analisando o mapa a procura de Forks.

Não sabia onde esse lugar ficava e eu olhava cada pedaçinho insignificante do mapa.

Edward saiu do banheiro secando o cabelo com uma toalha e parou assim que me olhou.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou, sentando-me ao meu lado.

Olhei-o nos olhos com um misto de felicidade e nervosismo.

-Quando fui seqüestrada por James, lembro-me de ele ter falado que a minha mãe pretendia fugir comigo para Forks, para tentar encontrar o meu pai... – Deixei as palavras morrerem, mas sabia que Edward tinha entendido.

Voltei a analisar o mapa.

-Forks fica aqui. – Apontou no mapa para o extremo oeste do país. – É uma cidadezinha do estado de Washington.

Olhei-o me perguntando como ele sabia disso, mas resolvi me calar e observar o ponto onde marcava Forks e pensando.

-Meu pai... Será que ele está lá?

Edward sustentou o meu olhar e deu de ombros.

-Talvez. Podemos ir lá depois do final do semestre.

-Faria isso?

-Claro! – Revirou os olhos, tirando o livro das minhas mãos e me beijando. – Quando vai notar que eu faço qualquer coisa que te deixe feliz? – Sussurrou com os lábios sobre os meus.

Sorri culpada ao passar meus braços para trás do seu pescoço, fazendo-o se reclinar sobre mim. Beijei-o brevemente.

-Obrigada por existir. Nem sei o que faria sem você... – Mordi seu lábio, recebendo um grunhido de volta.

Edward deitou-se sobre mim, tomando cuidado para não pesar muito e capturou meus lábios nos seus em mais um de seus beijos de me tirar o fôlego. Bem, qualquer um dele era assim, _Edward_ era assim. Me deliciei com seus carinhos, já sentindo que o meu corpo respondia a outro tipo de estímulo.

Separei-me de sua boca e fiquei mexendo em seu rosto, sentindo-o, gravando cada pequena linha. Ele ficou confuso por eu ter nos separado.

-Sabe... – Comecei. – Com o tempo... Para de doer, certo?

-O quê?

-_Sexo_, Edward... – Puxei-o para mais perto, a fim de esconder o meu rosto quente em si.

Escutei-o rir fraco, brincando com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Dói só nas três ou duas primeiras vezes, depois não se sente mais nada. Pelo menos, é o que as minhas fontes falam.

-Suas _fontes_? – Ergui minha cabeça a ele, sorrindo. – Suas ex-namoradas?

-Hm... Não. Nenhuma das minhas ex-namoradas eram virgens, então nunca tive que me preocupar muito com isso. Você foi a primeira... – Capturou meu lábio entre seus dentes e depois se afastou. – Queria não te fazer sentir dor, mas... Infelizmente, é inevitável.

-Então faremos o seguinte: - Me encarou atento no que eu ia falar. – Praticar, praticar e _praticar_. – Sorri ao ver sua boca se abrir um pouco e logo abrir um sorriso malicioso lindo.

A segunda noite foi mais linda do que a primeira, se é que era possível.

Era estranho, há muito tempo não me sentia confortável e feliz. Estar nos braços de Edward, sentindo a sua pele, seu perfume, seu toque, seus beijos era o paraíso, mas era inevitável não parar de pensar em tudo que me aconteceu e acontece. Por mais que sentisse que Edward fazia de tudo para que eu esquecesse, não era possível, pelo menos, não agora.

Amanhã bem cedo iria a delegacia e reconheceria Keith.

Odeio o meu sentimentalismo, isso era um fato e por mais que a minha cabeça falasse para que eu o deixasse se ferrar, não conseguia também deixar de pensar que ele foi um bom homem, cego de paixão que pensou que eu ficaria com ele, quando na verdade o usei. O usei de um modo brutal, brincando com os seus sentimentos.

Escutava o ressonar vindo de Edward enquanto a minha mente ainda trabalhava, não me deixando dormir.

Como seria isso amanhã?

Tinha muitas coisas para resolver ainda. Ajudar nas investigações do seqüestro e do assassinato da minha mãe, ir até Jacob e Ângela – que eu tinha uma tamanha saudade e eles deviam estar preocupados -, a faculdades que começava daqui à três dias e... Descobri mais sobre o meu pai.

Fechei meus olhos, aninhando-me mais nos braços de Edward.

Deixo para me organizar depois, pois no momento só queria dormir abraçada ao meu salvador, que sem ele eu não seria nada.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Para falar a verdade, eu _ainda_ não fui muito com a "cara" desse capítulo :/, mas enfim! O próximo será melhor! :DDD**

**Finalmente o lemon! :O hahah**

**Esse capítulo foi só para mostrar a volta e adaptação da Bella depois da sua fuga. O próximo será mais voltado as investigações e a essas coisinhas que ela tem para fazer ;D**

**Segunda voltarei as minhas benditas aulas da faculdade, isto é, voltando a rotina (ou tentar) de postar apenas nos ****finais de semana**** e agora que sou uma pessoa trabalhadora (*cof cof), já que consegui um estágio na minha área *-*, fica mais difícil ainda, mas nada que um pouco de empenho e criatividade (o quê me falta ultimamente...) não faça eu postar com mais rapidez.**

**Enfim, se eu postar antes, vocês saberão ;D**

**Fico IMENSAMENTE agradecidas às lindas pessoas que me deixaram suas LINDAS reviews e as que não deixaram eu me pergunto: Por que não deixaram? Senti falta de algumas, viu? Fiquei triste :(**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo!**

**Beijinhos e bom final de semana à todas!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	24. Renée & Charlie

**Ressurreição daqueles que não foram: EU! YAY! ;DD**

**Demorei? "Naaaada, imagina... ¬¬" hahahah Desculpem-me, pessoas lindas!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, demorei uma vida INTEIRA para postar, mas, **_**people**_**, a faculdade é tensa! Tem semanas que eu fico tão cheia de coisa que, chega o final de semana, só penso em dormir ou ler. :/ Além do quê, antes fosse SÓ a faculdade, mas é o estágio também! :O**

_**Para as minhas leitoras fies e lindas do meu coração**_**: **

**OBRIGADA à todas que lembraram de mim ao deixarem suas **_**belíssimas**_** reveiws, incentivando a escrever mais e mais e mais e mais... :3 Obrigada, mesmo! Moram no meu coração!**

**A ****Thamires** **me perguntou sobre que faculdade que eu fazia e trabalhava onde: Bem, eu faço faculdade de Biologia e estagio na área de Botânica e identificação de espécies de leguminosas na Embrapa (MEGA bom! *-*)**

**Acho que muitas de você estranharam o nome do capítulo e NÃO! A Renée não voltou dos mortos vivos, relaxa, leia o capítulo que fiz grande só para compensar o tempo e divirtam-se! ;P (Pelo menos, espero!)**

**Espero que gostem! Nos falamos mais lá em baixo!**

**Capítulo 23. Renée & Charlie**

Estava parada ao lado da porta enquanto esperávamos que a atendessem. Estava praticamente escondida, com apenas Edward esperando para ser atendido. Barulhos de chaves e de trancas se destrancando, a porta foi aberta devagar.

-Edward...? – Dei um passo para o lado, entrando no campo de visão da minha amiga e assistindo um monte de emoções passar através de seus olhos. – Oh meu Deus! – Passou seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, desatando a chorar e me apertando com força.

Atrás de Ângela pude ver Ben vir verificar quem estava na porta, ficou surpreso em me ver, porém aliviado e feliz.

-Graças a Deus está bem! Oh, Bella! – Chorava e soluçava alto enquanto mexia nos meus cabelos. Se afastou, segurando em meus ombros. – Como está? Está inteira? Oh! – Voltou a me abraçar. – Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, já estava começando a entrar em depressão sem notícias suas!

-Desculpe, Ang, mas estou bem...

-Prenderam os bandidos? – Me olhou nos olhos. – Oh! Desculpem! Por favor, entrem! – Secou suas lágrimas e empurrou a porta abrindo passagem para nós entrarmos.

Cumprimentamos Ben antes de nos sentarmos em seu velho sofá dado por sua falecida avó. Foi uma conversa longa onde tive que contar tudo de novo para os dois e convencê-los que estava bem e que já era seguro andar sozinha pelas ruas, mesmo Edward ainda não gostando disso.

Bem, não podia me enfurnar em casa, isto é, na casa de Edward e lá ficar com medo de pisar na rua. Era certo que tudo isso que me aconteceu iria deixar marcas para sempre, só que não poderia me esconder. Ang ligou para Jake e me passou o telefone com um enorme sorriso. Sai da sala para poder conversar melhor com ele.

-Hey, Jake! – Sorri.

-Bella! _Puta que pariu!_ Nunca mais nos mate de preocupação! – Sua voz era irritada e eu _quase_ me esqueci que ele falava muito palavrão – como eu disse – quase. – Está tudo bem com você? Eles te machucaram?

-Não, não, Jake... Estou bem sim. Hoje irei à delegacia ver se reconheço o homem que me ajudou a fugir de Madrid. Se for ele, ficará mais fácil de pegarem os outros mafiosos da prostituição...

-Entendo... Sinto sua falta! – Sorri.

-Também, Jake! Onde está agora?

-Procurando trabalho... Depois que o filho da puta do James foi morto, o bar foi fechado.

-É, Ang me falou.

-Pois é, agora é ir atrás de outro se eu quiser não trancar a minha faculdade. – Escutei-o suspirar.

-Irá achar, o problema sou eu, já que ninguém quer contratar alguém desajeitado! – Ri e Jacob bufou alto o suficiente para que eu escutasse.

-Não fale isso! Certo que você é desajeitada mesmo, um pouco lerda de vez em quando, inocente demais, ingênua...

-Jake! Ok, já entendi! – Revirei os olhos ao ouvi-lo rir. – Vou deixá-lo ir atrás do seu emprego. Enfim, só liguei para disser que estou bem e que não precisa se preocupar mais comigo.

-Ainda está morando na casa do seu namoradinho? – Caçoou.

-Namorado, Jacob Black. – O repreendi.

-Tanto faz... Não me respondeu.

-Estou.

-Hmm... Certo. Então eu passo lá mais tarde.

Sorri.

-Obrigada, Jake. Boa sorte aí com o trabalho!

-Obrigada, Bells. Beijo. Até mais tarde.

-Até!

Desliguei e fiz meu caminho de volta para sala, me sentando ao lado de Edward no sofá e devolvendo o telefone à Ângela. Fizemos hora lá até podermos ir a delegacia ver se eu reconheceria Keith.

Estava apreensiva e cansada. Apreensiva por ter que reconhecê-lo e ser a responsável por colocar alguém atrás das grades e cansada de ter de ir mais uma vez na delegacia. Só queria que minhas aulas começassem logo e ocupassem a minha cabeça.

Ao chegarmos, fomos logo encaminhados para a sala do delegado onde encontramos uma senhora de quarenta e poucos anos dos cabelos castanhos claros ao lado de uma menina loira e magra, que estava com o rosto entre as mãos com seu cabelo cobrindo-o como uma cortina platinada.

Assim que escutaram o ranger da porta, ergueram os olhares e foi quando reconheci.

-Melissa!

-Bella! – Ela se levantou e me abraçou pela cintura com força, enterrando seu rosto em meu ombro. – Obrigada de novo, Bella!

Nos afastei e retirei os fios loiros que estavam grudados em seu rosto. Ainda estava assustada e chorava.

-Ele voltou atrás de você?

Negou.

-Dei o meu endereço errado. Imaginei que você queria que eu fizesse isso... – Sorriu fraco. – Mas como fugiu?

-Ah... Resumindo: Quando paramos em um sinal, de uma rua movimentada, pulei para fora do carro e corri. Consegui despistá-lo no metrô.

-Oh! – Levou as mãos à boca, horrorizada. – Você é realmente boa nisso!

Ri junto dela.

Vi a senhora se levantar e caminhar até nós, Melissa a olhou e se desculpou, nos apresentando. Era sua mãe, agradecida por eu ter ajudado sua filha. Me senti sem-graça por parecer ter sido a heroína quando não era nada disso, aliás, muito _longe_ disso.

Charlie chegou, nos cumprimentou e pediu licença para levar eu e Melissa à sala de reconhecimento. Onde olhávamos para uma sala com uma mesa no centro e o suspeito sentado em uma cadeira próxima. Não poderia nos ver por causa do vidro ter duas faces, um lado parecia um espelho e o outro como um vidro normal.

Charlie se posicionou do nosso lado, acompanhado de um investigador enquanto observávamos.

-O achamos morando em um apartamento perto do centro, ao que parecia, tinha um estilo de vida alto. – Charlie comentou.

Assentimos.

-É ele. – disse Melissa. – Lembro perfeitamente.

Nesse mesmo momento, entrou um homem na sala do suspeito que se sentou a sua frete e o cumprimentou.

-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o investigador.

O vi hesitar, antes de suspirar e abaixar a cabeça.

-Keith. – Nós respondemos ao mesmo tempo. Ele para o investigador e eu para quem estivesse ao meu lado.

Melissa e Charlie me olharam antes de voltarem sua atenção ao interrogatório.

-E por que acha que está aqui? – Voltaram as perguntas.

Keith franziu o cenho e deu de ombros ao se recostar na cadeira antes de responder.

-Por ter raptado uma garota. – disse simplesmente. Sua frieza estava me assustando, ele não fora assim enquanto estava comigo.

-Por que raptou uma garota?

-Por dinheiro.

-O quanto especificamente?

-Dez mil dólares cada. – Meus olhos se arregalaram. Dez mil? Mesmo? Que pessoa desumana leva meninas para se prostituirem e sofrerem nas mãos de homens imundos e fica sem remorso?

-Para quem levava?

-Isso já não posso falar. – Decretou e o investigador se debruçou sobre a mesa em sua direção.

-Por quê? Medo de que ele o faça alguma coisa? – Deu de ombros. - Ah! Quanto a isso, não se preocupe, estará preso de qualquer jeito e na prisão é o lugar mais seguro que conseguirá. Garanto.

Keith estreitou os olhos e cruzou seus braços diante do peito e foi nesse momento que vi um enorme machucado atrás do braço esquerdo, perto de uma tatuagem estranha.

-Como já estou _fudido_ mesmo, o que custa falar a verdade, não? – O investigador deu um sorriso cínico e assentiu. – Rudolf Tercero. Ele é chefe da máfia da máfia de prostituição na Europa, é quem comanda tudo e todos por lá.

-Entendo... Conte-me: Como faziam para levar as mulheres à Espanha?

-Rudolf tem em cada canto do mundo, homens que ele paga para seduzirem as mulheres novas e bonitas a fim de carregá-las para Madrid.

-Como isso funciona?

-Primeiro temos um tempo de um mês para encontrar a vítima e mais um mês para conquistá-la.

-Então ele as pegava a cada dois meses?

-Ele fretava um avião que para passar facilmente no aeroporto onde colocava todas as meninas e as levava.

-E porque acha que foi pego?

-Porque acabei me apaixonando por uma _filha da puta_ que me enganou. – Seu cenho estava extremamente afundado em sua testa.

Senti os olhos de Melissa se recaírem sobre mim, querendo ver a minha expressão, mas me mantive da forma que estava, impassível.

-Conte-me como isso aconteceu.

-A vi no avião e fiquei maravilhado com tamanha beleza de um menina/mulher. A beijei e... – Seus olhos pareciam desfocados, como se estivesse voltando à cena e não pude deixar de lembrar também. Imaginando que ele era Edward... E depois me lembrei da repugnância de ver que não era ele. – Foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, tão envolvente... Parecia estar apaixonada por mim e isso foi o meu fim. Fiquei hipnotizado por aquela mulher.

-E o que fez?

-Queria libertá-la e tê-la apenas para mim, por isso fiz um plano para tirá-la de lá, mas ao fazer isso, acabou me convencendo de levar uma bagagem extra; uma menina de 15 anos. Voltamos à Nova York e deixamos a menina onde, supostamente, era a sua casa.

-Ele foi atrás de mim... – Melissa sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

-Por que "supostamente"?

-Claro que fui atrás da garota, mas ela também mentiu.

-Por que foi atrás da garota?

-Achei que ela podia ter notícia da outra. – Em seu rosto reconheci o mix de sentimentos como raiva, decepção e tristeza.

-Como a outra fugiu de você?

-Ao parar em um sinal vermelho, ela saltou do carro e correu. Tentei alcançá-la, mas entrou no metrô e os guardas me seguraram ao pular a catraca.

-Certo. – O investigador se recostou na cadeira. – Onde fica esse lugar para onde as meninas?

-Na Rua _Calle de San IIdefonso_, em um prédio com pintura vermelha desbotada, bem velho, parece abandonado.

-Como funciona o esquema lá?

-É lá que acontecem os leilões das garotas, o comprador – vindo de qualquer parte do mundo - aparece sem levantar suspeitas e as meninas são expostas em lingeries e cada um faz seus lances.

-São altos?

-Dependendo da garota, sim, mas em grande maioria fica por volta de 30 mil euros.

-Ele as vende ou é apenas por uma noite?

-Por uma noite.

-Sabe quanto elas embolsam?

Negou.

-Imagino que mil euros por noite.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. De _todo_ aquele dinheiro, as mulheres não ficavam nem com um terço do valor total! Estava horrorizada!

O interrogatório foi suspenso e o resto deixaria para quando pegassem Rudolf e o resto de seus subordinados. Escutei Charlie fazer contato com um grupo que partiria para Madrid agora mesmo atrás dos bandidos e da liberdade das meninas. Meu peito se apertou ao pensar nas outras, assustadas, e pensando que provavelmente já deviam ter sido obrigadas a dormir com homens nojentos...

Charlie nos encaminhou para fora da sala e eu passar rente a um corredor, quando olhei para dentro dele, meus olhos capturaram os de Keith que estava acompanhado de um policial. Os seus que antes estavam curiosos para ver quem era, passaram de curiosidade para raiva. Quando notei, Keith se desviou do aperto que o policial o dava e correu em minha direção, com sangue nos olhos.

Mesmo com algemas, ele segurou o meu pescoço, apertando-o quando me jogou com tudo contra a parede. Escutei exclamações ao nosso redor, mas só conseguia me forçar a tentar respirar e olhar em seus olhos sedentos por justiça.

-Bella! – Melissa gritou, levando as mãos à boca, sem saber o que fazer, e três ou quatro policiais o tentavam fazê-lo me soltar.

Agarrei seus pulsos em uma tentativa frustrada de fazê-lo me soltar enquanto arquejava por ar. Meus olhos estavam ficando turvos até que vi um soco sento acertado bem no rosto de Keith, fazendo-o me soltar.

Apoiei-me em meus joelhos, ao voltar a respirar e senti Edward me abraçar como proteção. Retribui seu abraço mais como um apoio do que por afeto. Charlie e os outros policiais o imobilizavam, ouvindo Keith gritar:

-_VADIA!_ SUA PUTA DESGRAÇADA! VOCÊ DEVERIA MORRER! ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA! – Olhei-o assustada ao engolir com dificuldade. – PUTA!

Sua voz foi se afastando ao ser carregado para longe dali. Charlie se aproximou pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido e nos encaminhou de volta a sala.

-Você está bem? – Edward perguntou com a voz seca.

-Estou, só está um pouco dolorido. – Aninhando-me mais em seu peito.

Se calou ao entrarmos na sala de Charlie. Melissa foi liberada junto com a mãe e eu e Edward estranhamos por termos que ficar. Nos sentamos de frente para a mesa dele, enquanto o mesmo ocupava a sua cadeira.

-Isabella, pedi para que ficasse por causa do caso da sua mãe.

Assenti.

Era difícil falar sobre a minha mãe, mas pelo menos de alguma coisa serviu isso tudo, ter me feito ser forte por ela.

-De onde sua mãe veio antes de vir para Nova York?

-De algum lugar de Washington, acho que na península Olympic.

Charlie pareceu surpreso e eu estreitei os olhos.

-Algum problema? – perguntei hesitante.

Ele umedeceu os lábios antes de parecer pensar.

-Onde está o seu pai, Isabella?

-Não sei.

-Sua mãe lhe contou quem era ele?

-Não muito. Disse que era um dos seus clientes, o único que ela se deixou envolver por estar apaixonada. Minha mãe era como uma adolescente que faz as coisas sem pensar e se arrisca. – Sorri ao me lembrar. – Eu que cuidava dela, e não ao contrário.

-Entendo... Só isso?

-Na minha conversa com James, ele contou que ela estava tentando voltar para a cidade onde o meu suposto pai mora.

-E qual é o nome? – Charlie parecia interessado demais.

-Forks.

Charlie pareceu empalidecer e Edward ficou atento.

-O senhor está bem? – Se levantou e foi até ele a tempo de pegá-lo assim que desmaiou.

Fique estática sem saber o que fazer ou o que aconteceu. Edward gritou chamando outros policiais e levaram ao hospital. Fiquei pensativa enquanto o colocavam em uma viatura para levá-lo. A reação de Charlie era muito estranha diante da nossa conversa. Afinal, por que ficar tão surpreso? Saberia ele, alguma coisa?

Edward chegou ao meu lado e passou o braço sobre os meus ombros.

-Vamos?

-Não achou estranho isso? – perguntei sem olhá-lo, minha cabeça ainda estava a mil por hora.

-Achei, mas acho melhor deixarmos isso para depois, afinal, ele desmaiou.

Assenti e seguimos para casa. Esme ligou deixando uma mensagem de voz, perguntando com havia sido o reconhecimento e se era mesmo ele. Edward me mandou descansar por causa do meu pescoço, mas eu estava ótima. Mesmo assim encaminhei-me para o banheiro a fim de tomar um belo de um banho, nesse meio tempo decidi que precisava tirar a limpo essa história de Charlie. Por que fez aquelas perguntas? Conhecia a minha mãe? Por que ficou tão surpreso?

Saí enrolada na toalha e encontrei Edward lendo algo no laptop, enquanto procurava uma roupa no guarda-roupa. O vi me olhar e suspirar antes de voltar os olhos para o que lia.

-Onde pensa que vai? – perguntou.

-Vou até o hospital visitara Charlie e perguntar que diabos foi isso que aconteceu.

-Bella...

-Já sei o que vai falar, que é melhor esperar até amanhã e tudo mais, mas não posso! Algo me diz que eu devo insistir nisso e que não tem nada a ver com o caso da minha mãe. – Coloquei as minhas roupas e comecei a pentear o meu cabelo com os dedos mesmo.

Edward se calou e ficou me olhando até suspirar de novo e se levantar, vindo até mim. Enlaçou a minha cintura e me grudou em seu corpo.

-O que eu não faço por você, hm?

Sorri, passando minhas mãos por detrás do seu pescoço.

-Agradeço muito, mas não precisa me levar. Posso ir me ônibus...

-Nem pensar! – Negou no mesmo segundo, apertando a minha cintura.

-Edward! Já conversamos sobre isso! Não posso viver aqui para sempre!

-Não precisa, só não a quero andando por aí sozinha.

-Não! Eu... – Minha irritação sempre fazia isso comigo; gaguejar. – Eu preciso de espaço pessoal, tempo comigo mesma!

-Será que não pode ter esse espaço pessoal aqui?

-Não. – Desviei de seu aperto e voltei a ajeitar o meu cabelo diante do espelho do armário.

-Bella... Entenda que eu ainda tenho medo que um desses caras estejam soltos por aí atrás de você.

-Ele já está preso.

-Quem garante que não há mais? Afinal, não acha que não notariam a sua falta?

Virei-me de frente para ele e mordi o lábio, tendo que concordar nesse ponto.

-Certo, mas quando prenderem, vou ir aonde quiser e sem companhia.

Ele sorriu torto, abaixando a cabeça.

-Não sabia que não gostava da minha companhia...

Arregalei meus olhos e o abracei com força.

-Não diga besteiras! Claro que eu adoro a sua companhia, _amo_ ela, _amo você!_ – Olhei-o nos olhos firmemente, para ver a verdade neles. – Só que todos precisamos de um tempo sozinhos, assim como você também precisará e eu sairei da sua casa quando quiser isso.

Enlaçou a minha cintura com força e encostou sua testa na minha.

-Jamais a tiraria da minha casa, prefiro ficar sem tempo só para mim. Acho que já tive tempo demais antes de conhecê-la.

Não pude evitar um sorriso bobo ao escutá-lo dizer palavras tão belas. Coloquei-me na ponta dos pés, entrelacei meus dedos em seus cabelos desgrenhados e o beijei suavemente. Ele levou uma mão ao meu cabelo também, ao aprofundar o nosso beijo com cuidado, como se eu fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Me sentia em uma nuvem cada simples toque dele em mim e, essa sensação, não quero perder nunca.

Nos separamos em busca do oxigênio necessário e nos abraçamos.

-Vamos. Vou te levar até lá.

-Obrigada.

-Tudo por você.

No balcão de atendimento, eu estava indo direto perguntar à moça onde ficava o quarto de Charlie, mas Edward me puxou para o outro lado e falou que ele conhecia tudo ali, então era só segui-lo. Logo achamos o quarto e eu respirei fundo, parada diante da porta.

-Vou te deixar falar a sós com ele, enquanto isso, vou ver se encontro a Ashley.

-Mande um beijo à ela.

-Mandarei. – Me deu um beijo rápido antes de se virar e sumir no longo corredor branco.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e bati na porta esperando por resposta. Escutei a voz grave do delegado, permitindo a minha entrada. Coloquei a minha cabeça timidamente para dentro do quarto e pude ver a surpresa passando pelos seus olhos.

-Isabella...!

-Me chama de Bella, por favor.

-Bella,... O que faz aqui?

Aproximei de sua cama e olhei para um banco que tinha ali perto.

-Posso me sentar? – Ele assentiu e eu puxei o banco para perto dele, sentando-me e pensando em como começaria. – Bem, basicamente, queria saber se conhece a minha mãe.

Ele me olhou atônito e logo desviou-o para algum ponto da parede, com um semblante triste.

-Renée Swan... – Suspirou. – Eu era novo, vinte dois anos e morava em Forks, tinha acabado de ser promovida a chefe de polícia de lá. Estava cuidando do caso dela.

-Caso dela? – Franzi o cenho em confusão.

-Sua mãe havia sido espancada por uns dos seus clientes e ela foi até a delegacia fazer a ocorrência.

-Minha mãe havia sido _espancada_? – Nunca soube daquilo e isso era estranho, pois contávamos tudo uma para a outra.

Charlie assentiu antes de seguir.

***Narrado em 3ª pessoa***

Uma mulher chegou cambaleante dentro da pequena delegacia de polícia de Forks, toda ensangüentada e logo apareceu o único policial do momento para apartá-la antes que caísse. A colocou sentada em um banco, agachando-se a sua frente.

-Está bem? Quem fez isso com você, senhora?

Ela ergueu o dedo indicador para ele, mandando-o parar e soltou um sorriso cansado.

-Por favor, senhora não. Não sou casada.

Charlie suspirou vendo-a engolir seco.

-Foi um dos meus clientes, Benjamin Graf.

-A senhorita vende algo?

Ela soltou um riso fraco.

-Sim, o meu corpo serve?

Charlie se assustou com a resposta, porque não sabia que tinha uma prostituta na pequena cidade. Já a vira antes, a admirava de longe quando a via andando nas ruas, sozinha, mas a maior parte do tempo – pelo o que o povo falava – ficava a maior parte do tempo em casa. Imaginava que era escritora e tivesse se mudado para Forks em busca de paz, porém nunca uma prostituta.

-Por que acha que ele a bateu?

-Por diversão. Aquele homem é doente.

-Sabe onde ele mora?

-Não.

-Estranho, pois nunca ouvi falar desse nome por aqui. – Refletiu ele. – Tem como a senhora... Digo, senhorita, me descrever como ele era? – Ao perguntar, se levantou e foi atrás do balcão, pegar um bloco de anotações com uma caneta.

-Ele era alto, com um ar imponente, moreno tanto de pele como o cabelo, olhos castanhos quase pretos...

-Ele a estuprou?

Ela sustentou seu olhar preocupado com estranheza, ninguém nunca se importou com ela, porque diabos agora estava? Ajeitou-se no banco, sentindo seu corpo dolorido antes de voltar a falar.

-Sim. – Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos - Me bateu assim que eu o recusei devido a sua grosseria.

-Entendo... Droga! – Charlie largou o bloco de anotações e foi até ela. – Desculpe! Eu aqui todo preocupado com os detalhes do que te fizeram que nem me lembrei de levá-la ao hospital!

-Não é necessário. Seria ótimo ir somente para minha casa.

-Vou levá-la ao hospital sim.

Charlie pediu licença ao pegá-la no colo e colocá-la no banco do passageiro da viatura e assumir o volante. Renée estava embasbacada, nunca vira um homem tão gentil em sua vida. Todos a tratavam mal assim que descobriam sua profissão.

Ao chegarem ao hospital, fizeram o corpo de delito e logo trataram de seus ferimentos – ainda bem – superficiais. Charlie se ofereceu para levá-la de volta para casa, por um lado movido ao cavalheirismo, por outro a fim de conhecê-la melhor.

Parou o carro diante de uma pequena casa de madeira com um enorme pinheiro na frente. Ao abrir a porta do passageiro para ajudá-la a sair, perguntou:

-Mora sozinha? – Olhou para a casa toda apagada.

-Moro sozinha desde que me conheço por gente. – Charlie passou o braço por sua Cintra, ajudando-a a se firmar. – Não precisa me ajudar, já fez demais, posso ir sozinha.

-Não, eu ínsito.

Ele a levou até a porta e de repente ficou aquele clima de despedida, mas nenhum dos dois realmente queria se despedir, mesmo tendo se conhecido – oficialmente – naquela tarde. Renée, caçou a chave da porta em sua bolsa e a abriu, sentindo o quente da casa a aquecer um pouco.

Voltou seu olhar para Charlie que continuava a segurá-la e estranhou o fato de estar se sentindo envergonhada – algo que não ficava há muito tempo. Limpou a garganta, olhando para o batente da porta.

-Er... Hum... Será que poderia me deixar no meu sofá?

Charlie ficou surpreso, mas a ajudou a se colocar no sofá com cuidado, vendo-a retorcer o rosto de dor. Ficou de pé, passando os olhos rapidamente pela sala que parecia extremamente confortável, porém bem simples. Voltou a olhá-la, vendo que ela o observava, isso o deixou envergonhado. Limpou o suor das mãos na calça e deu um passo para trás, preparando-se para ir.

-Bem... Está entregue... – disse ele.

-Como nunca nos falamos antes? – Ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Desculpe, como?

-Eu e você. – Disse com firmeza. - Quero dizer, já o vira antes, pois essa cidade é um ovo, mas por que demoramos tanto para nos falarmos?

Charlie ficou sem reação por um momento, pensando no que falar.

-Falta de oportunidade, talvez? – Arriscou ele e sorriu ao vê-la sorrir abaixando a cabeça.

-É... Talvez. – Voltou a olhá-lo. – De qualquer forma, foi bom finalmente conhecê-lo melhor, _chefe_.

-Oh! Por favor, Charlie.

Ela lhe estendeu a mão.

-Renée Swan. Prazer em finalmente conhecê-lo, Charlie.

Charlie pegou em sua mão.

-O prazer é todo meu, Renée. – Piscou para ela, vendo-a rir, corada.

-Posso te oferecer um café? – perguntou ela.

Ele mordeu o lábio, nervoso demais e engoliu seco antes de aceitar. Foram para a cozinha e se opôs ao café depois de ver que ela iria fazer estando machucada, mas Renée brigou falando que não estava deficiente e incapaz de fazer um simples café. Ficaram um bom tempo conversando envoltos pelo maravilhoso cheiro do café, rindo de si e se divertindo em como estavam confortáveis um com o outro.

Os dias se passaram e depois das investigações, viram que Benjamin havia sumido de Forks. Ele era um turista e depois que bateu em Renée, havia ido embora, mas notificaram para prendê-lo onde estivesse.

Renée e Charlie estavam cada vez mais próximos e cada vez mais envolvidos. Não tinham nem ao menos se beijado ainda, mas em suas cabeças, a paixão florescia, ficando difícil de esconder esse sentimento grandioso.

Depois da folga da delegacia, Charlie passou na casa de Renée – como fazia todos os dias depois que a conheceu – para tomar a sua xícara de café e conversarem um pouco. Ela o recebeu com um enorme sorriso e logo partiram para o café que acabava e eles continuavam a conversa no sofá da sala.

Quando, em um momento, o silêncio reinou, cada um preso em seus pensamentos, mas com sujeitos iguais: eles mesmos, falaram ao mesmo tempo:

-Preciso te falar uma coisa!

Riram juntos.

-Não fale você primeiro. – disse ela ainda rindo.

-Não, primeiro as damas.

-Dama? – Ergueu uma sobrancelha, divertida.

-Sim. Uma dama. – Sorriu para ela.

-Hm... Bem... – Renée abaixou a cabeça e começou a amassar os próprios dedos no colo. Charlie viu isso e segurou suas mãos entre as dele. Ela ergueu seus olhos surpresa, mas imensamente feliz.

-Pode me contar. – Ele disse tentando confortá-la.

-Não é muito fácil... – Confessou ela, voltando a olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse seu rosto.

-Renée... Vamos. – Sorriu encorajando-a.

Ela hesitou mais uma vez, e Charlie apertou levemente as suas mãos entre as suas. Renée entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele e, procurando reação vinda da parte dele.

Nada.

Isso poderia ser bom ou não, da mesma forma. Ela se sentiu mais nervosa ainda, porém quando ele começou a fazer círculos em sua mão, ficou olhando suas mãos juntas por um tempo até enfim juntar coragem.

-Acho que estou começando a gostar de você. – Soltou de uma vez e sem olhar em seus olhos.

-Também gosto de você. – Ele disse e ela se viu obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos.

Sorria gentilmente.

-Não, você não entendeu... Acho que estou me _apaixonando_ por você.

Charlie ficou de boca aberta e ela logo previra o pior: rejeição. Soltou sua mão das dele, enquanto escutava o som baixo do rádio, tocando a música do _**Crowded House – Don't Dream It's Over**_(**N/A: Vale a pena escutar, MEGA velha, mas perfeita para o momento da fic ;D**). Tinha medo de que a música deles, pois sempre a cantavam juntos, se tornasse péssima de se ouvir após o desastre de sua vida amorosa.

Charlie voltou a pegar sua mão e, dessa vez, a levou à boca e a beijou suavemente. Renée se assustou e o olhou, vendo brilho em seus olhos. Ele a sorriu lindamente, fazendo-a se aquecer por dentro.

-Eu tenho certeza de que _eu_ estou apaixonado por você. – disse-lhe.

Renée não conseguiu manter o tamanho de sua felicidade no momento e atacou sua boca em um beijo fervoroso. A noite não poderia ter acabado melhor; os dois se curtindo e tendo sua primeira noite de amor juntos.

Nas semana seguintes, ficaram juntos para todos os lado e Renée parou de fazer programas, dedicando-se totalmente à Charlie, até descobrir uma coisa em seu banheiro de madrugada. Estava passando muito mal e não era somente naquela noite, eram em todas. Enjôos recorrentes começaram e ela se sentia faminta o tempo todo, dormia mais...

Isso a assustou e, em uma tarde em que Charlie trabalhava, foi até uma farmácia e comprou um teste de gravidez, na verdade, foram vários, de várias marcas. Ao chegar em casa a primeira coisa que fez foi usá-los. Depois de feito tinha que esperar um tempo até o resultado aparecer, por estar nervosa, deixou os testes no banheiro e fechou a porta, incapaz de ver, mesmo sabendo que estava grávida, podia sentir.

Andava de um lado para o outro, esperando o tempo passar e ver o resultado. Não se agüentou e entrou, verificando cada um... Não havia dúvida, todos marcaram positivo.

Renée se sentou devagar no vaso e respirou fundo.

_Céus!_ Um _filho!_

Com 22 anos?

E Charlie? O que acharia disso?

Começou a se desesperar, achando que ele odiaria ter um filho de uma prostituta, mesmo que estivessem juntos por agora, Renée tinha certeza que ele acabaria escolhendo outra mulher para ser dele assim que ela aparecesse.

Com o passar dos dias, Renée foi ficando fria quanto ao seu relacionamento, apenas para afastá-los e tornar aquilo mais fácil. Pensava que odiá-lo seria melhor, mas ele continuava a insistir em sua relação. Ele era tão perfeito...

Segurou o choro em sua casa ao juntar as suas coisas em uma única mala. Como a casa era alugada, não precisava levar mais nada além de suas roupas. Colocou uma blusa mais larguinha, pois a sua barriga começara a aparecer e um enorme casaco por cima, devido à neve que fazia lá fora.

Saiu de casa, dando uma última olhada no lugar onde compartilhara momentos tão íntimos com o homem que amava e partiu sem nunca mais voltar. Pegou o ônibus para a rodoviária e de lá pegou o primeiro para fora do estado que ainda cabia em seu orçamento.

Durante o caminho relembrou de tudo que passou naquela cidadezinha insignificante. Odiara ficar lá no início, mas isso até conhecer Charlie... Uma lágrima escorrera ao encostar o rosto contra a janela gelada do ônibus. A partir daquele momento, decidira que seria forte e lutaria pelo seu filho, não importando quantas dificuldades passariam juntos, cuidaria dele com a sua própria vida.

(**N/A: Vontade de chorar ao lembrar a Renée e o fim trágico dela! :´´´(** )

Charlie foi atrás da Renée e não a viu em casa, estranhou, pois sempre se encontravam lá após o seu serviço. Deu de ombros e voltou para a sua casa, falaria com ela amanhã. Mas o "amanhã" nunca chegou, descobriu que ela tinha ido embora, o que o deixou despedaçado, pois estava completamente apaixonado por aquela mulher. Não conseguia entender o porquê de ela ter ido embora.

Ele nunca realmente conseguira superar esse amor que sentia por ela, mas com o passar dos anos, se permitiu "tentar" amar de novo, que foi quando conheceu sua atual mulher, Helena Sutter e teve dois filhos com ela: Sophia, que hoje tinha dez anos e Jackson de 13.

Charlie conheceu sua mulher assim que foi transferido para Nova York, construindo sua nova vida ali, longe de sua cidade natal.

Já Renée, conseguiu dividir um apartamento com uma mulher que conheceu e a brigou, Stefany, quem Bella conhecia durante sua vida toda. Fora uma amizade na certa, principalmente por terem histórias de vidas parecidas.

**Bella's POV**

Bella escutara tudo que Charlie falou, atenta e mal podia acreditar no que ele desconfiava.

-Quer... Quer dizer que você acha que pode ser o meu pai? – Estava surpresa.

Ele assentiu tristonho.

-Bella, eu sempre amei a sua mãe. Suspeitei ao encontrá-la... Bem, no seu apartamento e vendo você lá. Tendo a idade que tem, cai exatamente na época em que nos envolvemos. E você... – Sorriu. – Fiquei te observando. Você tem muito dela, mas há características minhas também como morder o lábio quando está nervosa, seus olhos, seu jeito forte...

Olhei-o perplexa. Parei para pensar antes de falar qualquer outra coisa. Minha cabeça estava a mil e pensar que Charlie, o delegado de polícia que cuidou do caso da minha mãe, é o meu pai!

Levei minhas mãos à boca.

-Sei que deve ser estranho saber que agora você tem mais familiares e que eu sou seu pai, mas, por favor, compreenda.

Assenti.

-Não... – Limpei minha garganta. – Não há certeza que você seja o meu pai...

-Não, mas _quase_. – Ele disse firme.

-Papai! – Um barulho alto de porta sendo arrombada surgiu, com duas crianças correndo até a cama e pulando em cima de Charlie.

Eles eram lindos.

A menina, que devia ser a Sophia era morena de cachos até a altura do ombro, de pele bem clara e olhos castanhos esverdeados e o menino, Jackson, era alto, magrelo, igualmente pálido, e de olhos mais escurecidos.

-Meninos, o que eu disse sobre...! – A frase parou no meio assim que a senhora, elegante, porém simples, me avistou. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros, era magra, de rosto oval, olhar marcante e alta.

Sequei as lágrimas que eu tinha acabado de notar que tinha caído em meu rosto, pedi licença e sai daquele lugar em disparada. Toda aquela "ar familiar" ainda me fazia um pouco mal, por causa do aperto que me dava toda vez, lembrando-me da minha mãe. Charlie? Meu pai?

Quando vi, estava parada diante da porta da pediatria. Através de uma pequena janelinha no centro da porta, podia ver Edward conversando alegremente com Ashley que parecia entediada, mas acabava se rendendo e rindo também. Sequei direito todo e qualquer resquício de lágrima e entrei com um sorriso no rosto.

Os dois ergueram o olhar para mim.

-Bella! – Ashley pulou em meu colo. – Como é bom te ver de novo!

-É _ótimo_ te ver também, Ashley! – A abracei com força, arrancando um sorriso dela.

Edward sorria lindamente para nós.

A coloquei em sua cama e me sentei ao lado dela, segurando junto de mim.

-Eim, Bella! Edward me falou que está muito, muito, muito, _muuuito_ apaixonado por você – Sorriu abertamente ao olhá-lo e eu não pude deixar de fazer o mesmo.

Edward corou levemente e eu levei minha mão até seu rosto, sentindo o quente sobre a sua pele.

-Também o amo muito, muito, muito, _muuuuito_. – Sorri para ele.

Ele se debruçou sobre nós duas para poder me beijar, com um sorriso lindo no rosto perfeito.

-Ow! Estou aqui, lembram! – Ashley revirou os olhos e nos afastamos rindo.

Nossa conversa continuou com a Ashley, mais com Edward perguntando como estava indo o tratamento e ela disse que tudo bem, mas o que a deixava mais feliz era que o seu cabelo estava crescendo aos poucos, mas crescendo. Retirou o lenço da cabeça e mostrou que, realmente, seu cabelo crescera.

Ao voltarmos para casa, contei tudo à Edward o que Charlie me contou sobre sua história com a minha mãe e sobre sua suspeita de eu ser sua filha. Ele disse que era bem simples o exame de DNA.

Juntos na cama, comigo abraçando-o e ele fazendo carinho em meu braço, escutei-o perguntar:

-Mas não está feliz de poder ter encontrado finalmente o seu pai? E que ainda, sua família tenha se expandido?

-Claro que fico, mas... É estranho, muito mais ao pensar que a coincidência fora muito grande. – Franzi os lábios. – Pensar que agora tenho irmãos mais novos, uma madrasta, quem sabe uma avó ou um avô...

Edward me colou para mais próxima dele e beijou o topo da minha testa.

-Bem, seja o que for, eu estarei aqui por você.

Ergui minha cabeça sem soltá-lo, para poder olhá-lo nos olhos e sorri.

-Eu sei, amor. – Nos beijamos sem pressa e com amor, nos maravilhando com cada simples toque e sendo envolvidos por mais uma noite de amor.

**FIM DO CAPÍTULO!**

**Tããããão bonitinho o Charlie com a Renée, não? *-***

**Reta final de fic chegando! (Buáááááá!) :´(**

**O próximo capítulo, provavelmente será o **_**último**_** da fic! Agora, só falta escrevê-lo e finalmente acabar de escrever o último de A Intercambista II e **_**acabaram**_** as minhas fics, digo, as que eu posto acabaram, mas eu devo voltar a escrever mais logo, já que eu não consigo ficar muito longe, ainda mais com a minha imaginação fértil :3 hahha**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo grandão, mostrando a Bella se ajeitando depois de tudo que aconteceu com ela, tadinha :/ Mais momentos Bedward no próximo capítulo que eu não faço a menos idéia de quando sairá por causa da faculdade que suga vidas. Mas posso dizer que daqui à duas ou três semanas.**

**BEIJÃO no coração de cada leitora de EP! E bom Domingo à todas!**

**Lina Furtado.**


	25. Someone Like You

**Demorei? Bem, dessa vez nem foi a falta de tempo que me proibiu de escrever, foi o TAMANHO do capítulo! Hahaha Resolvi fazer ****umzão**** logo, assim vocês ficam satisfeitas ;D Ou, pelo menos, eu espero que sim :3**

**Bem, lá final eu falo direito com vocês, por favor, LEIAM!**

**Boa leitura e espero que gostem!**

**Capítulo 24. Someone like you**

Depois de passar um dia inteiro trancada em casa, na companhia de Edward, fiquei pensando em quanta coisa me acontecia. Charlie podia sim ser meu pai e, ele mesmo apontou nossas semelhanças, não podia negar que ao analisar direito ele se parecia comigo em alguns aspectos, Edward mesmo apontou alguns.

Suspirei pesadamente, enquanto abraçava as minhas pernas em cima do sofá da sala, olhando para o vazio. Edward chegou e me estendeu uma caneca de chocolate quente, sentando-se ao meu lado pesadamente.

-Pensando no seu pai novamente? – Ficou olhando para o noticiário que falava de mais algum assassinato.

-Não sabemos se ele é o meu pai. – disse ao assoprar o chocolate.

-Não sabemos oficialmente, mas tenho certeza que é. – Se ajeitou, recostando-se melhor contra o encosto, virando-se para mim. - Sabe, Bella, enquanto você estava desaparecida, foram dias difíceis para mim e acredite, achei que Charlie estava extremamente preocupado com você também. É claro que estranhei o fato, mas tinha mais coisas com que me preocupar, por exemplo, o seu sumiço.

-Não entendo aonde quer chegar.

-Onde quero chegar é que passei a maior parte do tempo, na companhia de Charlie, o suficiente para notar como ele agia.

-Você observa demais. – Resmunguei e escutei um riso vindo dele, ao sentir ele brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

-Verdade, mas isso é perfeito para o meu trabalho. – Olhei-o de lado e ele sorria torto. – Enfim, Charlie tem o mesmo olhar que você...

-Hã? – O interrompi e virei meu corpo em sua direção, largando minhas pernas.

-Sabe quando você franzi o cenho? – Assenti. – Assim mesmo! – Riu ao colocar o dedo na minha testa, tentando suavizá-la. – Seu olhar fica igual ao dele, só que mais suave e mais bonita, claro.

Sorri, revirando os olhos.

-Além de esse negócio de morder o lábio, o cabelo... Renée não tinha esse seu cabelo, talvez a cor, mas não a textura. O seu cabelo é mais liso que o da sua mãe, igual ao de Charlie.

Mordi o lábio, me recostando nele, precisando de seu abraço. Edward largou a caneca em cima da mesinha de centro e me envolveu em seus braços, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

-Acha mesmo que Charlie possa ser o meu pai? Não quero me encher de esperanças, achando que enfim conheci o pai que nunca vi na minha vida e, na verdade, não é, só acabou sendo uma coincidência. – Entrelacei meus dedos nos dele.

-Sua mãe não fala muito dele, não é mesmo?

-Nunca me importei de perguntar quem era o meu pai. Sabia do emprego da minha mãe desde pequena e sabia respeitar, por isso achei que devia ser de algum de seus clientes e eu acabei sendo um acidente.

-Bella, ninguém é um acidente. – Repreendeu-me.

-Tudo bem. Mas só quero que entenda que era isso que eu achava, por isso não entrava em detalhes, a única coisa que sabia é que o meu "pai" era ou é, sei lá, de Forks. Engraçado, nunca ouvi falar dessa cidade. – Franzi o cenho. – Deve ser mesmo insignificante... – murmurei.

-O quê? – Edward se remexeu para me escutar melhor.

-Nada, só me lembrei da minha mãe reclamando do quão pequena e insignificante era Forks.

-Então essa era a única coisa que você sabia sobre o seu pai?

-Hum... Acho que sim.

Ficamos em silêncio, sendo aquecidos um pelo outro já que a neve caia forte do lado de fora. Comecei a pensar na história que Charlie havia me contado no hospital, do que ele teve com a minha mãe...

-Por que a minha mãe fugiu? – sussurrei para mim mesma, mas sabia que Edward escutaria e entenderia. Ele fez círculos na minha mão, ao me puxar mais para si.

-Não sei... Talvez medo.

-Medo de contar que estava grávida dele? Se é que é dele. – Bufei.

-Medo de ele achar que ela havia voltado a trabalhar com o que trabalhava e acabou engravidando de outro.

Joguei a minha cabeça para trás e encontrei seus belíssimos olhos verdes.

-Não falaremos como se Charlie fosse o meu pai. Não sabemos ainda. – Ele assentiu. – O que eu quero dizer é, se eles estavam mesmos apaixonados, deve ter tido outro motivo.

-O único motivo, pelo que sabemos, foi a gravidez.

-Será? Será que a minha mãe ficou grávida de outro, estando com Charlie, mesmo prometendo não trabalhar mais com o que trabalhava?

-Não sei, Bella, mas, pense, sua mãe faria isso? Você a conhecia o suficiente para saber se ela trairia Charlie para voltar a dormir com outros homens por dinheiro.

-Verdade. – Suspirei. – Minha mãe não faria isso... – Desvencilhei-me dos braços de Edward e me sentei rapidamente, levando minhas mãos ao rosto. – Céus! Quero acabar com essa dúvida!

-Então faça o exame que Charlie pediu.

Olhei para ele, pedindo ajuda, vendo-o sorrir para mim e me estender os braços. Eu rapidamente me coloquei entre eles, sentando-me em seu colo e abraçando-o com força ao enterrar o meu rosto em seu pescoço.

-Independente do resultado, você não estará sozinha, amor... – Sussurrou no meu ouvido, aquecendo-me por dentro. – Nunca mais.

Afastei-me o suficiente para vê-lo sério ao falar isso. Meu coração disparou ao ver que quando ele disse que nunca mais iria me deixar sozinha, falava a verdade - via isso em seus olhos.

Engoli seco.

-Sério?

-Case-se comigo. – disse, afagando o meu rosto.

Precisei de um minuto para raciocinar e digerir o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

-C-Como? – Podia sentir meus olhos arregalados e o vi rir fraco.

-Assim você fere os meus sentimentos, Bella. – Sorriu torto antes de ficar sério novamente. – Não posso falar mais sério. Quero que se case comigo.

Soltei meu ar, vendo que havia o prendido.

-Não quer pensar mais um pouco? – perguntei receosa, assistindo-o erguer a sobrancelha em confusão. – Não! Quero dizer, pensar mais um pouco quando ao me pedir em casamento, porque nós nos conhecemos há pouco mais de três meses e começamos a namorar agora, digo, você não sabe se será para sempre, se irá me agüentar por muito tempo e...

-Shiiiiiiiiu. – Colocou o dedo em cima da minha boca, olhando para a mesma ao desenhar o seu contorno com a ponta de seu dedo. Aquilo foi... Sexy. Me peguei olhando para a dele também, mas logo voltei ao normal, corando ao ver que ele me observava sorrindo maliciosamente. – Bella, eu sei o que eu quero.

-Edward, só não quero que faça alguma decisão precipitada, pois amanhã ou depois, pode conhecer uma mulher milhões de vezes melhor do que eu e se apaixonar por ela... – Meu coração se apertou com esse pensamento, porque eu sem Edward não era nada.

Ele negou com a cabeça, sorrindo docemente.

-O que eu sinto por você é incomparável ao que um dia eu senti por qualquer outra mulher. – Senti meus olhos ficando embaçados, ao se encher de lágrimas prontas para cair. Ele continuava a fazer carinho no meu rosto. – Tem razão quanto ao te conhecer tão pouco tempo, mas isso não impede que eu esteja completamente fascinado e apaixonado loucamente por você.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo o meu rosto enquanto eu o escutava atentamente, sentindo o meu coração tão rápido, capaz de correr dez maratonas sem cansar. Edward secou-a e continuou.

-Se antes eu tinha certeza que o que eu sentia por você antes mesmo de me declarar a você, dizendo que estava apaixonado, tive a maior prova, que foi quando lhe levaram de mim. – Respirou fundo, fazendo uma careta. – Não sei explicar como me senti... Era uma dor física, que me destruía por dentro...

Encostei minha testa na dele, fechando meus olhos e sentindo sua respiração batendo contra o meu rosto. Levantei minhas mãos para entrelaçar meus dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca.

-Sei que não haverá outra mulher. – disse com convicção. – A única que eu quero está na minha frente e em meus braços. – Fechei meus olhos com força, sentindo mais lágrimas escorrem. – A intensidade com que nos conhecemos e nos relacionamos foi e é intensa. Bella,... – Chamou-me, fazendo-me me desencostar de sua testa para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Você é a única com quem me vejo no futuro. Sem você, vejo o mesmo cinza que via antes de te encontrar. – Sorriu. – Agora vejo as cores com maior facilidade.

Neguei, meio as lágrimas, e ele segurou o meu rosto, voltando a encostar nossas testas, beijando-me brevemente.

-Claro... A não ser que você não queira... – disse tristemente.

Me sentia fraca demais para dizer alguma coisa, por isso me contentei em me mexer preguiçosamente, levando minhas mãos para cima das suas que estavam sobre o meu rosto e me debruçar sobre ele, pegando seus lábios nos meus.

Edward gemeu, carregando uma de suas mãos ao meu cabelo, puxando-me para mais perto e outra para a minha cintura. Voltei a entrelaçar meus dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, ao pedir permissão para invadir sua boca e sentir sua língua com a minha. Nosso beijo era preguiçoso e apaixonante ao mesmo tempo, mas incomparável a qualquer um dos outros. Realmente esperava que ele visse sua resposta em meu pequeno ato diante da grandiosidade de suas palavras.

Não queria me afastar, queria ser capaz de não respirar para não parar de beijá-lo, mas era inevitável quando ambos necessitavam de ar. Recostamos nossas testas, ofegantes e me permiti abrir os olhos, tendo a visão mais bela do mundo; Edward sorrindo bobamente ainda de olhos fechados. Ao abri-los, encontrei os mais belos olhos verdes que conheci na vida, me encarando, ao sorrir.

-Eu te amo. – Senti a necessidade de dizer isso à ele em voz alta, mesmo ele sabendo. – Não sou nada sem você. – Afaguei seu rosto, vendo-o voltar a fechar os olhos, acariciando a minha cintura. – Obrigada por existir.

Edward desceu a mão do meu cabelo, colocando-a, também, na minha cintura e me puxando mais contra ele. Sorriu abertamente.

-Segure-se.

-Hã...? – O entendimento me bateu assim que ele se pôs de pé ao me segurar em seu colo. – Ah! – Agarrei seu pescoço e enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura com rapidez para não cair.

Ele riu ao me carregar para fora da sala, nos levando para o seu quarto que, bem, agora estava sendo nosso. Deixou-me na cama e se encaminhou para a mesinha de canto do lado em que ele dormia. Fiquei olhando para o que ele tanto mexia ali, vendo-o tirar alguma coisa da gaveta antes de fechá-la. Voltou-se para mim e parou na minha frente.

Sorriu para mim e eu lhe devolvi, sem entender muito bem até vê-lo se ajoelhar na minha frente, em apenas um joelho e me olhar intensamente nos olhos. Meu coração voltou a bater forte contra o meu peito.

Edward pegou a caixinha preta de veludo, abrindo-a e mostrando um belíssimo anel de vários pequenos diamantes. Minha respiração falhou.

-Isabella Swan... – Pronunciou meu nome. – Você me daria a extraordinária honra de se casar comigo?

Olhei dele para o belíssimo anel, ao engolir seco, não acreditando que ele estava diante de mim, me pedindo em casamento. Edward se mantinha sério e tenso. Sorri fraco, ao levantar meu olhar para o encontrar o dele. Senti meu rosto se esquentar.

-Sim. – disse-lhe com convicção e pude vê-lo abrir o mais belo sorriso que eu podia conhecer. Tudo nele era lindo, até mesmo nos pequenos detalhes.

Me peguei sorrindo abertamente ao vê-lo, colocar o anel em meu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. **(N/A: Antes que me crucifiquem dizendo que o anel de noivado fica na mão direita, nos Estados Unidos – onde a fic se passa – eles usam dois anéis, ambos na mão esquerda; um para o noivado, um que é mais elaborado, com pedras precisas e outro para ser trocado no dia do casamento, com um todo de ouro.) **Puxou-me para fora da cama e me abraçando com força, tirando meus pés do chão e me rodando no ar ao sorrir antes de me colocar de volta ao chão e me beijar apaixonadamente.

No dia seguinte, Edward havia contado para a família, via telefone, que ele tinha uma noiva. Me contorci de vergonha enquanto eu imaginava o que Esme falava para Edward, ao qual concordava com ela falando as palavras maravilhosa, linda, perfeita, na mesma frase. Meu rosto esquentou, mas acabei deixando meus olhos recaírem sobre o anel que estava em meu dedo.

Comecei a brincar com ele ao lembrar da tarde passada quando ele me pediu em casamento, mal acreditando que iria me casar com Edward. Sorri ao olhá-lo e logo levantei meus olhos quando escutei Edward bater o telefone no gancho ao desligar. Seu sorriso era enorme ao se sentar no meu lado.

-Minha mãe disse que fará um jantar Domingo para comemorar o nosso noivado e, pelo o que eu pude escutar, Alice está bastante empolgada com a idéia de organizar o casamento. – Sorriu e eu fiz uma careta.

-Alice irá me arrastar para vários lugares a fim de escolher cada detalhe da festa. – Suspirei. - Conheço sua irmã o suficiente para saber que assim que fomos comprar o vestido, me fará vestir vários até decidir qual é o mais belo. – Revirei os olhos com o pensamento e escutando Edward rir alto.

-Eu não duvido nada. Mas fique tranqüila, vou dizer a ela que não me importo com que esteja vestida, apenas que esteja lá no altar da igreja comigo. – Sorriu com malícia ao se debruçar em minha direção mordiscando o meu pescoço, me fazendo rir e me agarrar a ele, beijando-o rapidamente.

-Vamos? – perguntei a ele e o vi assentir e se levantar, me estendendo a mão, a peguei sem pensar duas vezes e me pondo de pé.

Era o dia em que eu iria encontra Charlie para fazermos o exame de DNA e enfim, retirarmos as nossas dúvidas. Tinha que admitir que estava nervosa. Muito. Edward fazia carinho em minha mão enquanto esperávamos na sala de espera para eu retirar o meu sangue quando Charlie, acompanhado de sua mulher chegaram.

Não os tinha visto depois de eu ter ido visitar Charlie no hospital, por isso me senti mais nervosa ainda, não sabendo como sua mulher teria reagido ao descobrir que seu marido tem uma filha com uma prostituta – se assim for. Mas ao contrário, ao nos cumprimentar Helena me deu um sorriso e me abraçou gentilmente. Fiquei um pouco desorientada com sua atitude, mas um pouco mais relaxada.

Charlie me cumprimentou com um aceno e um pequeno sorriso.

Foi aí que vi mais uma semelhança entre nós. Ambos eram quietos, não éramos do tipo que se podiam se chamar de falantes e fiquei feliz em saber que me sentia confortável com isso, palavras não eram necessárias. A enfermeira apareceu, perguntando quem seria o primeiro e Charlie insistiu para que eu fosse a primeira.

-Quer que eu entre com você? – Edward perguntou. – Sei que não agüenta ver sangue.

-Quero, mas não por esse motivo. – Me levantei e Edward veio atrás de mim.

A enfermeira baixinha e gordinha nos cumprimentou e conversou com Edward, dizendo que o já tinha visto por ali, foi quando ele entrou em uma conversa animada com a senhora sobre fazer a residência ali.

Me sentei na cadeira e esperei que a enfermeira pegasse tudo que tinha para pegar antes de apoiar meu braço no encosto. Ela colocou o usual elástico em volta do meu braço e começou a procurar a minha veia.

Edward estava de pé ao meu lado, segurando minha outra mão. Se existia coisa que eu mais odiava era tirar sangue, sempre ficava nervosa, por sentir seu cheiro nauseante, mas com Edward do meu lado, mantive minha mente ocupada enquanto sentia a picada da agulha me furar e sugar o meu sangue. Depois disso a retirou e colocou o algodão sobre a picada, mandando-me segurá-lo, enquanto ela colava as minhas informações no frasco vermelho e pegava o band-aid, colocando-o no lugar.

-Prontinho, querida. Agora é só manter o seu braço fechado contra o corpo durante um minuto.

Agradecemos e saímos, encontrando Charlie e sua mulher se levantando para entrarem logo depois da gente.

Resolvemos esperá-los. Assim que os dois saíram, com Charlie na mesma situação, nos colocamos de pé.

-A enfermeira disse que temos que pegar os documentos para saber quando sairá o resultado. – Informou Charlie.

Assentimos e descobrimos que o resultado sairia Sexta de manhã. Decidimos, então, que viríamos todos pegar o exame. Estávamos caminhando para o estacionamento, quando Helena me puxou para conversarmos enquanto Edward e Charlie mantinham uma conversa comum.

-Isabella...

-Bella, por favor. – Sorri a ela e ela o retribuiu.

-Bella, então... Gostaria de almoçar em nossa casa na sexta? Depois que pegarmos o exame? Seria uma excelente oportunidade de conhecer nossa família e você de se aproximar de Charlie.

-Mas... Mas não temos o resultado do exame ainda, e se ele não for o meu pai?

-Ele é. Tenho certeza. – A olhei em questionamento. – Vejo mais Charlie em você do que em nossos filhos. – Sorriu. – Isso é ótimo! É bom saber que irá entrar mais um membro em nossa família! – Disse animada.

-Não... Não acha que estou invadindo a vida de vocês? – Realmente imaginava uma reação oposta a essa.

-Claro que não, sua boba. Será ótimo! Sophia e Jackson irão adorar e eu também, por ter uma enteada já adulta.

Sorri gentilmente e logo nos despedimos deles.

O caminho para casa foi silencioso, mas confortável, cada um quieto em si. Minha cabeça ficava trabalhando sobre a esperança que crescia em mim de voltar a ter uma família, mesmo que antes tivesse sido somente eu e minha mãe, mas mesmo assim tínhamos nossos amigos, que faziam parte da nossa família.

No final da tarde, Jake apareceu no apartamento de Edward para me ver e podermos conversar melhor, desta vez, com Edward fazendo questão de ficar na sala junto conosco. Contei tudo que me aconteceu por lá, que a polícia já sabia onde ficava a máfia e o chefe de todos e como fugi de lá. Jacob ficou impressionado por causa da minha "sagacidade", como ele mesmo disse.

Parecia que Edward e Jacob estavam começando a se dar bem, ou pelo menos estavam sendo gentis um com o outro. De vez em quando Jake soltava alguma piada sem-graça e Edward o acompanhava no complemento da mesma. Sorria ao vê-los bem juntos.

-Que anel gigante é esse no seu dedo? – Jake perguntou ao olhar a minha mão esquerda.

-É... Hmmm... – Meu rosto deve ter ficado da cor de um tomate maduro, mas não conseguia falar a palavra "noivado" ou "Estou noiva, Jake!"

-É um anel de noivado. – Edward disse por mim, ao passar o braço sobre os meus ombros e me aproximar dele.

Assisti Jake engasgar com a própria saliva e arregalar os olhos.

-Mas... Mas... Vocês mal se conhecem! – Soltou indignado, enquanto eu via, pelo canto dos olhos, Edward franzir o cenho.

-Nos conhecemos o bastante para saber o que queremos. – Edward, mais uma vez, respondeu por mim e Jake lhe jogou um olhar para que se calasse, não o intimidando – claro!

Fiquei xingando na minha cabeça o fato desse anel ter estragado a boa conversa que antes estávamos tendo. Respirei fundo antes de pronunciar.

-Jake, já sabemos disse, mas como Edward disse, nos conhecemos o bastante para saber o que queremos...

-Bella! Isso é irracional! Você tem 18 anos, quer se casar com um cara de não-sei-quantos-anos e... Espera. – Parou de falar e eu pude ver seu rosto empalidecendo. – Você está grávida? – Gritou.

-Hã? O quê? NÃO! – Suspirei, já imaginando que as pessoas pensariam dessa forma. – Não, Jake, não estou grávida. – Declarei, vendo-o relaxar um pouco.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, apenas dando um tempo para ele raciocinar, até voltar a se pronunciar.

-Certo... Se você não está grávida, para quê a pressa? – perguntou com seus olhos castanhos, preocupados.

Essa, Edward respondeu.

-Porque nos amamos, Jacob.

Ele ergueu os olhos para Edward, encarando-o por um tempo, até suspirar e relaxar, dando de ombros.

-Tudo bem, então. Eu... Não vou impedi-los, se é isso que quer, Bells...

Assenti.

-É o que eu quero. – Confirmei com toda convicção, sentindo Edward beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

Jacob suspirou, mas logo se dobrou sobre os joelhos em direção a Edward, olhando-o com fogo nos olhos.

-É bom que você não a machuque, porque se a machucar... Te caço no inferno, se preciso. – disse realmente sério.

Edward sorriu gentilmente e assentiu.

-Não vou, Jacob. A última coisa que quero é isso. – Sorriu torto para mim e eu lhe devolvi.

-Edward... Não sei se agüento isso... – O abracei quando chegamos ao hospital para pegar os exames. A ansiedade por saber o resultado, estava me matando. Iríamos pegar os exames e ir para o apartamento de Charlie abrir lá enquanto almoçávamos juntos. De inicio não achei que fosse uma boa idéia, mas abrir o exame fora do hospital era perfeito.

Ele me envolveu pela cintura, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e recostou o queixo na mesma.

-Acalme-se. Já sabemos o resultado.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e eu ergui minha cabeça para encará-lo.

-Não sei se estou pronta para ter um pai e uma nova família. – Funguei, agarrando sua camisa.

-Isso só o tempo dirá, amor. – Levou a mão até o meu rosto, secando uma lágrima que escorrera.

Pegamos o exame e eu o fiquei segurando enquanto Edward dirigia para o endereço passado a nós. O exame parecia pesar toneladas em minhas mãos, queria e não queira abrir. Respirei fundo assim que paramos na porta do apartamento, tocando a campainha. Edward segurava uma das minhas mãos, acariciando ao tentar me acalmar, ele sabia que eu estava extremamente nervosa.

Charlie nos atendeu, deu um aperto de mãos em Edward e quando foi me cumprimentar, nenhum dos dois sabia o que fazer, então nos cumprimentamos da mesma forma, um simples aperto de mão seguido com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso sem-graça.

Avisou que Helena estava ocupada fazendo o almoço, mas logo se juntaria a nós e pediu para que entrássemos e nos sentíssemos em casa – senti que essa frase tinha um outro sentido e eu não pude deixar de sorrir fraco. A filha mais nova de Charlie, Sophia, apareceu saltitante atrás do pai, sorrindo abertamente e ele se afastou para que ela entrasse em nosso campo de visão.

-Essa aqui é a minha filha mais nova, Sophia. Sophia, esta é a Isabella e o Edward. – Charlie nos apresentou.

Sophia tombou a cabeça de lado.

-Então é você que pode ser nossa irmã mais velha? – Arregalei meus olhos. Como uma menina pequena compreendia disso facilmente?

-Hm... É... – Senti-me sem-graça, mas ela logo sorriu e puxou uma conversa para o outro lado, enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a sala.

A casa de Charlie era bem simples, mas cheia de vida e bem organizada, uma palavra que resumiria tudo é conforto. Fui apresentada ao pequeno Jackson, mas ele não era tão sociável como Sophia, era mais na dele.

Helena apareceu, secando suas mãos no pano de prato e nos cumprimentou, pedindo desculpas por ainda não estar pronto, mas logo a cortamos dizendo que não nos importávamos.

-E então? E os exames? – Helena perguntou e eu apenas o ergui em minhas mãos. – Vamos abrir agora ou...? – Deixou a pergunta no ar.

-Agora? – Edward perguntou olhando de mim para Charlie.

Nos olhamos e ao que parecia, nossa sintonia estava boa, pois concordamos ao ver que os dois queriam isso. Como os resultados estavam em minhas mãos, eu era a encarregada de abrir. Minhas mãos tremiam visivelmente, enquanto eu lutava contra o lacre, mordendo o meu lábio inferior com força total.

Ao finalmente abrir, puxei o papel branco de seu interior e vaguei meus olhos sobre o mesmo a procura do resultado logo. Logo abaixo de todas as pequenas letras estava escrito:

Resultado Final: Positivo.

Meu coração falhou uma batida, voltando a bater com força logo depois. Soltei a minha respiração que antes prendia de antecipação e os meus olhos automaticamente voltaram a se encher de lágrimas. Ergui meu rosto, olhando de Charlie para Helena.

-Deu... – Respirei fundo, sentindo uma lágrima correr pelo o meu rosto. – Positivo.

Eu realmente não escutava o que vozes tinham no fundo, só tinha uma pequena noção de ver Helena comemorando junto com a filha, empolgadas, mas meus olhos estavam presos na figura de Charlie na minha frente. Observei o quanto seus olhos vacilaram e voltaram ao foco, quando percebera o que eu tinha acabado de dizer em voz alta.

Eu era sua filha.

Filha que ele teve com uma prostituta, porém a mulher que amou e sofreu por não saber onde estava por todos esses anos. Talvez a história fosse diferente hoje se Renée não tivesse fugido... Talvez estivesse entre nós, vivendo como em uma família feliz e normal, porém o que menos me importava era isso: O que seria hoje. Ali só me importava que assim era para ser.

Charlie sorriu para mim, mas não foi como os outros, não era um sorriso contido ou sem-graça, era... Um sorriso de verdade, com dentes a mostra por detrás do bigode começando a ficar grisalhos. Minhas pernas se moveram em sua direção ao vê-lo se mexer também.

O abracei com vontade e a intensidade fora devolvida, ao senti-lo afagar o meu cabelo com carinho. Minhas lágrimas rolam com vontade com meu rosto prensado contra o seu peito e a ficha, enfim, caia.

Eu tinha um pai.

Agarrei sua camisa e chorei mais, sentindo seu peito soluçar ao notar que ele também chorava. O barulho que antes tinha, havia cessado e restava apenas o meu choro e o do meu... pai. Ficamos assim por um tempo até a voz de Helena voltar a surgir.

-Por que vocês não vão dar uma volta, só vocês dois, para terem um momento juntos? – Sugeriu com carinho.

Me afastei de Charlie, gemendo ao ver sua camisa molhada de minhas lágrimas e concordamos. Edward segurou a minha mão, sorrindo e a apertando gentilmente ao me afastar atrás de Charlie para fora do apartamento. Descemos juntos em silêncio e começamos a andar em direção ao sul em sua rua.

Uma coisa boa sobre Charlie, algo que tinha acabado de conhecer, era que ele não ligava para o silêncio assim como eu, éramos bons em apenas ficar em silêncio, presos em nossos pensamento, mas isso não era hora para isso.

-Por que minha mãe fugiu? – Sussurrei mais para mim do que para Charlie. Ele continuou a olhar para frente com seu olhar imponente e sério ao balançar a cabeça em negação.

-Não sei. Talvez por medo da rejeição... – Respondeu vago.

-Mas, se você diz que vocês estavam tão envolvidos, por que...? Renée nunca faria isso.

-Não sei mesmo. Isso era uma das coisas que se hoje, se sua mãe estivesse viva, a perguntaria certamente, pois além de partir com uma filha minha, a qual eu nem sabia da existência, levou um pedaço de mim. – Seus olhos marejados, tentavam inutilmente a segurar as lágrimas. - A amava demais...

Me peguei voltando a chorar, mas sem soluços, só lágrimas escorrendo.

-Ela nunca me falou sobre você. – disse-lhe pegando-o me olhar melancolicamente. – Eu também não perguntava, sabia o trabalho que tinha e sabia respeitar isso.

-Achava que você era fruto de um descuido? – perguntou ele atento.

Sorri fraco.

-De certa modo, fui mesmo.

Charlie se calou em concordância.

-Mas... – Continuei. – Fico feliz em saber que pelo menos fui "fruto" do amor que você e minha mãe sentiam por vocês mesmos. – Sorri para a rua, sem olhá-lo, mas sabia que seus olhos estavam cravados em mim.

-Você me lembra demais ela. – disse ele.

Olhei-o em meio a choro e sorriso por ser comparada a minha mãe, tinha orgulho disso. Charlie devolveu o meu sorriso. Continuamos andando até nos sentarmos em bancos de pedra que tinha em uma pequena praça que tinha ali perto, com parquinhos para as crianças.

-Fale-me sobre você, Isabella. Como foi a sua vida?

Suspirei.

-Primeiramente, Bella, por favor. – Ele assentiu. – Bem, fácil não posso dizer que foi, mas não tenho do que reclamar. – Sorri em meio às lembranças. – Eu e Renée éramos como unha e carne, nada nos separava e contávamos tudo uma para a outra.

Comecei a estalar meus dedos em cima do meu colo.

-Minha infância fora boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo, mas minha mãe sabia como me proteger sempre de qualquer coisa estranha que acontecesse e fizemos boas amizades que estavam sempre lá para nós, isso de alguma forma ajudou muito. Renée sempre me afastava das más influências, era uma excelente mãe. – Lágrimas rolavam ao sentir a saudade apertar no peito.

– Desde pequena, ela reclamava que eu era uma velha presa no corpo de uma criança, pois tinha vezes que eu era mais responsável que ela. – Soltei um riso ao lembrar as besteiras que ela fazia. – Acho que é isso. – Finalizei, querendo parar de falar dela, pois sempre me doía de saudade.

Ficamos em silêncio, ouvindo o vento gelado bater em nossos ouvidos e carregar folhas secas das árvores por todo o chão.

-Como conheceu Edward? – Charlie perguntou olhando para um ponto fixo no chão. – Ele é seu namorado?

-Sim, ele é e... Essa é uma boa história... – Hesitei e Charlie notou.

-Não quer me contar? Tudo bem, acho que fui longe demais...

-Não. – O interrompi. - Não é isso. É só que... Bem, não sei se vai gostar da idéia principal... – Mordi o lábio enquanto esmagava meus dedos em minhas mãos.

-Pode tentar. – disse ele com um sorriso de encorajamento e eu suspirei, resignada.

-Eu não consegui uma bolsa completa na Universidade de Nova York, apenas a metade, mas Renée não tinha condições de pagar mesmo assim, porque o que ela recebia era pouco e ainda dividido por duas. – Respirei fundo. – Tentei achar um emprego para tentar pagar essa outra metade, mas ninguém aceitava uma garota sem experiência e ainda por cima, desastrada. Por isso, decidi que, como sou nova, daria para ganhar um bom dinheiro fazendo...

Calei-me não sabendo se continuaria ou não, mas Charlie pediu.

-Pode me dizer, Bella.

-Fazendo programas, assim como minha mãe. – Soltei feito um jato, vendo seus olhos saltarem em órbitas e ele ficar pálido. – Mas não cheguei a fazer! – Falei logo, vendo-o voltar à cor normal.

-Não entendo... – Balbuciou.

-O irmão mais velho de Edward, querendo fazer uma surpresa para ele, o fez ser o meu primeiro "cliente", mas ele se recusou a dormir comigo por ser nova e ele via que eu não estava confortável com isso. Fora um doce e desde então ficamos mais próximos um do outro, até o meu mundo literalmente cair quando minha mãe, meu porto seguro, morreu.

-Como se virou sem ela?

-Edward. – Minha resposta era simples. – Ele chegou a conhecer a minha mãe e ela o adorava, mesmo antes de nós ficarmos juntos. Fora ele quem cuidou de mim quando perdi a noção do mundo, sem acreditar que a mulher mais preciosa para mim morrera... – Ajeitei uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia do meu rosto para detrás da minha orelha. – Doloroso foi saber depois que ela havia sido morta ao tentar fugir comigo para Forks, porque queriam me levar para a prostituição internacional...

-Sua mãe queria ir para Forks atrás de mim... – Não fora uma pergunta.

Assenti.

-Não sei o que ela pretendia fazer quando chegássemos lá, mas... Nunca saberemos. Muito mais quando chegasse e víssemos que você não estaria mais lá e casado, com dois filhos menores.

-Entendo. Edward cuidou mesmo de tudo porque eu me lembro de ele ir a delegacia praticamente todos os dias atrás de informações do assassino de sua mãe.

-Ele caiu do céu. – Sorri para as minhas mãos em meu colo. – Me abrigou em sua casa, cuidou das investigações e do enterro da minha mãe, carregou-me para a casa dos pais dele... Tudo isso sem nós, se quer, estarmos juntos.

-Não estavam junto ainda? Engraçado, tenho a impressão de que se conhecem há muito tempo. – Charlie ficou pensativo. – Notei esse anel em seu dedo;

Olhei de Charlie para o anel de brilhantes em meu dedo, rodando-o no mesmo.

-Ele me pediu em casamento ontem. – Sorri. – Pior que parece que nos conhecemos há séculos quando na verdade são quatro meses.

Charlie sorriu.

-Se agarre a esse amor que sentem entre vocês... Nunca o deixem escapar. – disse sorrindo gentilmente e eu sorri de volta.

-Não vou deixar. – disse convicta.

Voltamos para casa, conversando sobre tudo e ao chegarmos o almoço estava pronto, com as crianças morrendo de fome. Por incrível que pareça, achei que seria mais difícil me adaptar com toda essa "zona familiar", mas comecei a pensar que poderia facilmente me acostumar com isso; meu humor era púnico naquele momento, estava incrivelmente feliz.

Nossas conversas se basearam em torno de mim, com Helena e Charlie querendo saber melhor como foi a minha vida e, mais precisamente, dezoito anos - quase dezenove – sem pai, nos deram parabéns pelo noivado e eu não pude evitar corar quando Edward fez um comentário de "ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo" em meio à todos.

Ele era tão bobo... Quem tinha sorte de tê-lo era eu e não o contrário.

Ao voltar para casa, sentia a necessidade de continuar na rua, algo excitante, algo divertido antes de voltar e dormir.

Edward dirigia, enquanto tentava olhar para pista e para o rádio, tentando escolher uma música boa. Olhei-o com um enorme sorriso e ele levantou o olhar para me ver rapidamente.

-O que foi...? – Sorriu ao me ver quase pulando em meu acento.

-Vamos fazer alguma coisa antes de voltar para casa? Não quero voltar agora, ainda está cedo. – disse rapidamente, como se tivesse tomado litros de energético.

Ele me olhou de esgoela, com um sorriso torto e parou o carro em um sinal vermelho, virando-se para mim, pegando uma mão minha na sua.

-O que a senhorita quer fazer? – Pensei por um momento. – Qualquer coisa.

-Não sei... – Franzi os lábios, ao olhar a grande quantidade de carros atravessando a rua. – Que tal... Cinema, um Pub? Sei lá.

-Que tal os dois? – Sorriu ao arrancar o carro e desviar do nosso caminho para o apartamento dele.

Depois do filme, nos sentamos no bar do Pub, claro, sem nenhum dos dois beber, na verdade assistíamos a um show de uma banda que se apresentava no pequeno palco. Edward estava com os braços ao meu redor, enquanto eu me encostava em seu peito ao apreciar a música que era um rock antigo. Depois que terminou uma música, me desvencilhei de seus braços para me colocar de frente para ele.

-Você vinha aqui? – perguntei.

Edward deu um gole em sua bebida antes de responder.

-Vinha nos primeiros semestres, quando não tinha muita matéria para estudar. – Riu de si. – Vinha com os meus amigos e vim há uns dias atrás, quando você estava no meu apartamento, conversando com Jacob.

-Hum... – Murmurei me aproxiamndo de sua boca, mas não o beijando e desvencilhando com um riso quando ele fez a menção de roubar um beijo meu. – Um ataque de ciúme? No dia em que você voltou bêbado para casa... – Segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos e o ouvi inspirar o ar, a milímetros do meu rosto.

-Quer mesmo saber? – perguntou com a voz rouca ao roçar seus lábios nos meus e eu assenti sorrindo feito boba. – Foi sim... – Puxou-me me cintura com rapidez, para me beijar de uma vez e eu ri contra as nossas bocas.

Passei minhas mãos para a sua nuca, entrelaçando meus dedos lá e o puxando levemente para mim. A língua de Edward era doce ao brincar com a minha e suas mãos apertavam os dois lados da minha cintura.

Depois de ficarmos até o final da apresentação da banda, pegamos nosso rumo para casa. Edward me envolvia em um abraço enquanto tentávamos andar desajeitados para o apartamento. Como não queríamos nos afastar, tentávamos nos mover sem soltar um ao outro e foi engraçado tentar abrir a porta com esse feito. Fizemos isso, mas quase caímos ao eu me desequilibrar, mas Edward conseguiu nos botar de volta no lugar certo.

Rimos alto ao entrar e enfim nos soltarmos. Me encaminhei para soltar a minha bolsa sobre a mesa enquanto ele trancava a porta.

-Foi um dia maravilhoso! – Suspirei de alegria ao rodar no meio da sala e parar de frente para a figura divina de Edward parado na minha frente com o cabelo todo bagunçado e sorrindo torto.

-Fico feliz por isso. – Concordou ao agarrar a minha cintura e me puxar para o seu colo, fazendo-me envolver sua cintura com as minhas pernas. – O que achou da sua nova família? – perguntou enquanto me carregava para o nosso quarto.

-Perfeita. – Sorri contra o seu ombro. – São todos muito bons comigo, mas, como você mesmo disse, só o tempo irá dizer.

-Hum... Entendo... – Conhecia esse tipo de evasiva de Edward, sabia aonde iríamos chegar desse jeito. – O que acha de tomarmos um banho?

Assenti, sentindo uma energia elétrica extremamente forte de antecipação passar pelo o meu corpo. Edward me soltou sobre o vaso sanitário e começou a me despir delicadamente, enquanto eu o seguia, fazendo o mesmo com ele. Seguimos para debaixo da ducha e nos amamos ali mesmo, quando ao final, depois de mais de hora debaixo da água, fomos para o quarto terminar o que havia começado.

Edward acabou adormecendo de cansaço antes de mim, e eu fiquei contemplando sua beleza ao sentir seus braços me rodeando.

-Bellaaaaaaa! – Escutei a voz de Alice ao cantarolar o meu nome ao me abraçar com força assim que pisei na cozinha da casa dos Cullen depois de ter cumprimentado todos. – Tenho já tudo planejado para o casamento! Estou tão empolgada! Entrei em contato com os organizadores, já fechei com a igreja...

-Alice! – Ela se calou quando eu a interrompi, fiquei com medo de que ela se esquecesse de respirar. – Calma, vamos com calma. Como assim já tem tudo planejado? Te contei à três dias atrás.

-Eu sei, bobinha! Mas ter seus contatos é uma coisa que eu certamente tenho. – Piscou para mim, deixando-me confusa. – De qualquer forma, conversamos sobre isso depois do almoço, estou faminta!

Alice passou por mim, me puxando pelo braço para eu acompanhá-la a sala de jantar.

-Vamos comer! Vamos comer! Vamos comer! – Escutei Emmett cantar alegremente, enquanto se encaminhava para o seu lugar na longa mesa já arrumada.

-Emmett! Assim até parece que não tem comida em casa! – Rosalie o apertou no braço que o fez fazer uma careta de dor e massagear o lugar.

-Emmett é capaz de comer um boi. – Edward comentou ao entrar na sala, acompanhado de Jasper.

-E só me falam disso agora? – perguntou Jasper ao se sentar ao lado de sua namorada. – Me lembrem de nunca mais convidar Emmett para almoçar comigo. – Resmungou ele.

Emmett riu alto e estrondosamente, mas logo se calou quando Rosalie o olhou mortalmente. Esme e Carlisle nos acompanharam e se sentaram em seus lugares. As empregadas começaram a nos servir, mesmo eu achando isso ridículo por eu mesma poder fazer isso por mim mesma, mas fiquei quieta.

-Jasper, você me convidou para almoçar, quer o quê? – Emmett perguntou sorrindo maleficamente.

-Que não me falisse! Seria ótimo. – Levou a comida à boca, ainda com raiva.

-Relaxa, Jasper, pelo menos aprendeu a lição de não chamar esse monstro para comer. – Edward o confortou, olhando para Emmett que sorriu abertamente.

-Ah! Parem de falar sobre isso! Vamos ao assunto que interessa! – Começou Esme e eu logo abaixei o meu rosto para o prato ao vê-la me encarando com um sorriso, sabia muito bem qual era o assunto que ela queria abordar. – Edward! Filho! Estou tão contente que se decidiu casar-se com Bella!

Continuei a comer, como se estivesse absorta em meu prato, sentindo a mão de Edward na minha perna, apertando-a levemente, não o olhava, mas sabia que estaria sorrindo abertamente.

-É! Até que enfim desencalhou, irmãozinho! – Emmett se intrometeu, e eu fiquei feliz que ele tivesse resolvido perturbar Edward e não a mim.

-Cala a boca, Emmett! – Essa era uma frase que eu escutava Edward falar demais para Emmett, o que me fez sorrir para o meu prato. – E eu não estava encalhado.

-Ah, não! Só sozinho... – O vi revirar os olhos.

-Emmett, filho, por favor... – Carlisle pediu calmamente e Emmett se calou pedindo desculpas, mas ainda sorrindo para o seu irmão.

-Continuando... – Edward franziu o cenho para ele e se virou para a mãe. – Estou muito mais feliz por ela ter aceitado.

-Isso é perfeito! – Esme sorriu para mim e eu sorri timidamente de volta. – E você, Bella? Já sabem quando vai ser?

-Será dia 25 de Março, é logo no início da Primavera. – disse Alice e todos da mesa olharam para ela em questionamento. – O que foi? Bella me deu carta branca para eu ajudá-la no casamento, então, estou ajudando. Nem briguem comigo do por que eu escolhi a data por você, mas só eu sei o quanto é difícil marcar uma data de casamento na Primavera, o padre ainda se disponibilizou de se deslocar da igreja.

-Espera, onde será se não na igreja? – Esme perguntou.

-Na nossa casa de campo, onde mais? Eles poderiam se casar na capela que temos lá, já que Bella quer que sejam apenas os mais íntimos é pequeno, mas ótimo. Sei que dará trabalho para transformar o celeiro em lugar para festas, com mesas para os convidados, lugar para o DJ, enfeites, pista de dança, mas acho que cabe tudo lá, e, como eu disse, já tenho tudo planejado.

-No celeiro? – Esme perguntou atônita.

-Sim. – respondeu simplesmente. – É lindo! E vai por mim, ficará ótimo! – Virou-se para mim e para Edward. – Não acham?

-Hum... Sim, talvez... – Disse vaga, o que aumentou o sorriso dela.

-Alice, acho melhor deixar Bella escolher onde e quando quer se casar e não fazer tudo por si só. – Edward interrompeu os sonhos da irmã e eu logo vi seu rosto desabar.

-Não! – disse a ele rapidamente, fazendo todos me olharem. – Quero dizer, deixe-a fazer o que quiser, se deixar na minha mão, ficará péssimo, por isso... – Olhei-a com um sorriso. – Vá em frente, Alice, continue fazendo seu excelente trabalho.

-Ounn, obrigada, Bella! – Abraçou-me com força. – Não vai se arrepender, prometo!

-Eu sei, Alice. – Sorri.

Nosso almoço se arrastou em uma conversa animada sobre o casamento, sobre o que aconteceu nessa semana que se passou e rindo horrores por causa de Emmett, como sempre. Ao nos levantarmos da mesa, olhei para Rosalie, que ficou bem quieta durante todo o almoço, empalidecer. Franzi o meu cenho ao parar de andar em direção a sala, para todos iam sem notar seu jeito estranho.

A vi se segurar na cabeceira da cadeira, quando eu notei.

-Emmett! Segure-a! – Gritei para Emmett que me olhou assustado e para Rosalie, segurando-a antes que caísse.

-Rose! – Emmett a chamava. – Porra! O que está acontecendo?

-Leve-a para o seu quarto, Emmett, e a coloque na cama. – Disse Carlisle. – Ela desmaiou.

Vi todos saírem em direção ao quarto de Emmett preocupados e eu olhei para Edward. Ele deu de ombros e nós seguimos os outros. Emmett havia colocado sua esposa em sua cama e estava andando de um lado para o outro, preocupado enquanto seu pai via a pressão de Rosalie que já havia acordado. Esme, Alice e Jasper estavam de pé olhando tudo.

-O que está sentindo, Rose? – Carlisle perguntou.

-Fraca. – Murmurou empalidecida. – E enjoada.

-Seria melhor se a levássemos para o hospital e fazer alguns exames, talvez seja algum vírus que ela tenha pego, ou comida estragada. E também seria bom para ela tomar soro na veia.

Rosalie fez uma careta.

Carlisle e Emmett a levaram ao hospital para fazer os exames e ficamos apenas eu, Alice, Edward, Jasper e Esme. Ficamos conversando na sala, mais aliviados que Rosalie estava melhor, mas ainda esperando por respostas pelo desmaio. Antes de eu e Edward partimos por amanhã termos aula cedo, Alice me disse:

-Bella, amanhã, depois da sua aula, vamos começar a ir atrás do seu vestido de noiva. – Estava empolgada, o que significava horas entrando e saído de lojas, experimentando dez bilhões de vestidos até que ela achasse e ficasse satisfeita com escolhido.

Reprimi uma careta e apenas sorri. Eu concordei com isso, não? Pois então, teria que aceitar.

-Claro, Alice. – Me virei para me despedir de Jasper que me desejou boa sorte, sorrindo maleficamente e eu revirei os olhos, fazendo-o rir.

-Tchau, querida! – Esme me abraçou apertado. – Saiba que estou muito feliz por vocês! Mal posso esperar por mais um filho meu se casar. – Deu um tapinha de leve no rosto de Edward que bagunçou seu cabelo, envergonhado.

Ri e entrelacei meus dedos nos dele, enquanto ele me puxava para perto de si.

-Esme, por favor, nos mantenha informados sobre Rosalie. – Pedi.

-Claro, querida! – Ela sorriu e apertou a minha outra mão. – Vão com Deus.

Ao voltar para casa, eu estava empolgada. Mal podia acreditar que amanhã começavam as minhas aulas. Edward terminou de trancar a porta e quando se virou para dentro do apartamento, pulei em seu pescoço, beijando-o.

Edward me segurou pela cintura e sorriu entre o beijo.

-Posso saber o por quê da felicidade? O casamento não é, porque, por causa dele, amanhã você será exposta a uma sessão de tortura junto de Alice.

-Não, seu bobo! – Sorri. – Estou feliz pelo casamento, ainda mais porque eu nunca imaginei que o homem que eu achei maravilhoso de primeira, quer se casar com alguém como eu!

-Concordo, um homem que está apaixonado por essa mulher maravilhosa – Começou a distribuir beijos por todo o meu pescoço -, belíssima, forte, corajosa e... – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Boa de cama.

-Edward! – Ri sentindo o meu rosto se tornar quente.

Escutei sua risada gostosa me encher os ouvidos, ao me abraçar com força. Virei meu rosto em direção ao dele e segurei-o com as duas mãos ao aproximá-lo e o beijei delicadamente.

Acordar cedo de manhã não foi fácil depois de tanto tempo desacostumada, mas Edward foi ainda mais difícil, mesmo termos ido dormir cedo, ele reclamava com o rosto prensado contra o travesseiro.

Depois de tomar meu banho e me trocar, fui arrumar o nosso café-da-manhã, enquanto Edward fazia o mesmo. Comemos rapidamente e eu me peguei nervosa. Mordi meu lábio assim que cheguei ao meu bloco.

-Bella! – Escutei a voz de Ângela me chamar. Virei-me ao pegá-la acenando e sorrindo para a mim ao vir ao nosso encontro. Me abraçou e cumprimentou Edward. – Como vai a expectativa para o primeiro dia de aula?

-Estou nervosa, serve? – Respondi rindo fracamente ao olhar para Edward e o vendo revirar os olhos.

-Mas por quê? – Ela perguntou.

-Já disse a ela que não precisa ficar preocupada, é como escola. – Edward disse.

-Por isso mesmo! Minha experiência em primeiros dias em escola são desastrosos! – Enterrei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo-o fazer carinho em minhas costas.

-Bella, lembre-se, estou com você nessa. Sozinha você não estará. – Ângela era uma amiga de ouro. Desde cedo nós duas sabíamos que ambas queriam fazer Literatura na faculdade e fizemos uma promessa que faríamos juntas, por isso esperou até que eu tivesse condições para entrar junto com ela.

Sorri abertamente e larguei Edward para abraçá-la.

-Obrigada por ser mais um anjo na minha vida. – Agradeci-lhe e a vi sorrir. Voltei-me a Edward. – Obrigada por me trazer até aqui. Estou em boas mãos.

-Eu sei, amor... – Me puxou para me dar um beijo de despedida. – Boa aula.

-Você também.

Segui junto de Ângela, conversando animadamente, indo em direção a nossa primeira aula. Ela disse que estava empolgada por nós duas estarmos noivas e que éramos amigas que realmente fazíamos o que podíamos juntas.

Por incrível que pareça, não foi o bicho de sete cabeças que imaginei, ao contrário, foi tranqüilo. No almoço, almocei junto de Edward e Jasper, enquanto Ângela disse que precisava resolver algumas coisas junto com Ben. Depois disso, Edward me deixou na loja de Alice, partindo em direção ao hospital para a Residência, e ela logo resolveu me jogar em seu carro e partir para as lojas de vestidos.

Quando disse que não seria fácil um vestido passar pelo gosto de Alice, não estava brincando, demorou muito para achar o perfeito, aquele que tanto eu quanto ela concordamos que estava perfeito. Foi me deixar em casa, perto das dez da noite.

Ao entrar em casa, eu estava morta de cansaço. Joguei minhas coisas na sala e fui atrás de Edward, o encontrei estudando no escritório. Bati na porta para chamar sua atenção e sorri quando ele me olhou, apenas para mostrar que eu havia chegado. Tomei um banho e me arrastei para a cama, me aconchegando na colcha.

Escutei passos dentro do quarto, mas mantive os meus olhos fechados, até eu sentir uma respiração em meu ouvido.

-Pensou mesmo em dormir sem mim?

Sorri me virando para ele.

-Não, estava aquecendo a cama para você.

-Hum... É bom mesmo. – Sorriu torto e me beijou rapidamente antes de ir ao banheiro escovar os dentes e voltar se jogando, literalmente, ao meu lado. Me abraçou e nos preparamos para a chegada do sono até que me lembrei.

-Como vai Rosalie?

-Radiante. – Franzi o cenho.

-Por quê? Ela passou mal...

-Ela está grávida. – disse simplesmente.

-Oh meu Deus, isso é ótimo!

-Tinha que ver a cara dos dois quando o exame chegou, confirmando que era gravidez. Cheguei bem na hora de poder ver. Eles sempre quiseram um filho, mas Rosalie nunca engravidava.

-Rosalie deve estar radiante... – Sorri-me aconchegando nele.

-Os dois estão. – Beijou a minha cabeça. – Como foi com Alice? Acharam o vestido?

-Por incrível que pareça, ainda estou viva! – Rimos. – Sim, achamos, mas confesso que achei que não acharíamos hoje, só que sua irmã me carregou para todas as lojas possíveis e impossíveis.

-Sei que estará linda de qualquer forma.

-Isso é o que diz. – Virei-me de frente para ele, agarrando-me em seu peito. – Acho que é verdade quando dizem que o amor é cego. Você está mais que cego.

-O que vê em mim? – Sorriu torto, me colocando em uma encruzilhada. – Acha que está cega também? - Não me deixou responder. - Não consigo acreditar nesse negócio de "o amor é cego", pois sei bem o que vejo em meus braços; a mulher mais linda, doce e mais forte que já tive o prazer de conhecer.

Neguei sorrindo e me debruçando sobre ele para capturar seu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes, antes de beijá-lo rapidamente.

-Você venceu, não quero mais falar disso, mesmo não concordando. Não ligo para mim, ligo para você.

-Posso dizer o mesmo. – Sorriu. – Agora... – Colou-se mais em mim e derrubou seu rosto em meu pescoço. – Vamos dormir que o sono está me puxando.

-Somos dois. – Sorri. – Boa noite, Edward.

-Boa noite, Bella-que-em-breve-será-oficialmente-minha. – Podia sentir seu sorriso contra a minha pele e eu adormeci aconchegada no melhor lugar que poderia existir no momento para mim.

**7 meses depois.**

-Então ela não te deixou organizar nada? – Edward estava indignado.

-Edward, eu pedi para que Alice cuidasse de tudo.

-Mas isso é ridículo! Você pediu porque ela estava te perturbando com isso! Alice vai ter uma conversa comigo! – Começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. - Como me conta isso agora? – Parou virando-se para mim, incrédulo. – Bella é o seu casamento, o nosso! Você deveria ver o que quer e o que não quer...

-Chega! – Levantei-me com as mãos para cima. – Pela última vez, pedi para a sua irmã me ajudar na organização do casamento, porque querendo ou não, ela sabe cuidar disso muito melhor do que eu, e além do quê, prefiro que seja mesmo assim... – Suspirei e me deixei cair pesadamente de volta ao sofá.

Edward se aproximou e se agachou na minha frente, com seus olhos especulativos. Olhei-o e revirei os olhos.

-Nem vem. Sua mãe também está ajudando Alice. Irá segurá-la, não fará com que coloque coisas espalhafatosas. – disse-lhe.

-Esse não é o problema. Mulheres gostam dessas coisas, é algo de criação. Digo, é normal que queiram cuidar dos detalhes do "melhor dia de suas vidas", que é o casamento.

Dei de ombros.

-Não ligo para isso. Deveria já saber. Por mim, nos casávamos em Los Angeles e pronto. Acabou. Mas não quero desapontar a sua família, assim como a minha.

-Está vendo? – Levantou-se em um átimo. – Você está sempre pensando nos outros! E você? – Voltou-se a posição anterior, pegando minhas mãos nas suas. – O que você quer? Me diga que eu faço. Converso com Alice e peço para que cancele tudo...

-Não! – Debrucei-me em sua direção. – Não. Deixe do jeito que está. Estou feliz, acredite, o que eu quero é apenas você. Pouco importa o que faremos, só que seja eu e você. Deixe, aliás... – Senti meu rosto esquentar. – É hoje...

Edward estava preocupado comigo, achando que eu sempre me deixava em segundo plano – isso sempre fora um erro para ele, mas o que poderia fazer? Eu queria assim.

Enfim, deixou para lá. Suspirou e sorriu abertamente, soltando minhas mãos com calma e pegando o meu rosto entre suas mãos.

-É hoje que serei completo. – Disse firme.

Umedeci meus lábios ao sorrir para ele. Não tinha palavras quando ele me olhava com o olhar que me jogava, era simplesmente de pura contemplação. Nunca, na minha vida, tive essa idealização que muitas garotas têm de achar o homem perfeito que as ame incondicionalmente, só... Achava que tínhamos uma missão na Terra, e nela, poderíamos vir acompanhados ou não.

Engraçado, sempre achei que eu tinha vindo para uma missão sozinha. Porém, na minha frente, havia a resposta para o meu questionamento.

Não.

Eu não vinha sozinha.

-Acho que não consigo nem ao menos demonstrar o quanto eu te amo com palavras. – Disse-lhe com um sorriso nos lábios. – É algo inexplicável. Chega a doer de tanto amor que sinto.

Edward sorriu e assentiu ao me puxar para si, em um abraço apertado.

-Concordo, mas, enquanto não inventam palavras para definir o que sentimos um pelo outro, vou me contentar com as existentes. – Afastou-se e beijou a minha testa com delicadeza, antes de olhar fundo em meus olhos. – Eu te amo.

Neguei sorrindo e ele assentiu.

Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando para perto e acariciando seus cabelos.

-Eu te amo. – Minha vez de deixar claro as minhas palavras anteriores. – Só não quero que momentos assim acabem... – Fechei meus olhos com força.

Não iria chorar...

-Nunca, amor. Nunca.

Permanecemos abraçados por um tempo até a campainha tocar. Edward grunhiu e se afastou antes de se levantar cambaleante, por ficar muito tempo agachado, se encaminhando para a porta, desarrumando seus cabelos.

-Ah que ótimo! – disse sarcasticamente ao abrir a porta.

-Oi, noivo do dia! – Alice pulou com seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força, antes de disparar seus olhos brilhantes para a presa, no caso, eu. – Vim roubar a sua noiva por algumas horas.

Alice o soltou e sorriu para mim. Ela estava tão... Tão... Angelical. Sim, angelical era uma boa definição para ela. Parecia extremamente excitada e radiante. Vestia um vestido florido, marcando a cintura, com um escarpin preto de salto altíssimo que me deu medo ao vê-la andando com aquilo.

-Vamos, Bellinha, que o nosso dia será longo.

Bufei e catei a minha bolsa antes de me pôr de pé e ir até eles. Alice me olhou de cima a baixo e fez um bico de reprovação.

-O que foi? – Levantei minhas mãos aos céus.

-Esse tempo todo andando comigo e você ainda se veste assim? – Voltou seus olhos para as minhas roupas.

-Me sinto bem com elas, Alice. Obrigada. – disse sarcástica, sentindo Edward me puxar pela cintura para perto dele.

-Bella, calça Jeans, camiseta e All Star não é o que podemos chamar de mais sofisticado...

-Sempre me vesti assim e não será agora que o farei.

Alice estalou a língua balançando a cabeça em negação.

-Não vamos discutir isso agora, porque temos que correr. Temos muita coisa para fazer, que só não te conto agora, porque Edward está aqui.

-Você só não pode me contar como é o vestido? O que mais não posso saber? – Edward ergueu a sobrancelha e Alice sorriu diabolicamente.

-Fique calmo, irmãozão. Emmett e Jasper já, já passam aqui para te pegar e fazer... Se4ja lá o que vocês vão fazer. – Balançou as mãos no ar como quem não se importa e me puxou pelo pulso. – Vaaaaaaamos, Bella!

Olhei para trás, vendo Edward suspirar e eu o mandei um beijo de longe. Quando já estávamos no corredor, escutei sua voz, gritando:

-Ah! Bella! – Viramo-nos para olhá-lo e o peguei sorrindo abertamente. – Sou o que estará te esperando de pé no altar!

Sorri de volta.

-E eu serei a de branco! – Gritei por cima do ombro ao ser carregada, literalmente, por Alice.

Fomos para a casa dos Cullen onde estava uma completa loucura. Várias pessoas transitavam para todos os lados carregando caixas, vidrarias, enfeites, sem contar que Esme ajudava na organização de tudo e de todos, enquanto Alice se focalizava somente em mim.

-Onde está Richard, mãe? – Alice perguntou apressadamente ao passar por sua mãe, me puxando para o andar de cima.

-Não, carregue isso para o carro... Hã? Ah sim! Está no seu quarto te esperando. – Respondeu Esme, voltando sua atenção as pessoas que a chamavam.

Senti uma enorme pena, porque se isso fosse comigo, estaria louca.

Ao entrarmos no quarto, parecia que o mesmo havia sido transformado em um estúdio de beleza. Tinham cinco pessoas, quatro mulheres com aventais pretos e longos, muito bem arrumadas e um homem totalmente gay, ao qual imaginei que fosse o tal Richard.

Alice o cumprimentou e me apresentou ao me colocar sentada em sua cama, enquanto ela catava algumas coisas.

-Bella, primeiro começaremos com uma sessão de massagem. – Alice declarou ao catar tudo que era necessário. – Depois de quase pronta, isto é, enquanto estiver somente com a parte de baixo; a lingerie, faremos o cabelo e maquiagem, mas isso ainda irá demorar.

Bufei imaginando quanto tempo passaria naquele quarto.

Disse a mim mesma que manteria a minha mente ocupada enquanto isso, fazendo com que me relembrasse das minhas primeiras festas de final de ano sem a minha mãe, do aperto no coração que dá apenas por pensar, mas um sorriso aparece por terem sido – mesmo assim – boas.

Passei o Natal com Charlie, Helena e seus filhos, enquanto Edward ficou com sua família. Foi bom para nos aproximar mais e deixar o tempo que passamos sem nos conhecer para o passado.

Helena era um doce de pessoa, sempre muito atenciosa e simpática, assim como a pequena Sophia – com quem me dei melhor. Jackson ainda era meio introvertido, não queria muito papo, mas sentia que estava evoluindo com ele, pois nós já conversamos mais que "Oi" ou "Tchau".

Charlie parecia se esforçar demasiadamente para recobrar o tempo perdido e, a sua vontade me fez gostar dele ainda mais. Quando estávamos no jantar da ceia, ele me contou que podia muito bem dar um jeito de pagar os meus estudos sem que eu trabalhasse, mas - obviamente – recusei, pois trabalhando para Alice, mesmo que as responsabilidades grandes que tenho lá, dá para trabalhar, estudar e pagar os meus estudos muito bem.

No final da noite, Edward passou lá e me buscou para irmos de volta à casa dos Cullen, já que dormiríamos lá. Foi bom passar o resto do Natal com a família maravilhosa que ele tem.

Na passagem de ano, Esme e Carlisle tiveram a bondade de convidar toda a minha nova família para passarem junto com eles, assim eu não precisava ficar apenas com eles, mas sim com todos e o mesmo acontecia com Edward. Como o apartamento era grande, cabia muito bem todos. Foram nós, todos os Cullen e os Hale; os pais de Rosalie e Jasper, conclusão: uma grande festa. Todos se interagiram muito bem.

Antes mesmo das festas comemorativas, Alice já estava organizando o casamento e Esme se disponibilizou a ajudá-la e refreá-la quando necessário, pois havia coisas que a pequena Alice queria coisa grandiosas. Fora decidido que as damas de honra seriam Alice, Rosalie e Ângela.

Ang ficara muito animada com a situação. Disse que todo o espírito de casamento em sua volta, a estava contagiando e que a faria se casar logo, logo.

Tudo estava perfeito.

A faculdade estava ótima, meus amigos e família maravilhosamente bem e o meu amor por Edward apenas crescia cada dia mais. Os melhores momentos, com certeza, eram os que ao esperá-lo chegar em casa, cansadíssimo por causa da Residência, nós nos enrolávamos nas cobertas e ficávamos juntinhos até ele adormecer primeiro que eu.

Alice estava tão dedicada ao meu casamento que sua loja estava, praticamente, em minhas mãos. Não chegava a me contar as coisas, por dizer que era surpresa o que estava preparando. Não sabia se ficava nervosa ou não, mas optei pelo não por Esme estar ao seu lado. A única coisa que sabia era que o casamento seria celebrado na casa de campo deles. Tudo. Desde a cerimônia até a festa com o jantar.

Ponto.

Acabou e, era isso que eu sabia.

Mentira. Sabia do meu vestido e do vestido das minhas damas, mas agora sim era só.

Alice vivia reclamando na barriga de Rosalie, por sempre estar tendo que aumentar o vestido para caber nela e foi aí que eu dei a idéia de mudar o estilo do vestido para um preso apenas em baixo do busto, deixando o tecido cair livremente depois dele, assim não precisaria disso tudo. Alice torceu o nariz, mas acabou concordando que era mais fácil e, qualquer coisa, ela daria o seu toque especial neles.

Rosalie e Emmett estava radiantes com a idéia do primeiro filho deles. Sim, era um menino que já havia até mesmo escolhido o nome; Alezar. Ele ficava todo babão encima dela, acariciando sua enorme barriga de seis meses.

E os avôs?

Pior ainda! Estavam tão animados que o fizeram mais um quarto no apartamento apenas para o neto, cuidando de cada pequeno detalhe. Não sei os Hale, mas os Cullens estavam muito empolgados da idéia do primeiro neto, porém duvido que estejam diferentes.

E por fim, os chefes da máfia de prostituição foram localizados e presos nos Estados Unidos, em uma das prisões de segurança máxima e as meninas foram libertadas e capazes de voltarem para as suas casas.

Minha mente voltou ao lugar certo assim que eu me encontrava sentada em uma cadeira apenas de corselete e calcinha brancas ao meu cabelo e maquiagem serem finalizados. Sorri ao ver que havia funcionado relembrar cada coisinha que me aconteceu após o meu seqüestro.

Alice entrou feito um furacão no quarto.

-Já terminaram? Ela precisa se vestir para irmos. – Alice estava totalmente pronta e divinamente angelical.

O vestido de dama parecia ter sido feito para deusas do Olímpio, caindo levemente ao longo do corpo com sua cor rosa suave. Seu cabelo estava quase solto, tirando as presilhas com pequenos brilhos que seguram as laterais e uma maquiagem leve.

-Só um minuto... – Disse Richard enchendo o meu cabelo com laquê, quase me sufocando. – Pronto.

-Perfeito, agora deixe me ver... – Alice rodou a cadeira em que eu estava sentada em sua direção. Sorriu abertamente. – Perfeito! – Me puxou para ficar de pé e buscou o vestido que estava em sua cama, coberto por uma capa.

Vesti-o com cuidado para não estragar as rendas e o tecido leve que cobria o colo e Alice fechou o feixe das costas. Ela se afastou para analisar o conjunto todo e sorriu bobamente, levando as mãos à boca.

-Bella... Está belíssima! – Estava irradiando felicidade. – Olhe! – Puxou-me para o seu enorme espelho e eu me peguei encarando para a figura refletida.

Não conseguia achar que aquela ali era eu.

Realmente, a mulher que ela estava era linda. Seus olhos estavam marcantes e se eu os estreitasse seria quase o olhar de um felino ao olhar para sua próxima presa. Meu cabelo estava preso em um coque belíssimo, juntamente com um adereço lateral em forma de flor. Sem contar a beleza do vestido que usava.

Estava de boca aberta, escutando a risada baixa de Alice.

-Viu? Essa mulher perfeita que está aí é você. – disse-me ao me olhar e sorrir.

Olhei dela de volta para a mulher do espelho. Céus! Era mesmo eu!

-Bella! – Escutei várias vozes femininas se aproximarem animadas e pude perceber Ang e Rosalie vestidas igualmente lindas à Alice e Esme chegar toda deslumbrante em um vestido azul marinho que ia até seus pés e os cabelos caindo com ondas perfeitas em suas costas.

-Como está linda! – disse Ang.

-Maravilhosa! – Rosalie se aproximou e me rodou para ver por completo.

-Céus! Achei que não poderia ficar mais linda, querida! – Esme disse ao se aproximar com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e me abraçar levemente.

-Esme... – Resmunguei por reprimir um choro ao vê-la emocionada, parecia estar vendo a filha se casar e isso me deixou comovida.

-Linda, linda, linda, linda! – Repetiu empolgada e me libertar de seu abraço. – Seu vestido, então... Uau!

-É, Bella e eu entramos em um consenso quanto ao vestido. Esse foi o único que nós duas gostamos. – Alice se manifestou catando a sua bolsa carteira e nos mandando nos apresar para se eu quisesse me casar ainda hoje.

O caminho para a casa de campo dos Cullen fora tranqüilo, tirando o meu nervosismo que apenas aumentava. Tinha medo de cair na frente de todos, como eu sempre fazia quando ficava nervosa, acho que não prestava atenção nos meus pés.

Sentada na limusine que Alice fez questão de alugar, eu amassava em minhas mãos um papel inútil. Alice olhou para as minhas mãos e sorriu.

-Ansiosa?

-Não, nervosa. – Olhei pela a janela, vendo o motorista manobrar para atravessar a quantidade de carros estacionados no campo verde em direção à capela.

Esme, Rosalie e Âng saíram do carro e eu fiquei esperando até o meu sinal. Alice conversava com o motorista, avisando onde ele colocaria a limusine. Vi Charlie se encaminhar para o carro e Alice saiu, trocando algumas palavras com ele, ao ajeitar seu terno. Ele estava muito bem vestido e imaginei que Alice devia ter cuidado de sua roupa também, "afinal ele é o pai da noiva", ela diria.

Se antes eu estava nervosa, nada era comparado à agora, principalmente a pegar uma visão de quantos fotógrafos Alice havia contratado e os convidados. Engoli seco e respirei fundo ao ver o motorista abrindo a minha porta. Charlie sorriu para mim ao oferecer sua mão para que eu o acompanhasse. Peguei-a sem jeito e Alice me ajudou a ajeitar o vestido.

-Está linda, Bells. – Comentou orgulhoso.

Bells.

Eu havia apresentado ele à Jacob, e como ele me chama assim, acabou pegando o meu apelido.

-Certo. Vamos! – Alice quase saltitou. – Bella, sem pânico.

Sorri fraco.

-É fácil para você falar... – disse-lhe e começamos a nos encaminhar para a capela.

Paramos diante da porta e música nupcial começou a invadir os meus ouvidos. A capela era linda e grande o suficiente para caber todos. Alice permitiu que a decoração estivesse simples, de seu modo. Tapete vermelho no chão a caminho do altar e bancos de madeira escura, com enfeites de vidro e iluminado por lâmpadas, com flores, nas pontas.

Estava lindo.

Dei uma rápida olhada ao meu redor, captando vários flashes vindo de diversos lugares e os convidados, mas não vi realmente seus rostos porque, um em específico, captou a minha atenção.

Sorri abertamente ao vê-lo lindo como sempre, mas em um terno perfeitamente moldado ao seu corpo. Sorria lindamente para mim e, foi nesse momento, que tudo – sem exceção – sumiu ao meu redor. Tudo que consegui enxergar era Edward no altar me olhando como se eu fosse a coisa mais preciosa de sua vida.

Quando notei, já estávamos de frente um para o outro e Charlie me entregando para ele, que pegou minha mão e a beijou antes de tornar a soltá-la. Dei um último sorriso à ele antes de virar a minha atenção ao padre a nossa frente.

Ele proferiu suas palavras e eu as escutei atentamente, ouvindo Edward dizer "aceito" com convicção e eu repetindo ao olhá-lo nos olhos e sorrindo feito boba. Tinha a pequena noção de que Esme estava chorando e que Charlie estava se contendo. Trocamos as alianças.

-Agora, pode beijar a noiva.

Edward sorriu torto.

-Como prazer... – Sussurrou ao aproximar seu rosto do meu dando-me um beijo casto, porém cheio de amor antes de nos separar e escutando a comemoração de todos.

Edward entrelaçou nossas mãos e me direcionou para fora da Igreja, enlaçando a minha cintura, beijando a minha cabeça. Fomos para a porta do enorme celeiro que estava enfeitada com um arco de flores brancas ao redor, ladeado por barris e bancos de madeira.

Porém a surpresa maior foi quando entrei. Fiquei de boca aberta.

Era simplesmente... DIVINO!

Não sei como Alice conseguiu transformar aquele lugar em salão de festas, mas o fez e ainda perfeitamente com o ar de puro campo. Mesas de vários tamanhos estavam espalhadas, cobertas com mantas brancas, com os talheres e enfeites em cima, junto da placa de identificação de cada convidado. O chão estava repleto de feno, dando um certo charme ao lugar. Nas pilastras, flores brancas, presas com pedaços de tecido braço.

Os enfeites da mesa eram pequenas luminárias acesas, enfeitadas com um laço verde e um ramo de trigo, sem contar as folhas falsas de pinheiro sobre a mesa. As cores verde, marrom e branco reinavam, só variavam os tons.

-Você sabia disso? – Edward apontou para dentro, mostrando a decoração ao nos posicionarmos para cumprimentar os convidados. E fotógrafos tiravam foto até da nossa respiração!

Neguei.

-Ela não me deixou ver nada. Disse que era surpresa.

-Bem, me deixou surpreso, pois se você soubesse o quanto de coisas são guardadas aqui... – Sorriu e se virou para cumprimentar um casal de amigos dele.

Todos que eu conhecia e conheci hoje, por serem amigos de Edward ou de seus pais, ou do meu pai, nos desejaram felicidades, dizendo que tudo estava belíssimo, e seguido de elogios para cima de mim, me fazendo ficar envergonhada todas as vezes.

-Bells! – Jacob chegou acompanhado da ruiva com quem o vi pela última vez na faculdade. Ele me segurou pela cintura, me rodando no ar.

Bati em seus ombros, soltando uma exclamação.

-Jake! – Reprimi-o, vendo o olhar maléfico de Alice em cima dele, por ameaçar a "minha beleza da noite".

-Parabéns por desencalhar! – Riu alto ao ver uma careta vinda da minha parte. – Está linda! Porra, bota linda nisso!

Edward sorriu para ele e enlaçou a minha cintura, me colando ao seu corpo, cheirando o meu pescoço.

-Linda e só minha agora, Jacob. – Disse à ele e ele se fez de ofendido.

Nos separamos para que eles pudessem se cumprimentar e logo em seguida, apareceu Ang, me dando um abraço com força. Ficamos trocando palavras enquanto estávamos abraçadas. Ela me desejou toda a felicidade do mundo, dizendo-me que eu seria eternamente feliz ao lado de Edward e que era um prazer enorme ser a minha dama de honra.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrima de felicidade por ter amigos como ela, que são únicos e para vida toda. A agradeci e ela, ao se afastar, limpou minhas lágrimas e eu limpei as suas, rindo uma da cara da outra por sermos choronas.

-Bells! Bells! Bells! – Sophia correu em minha direção e eu me abaixei para pegá-la no colo e amassá-la contra mim.

-Coisinha fofa da irmã! – disse-lhe arrancando uma risada gostosa.

Vi Helena cumprimentar Edward.

-Está tudo lindo! – disse à ele.

-Obra da minha irmã mais nova.

-Ela organiza festas?

-Nada! – Riu, puxando a irmã para perto, quando ela passou. – Essa aqui o negócio dela é moda, mas nas horas vagas ataca de organizadora de festa.

Alice fez uma careta para ele e cumprimentou Helena com um sorriso.

-Bella... – Helena me olhou de cima a baixo. – Está divina!

Sorri agradecendo e a cumprimentei sem soltar Sophia, que se agarra ao meu pescoço.

-Sophia, vamos brincar lá dentro? – Helena ofereceu o colo para ela. – Bella, precisa respirar, amor...

Ela gemeu, mas pulou no colo da mãe. Jackson me deu um beijo e um abraço antes de se encontrar com as outras crianças. Quando voltei meu rosto para a porta e cumprimentar mais alguém, vi Stefany sorrindo para mim. Não me agüentei e chorei feito um bebê, ao abraçá-la com força.

Devemos ter ficado uns bons três minutos abraçadas, quietas e chorando até Morgan puxar a sua saia, chamando por atenção. Me agachei e puxei para outro abraço com força, enquanto sua mãe conversava com Edward ao limpar suas lágrimas.

-Meg! Senti sua falta! – Ela com sua timidez, passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

-Também, Bella.

Disse a Stefany que conversava melhor com ela lá dentro, sorrindo alegremente. Emmett e Rosalie foram nos desejar felicidade, quando ele não perde um momento para brincar, dizendo que a lua-de-mel prometia. Preciso dizer que fiquei envergonhada? Acho que não.

Jazz me cumprimentou, abraçando sua namorada, logo depois.

-E você, Alice? – Edward começou ao entrelaçar seus dedos nos meus. – Quando desencalha? Vai ficar para titia...

-Já desencalhei há muito tempo, Edward. – Deu língua para ele.

-Digo, casar-se, Alice. Namorar não conta.

-Em breve, meu caro amigo. – Jazz respondeu por ela, olhando-a nos olhos com uma intensidade que, por mim, diria que ele a pediu em casamento ali mesmo, apenas com os olhos.

Alice explodiu em felicidade e pulou em seu pescoço, beijando-o e depois se virou ao irmão e ergueu a sobrancelha em desafio.

-Para você ver. – disse a ele, que riu alto, me abraçando. – Vamos, amor... – Alice o puxou pela mão ao entrar no celeiro.

Enfim havíamos terminado de cumprimentar todos e podíamos curtir a festa. Edward aproveitou para me puxar para um beijo de verdade do que o da cerimônia. Enlaçou a minha cintura me puxando para si e eu segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos ao puxá-lo para mais perto, sentindo sua língua brincando com a minha.

Lá estava eu de novo: no céu. Pois essa sempre fora e sempre será a reação que teria ao sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Fomos dançar junto dos convidados, comer e conversar, dando uma de anfitriões. Stefany foi a com quem mais conversei, perguntando como estava a vida e ela disse que melhor impossível pois iria se casar com um dos seus clientes que, ao que parecia, a amava muito. Fiquei feliz em saber, principalmente que o cara a fez largar o emprego e dando-lhe uma vida melhor.

Fomos cortar o bolo que era de quatro andares e agradeci por Alice ter sido gentil quando pedi simplicidade no bolo.

Estava tudo perfeito e a noite se caminhava maravilhosamente. Alice me carregou para longe afim de que eu me trocasse para um vestido mais leve e curto. Logo após, seguimos o nosso caminho para a lua-de-mel, ovacionados por todos. Entramos no carro mais novo de Edward, que recebera de presente de casamento do pai: um outro Volvo prata magnífico.

Relaxei no banco, sentindo a minha cabeça rodear de tantas emoções boas que tive em apenas uma noite. Olhei para Edward que estava concentrado na direção e sorri. Ele me olhou bem na hora e sorriu ao perguntar:

-O que foi?

-Esse foi o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida. – disse-lhe com um sorriso bobo.

O vi franzir a testa em confusão.

-E qual foi o primeiro?

-O dia em que te conheci.

Ele olhou brevemente para mim com um enorme sorriso e soltou uma das mãos do volante, procurando as minhas. Peguei-a e a acariciei.

Devemos ter ficado duas horas dentro do carro até chegarmos à costa do país, onde os Cullen tinham outra casa, só que esta era de praia. Até brinquei perguntando quantos milhões de casa eles tinham e ele riu, dizendo que apenas três. Isso mesmo, apenas três.

Ao chegarmos, me depare com uma casa toda em branco e detalhes em madeira escura, com a entrada toda de vidro. Edward abriu o portão e estacionou o carro antes de pular para fora e vir abrir a minha porta, deixei porque isso o deixava feliz.

Me ofereci para ajudá-lo a carregar as malas para dentro, mas, mais uma vez, ele não me deixou fazer nada, pois os empregados pegariam para nós.

-Vou te carregar para dentro como manda o roteiro.

Ri ao vê-lo passar o braço por detrás dos meus joelhos e me erguer em seu colo. Nem ao menos vi como era a casa por dentro, meus olhos estavam presos em seu rosto radiante. Subiu um lance de escadas e nos encaminhou para o quarto que eu imaginava ser o dele. Colocou-me no meio da enorme cama e afrouxou o nó da gravata antes de me beijar.

Fizemos amor lentamente, amando cada parte de nossos corpos. Ao final estava exausta e ele igualmente, ao me puxar para o seu peito, aninhando-me. Fiquei brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo que estava úmida de suor, obrigando-me a não deixar essa sensação boa ir embora. Edward também parecia tentar o mesmo, mas os dois falhavam miseravelmente vendo os olhos pescar, pedindo, implorando, para se fecharem.

Ele afastou uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia em meu rosto.

-Como é estar casada agora, senhora Cullen? – Sorriu torto.

-Ainda não caiu a minha ficha, senhor Cullen. – Brinquei, sorrindo preguiçosamente. – Só sei que mais feliz não posso ficar.

-Tenho uma novidade para você... – Colocou-se de frente para mim, grudando meu corpo nu com o dele. – Eu também.

Puxei-o para um beijo apaixonado antes de proferirmos nossas últimas palavras e deixar o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas, morrer.

-Eu te amo, Edward Cullen. – Sussurrei em seus lábios.

-Eu te amo imensamente, Isabella Cullen.

**FIM DA FIC!**

**Aêêêêê! Quem gostou do capítulo GIGANTE levanta a mão! o/ YEAH!**

**Minhas considerações****:**

**-Vocês viram as imagens do casamento? Do lugar LINDO que é? Me deu até vontade de casar! Haahahha (Passou...)**

**-Chorei com o encontro da Stefany e da Meg com a Bella. "Tudo de bom para você, Ste!" :D**

**-Essa Bella e Edward são mesmo um casal fofo e perfeito! *-***

**-Adorei a conversa de pai para filha que Charlie teve com a Bella! E a Helena é uma fofa!**

**Galera, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado da fic, tanto quando eu AMEI escrever, abordando um assunto delicado e sério como prostituição de um jeito diferente dos outros. Digamos, de um jeito fofo :3**

**Senti a falta de ****todas**** no último capítulo postado, porque mal tive reviews :( Por isso, já que (assim que eu terminar A Intercambis II) acabaram todas as minhas fics, deixem-me feliz e COMENTEM! ;DDD**

**O que acharam? O capítulo está grande para justamente ter muito o que comentar!**

**Beijinhos e fiquem com Deus!**

**Lina Furtado.**

**OBS: Sentirei saudades das minhas leitoras lindas do meu coração! :´)**

**OBS 2: É sempre uma dor acabar uma fic. :( hahaha**


	26. ATUALIZAÇÃO

Oi gente!

Surpresas por verem uma 'atualização' dessa fic? Bem, infelizmente não é mais um capítulo com mais momentos Bella/Edward, MAS estou aqui para avisar – já que umas me pediram assim que eu tivesse novidades – que estou voltando a escrever mais uma nova fic! :)

Finalmente, depois de muito bloqueio criativo fui escrever mais uma fic! Senti muita falta disso :/

Bem, vou dar um gostinho aqui para vocês e, se gostarem, segue o link ou entra no meu perfil, clicando na estória, já tem o primeiro e GRANDE capítulo.

**Identidade Perdida.**

**Prólogo**

**Edward's POV.**

Eu conheci uma mulher.

A frase parecia insignificante se fosse apenas isso. Essa mesma mulher sofre de Distúrbio de Identidade e as duas pessoas que aparenta ser são completamente diferentes. Uma é controlada, racional, educada e comportada, enquanto a outra é ativa, falante, festeira e sem escrúpulos.

Não sei por qual me apaixonei. E isso me preocupava. Não sabia quem era a real e quem era o distúrbio.

O link: s/8458593/1/Identidade_Perdida

E ai? Gostou? Então, leia-a o primeiro capítulo e me diz o que achou! :D

Reviews nos deixam felizesssss!

Beijos e até lá :)


End file.
